Erebor 3022 - 4: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn
by summerundJessie
Summary: Erebor bereitet sich zum Mittsommertag auf den Besuch von Gondors neuem König vor. Doch Unheil bricht über Prinz Kíli und seinen Bruder, König Fíli, herein, als altbekannte Feinde aus einem Versteck auf den Hängen des Berges hervorbrechen. Und natürlich sind sie auf der Jagd nach Kíli. Post-LOTR AU! Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152
1. Kapitel 1

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Vorwort:**

Liebe Leser!

Willkommen zu Geschichte 4 aus Summers Erebor 3022 Kanon. Wie schon zum Schluss von Geschichte 3 angemerkt wird nach einer Verschnaufpause für unsere Helden die Lage jetzt deutlich düsterer und vor allem Kíli muss um sein Leben fürchten. Wird er der Gefahr entrinnen können? Wappnet Euch für dieses neue Abenteuer, wir sehen uns auf den Hängen des Erebor.

Summer & Jessie

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

Skirfir, junger Leutnant der Wache Erebors, hatte noch nie in seinem Leben etwas Furchteinflößenderes gesehen, als diese blitzschnelle, alles überragende, abscheuliche und vielbeinige Kreatur, die plötzlich auf sie zu kam.

Doch ein Blick auf Kílis Gesicht, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entsetzt auf das Biest starrte, genügte, um ihm zu versichern, dass der Prinz ganz genau wusste, was sie vor sich hatten.

''Lauf!'' Kíli stieß ihn hastig zur Seite. Sie duckten sich unter einem umgestürzten Baum hindurch und stürmten los, Kíli voraus. Skirfir folgte ihm, so gut es ging. Sie verschwendeten keine Zeit, auf einen sicheren Tritt zu achten, als sie halsbrecherisch ein Flussufer hinab rutschten und im flachen Wasser landeten.

Die Steine polterten unter ihren schweren Stiefeln, als sie die enge Schlucht hinauf hasteten, so schnell sie konnten, das steile Ufer auf der anderen Seite erkletterten und, oben angekommen, mit einem großen Satz über das Unterholz sprangen. Als Skirfir die Richtung zum Lager der Kadetten einschlug, spürte er, wie ihn eine Hand fest am Kragen packte und stattdessen nach links herumriss.

''Weg! Wir müssen sie weglocken!'' Kíli drehte ihn nach Süden und sprintete / voraus, sein Schwert in der Hand. Skirfir zog den Kopf ein, um im Gestrüpp folgen zu können. Er hielt einen Pfeil in einer Hand, seinen Bogen in der anderen. In vollem Lauf rannten sie weiter.

Doch dann tauchte eine der Kreaturen vor ihnen auf und versperrte ihnen mit einem zischenden Kreischen und einer bedrohlichen Masse von wild zuckenden Gliedmaßen den Weg. Skirfir sah Kílis Klinge wirbeln, Teile von riesigen Spinnenbeinen flogen durch die Luft, doch das verfluchte Biest hatte einfach zu viele. Der Verlust von ein oder zwei Beinen machte es nicht mal langsamer.

Skirfir bremste seinen Lauf, blieb sehen und legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne.

''Ziel' auf die Augen,'' schrie Kíli, zerrte mit Gewalt an seinem Schwert, um es aus den Kieferzangen zu befreien, holte aus, und zielte auf den Kopf.

Skirfir schoss den Pfeil ab. Das Ziel bewegte sich viel zu schnell, als dass er auch nur die geringste Hoffnung auf einen guten Treffer hätte hegen können. Doch er konnte noch drei weitere Pfeile abschießen, und immerhin richteten zwei davon einigen Schaden an — doch genau wie bei den Beinen hatte das Vieh eine ganze Traube von Augen… nicht nur zwei.

Doch die Pfeiltreffer verschafften Kíli immerhin genug Zeit, sein Schwert tief in den Zwischenraum unter einem Beingelenk zu rammen, es wieder herauszuziehen und für einen tödlichen Hieb herumzuwirbeln. ''Hinter dir!'' brüllte er, und löste damit Skirfir aus seiner vorübergehenden Erstarrung. Sie rannten weiter in Richtung einer nahen Felsformation.

''Was zur Hölle sind das für grässliche Kreaturen?'' brüllte Skirfir, während er Kíli folgte.

''Düsterwald-Spinnen…'' rief Kìli zurück und bahnte sich mit den Schultern einen Weg durch das dichte Gestrüpp. ''Die sollte es hier auf den Westlichen Abhängen überhaupt nicht geben!''

Skirfir zuckte zusammen, als ihm ein Zweig Lederfarn ins Gesicht klatschte. ''Jemand hat sie hierher geführt?''

''Ja!''

Sie hetzten über eine kleine Lichtung. Skirfir sah, wie Kíli den Himmel beobachtete, während er rannte.

''Ein Rabe. Ich brauche einen Raben!''

Direkt hinter ihnen tauchten zwei Spinnen auf.

''Eine Höhle!'' rief Skirfir, als er zwischen den Felsen vor ihnen eine Öffnung entdeckte. Sie jagten in vollem Lauf auf die Felswand zu und erreichten sie gerade noch rechtzeitig. Dann fühlte Skirfir, wie Kíli ihn an seiner Jacke packte und ihn unter einen Felsüberhang zerrte. Zusammen zogen sie sich an die hintere Wand zurück und brachten so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und die angreifenden Spinnen. Sie hielten inne und rangen nach Atem. Doch riesige Spinnenbeine langten hinter ihnen her durch den Spalt, stachen nach ihnen und scheuchten sie hin und her.

Kíli schlug zwei der Beine ab, und Skirfir feuerte blindlings in Richtung auf den Leib.

Ihm gingen die Pfeile aus.

Und dann zogen sich die Spinnen plötzlich zurück.

''Mahals Hölle,'' keuchte Skirfir. ''Drei Pfeile... das ist alles was ich noch habe.'' _Drei Pfeile, zwei Wurfpfeile und ein langes Messer._

Kíli nickte. Er hatte immer noch sein Schwert, er hielt es in Verteidigungsposition... eine widerliche, grüne Flüssigkeit troff von der Klinge. Sie standen still und versuchten immer noch, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Nach einer Minute wagte sich Kíli vor und spähte vorsichtig hinaus. Er signalisierte Skirfir mit der Hand, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben.

''Ein Rabe,'' flüsterte Kíli und zeigte nach rechts über ihnen.

Vorsichtig trat er ins Freie und hob einen Arm. ''Bleib hier,'' sagte er leise zu Skirfir.

Der Rabe glitt auf sie zu.

Kíli verschwendete keine Zeit auf Höflichkeiten. ''Flieg' zum Prinzen, zu König-und-doch-nicht-König im Lager der Jäger am Flussufer.'' Kíli zeigte mit seinem Schwert nach Norden. ''Sag' dem Prinzen, er soll nach Hause laufen, SCHNELL! Er soll alle im Berg warnen. _Warhammers_! Hast du verstanden. Sieh zu, dass der Prinz zum Berg gelangt... hole deine Freunde, jage alle aus dem Lager zurück, Corax. So schnell du kannst!'

Der Rabe schoss davon.

Skirfir hatte die geheime Warnung verstanden. Es war die dringendste, die ein Kundschafter senden konnte. Er hoffte, dass die Kadetten sie verstanden und entsprechend handeln konnten.

''Noch einen,'' murmelte Kíli und suchte den Himmel nach einem weiteren Raben ab, während er wachsam blieb, ob die Spinnen eventuell zurückkehrten.

Doch der Wald war auf unheimliche Weise still.

Skirfir machte ein paar Schritte ins Freie, einen Pfeil auf der Sehne bereit. Je länger es dauerte, einen Raben zu finden, desto größer wurde die Gefahr, dass die Spinnen zurückkehrten. Und er konnte seinen Prinzen nicht aus dem hinteren Winkel des Felsüberhangs verteidigen.

Kíli trat noch etwas weiter vor, damit die Raben ihn sehen konnten.

Skirfir unmittelbar hinter ihm, ging er vorsichtig auf die Lichtung.

Dort sah Skirfir einen sehr großen Raben knapp über dem Boden in einer scharfen Kurve auf sie zu fliegen. Er zog gerade noch echtzeitig empor, um auf Kílis Arm zu landen.

Ganz genau in dem Moment, als die Spinnen aus ihrem Versteck hervorbrachen und angriffen.

''Keine Zeit!'' schrie Skirfir, zielte und schoss.

Zurück!'' brüllte Kíli ihn an und duckte sich zur Seite, um dem großen Vogel eiligst eine weitere Nachricht zu übermitteln. ''Huq! An den König! _Warhammers_!''

Skirfir verschoss seine letzten beiden Pfeile und schleuderte dann seinen Bogen gegen den Kopf der ersten Spinne. Immerhin wurde sie dadurch für einen winzigen Moment langsamer, so dass er die Gelegenheit hatte, sein Messer zu ziehen und eine der Kieferzangen abzuschlagen.

 _Mahal_ …! Skirfir spürte, wie er mit Wucht zur Seite gestoßen wurde. Er überschlug sich, rollte ab und kam wieder auf die Füße.

Sein Prinz opferte sich, um die Warnung zum Berg zu senden. Er würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

Kíli schaffte es, dem Raben die Nachricht zu übermitteln. ''Düsterwaldspinnen… schnell, viele! LOS! FLIEG!'' Er warf den großen Raben buchstäblich in die Luft.

Huq schoss davon, gerade über zwei große Spinnen hinweg, die sofort hinter ihm her stürzten und Spinnfäden in Richtung Himmel sprühten.

Die Warnung war auf dem Weg, doch Skirfir und Kíli hatten keine Chance zu entkommen… eine der Spinnen war hinter ihnen.

* * *

Fjalar, ältester Sohn von König Fíli und Kadett im ersten Jahr, schärfte sein Jagdmesser. Seine Klasse von dreißig Jungs hatte sich mit der Klasse von nunmehr einundvierzig Mädels zu einer Jagdübung zusammengeschlossen, doch es war seine Gruppe, die sich um das Lager kümmern musste. Sein Messer zu schärfen, linderte seine entsetzliche Langeweile zumindest ein wenig. Und er wollte eine perfekte Schneide an seiner Klinge. Er hob sie auf Augenhöhe, um sie zu begutachten.

''Hey,'' rief jemand. ''Raben!''

Er sah auf und sah mehrere Dutzend kreischender Raben, die pfeilschnell auf die zuflogen.

Er stand auf und lauschte.

''Was sagen sie?'' Mieth war neben ihm und beschattete seine Augen mit einer Hand.

''Spinnen…'' sagte er fassungslos, er mochte es kaum glauben. Und dann sank ihm das Herz. Die Vögel kamen aus der Richtung, in die sein Onkel gegangen war. ''Onkel Kíli!'' Er rannte los, nur um im selben Augenblick wieder zurückgerissen zu werden.

Es war Fria, die Anführerin der Mädels. ''Nein!'' befahl sie.

Fjalar erstarrte.

''Du bist der, der mit den Raben spricht. Bericht! Erklär mir ganz genau, was sie sagen.''

Er hatte noch nie erlebt, das Fria so harsch gesprochen hatte. Er gehorchte.

 _''Warhammers_ … riesige Spinnen… lauf nach Hause. Sie wiederholen es immer wieder: _Warhammers_.'' Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. ''Alarmiert den Berg!''

Fria stieß Fjalar vorwärts und schob Mieth gleich hinterher.

 _''Warhammers_ ist ein Code-Wort,'' rief sie. ''Es gibt einen Angriff!''

Sie griff sich Broddi und Ríkald. ''Los, bringt den Prinzen zu seinem Vater. Und seht nicht zurück!''

Fjalar zögerte. ''Ihr braucht jemanden, der mit den Raben spricht…''

In dem Moment stand Beka neben Fria, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war hart wie Stein uns sie hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen.

''Den hat sie.'' Die Stimme seiner jungen Verwandten klang tief und gefährlich. ''Ich kann die Raben verstehen. Du gehst und warnst den Berg.''

* * *

Fjalar, Mieth, Broddi, und Ríkald rannten wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Und das mussten sie auch. Der ganze Schwarm Raben trieb sie vor sich her. Sie kreischten ohrenbetäubend und setzten ihre Schnäbel ein, um die vier jungen Zwerge anzutreiben.

Doch, Mahal, Fjalar hasste es, vor einem Kampf zu fliehen. Dass ein jeder dachte, dass er genau dies tun sollte, zehrte schlimmer an ihm, als irgendetwas sonst. Des Königs Sohn… er wünschte, er könnte verbergen, wer er war, so wie es Beka in den Eisenbergen getan hatte.

Er wehrte einen Raben ab und konzentrierte sich darauf, weiter zu rennen. _Mahals Hammer_ , die Vögel waren wie wild.

Sie waren stramm gerannt und es fühlte sich an, wie 10.000 Stufen den Berg hinauf, als sie vor sich die Zwerge in schwarzen Mänteln endeckten. Sie kamen ihnen entgegen. Es waren Kundschafter vom Westlichen Außenposten, einer war beritten.

''Bericht, mein Junge,'' verlangte der Anführer.

Fjalar und seine Freunde machten halt und erzählen keuchend alles, was sie wussten.

Der Anführer handelte sofort. ''Ihr, mit dem Kurierpferd. Bringt den Burschen zu seinem Vater, sofort!''

Fjalar hob die Hände. ''Nicht ohne Mieth und…''

Der Anführer schnitt ihm das Wort ab. ''Die Jungs bleiben bei uns. Die Thronfolge zu sichern hat vor allem anderen Vorrang.''

Der Reiter trieb sein Pferd vorwärts und streckte Fjalar die Hand entgegen.

''Aber…''

Schnell hatte der Anführer ihn beim Kragen und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Fjalar wurde klar: dies war kein Ausbilder für Kadetten. Dieser Anführer war schlachterprobt.

''Kein Widerspruch, Kadett.'' Der Befehlston des Anführers ließ keinen Raum für weitere Einwände. ''Wir werden angegriffen. _Warhammers_ bedeutet die schlimmste Bedrohung. Sie haben Euren Onkel zuerst angegriffen… ich gehe davon aus, dass sie nach Euch als Nächstes suchen. Vorwärts!'' Er stieß Fjalar zu dem Pferd.

Je länger Du hierbleibst, mein Junge,'' der Reiter streckte ihm erneut die Hand entgegen, ''desto länger sind wir alle in Gefahr, auch Deine Freunde.''

Fjalar machte den Fehler, zu zögern und sich umzusehen.

Im Handumdrehen hatte ihn der Anführer erneut mit der Faust am Kragen gegriffen. Fest genug, dass es wehtat. ''Sie werden uns alle töten, um Euch zu kriegen. Versteht ihr das?''

Fjalar blinzelte. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Schlackenköpfe.

Der Anführer knurrte ihm jetzt direkt ins Ohr. ''Und jeder Krieger würde bereitwillig sein Leben opfern, um Euch zu beschützen, und damit würde die Zahl von Erebors Kämpfern unnötigerweise dezimiert. Werd' erwachsen, Bursche. Und folgt Euren Befehlen!''

Fjalar wurde zu dem Kurierpferd geschoben, und diesmal beeilte er sich, die Hand des Reiters zu ergreifen und sich hinter ihn auf das Pferd zu schwingen.

Mit gesenktem Blick beugte er den Kopf, um seien Gehorsam zu zeigen. ''Verzeiht mir, Herr.''

Der Anführer salutierte mit der Hand auf dem Herzen. Aber Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb grimmig. ''Reitet, so schnell ihr könnt,'' befahl er.

Der Reiter spornte sein Pferd an, und in gestrecktem Galopp ritten sie davon.

…

..

.

* * *

 **AN:**

Na, haben alle den Atem angehalten? Das sieht nicht gut aus für Kíli und Skirfir. Wie es weitergeht erfahrt Ihr nächste Woche. Unser Dank geht an dieser Stelle wieder an Leobaer, der in Geschichte 4 wieder mit an Bord ist und dafür sorgt, dass ich im Eifer des Gefechts (buchstäblich gesagt) keinen Wortsalat produziere.

Summer & Jessie

..

.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 2**

Fjalar, König Fílis erstgeborener Sohn, saß mit eingezogenem Kopf hinter dem Reiter vom Westlichen Außenposten auf dem Pferd. Er fühlte Reue, Reue, die ihm schwer im Magen lag.

 _Treue, Ehre, ein Kämpferherz_. Das waren die wichtigsten Prinzipien für die Wachen Erebors, und vor allem für die Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht. Er nahm die Treue gegenüber den anderen Kadetten sehr ernst… handelte er nicht entsprechend dieser Leitlinien seinen Freunden und Kameraden gegenüber, wenn er es bevorzugt hätte, bei ihnen zu bleiben? Er mochte es gar nicht, von seinen Freunden abgesondert zu werden. Er fühlte sich treulos, indem er sie zurückließ, und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, den ihm zugewiesenen Platz zu verstehen.

Doch als sie auf die Westliche Terrasse ritten, begann er langsam den größeren Zusammenhang zu verstehen.

Es war etwas, was sein Onkel ihm zu vermitteln versucht hatte, seit er ihn aus den elterlichen Gemächern in den Schlafsaal der Kadetten geführt hatte.

 _Die Krieger Erebors kämpfen für uns, weil wir ebenso für sie kämpfen. Und wenn wir zusammen den Truppen gegenüberstehen, sind wir weder Freunde noch Familie. Wir sind ihr König und ihre Prinzen._

Fjalar hatte das damals nicht vollständig begriffen.

Die scharfe und demütigende Zurechtweisung des Schlachtanführers sagte ihm, dass es um etwas weitaus Größeres ging, als um seinen Platz unter den anderen Kadetten, und er glaubte, dass er den Kern der Sache jetzt klar erkannte. Es fühlte sich in seinem Kopf an, als würde man wertloses Gestein wegschlagen, um einen Edelstein zu finden.

Vorsichtig blickte er hinter dem Reiter hervor. Sei Herz wurde leichter, als er die Reihen der Krieger Erebors in voller Rüstung vor sich sah. Also hatte es einer der Raben bereits geschafft, die Warnung zum Berg zu bringen. Der Reiter hob eine Hand und rief:

''Macht Platz für den Prinzen!''

Die Krieger teilten augenblicklich die Reihen und zogen sich zu beiden Seiten der Straße zurück, allerding ohne ihren Marsch zu verlangsamen.

Das Pferd galoppierte in vollem Lauf durch die entstandene Gasse.

Fjalar biss die Zähne zusammen. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er, sowie sie schließlich anhielten, seinem Vater gegenüberstehen würde.

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dachte er darüber nach, was er tun und wie er reagieren sollte, wenn er ankam.

Er war kein Kind mehr. Und er verabscheute es, wie eines behandelt zu werden. Folglich konnte er nicht wie in früheren Zeiten zu seinem Vater rennen und Trost in seiner Umarmung erwarten, so sehr es ihm auch danach verlangte.

Und der Grund dafür war, dass der zur Schlacht bereite Zwerg, dem er auf der Westlichen Terrasse gegenüber treten würde, in diesem Moment nicht sein Vater sein würde.

Er würde sein König sein.

* * *

Corax, der junge Rabe, hatte sich nicht dem Schwarm angeschlossen, der König-und-doch-nicht-König zum Berg zurück gejagt hatte.

Corax hatte seine Botschaft überbracht, den Schwarm alarmiert und war dann zu Rabenprinz zurückgeflogen, seinem Ersten Freund. Rabenprinz… in der Höhle.

 _Warhammers. Warhammers. Warhammers_. Dieses Wort schallte mit jedem Schlag seiner Schwingen in seinem Kopf wider.

Er fand eine Thermik, spreizte seine Federn weit auseinander und glitt in weiten Kreisen durch die Luft. Er war sich sicher, dass dies der richtige Ort war. Seine scharfen Augen erkannten die Landmarken: Die Kiefer, in der es sich so gut nisten ließ, die mit dem abgebrochenen Ast und den Ort an dem es viele Feldmäuse gab, gleich neben den Steinen mit Eidechsen.

Doch er konnte Rabenprinz nirgendwo erspähen. Niemand hob den Arm, um ihn zum Landen einzuladen. Kein Erster Freund. _Rabenprinz in der Höhle…_

Corax ließ sich an der Stelle, wo er zum letzten Mal mit seinem Freund gesprochen hatte nieder.

 _Spinnweben. Spinnweben-Spinnweben-Spinnweben. Riesige Spinnweben_. Alles war bedeckt damit… er verfing sich mit den Füßen darin. Er hob die Flügel hoch über den Kopf, er wollte sich mit dem abscheulichen Gespinst nicht die Schwingen besudeln.

Er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er sah mit weit aufgerissenem Schnabel um sich und atmete aufgeregt. Seine Furcht wurde immer größer.

 _So ein kleiner Vogel… so große Schwierigkeiten. Große Schwierigkeiten. Spinnweben-Spinnweben-Spinnweben._

Auf dem Boden lag ein langes, scharfes, schimmerndes Messer… ein Fetzen Leder. Er pickte danach und erkannte den Geruch von Rabenprinz.

Doch er konnte sich keinen Reim auf die dichten Spinnweben machen. Er zerrte an einem der Fäden. Er sprang vorwärts, hackte auf das Gespinst ein und zog sich rasch wieder zurück. Hacken und wieder zurück…

Mehr Leder.

 _Rabenprinz?_

Und plötzlich regte sich etwas. _Vielbeinige! Vielbeinige!_

Corax sprang in die Luft, schlug verzweifelt mit den Flügeln, um an Höhe zu gewinnen.

* * *

''Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe, mein Herr,'' sagte Fjalar zu dem Reiter, als das Pferd — völlig außer Atem — langsamer wurde und sie die letzten Kehren zu dem weitläufigen Plateau hinauftrug, das als Erebors Westliche Terrasse bekannt war. Sie war teilweise von einer massiven Felszunge beschattet, und man hatte breite, flache Stufen in den gewachsenen Fels gehauen, die zum stark befestigten Eingang des Berges hinaufführten. Sie machten es einem Pferd oder Pony leicht, sich von einer Ebene zur nächsten zu bewegen.

Wie erwartet, lenkte der Reiter sein kleines, schnelles Pferd an einer weiteren Reihe von Kriegern vorbei, die Aufstellung bezogen, um die Flanke des Berges hinab zu marschieren. Das Pferd lief auf die geschäftige Ansammlung von Kriegern zu, die seinen Vater umringten. Fjalar konnte ihn jetzt sehen: sein hellgoldenes Haar schimmerte in der Nachmittagssonne. Er war in Leder und seine Mithril-Rüstung gekleidet, die Scheide seiner Kampfschwerter war auf seinen Rücken geschnallt und die Klingen glänzten weithin, für jedermann sichtbar.

Und sein Blick war hart wie Stein. Er stand in Mitten seiner Hauptmänner und Berater und besprach eindeutig einen Schlachtplan.

Der Reiter zügelte sein Pferd, reichte Fjalar wortlos die Hand und half ihm beim Absteigen.

Der alte Dwalin blickte mehr als finster drein, die tödlichen Schlagringe wie immer an seinen Händen. Er tippte einem der Hauptmänner auf die Schulter, um ihm anzudeuten, dass er zur Seite gehen solle. Fjalar erkannte das als Erlaubnis, näher zu treten.

Er begrüßte seinen Vater mit einer Verbeugung nach Art der Krieger und fiel vor dem König auf ein Knie.

''Bericht, Kadett,'' verlangte Dwalin.

In knappen Worten schilderte Fjalar alles, was er wusste. Er berichtete in ebensolch knappen Worten, wie es Skirfir seinem Onkel, seinem Anführer, gegenüber tat.

''Wo ist der Prinz jetzt?'' fragte sein Vater und meinte damit seinen Onkel Kíli.

''Ich weiß es nicht,'' Fjalar schüttelte den Kopf. ''Er war südlich des Lagers auf Kundschaft. Corax, der Rabe kam aus dieser Richtung, als er mich erreichte.''

''Wo ist Corax?''

''Ich bin mir nicht sicher, mein Herr. Ein großer Schwarm Raben folgte mir, bis wir die Schwarzmäntel trafen. Sowie ich zu Pferde war, flogen die Vögel davon.''

Der König blickte ihn an, und Fjalar konnte sich zum ersten Mal vorstellen, wie sich Fremde fühlen mochten, die ihm gegenüberstanden. _Mahal_. Wenn er wollte, konnte der König sich mit einer solchen Intensität und Macht auf sein Gegenüber konzentrieren, dass er es buchstäblich mit Blicken durchbohrte. Wer ihn nicht anders kannte, war augenblicklich eingeschüchtert. Verzweifelt darüber, dass er kaum jemals auch nur ein halb so beeindruckender König werden könnte wie der, den er jetzt vor sich sah, blieb Fjalar still und wartete auf Befehle.

''Melde dich zum Dienst, um mit den Raben zu sprechen,'' sagte der König, und wies mit dem Kopf auf den alten Dori und einen seiner Neffen, die auf der Plattform am Rande der Terrasse bei der Arbeit waren, umschwärmt von einer Wolke aus Raben, die rasch herbeiflogen und ebenso rasch wieder verschwanden. ''Wenn du eine Nachricht vom Prinz erhältst, schickst du sie mir auf der Stelle.''

''Ja, mein Herr.'' Fjalar nahm den Befehl entgegen und nickte zustimmend. Der Rang, als einer, der mit den Raben sprach, war weitaus höher, als der eines einfachen Kadetten. Es war ein ehrenvoller Posten und er wusste, dass die Hilfe, die er dabei leisten konnte, essenziell war.

Dann bemerkte er, dass sich die Hauptleute und Berater zurückzogen, und er sah, wie ihm der König die Hand entgegenstreckte. Er sah auf, und der Ausdruck auf seines Vaters Gesicht war wärmer geworden. Er ergriff die angebotene Hand und erhob sich.

Und in diesem Moment war es sein Vater, der ihn an sich zog und ihn rasch umarmte.

''Pass auf, Fjalar,'' sagte sein Vater leise. ''Wir sind im Kriegszustand. Du und ich können von jetzt an den Berg nicht mehr gleichzeitig verlassen. Unsere Truppen müssen wissen, dass die Thronfolge gesichert ist. Verstehst du mich?''

''Ja, Vater.'' Er erwiderte die Umarmung. _Mahal_ , er liebte seinen Vater. Er war plötzlich wie benommen von der Erkenntnis, dass sein Onkel und sein Vater in Gefahr waren… dass dieser Alarmzustand real war, dass ein Kampf drohte und sein Onkel vermisst wurde.

Als sein Vater sich schließlich zum Gehen wandte, trat Fjalar einen Schritt zurück. ''Kannst Du ihn finden?'' fragte er.

''Deinen Onkel?''

Fjalar nickte.

''Mein Junge, das ist die Geschichte meines Lebens.'' Er boxte Fjalar auf den Arm. Es war eine Geste unter Kriegern, und Fjalar fühlte sich dabei sogleich irgendwie noch mehr erwachsen. Er nickte und hielt den Kopf etwas höher. Dann machte er einen weiteren Schritt zurück, ganz wie es sich gehörte und es dem Protokoll für einen einfachen Krieger in Anwesenheit seines Königs entsprach. Und er wartete, bis sich der König zurückzog.

Sein Vater nickte und wandte sich um, bereit, sich wieder mit seinen Hauptleuten und Beratern zu besprechen. Doch er sah über seine Schulter, nur für einen kurzen Moment, und da…ein kurzes Zwinkern, nur für ihn bestimmt. Fjalar lächelte. Sein Vater würde das wieder in Ordnung bringen.

Nachdem ihn der König hatte wegtreten lassen begab Fjalar sich zur Plattform, um mit den Raben zu sprechen, begierig, sich zum Dienst zu melden.

Als er dort ankam, signalisierte ihm Dori, seinen Arm zu heben und den nächsten anfliegend Raben in Empfang zu nehmen. Er brachte einen Bericht vom Östlichen Außenposten. Sie hatten das Code-Wort erhalten und waren in äußerster Alarmbereitschaft. Dort war man vorbereitet.

Ein weiterer Rabe traf ein. Er kam aus Thal mit einer Botschaft von Dufs Bruder Mauriss. König Bard entsandte berittene Truppen. Auch Thal war in Alarmbereitschaft.

Dann landeten mehrere Raben aus unterschiedlicher Richtung und erwarteten Anweisungen.

''Schicke sie nach Westen,'' sagte Dori und in seiner Stimme klang Überzeugung. ''Wir brauchen jeden Bericht über Bäume, die sich ohne Wind bewegen, jeden Hinweis auf riesige Spinnen.''

Fjalar tat wie ihm geheißen.

Einige Zeit später fiel ihm während einer kurzen Pause ein großer Rabe auf, der an der Felswand am Boden saß. Er kauerte sich an den Stein, schnappte mit weit aufgerissenem Schnabel nach Luft und ließ die Flügel hängen.

''Huq!'' schrie Fjalar auf und stürzte auf den großen Vogel zu.

''Er war der erste, der uns die Warnung brachte… braver Vogel… doch ich fürchte, dieser Flug könnte sein letzter gewesen sein,'' sagte Duf.

Fjalar zwinkerte fassungslos. _Nein… das darf nicht sein..._

Er kniete neben seinem gefiederten Freund nieder, dem Anführer der Raben Erebors. Huq war derjenige gewesen, der zu ihm geflogen kam, bei seiner Zeremonie zur Aufnahme unter die Zwerge, die mit den Raben sprachen. Er hatte ihn damit geehrt… ihn bestätigt… das durfte einfach nicht sein.

Fjalar wollt den Vogel aufheben, ihn zu Nÿr bringen… oder irgendeinen der Heiler finden, der ihm helfen konnte.

Doch er wusste es besser, er durfte seinen Posten nicht verlassen. Er hob Huq vom Boden auf und nahm ihn in den Arm, er streichelte das Gefieder an seinem Hals und wünschte, die Dinge ständen anders. Er entdeckte etwas Weißes, Faseriges, dass sich um die Füße des Vogels geschlungen hatte. Er zupfte es ab.

Es war zäh und kleberig.

''Spinnweben, Spinnweben, Spinnweben,'' keuchte Huq mit einem leisen Krächzen. '' Spinnweben…''

Fjalar summte ihm tröstend zu. Schon dachte er, der Rabe würde sich beruhigen, sich ausruhen.

Doch Huqs letzter, schneller Flug, um seine Freunde zu warnen, war zu viel gewesen.

Eine Minute später fühlte Fjalar, wie der Anführer der Raben Erebors in seinen Armen erschlaffte, sein gefiederter Kopf langsam zur Seite sank und schließlich auf seinem Arm zu liegen kam.

Und er biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte sich ab, damit niemand die Tränen sehen würde, die sein Gesicht herab rannen.

* * *

 _Kíli versuchte, durch Hitze zu schwimmen… Hitze, wie ein roter Nebel um ihn. Er wusste, wo sein Platz war._

 _Er hatte ihn schon oft besucht._

 _Jedes Jahr, immer wieder, in der Tat. Jedes Jahr seit diesem ersten Mal… so, so lange war das jetzt schon her._

 _''Willkommen zurück, Freund. Tritt ruhig ein…''_

 _Kíli versuchte, sich abzuwenden. Er wollte all das nicht. Das war Schmerz, das war ein Alptraum._

 _Nein! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht Durinstag… das ist nicht deine Zeit. Ich werde hier nicht bleiben._

 _Es spürte etwas wie Gelächter, etwas wie Schadenfreude._

 _''In dieser Angelegenheit, mein Junge, ist es dir nicht gegeben, eine Wahl zu haben. Genau, wie es MIR nicht gegeben war.''_

 _Er spürte etwas wie Feuer, etwas wie elenden, unsäglichen Hass… und Wasser…_

 _Und Kíli versuchte, durch Hitze zu schwimmen… Hitze, wie ein roter Nebel um ihn. Er wusste, wo sein Platz war._

 _Und er wusste nicht, wie er dem entrinnen sollte._

..

.

* * *

 **AN.:** Liebe Leser, danke für Eure Kommentare. Es ist immer gut, ein Feedback zu erhalten, ob es Euch gefällt. Wir freuen uns immer sehr, bitte weiter so.

Weiter geht es auch mit dem angehaltenen Atem. Die Lage ist echt ernst. Wie ernst… das erfahrt ihr wie immer nächste Woche.

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

Bruilan von der Königlichen Wache aus Minas Tirith erreichte Thal zu Pferd. An seiner Seite ritt sein Freund Haleth aus Rohan. Es war später Nachmittag, und sie waren der Königlichen Delegation aus Gondor bei ihrer Fahrt auf dem Weg nach Thal als Vorhut zehn Tagesreisen voraus. Der Delegation zum offiziellen Staatsbesuch gehörten König Elessar höchstpersönlich, die Schwester des Königs von Rohan, sowie der Prinz von Ithilien an.

''Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder ist dieser Ort in völliger Aufruhr?'' fragte Haleth. Man hatte ihnen am Stadttor mit mehr als knappen Worten Einlass gewährt, und nun ritten sie auf dem Weg zum Gebäude der Königlichen Gesandtschaft den Hügel in der Stadtmitte hinauf. Um sie herum strömte das Volk in einer Hast, die schon wie eine leichte Panik wirkte, und die Leute ignorierten die beiden Reiter dabei völlig.

''Nein, das bildest du dir nicht ein,'' stellte Bruilan fest. ''Allerdings ist das mein erster Besuch in Thal, und daher weiß ich nicht, was hier als gewöhnlich durchgeht.''

Die beiden Männer trugen zwar nur einfache Reisekleidung und wirkten dadurch sehr unauffällig, trotzdem waren sie beide an ein etwas zeremonielleres Willkommen gewöhnt, wenn sie in einer offiziellen Angelegenheit unterwegs waren.

Jemand rief: ''Macht Platz!'', und sie lenkten ihre Reittiere nach links, um einem Reiter auf einem langbeinigen Pferd auszuweichen, der vom Hügel herab direkt auf sie zu kam.

Unter lautem Hufgeklapper seines Pferdes schoss der Reiter grußlos an ihnen vorbei auf das Stadttor zu.

Die beiden Männer sahen einander verblüfft an.

''Kurierpferd,'' sagte Haleth, ''in Rohan gezogen.''

''Genau dahin unterwegs, wo wir gerade herkommen...'' sagte Bruilan und blickte über die Schulter zurück.

''Zurück nach Esgaroth?'' fragte Haleth. In seiner Stimme klang Zweifel.

''Zum Königreich der Elben im Grünwald,'' antwortete eine ihnen neue Stimme.

Sie drehten sich um und sahen einen breitschultrigen, jungen Mann auf der Straße stehen. In seinem langen Ledermantel und den hoch geschnittenen Stiefeln hielten sie ihn für einen Soldaten Thals.

''Einen guten Nachmittag, junger Herr,'' sagte Bruilan. ''Wir sind auf dem Weg zur Königlichen Gesandtschaft. Könnt ihr uns den Weg zeigen?''

''Ihr habt sie gefunden,'' der Mann wies mit einer Hand auf das große, ziegelgedeckte Gebäude zu seiner Rechten.

Bruilan und Haleth guckten beide verdutzt. Gemessen an dem, was in Minas Tirith für ein offizielles Gebäude üblich war, war das Haus sehr klein, jedoch war es größer und wesentlich üppiger verziert als Haleth es in Rohan vorgefunden hätte.

''Habt unseren Dank,'' nickte Bruilan.'' Wir sind für eine Audienz bei Eurem König hier.''

Der Mann betrachtete die beiden eingehend. ''Ihr seid die Vorhut der Königlichen Delegation aus Gondor,'' erriet er.

Haleth nickte zustimmend. ''Könnt ihr uns zu den Ställen bringen, damit wir unsere Tiere unterstellen können?''

''Der junge Mann lächelte. ''Hier entlang,'' er deutete ihnen an, ein Stück weiter zu reiten und ging nebenher. Er brachte sie zu einem Nebengebäude mit einem breiten Tor. Als sie drinnen waren, stiegen die beiden Männer aus Gondor und Rohan ab und übergaben ihre Pferde den Stallknechten.

''Willkommen in Thal.'' Ihr Führer verbeugte sich, die Hand auf dem Herzen.

Bruilan und Haleth erwiderten die Geste. ''Könnt ihr uns zu eurem König bringen?'' fragte Bruilan.

''Jungs, ich bin der König.'' Er schien die erschrockenen Gesichter der beiden Besucher zu genießen. ''Bard von Thal. Und bitte entschuldigt, aber wir sind hier urplötzlich in ziemlicher Alarmbereitschaft. Er winkte den beiden zu, ihm auf die andere Straßenseite zur Gesandtschaft zu folgen.

''Mein Herr,'' Haleth klang zutiefst betrübt, ''bitte entschuldigt _**uns**_ , wir hatten nicht erwartet…''

König Bard lachte nur. ''Euch ist kein Vorwurf zu machen,'' sagte er und führte sie die Treppe zur Tür hinauf, die von zwei Soldaten bewacht wurde. Die beiden bewaffneten Wachen nahmen Haltung an, als er vorbei ging und Bruilan und Haleth in einen prächtigen, gefliesten Empfangsraum mit einer hohen Decke führte. ''Es ist an mir, mich zu entschuldigen. Wir hatten einen sehr viel besseren Empfang vorbereitet, doch unser Tag ist reichlich anders verlaufen, wir wurden unterbrochen.''

''Darf ich nach dem Grund für den Alarm fragen?''

''Nachricht vom Berg. Es gab in den Wäldern auf der Westlichen Terrasse einen Einfall von riesigen Spinnen aus dem Grünwald.''

Die beiden Männer blinzelten erschrocken.

Bard zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Das passiert zum ersten Mal. Normalerweise haben wir es mit Goblins zu tun, manchmal mit Orks.'' Er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Sowohl die einen als auch die anderen könnten die wahren Schuldigen sein, die hinter diesem Ärger stecken. Aber… riesige Spinnen.'' Er brachte die beiden in einen seiner Bereitschaftsräume. Ein Stapel Zeichnungen lag verteilt auf einem großen Tisch. Er schob zwei zur Seite und zeigte den beiden Neuankömmlingen eine dritte. Es war die künstlerische Darstellung von fünf Männern und drei Zwergen mit langen Speeren, die einer boshaften Spinne von der Größe eines großen Pavillons entgegentraten.

''Das ist keine Übertreibung,'' erklärte ihnen Bard. ''Und die Zwerge Erebors lösen auch nicht leichtfertig einen Alarm aus. Der Bruder des Königs wird vermisst.'' Er hielt inne. ''Was wirklich eine sehr beunruhigende Nachricht ist. Ich betrachte den Prinzen als meinen persönlichen Freund.''

''Euer Kurier ist auf dem Weg zu Thranduil?'' fragte Bruilan.

''Ja.''

''Wird der Elbenkönig losreiten, um den Zwergen zu Hilfe zu eilen?'' fragte Haleth. Das Zerwürfnis zwischen Thranduil und Erebor war allgemein bekannt.

Bard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. ''Bleibt abzuwarten… doch es ist Thal, was ihn um Hilfe bittet. Ich bin derjenige, der Thranduil ruft.''

* * *

Corax fand es schwierig, den Schwarm zu sammeln. Seine Kameraden waren in einem sehr weiten Umkreis verstreut, der gesamte Schwarm in völliger Auflösung begriffen.

Doch er rief nach ihnen und kreiste über einer Reihe von Zwergen-Küken auf dem Pfad unter ihm. Es war eine lange Reihe, _Mädchen vom Berge_ war unter ihnen. Alle eilten zurück zum Berg.

''Zu mir! Zu mir!'' rief er laut. Einige Freunde schlossen sich ihm an. ''Sammelt euch, sammeln, sammeln!'' Mehr Freunde trafen ein. Er suchte nach Huq… wartete auf Huq. Sie kreisten weiter.

''Zu mir! Zu mir!'' rief er erneut. Prüfend betrachtete er den größer werdenden Schwarm, den er zusammenzog. Dieser wirbelte in kampfbewährter Formation hoch durch die Luft. Wie viele würden ausreichen?

Er wartete auf Huq.

Doch die Sonne würde bald untergehen. Es war Zeit, sich zum Schlafen niederzulassen, es war Zeit, zu ruhen.

Und weit und breit kein Huq.

 _Gehe jetzt_ sagte ihm sein Instinkt. _Gehe zurück zu Rabenprinz, jetzt_!

''Folgt mir!'' schrie er und änderte seinen Ruf.

Der Schwarm wiederholte seinen Befehl, Corax schoss davon und führte den Kriegsschwarm nach Süden.

Sie flogen schnell, flink und mit Kraft. Seine Augen erkannten die Landmarken, die Kiefer, die Steine mit den Eidechsen.

 _Rabenprinz in der Höhle mit den Vielbeinigen._

Und diesmal war er nicht allein.

Corax ließ seinen Kriegsschwarm über den Steinen kreisen. ''Angriff! Angriff! Angriff!'' Rief er. ''Riesige, riesige Vielbeinige. Hackt nach den Augen!''

''Ja!'' Riefen sie zurück. Raben schätzten einen guten Angriff durch einen Kriegsschwarm. Seine Kameraden waren begierig darauf.

Corax kreischte in Kampfeswut, stieß hinab und landete direkt von oben auf der mit Spinnweben bedeckten Lichtung vor der dunklen Höhle.

Für einen kurzen Moment saß er da allein, in Nest-Verteidigungsposition, geduckt und mit hoch über ihm und nach hinten gespreizten Flügeln.

Ein Rabe? Leichte Beute!

Die Vielbeinige brach aus dem dunklen Ort hervor.

Sofort schoss der Kriegsschwarm herbei, pfeilschnell an den nach ihm schlagenden Beinen vorbei, und die Schnäbel der Raben zielten auf die Trauben von glänzenden Augen.

''Angriff! Angriff!'' Die Vögel des Schwarms kurvten wie wild um die Vielbeinige herum und schlugen immer wieder zu. Die Vielbeinige zischte und versuchte, die Raben zur Seite zu schlagen, doch die Vögel waren flink. Sie hatte bereits einen Großteil ihrer Augen eingebüßt und konnte sich kaum noch verteidigen. Das Scheusal zog sich zurück. Der Kriegsschwarm verfolgte es und die aufgeregten Schreie hallten aus der Höhle wider. Corax wurde von Begeisterung mitgerissen.

''Ja!'' Er sprang mehrere Male mit erhobenen Flügeln in die Luft und trieb seine Kameraden in ihrem Kampf an. ''Ja, vorwärts! Ja! Ja! Ja!''

Er folgte dem Schwarm in die Höhle und ließ sich dort auf dem Boden nieder.

Dann sah er zur Seite.

 _Spinnweben, Spinnweben, Spinnweben_. Er hackte zu. Hacken und wieder zurück. Das Leder, was er entdeckt hatte, roch nach Rabenprinz. Hacken und wieder zurück. Zwei andere Raben kamen ihm zu Hilfe. _Rabenprinz. Spinnweben, Spinnweben, Spinnweben_. Hacken und wieder zurück. Noch ein paar Raben halfen.

Sie zerrten an dem alles bedeckenden Gespinst und rissen das Werk der Spinnen in Fetzen. Da waren zwei Freunde in den zähen Spinnweben gefangen! Rabenprinz, ja. Und noch einer. Keiner, der mit den Raben sprach. Ein Freund, doch einer, der keinen Namen trug.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten Corax und seine Kameraden das Gespinst in Fetzen gehackt.

Der Freund erwachte, er sträubte sein Gefieder.

 _''Lauf! Lauf! Lauf!''_ schrie Corax.

Doch der Freund war keiner, der mit den Raben sprechen konnte. Er konnte die Warnung nicht verstehen.

Jetzt konnte Corax die Hand von Rabenprinz sehen. Es sah sein Gesicht, da war faseriges Gespinst in seinem Haar. Doch er lag regungslos. _Schläft er, schläft er, schläft er?_

Doch der Freund war wach, er griff nach dem hell schimmernden langen Messer.

 _''Lauf! Lauf! Lauf!''_

* * *

Skirfir wurde von dem lautesten, ohrenbetäubendsten Rabengekreische geweckt, das er jemals gehört hatte. Es klirrte in seinen Ohren und zerrte an seinen Nerven, wie noch nie etwas zuvor.

 _Mahal…_ sein Kopf schmerzte grauenhaft, viel schlimmer als an einem Morgen nach zu viel Ale.

Und er war in etwas verwickelt.

Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen.

 _Spinnweben?_

 _Du bekar!_ fluchte er im Stillen. _Ein Spinnenangriff_. So langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück in sein dumpfes Gehirn. _Steh' auf!_

Er entdeckte sein langes Messer auf dem Höhlenboden, packte es und versuchte, sich aufzurappeln. Zumindest kam er auf die Knie. Ein wütender Rabe kreischte ihn an. Er hatte den Schnabel soweit aufgerissen, dass er seinen vor Aufregung feuerroten Rachen sehen konnte.

''Ja doch, ja doch!'' Er schnitt die Spinnweben von seinen Beinen und schaffte es dann, auf die Füße zu kommen.

Mahal, sowas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Das mussten wohl hundert Raben sein, die sich in der Höhle drängelten. Sie kreischten und griffen die Spinne an, die sich an der Rückwand zusammengekauert hatte und versuchte, sich zu verteidigen.

Es war ein erschreckender Anblick und er vermutete, dass die Raben das Scheusal nicht ewig würden in Schach halten können. Doch Skirfir erkannte eine Möglichkeit, wenn sich ihm eine bot.

 _Kíli… Der Prinz!_

Skirfir entdeckte ihn bewusstlos am Boden liegend. Die Raben waren dabei, die Spinnweben weg zu picken. _Die Zeit drängt!_ Das war Skirfir völlig klar, als er sah, dass die Spinne versuchte, die Raben zu überlisten. Sie mochte geblendet sein, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, um sich zu schlagen.

Er steckte sein Messer in die Scheide und machte ein paar Schritte. Er wankte. Dann scheuchte er die Raben aus dem Weg, die aufgeregt um den Prinzen herumsprangen. Indem er seine Hände ergriff, schaffte es Skirfir, sich Kíli über die Schulter zu hieven und zu tragen. Mit einer Hand hob er das Schwert des Prinzen auf und schleppte im Gehen einen großen Teil der Spinnweben hinterher.

Der Prinz war groß für einen Zwerg, aber er war in keinster Weise fett. Trotzdem hatte er ein erhebliches Gewicht. Skirfir konnte ihn gerade mal hochheben. Er stöhnte und ächzte, als er sich zum Höhleneingang umdrehte, durch den das schwächer werdende Licht der untergehenden Sonne hereinschien. Mühsam quälte er sich vorwärts, wobei er seinen Prinzen mehr über den Boden zerrte, als ihn zu tragen.

Das noch größere Problem war, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Doch die Raben, speziell einer von ihnen, schienen eine Idee zu haben. Sie hüpften vor ihm her und bogen vor der Höhle nach rechts ab. Und Skirfir konnte, Mahal sei Dank, klar genug denken, um ihnen zu folgen.

 _Da!_ Eine weitere Öffnung zwischen den Steinen. Diese war länglich, gleich über dem Erdboden und ziemlich niedrig. Die Raben setzten sich auf den Boden und flogen hinein um sogleich wieder hervorzukommen. Der Spalt war zu eng für eine riesige Spinne. Sogar ein Zwerg musste sich etwas quetschen, um hinein zu kommen.

Vorsichtig ließ Skirfir seinen Prinzen zu Boden gleiten, kniete sich auf die Erde und spähte in die Öffnung. Da war ein kleiner Abhang, dann eine weiträumige Höhlung, die größer war, als es der enge Eingang hätte vermuten lassen. Und das war alles, was Skirfir wissen musste. Er rollte Kíli mit etwas Druck vor sich her durch den Spalt und zuckte zusammen, als er den dumpfen Aufschlag hörte, mit dem sein Prinz drinnen ein paar Fuß tiefer auf den Boden aufschlug. Doch es ging nicht anders. Dann verschwand Skirfir ebenfalls in der Spalte.

 _Mahal,_ sein Kopf schmerzte wie verrückt.

Im schnell schwindenden letzten Tageslicht schaffte er es, Kíli, so weit er konnte, vom Eingang weg zu schleppen. Er hoffte, dass sie damit außerhalb der Reichweite von Spinnenbeinen waren, wenn eine dieser Kreaturen auftauchte und anfing, in der Höhle herumzustochern.

''Kíli, wach auf!'' Skrifir versuchte, ihn aufzuwecken. Er packte seinen Prinzen bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig. Dann klopfte er ihm zögerlich das Gesicht. Er wünschte, dass er eine Stinkschote dabei gehabt hätte.

Doch, Mahal, da war kein Zeichen von Bewusstsein bei ihm zu erkennen. Furcht packte Skirfir, er prüfte Kílis Atmung und fühlte seinen Puls.

Ja, seine Brust hob und senkte sich, und sein Herzschlag war kräftig.

Doch seine Haut fühlte sich heiß an, und er war im Gesicht ganz rot.

Skirfir lockerte die Jacke des Prinzen und öffnete den Kragen seines Hemdes.

In dem Moment spürte er, wie Kíli zu zittern begann. Das Beben war ein Zeichen für etwas, das Skirfir nicht kannte.

* * *

 _Kíli war heiß. So heiß, dass ihm der Schweiß ausbrach._

 _''Merkwürdig, dass dir so heiß sein soll während ich doch zu Kälte verdammt bin, Kälte…im Wasser…''_

 _Kíli zog sich in sich selbst zurück. Er wollte sich verstecken, Zuflucht suchen._

 _''Zwerg! Abscheuliche Brut Durins. Dreckstück!''_

 _Kíli weigerte sich, damit zu sprechen. Feuer und Wasser. Feuer und Wasser._

 _Und ihm war so heiß. So schrecklich heiß._

 _''Dein Schweigen wird dich auch nicht am Leben halten, du hässlicher, feiger Zwerg. Diesmal haben wir einen Freund bei uns, er leistet uns Gesellschaft bei unserer kleinen Feier. Willst du diesen Freund kennenlernen?''_

 _Kíli sagte nichts; er weigerte sich, damit zu sprechen. Du bist gar nichts. Du bist nicht hier._

 _Doch das schürte nur die Wut… bescherte ihm einen plötzlichen Feuersturm, so heiß… er versengte sein Gesicht, verbrannte seine Hände._

 _''Nein!'' schrie er auf. ''Nein, ich will den Freund nicht sehen!''_

 _Das Feuer erlosch._

 _''Sieh ihn dir nur an, unseren Freud.''_

 _Kíli hielt still. Das war Angst… dieser Ort._

 _Er hörte ein Knacken…er spürte etwas… spinnenartig fast._

 _Goblin? Er versuchte zu entkommen. Goblin… Spinne… Ork…_

 _''Eindrucksvoll, nicht wahr? Warum sagst Du nicht Hallo zu unserem Freund?''_

* * *

Im letzten Sonnenlicht des Tages zeigte sich Erebor verteidigungsbereit, alle Zugänge waren fest verschlossen, alle Tore gesichert und bewacht. Der Schwarm treuer Raben erkannte, dass vorerst alles Nötige getan war, folgte seinem Instinkt und ließ sich zur Nacht zum Schlafen nieder.

Auf der Plattform der Westlichen Terrasse, auf der die Zwerge aus Durins Geschlecht mit den Raben zu sprechen pflegten, packte der alte Dori seine Notizen zusammen und besprach sich mit den Wachen über ihre Positionen für die Nacht.

Rasch senkte sich Dunkelheit über den Berg.

Fjalar, des Königs junger Thronfolger, stand allein und schaute, wie Sterne den Himmel zu erfüllen begannen, und jede Minute wurden es mehr. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie so ein prachtvoller Anblick das Ende eines so entsetzlichen Tages zieren konnte.

Er hoffte inständig, dass sein Onkel noch am Leben war, dass er kämpfte. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte auf die reglosen Federn des Raben hinab, den er nahe der steinernen Wand zurückgelassen hatte… ein Rabe Erebors, der seinen letzten Flug getan hatte.

Huq… der Anführer der Raben, der sich verausgabt hatte, um Alarm zu schlagen. _Warum gibt es nichts, was wir für sie tun können, wenn sie sich überhitzen?_ fragte er sich. _Warum haben die Raben keine Heiler?_

An einem finsteren Tag wie diesem waren alle zu beschäftigt, er wusste das. Ein jeder hatte seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. _Ein Jeder, nur ich nicht… vielleicht kann ich etwas tun?_ Denn nun, da sich die Raben zur Nacht zum Schlafen niedergelassen hatten endete Fjalars Dienst. So entschloss er sich, dass er helfen wollte. Er musste etwas finden, was andere Raben vor dem gleichen Schicksal, wie das, was den armen Huq ereilt hatte, bewahren würde.

Es gab immer Verluste unter den Raben. Das wussten alle Zwerge. So war nun mal der Gang der Dinge. Und trotzdem, irgendwie war es nicht richtig, Huqs kleinen befiederten Körper einfach da liegen zu lassen, weggeworfen, als wäre er nichts mehr wert.

Leise kletterte Erebors junger Prinz von der Plattform und ging dort hin, wo der kleine Körper lag. Er zog ein viereckiges Stück Putzleder aus seiner Tasche und wickelte es wie ein kleines Leichentuch und den Toten Vogel und bettete ihn dann in seinem Arm.

Er erhob sich und sah sich um. Was tun mit ihm?

 _Stein,_ dachte Fjalar. _Erebors Krieger werden auf dem Stein des Berges zur letzten Ruhe gebettet._

In aller Stille machte sich Fjalar auf den Weg zur unteren Ebene der Terrasse.

''Wo willst du hin, Junge?'' Die gedämpfte Stimme des scharfäugigen Wachanführers überraschte ihn.

Fjalar sah auf den Vogel in seinem Arm, dann auf die ebne, steinerne Fläche ein paar Schritte vor ihnen.

''Nur bis da vorne,'' antwortete er. Er spürte, wie sich sein Blick verschleierte, als er den Wachanführer ansah, der zum Glück Verständnis zu haben schien. ''Seht, mein Herr,'' erklärte Fjalar freundlich. ''Dieser hier hat sich sein Leben gegeben, um uns die erste Warnung zu bringen. Huq ist… war der Anführer der Raben. In der Art wie mein Vater es für uns… '' Fjalar versiegten die Worte und er konnte nicht weitersprechen. _Dieser_ Gedankengang verursachte ihm Übelkeit.

''Ah,'' sagte der Anführer leise. ''Du willst also einen geehrten Krieger zur letzten Ruhe auf Erebors Stein betten?'' Der Gesichtsausdruck des Anführers zeigte sowohl Rührung als auch Traurigkeit. Sagte ihm doch das Verhalten des jungen Prinzen, was für ein König er einmal sein würde.

Fjalar nickte. Er war dankbar, dass dieser Zwerg Mitgefühl für sein möglicherweise noch etwas kindliches Vorhaben zeigte. ''Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht einen Steinhügel aufschichten.'' Er sah sich um. Es gab genügend lose Steine, um den Raben zu bedecken.

Der Anführer gab einigen anderen ein Handzeichen, und beinahe augenblicklich bewegte sich eine Gruppe Wachen wortlos und unauffällig, um einen Ring aus Schwertern und Speeren auf dem erhöhten Rand des Felsvorsprungs zu bilden. Der Anführer legte die Hand auf sein Herz und nickte Fjalar zu. ''Bitte, nehmt Euch die Zeit, den Gefallenen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen und die Worte zu sprechen, mein Junge.''

Fjalar schluckte, und im Schutze der aus dem Stehgreif gebildeten Ehrenwache trat er hinunter auf den kleinen Felsvorsprung und entdeckte eine glatte Stelle gleich neben einer Fuge im Gestein. Er ging auf ein Knie, wickelte Huq aus seinem ledernen Leichentuch und legte den Anführer der Raben behutsam auf den massiven Stein, so dass sein Onyx-schwarzer Schnabel nach Westen zeigte. Ein paar Federn wehten im Abendwind. Beinahe sah es so aus, als ob der große Rabe jeden Moment mit den Augen blinzeln, sich schütteln und erheben würde.

Doch Huq tat es nicht.

Als sich eine der Handschwingen, löste fing Fjalar sie auf. Er drehte sie einen Moment zwischen den Fingern, bis er erkannte, dass dies ein Geschenk war. Er würde es seiner Cousine geben, entschied er, die ebenfalls von Huq geehrt und von ihm _Mädchen vom Berge_ getauft worden war.

''Für Beka,'' flüsterte er Huq zu und ließ die Feder in seine Manteltasche gleiten. ''Und wir danken Dir, tapferer Huq.''

Dann senkte Fjalar den Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht die rechten Worte zu finden, nicht so, wie sein Vater oder sein Onkel es getan hätten. Doch er dachte an den Berg, an den Stein, und das Leben dieses Raben, der es in den Dienst der Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht gestellt hatte.

''Mahal,'' sprach er leise, ''Heiße diesen Krieger in den Hallen von Mandos Willkommen.'' Er ballte die Fäuste und ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Die Erkenntnis, dass Huq tot war, traf ihn hart.

Zu seiner Linken lagen einige Steine, er hob sie auf und legte an vier Stellen rings um den kleinen gefiederten Körper. Dann erhob er sich, suchte nach ausreichend flachen, möglichst viereckigen Steinen und schichtete sie vorsichtig rings um Huq auf. Er hatte mehr als nur die Grundlagen erlernt, wie man mit Steinen zu arbeiten hatte. In kürzester Zeit hatte er ein respektables Steingrab errichtet, dass den tapferen Vogel alle Ehre machte und ihn völlig bedeckte.

Als er fertig war, stand er auf und verbeugte sich zum Abschluss zeremoniell.

Schließlich wandte er sich ab und kehrte nach Hause zurück. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die heißen Temperaturen, die am kommenden Tag zu erwarten waren und er fragte sich, wie viele weitere, tapfere Raben fallen würden.

* * *

Skirfir dachte sich, dass es bald Mitternacht sein müsste. Drei Raben waren bei ihnen geblieben. Sie kauerten mit unter ihren Flügeln versteckten Köpfen in den Ecken, verteilt in ihrem gemeinsamen Unterschlupf. Wie kleine, pechschwarze Gebilde in einer dunklen, grauen Welt.

Kílis Zittern hatte sich zu einem regelrechten Schütteln entwickelt, bis er sich schließlich nur noch am Boden gewunden hatte.

Skirfir schaffte es, ihn in eine sitzende Position aufzurichten. Sein Zustand verbesserte sich etwas, er wand sich nicht mehr in offensichtlicher Qual. Stattdessen schüttelte er sich wieder. Skirfir blieb ganz dicht bei ihm und schlang die Arme fest um seinen Prinzen. An schlafen war nicht zu denken.

 _Spinnengift_. Er wusste genau, was der Grund für seine rasenden Kopfschmerzen war. Doch der Prinz zeigte eine völlig andere Reaktion. Er hatte einen Fieberanfall und nun offensichtlich noch irgendetwas weitaus Schlimmeres.

Und sie waren hier gefangen, zumindest bis Sonnenaufgang.

Skirfir setzte all seine Hoffnung auf die Raben, darauf, dass einer von ihnen Hilfe vom Berg bringen würde.

Und bis dahin hielt er Kíli fest in seinen Armen und versuchte, diese Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren.

Ihre Rollen waren vier Jahre zuvor auf eine seltsame Weise vertauscht gewesen.

Er war damals ein unerfahrener Junge, und das einzige, was er vorzuweisen gehabt hatte, war sein Jagdbogen gewesen. In Anbetracht des überwältigenden Ansturms von Ostlingen war ein jeder, der auch nur einen Arm hatte, um wenigstens einen Stock zu halten, bei der Verteidigung Erebors höchst willkommen gewesen.

Skirfir war mit seinem Vater gegangen, Órgolvur, dem Schmelzer. Drei Tage hatten sie Seite an Seite vor dem Tor gekämpft. Am dritten Tag hatte Órgolvur einen gewaltigen Streitflegel an den Kopf bekommen.

Skirfir, völlig erschöpft und verängstigt, hatte sich neben ihn gekauert und war bei ihm geblieben. Unfähig, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, was er sonst hätte tun können. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht verlassen…ihn da nicht liegen lassen, zwischen all den Toten. Menschen, Zwerge, Ostlinge… alle blutüberströmt, in entsetzlichen Bergen verdreht und verzerrt übereinander liegend.

Skifir kniff bei der Erinnerung daran die Augen zu.

Stunden später, an einem rauchverhangenen Abend, durchkämmte eine kleine Gruppe Krieger auf dem Weg zurück zum Tor die Trümmer. Ein großer, dunkelhaariger Bogenschütze, gegürtet mit einem Schwert, hatte ihn schließlich dort gesehen und sich neben ihn gekniet. Auch sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert gewesen. Er hatte die Hände ausgestreckt und vorsichtig Órgolvurs leblos starrende Augen geschlossen.

''Dein Vater, mein Junge?''

Skirfir hatte nur genickt.

Er hörte das leise Gebet zu Mahal, seinen Krieger willkommen zu heißen. ''Er liegt auf dem Stein Erebors. Mahal wir ihn nun nach Hause geleiten.''

Und damit erhob sich der Krieger und zog Skirfir an einem Arm auf die Beine.

''Du hast einen Bogen, aber keine Pfeile mehr,'' stellte er fest.

Skirfir war das völlig entgangen.

''Komm mit uns und besorge dir neue Pfeile und Verpflegung, hier kannst du nichts mehr tun.'' Der Krieger hatte ihn davon geführt und zur Hauptstraße gebracht, die man gerade soweit von Trümmern geräumt hatte, dass Karren für Nachschub in beide Richtungen rollen konnten. Er gab Skirfir einen Schubs und setzte ihn hinten auf einen der Karren, der langsam vorbeifuhr, und sprang dann neben ihm hinauf.

Sie fuhren in dumpfer Stille den ganzen Weg bis zum Haupttor. In der Großen Eingangshalle angekommen, gab ihm der Krieger einen Nachschub an Pfeilen, ein Päckchen mit Rationen und einen Wasserschlauch und wies ihn an ,sich neben ihm auf eine Mauer zu setzen. Mit ihnen war eine Schwadron anderer Burschen, und ihnen allen stand eine lange Nachtwache bevor. Sie würden sich ablösen und ein jeder würde versuchen, so viel Schlaf zu bekommen, wie es eben ging.

Skirfir hatte auch versucht, zu schlafen. Einmal war er auch wirklich weggedämmert und mit Tränen auf seinem Gesicht wieder hochgefahren. Der Krieger hatte neben ihm gesessen und ihm einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, einfach so, von Krieger zu Krieger… in dieser endlosen, verzweifelten Nacht.

Er hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass er nicht weinen sollte. Er hatte ihm gesagt, er solle das Andenken der Toten ehren.

In diesem Moment kam Skirfir die ungefähre Ahnung, dass dieser Krieger im Begriff war, für ihn das _ushmar_ zu übernehmen, obwohl er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht über die volle Tragweite dieser Ehre im Klaren war.

Das erste, was Skirfir am nächsten Morgen hörte, war: '' Seid gegrüßt, mein Herr und Anführer. Es gibt Nachricht von Eurem Bruder, dem König!'' Und er sah, wie sich der dunkelhaarige Krieger erhob, um dem Ruf zu folgen.

Anführer Kíli, Prinz von Erebor.

 _Treue, Ehre, ein Kämpferherz_. Skirfir hatte seinen Vater Órgolvur immer diese Worte verwenden hören, wenn er über die Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht gesprochen hatte. Und an diesem Morgen starrte Skirfir mit großen Augen und schwor sich selbst im Stillen: Von diesem Tage an, und bis zu dem Moment, da er seinen letzten Atemzug tat, galt seine Treue seinem Herrn und Prinzen.

 _Doch Mahal_ … wenn Skirfir es auch nur irgendwie verhindern konnte würde dieser Moment nicht heute sein. Er hatte nicht vor, in einer kleinen Felsspalte unter einem Haufen Steine zu sterben, während er sich vor einer verfluchten Spinne versteckte, völlig egal, wie groß das Biest war.

Doch es waren noch mehr Spinnen da draußen. Er konnte sie hören…

..

.

* * *

 _ **Ushmar**_ = Khuzdul = Vormundschaft. (Bezieht sich auf die Zwergische Tradition, bei der ältere männliche Zwerge formlos vaterlose, minderjährige Jungen adoptieren und die Rolle eines väterlichen Mentors übernehmen, so wie Thorin es für Fíli und Kíli getan hatte und hier Kíli für Skirfir. Ushmar wird generell von einem Krieger ausgeübt, der Zeuge des Todes des Elternteils in der Schlacht war oder diesen festgestellt hat. Kíli, in seiner Eigenschaft als Prinz, hätte diese Verpflichtung im Falle von Skirfir an jemand anderen übertragen können, aber selbstverständlich brauchte er nicht zweimal darüber nachzudenken, es selbst zu tun. )

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und Eure Reviews. Es ist immer schön zu sehen, was ihr denkt. Keine Scheu, auch ein paar Zeilen sind eine gute Sache. Wir freuen uns über jedes Feedback.

Und lasst uns hoffen, für Kíli und Skirfir.

Summer & Jessie

..

.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 4**

Skirfir, junger Leutnant der Prinzenwache, fuhr mit einem Schreck aus seinem Dämmerschlaf hoch. Um ihn herum war es beinahe völlig dunkel. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er eingenickt war. Er streckte die Hand nach Kíli aus und versicherte sich, dass der Prinz nahe bei ihm war und ruhte. Dann legte er sich wieder still neben ihn. Der Prinz hatte aufgehört zu zittern; er lag völlig reglos da.

Ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war… Skirfir wusste es nicht.

Und dann bemerkte er, was ihn offensichtlich geweckt hatte.

Spinnen zischten gleich vor der Höhle, in der sie festsaßen. Es klang wie raue, knapp hervorgestoßene Warnrufe. Skirfirs Herz raste, als er vorsichtig aus der engen Öffnung der Höhle spähte. Der Mond stand noch hoch am Himmel und warf ein bleiches Licht auf die Welt draußen.

Da! Schatten. Lange, trippelnde Beine. Zwei gigantisch Spinnen… nein, vielleicht vier, oder gar fünf. Sie waren sehr agil, liefen aufgeregt vor und zurück. Erst nur zwei, dann eine dritte. Sie zogen sich zurück, dann rannte eine zur Seite.

 _Sie beobachten den Wald_ , erkannte er.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Prinz um. Es war gerade genug Licht, um zu erkennen, dass er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zusammengekauert auf der Seite lag.

 _Mahal._

''Kíli?'' flüsterte er.

Keine Reaktion. Kíli starrte nur ins Leere.

''Mein Herr, seid ihr wach?'' Skirfir schüttelte ihn behutsam mit einer Hand, und versuchte, irgendeine Antwort zu erhalten.

''Feuer…'' murmelte Kíli.

Skirfir sah bestürzt nach draußen. Da waren Spinnen, ja. Doch er konnte keinen Rauch riechen. Nirgends sah er ein orange-rotes Glühen.

Er sah wieder Kíli an.

''Ich habe sie einst niedergestreckt…'' stammelte Kíli kaum hörbar.

 _Oh nein. Er hat Fieberträume_ , erkannte Skirfir. Ihm wurde flau im Magen.

"… in Angst… und Schrecken..." Kílis Stimme versagte.

Skirfir rieb Kíli den Arm und machte leise, beruhigende Geräusche. Die Worte seines Prinzen ergaben für ihn keinen Sinn. Doch wer konnte schon wissen, was für Alpträume die Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht heimsuchten!

Ein weiteres Kreischen einer Spinne, und dann Kriegsschreie. Skirfir fuhr ruckartig herum und lauschte angestrengt. Goblins! Kein Zweifel. Leises Heulen, Rufe, Pöbeleien und Aufforderungen zum Kampf… all das schallte vom Wald herüber. Skirfir sah sich in der kleinen Höhle um. Die drei Raben, die bei ihnen ausgeharrt und geschlafen hatten, waren hellwach und hatten die Köpfe gehoben. Einer erhob sich aus seiner Schlafposition, flog auf und schoss aus der Höhle. Die anderen beiden folgten lautlos.

 _Waffen. Was steht mir zur Verfügung?_ Skirfir hatte alle seine Pfeile verschossen und seinen Bogen benutzt, um die Beißzangen einer Spinne abzufangen. Der Bogen war weg.

Alles was er jetzt noch hatte, war sein langes Messer, zwei Wurfpfeile… und Kílis Schwert.

Es grenzte an ein Sakrileg, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, es zu benutzen. Doch der Prinz war in keinster Weise in der Verfassung, es selbst zu führen. Kílis eigene Worte hallten in Skirfirs Erinnerung wider. _Jungs, wenn die Chancen mehr als schlecht stehen, benutzt alles, was ihr in die Finger kriegen könnt_ …Skirfir war auch nicht annähernd der Schwertmeister, der Kíli war.

Doch er beherrschte die Grundlagen des Schwungholens und Zustechens: Axt oder Schwert — ganz egal.

Skirfir rappelte sich hoch, hob das Schwert auf und wog es in der Hand. Er schwang es sogar in ein paar schnellen Drehungen, um ein Gefühl für die Balance zu gewinnen.

Obwohl, er hatte das noch nie in einem richtigen Kampf probiert. Nur ein Schwertmeister konnte so etwas in einer Schlacht ausführen — es war eine Frage von Schwung, Schnelligkeit und Erfahrung.

Ein Schwert-Neuling wie er würde das Ding wahrscheinlich einfach fallen lassen.

Doch er fühlte ganz genau, warum der Prinz diese Waffe bevorzugte und immer an ihr festgehalten hatte. Zweischneidig, breite Spitze; es hatte ein Gewicht und eine Balance, wie Skirfir sie noch bei keiner anderen Klinge je zuvor bemerkt hatte.

 _Mein Onkel hat es geschmiedet_ , hatte Kíli mal erzählt. _Thorin verstand sich auf die Kunst des Schwertschmiedens wie kein anderer, den ich je getroffen habe._

Und plötzlich gaben die Spinnen Ruhe.

Skirfir sah auf.

Kaltes Grauen breitete sich in seinen Eingeweiden aus.

Goblins grölten draußen auf der Lichtung, und das erschreckend nahe!

Ehe sich Skirfir auch nur versah, schlitterten sie in die kleine Höhle hinab und eine Fontaine aus aufgewirbelter Erde traf ihn. In gebückter Angriffshaltung traten sie ihm entgegen und bedrohten ihn. Ein Schwung mit dem Schwert, ein Schwall von Goblinblut, und die Klinge flog ihm aus der Hand und landete irgendwo auf der Erde.

Blitzschnell griff er nach den Wurfpfeilen und schleuderte einen tief in den Hals eines Goblins, der andere bohrte sich in ein Schulterblatt.

Doch dann waren sie über ihm, pressten ihm die Arme fest an den Seiten und hoben ihn einfach hoch.

 _Kíli…!_ Einer von ihnen hatte den Prinzen gepackt.

Skirfir wurde herumgestoßen, erst nach links, dann nach rechts und schließlich an den Haaren aus der Höhle gezerrt. Mit einem Brüllen richtete er sich auf, zog sein Messer, stach zu und zwang den Goblin, der ihn gepackt hatte, ihn loszulassen und sich zurückzuziehen.

Skirfir schlug um sich und hieb auf seine Widersacher ein. Er traf noch mindestens fünf- oder sechsmal. Goblins kreischten und umringten ihn. Skirfir sah auf eine Wand aus auf ihn gerichteten Speerspitzen.

''Schluss damit, du stinkender, mickriger Zwerg!'' Die Stimme eines Goblins.

Skirfir fuhr herum.

''Oder der hier kriegt seine dreckige Kehle aufgeschlitzt.'' Ein verkrümmter Goblin hatte Kíli ebenfalls aus der Höhle gezerrt und hielt ihn fest, ein Messer gegen seine Kehle gepresst. Die widerliche Kreatur knirschte mit den Zähnen und grinste höhnisch.

Skirfir blieb keine Wahl. Er hob die Hände. Einer riss ihm sein langes Messer aus der Hand und warf es zur Seite.

Er wurde wieder bei den Armen gehalten, so dass er sich nicht rühren konnte.

''Bisschen besoffen, dieser hier, he?'' Die Goblins lachten über Kíli, der ganz klar unfähig war, alleine zu stehen.

''Das war das Werk des _Verborgenen_ …'' Es gab eine Menge hämisches Glucksen und zustimmendes Nicken. Einer spuckte auf Kíli, und die widerliche Masse blieb an seinem Mantel kleben.

''Rühr' in nicht an!'' Skirfir trat dem Goblin, der ihn festhielt, mit Wucht auf den Fuß, warf sich nach vorne und bahnte sich mit den Schultern den Weg fort von seinem Widersacher. Er duckte sich unter einem weiteren weg, der ihn erneut packen wollte, und rannte zu Kíli. Er schleuderte den verkrümmten Goblin mit einem gewaltigen Schlag zur Seite und schützte seinen schwankenden Prinzen. Er brachte sie beide mit dem Rücken zu der steinernen Wand. Skirfir rang nach Atem. ''Hände weg von ihm!'' schrie er.

Wutentbrannt blickte er auf die Goblins und hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Haltung.

Es waren leicht über hundert.

Die Lage war aussichtslos.

Skirfir sah, wie ein riesiger, fetter Goblin auf ihn zukam und sich vor im aufbaute. Er musste dem Kopf in den Nacken legen, um sein widerliches, zerfurchtes Gesicht zu sehen, seinen ekelhaften, bösartigen Blick…seinen Ellenbogen… seinen erhobenen Arm, bereit, eine Rückhand auszuteilen.

Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Frau Nÿr, angehende Heilerin, hatte am Vortag erfahren, dass ihr Zukünftiger, Prinz Kíli, vermisst wurde. Riesige Spinnen waren auf den Westlichen Hängen des Berges gesichtet worden. Niemand wusste genau, was vorgefallen war.

Doch Nÿr wusste eines mit Sicherheit: Kíli war nicht zu Hause.

Weder war er zum Lager oder in den Berg zurückgekehrt noch hatte er ihr einen weiteren Raben geschickt. Doch wenn Kíli auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, dann hätte er ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: er war nicht in der Lage, eine Raben zu rufen. Ob er es absichtlich nicht tat, um seinen oder den Standort der Kadetten nicht zu verraten, oder ob Schlimmeres passiert war, keiner konnte es sagen.

Dass die beiden großen Warnungen, die er geschickt hatte, das schlimmste Code-Wort enthielten, das es gab, bereitete ihr Anlass zur Sorge.

Doch alleine in ihren Gemächern zu hocken, ausgehöhlt und wie betäubt von bösen Ahnungen, und dabei auf die riesigen Sturmtüren des Annex zu starren, die fest verschlossen waren… das brachte niemanden etwas. Sie hatte bereits viele Jahre, bevor sie ihren Zukünftigen, den Prinzen, getroffen hatte, begonnen, als Heilerin zu lernen. An den Pflichten, die damit verbunden waren, wollte sie jetzt festhalten.

Also begab sie sich noch vor Sonnenaufgang in die Krankenhalle, entsprechend gekleidet und bereit, sich mit den anderen Lehrlingen ins Feld zu begeben.

Bis der oberste Stabsarzt sie aus den Reihen holte und sie beiseite zog.

''Ich würde in den Kerker geworfen, wenn ich zuließe, dass Ihr auch nur einen Fuß vor den Berg setzt,'' knurrte er barsch. ''Eure Aufgabe ist hier. Und, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Eure Fähigkeiten gehen über die bloße Suche und Triage * im Feld inzwischen weit hinaus.''

Nÿr konnte ihn nur entgeistert anstarren. ''Aber Meister Andri…''

''Ihr werdet Euch im Aufnahmelager auf der Westlichen Terrasse melden.'' Er führte sie zu einer Karte, die an der Wand angebracht war. ''Súna hat dort die Aufsicht. Ihr werdet ihre rechte Hand sein und erlernen, wie man das macht. Eure Aufgabe ist es, die Verletzten aufzunehmen so wie sie ankommen, Euch einen Überblick zu verschaffen und sie hier herauf bringen zu lassen. Einige der Verwundeten werden an Ort und Stelle behandelt werden müssen, und das werdet ihr machen. Versorgt sie soweit, dass sie hierher gebracht werden können. Wenn wir mit der Anzahl der Verletzten nicht mehr fertig werden sollten, weiten wir die Krankenstation in die Große Halle auf der fünften Ebene aus.''

Er deutete auf einen zweiten Lageplan, der zeigte, wo sich die Große Halle befand. Von dort verfolgte er auf dem Pergament den kürzesten Weg zur Westlichen Terrasse und klopfte dann mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Position des Aufnahmelagers. ''Das ist Euer Posten.'' Er zeigte ihr den weitläufigen Eingangsbereich gleich hinter den befestigten Türen. ''Zweite Triage, Behandlungsbereich, Leichenhalle.''

Sie blinzelte ungläubig, als sie auf Letztere blickte.

Der oberste Stabsarzt senkte die Stimme. ''In einer tatsächlichen Kampfsituation überleben viele den Weg zurück nicht. Ihr müsst sie dort behalten — wir werden hier nur Platz für die Lebenden haben.''

* * *

Prinz Fjalar, König Fílis ältester Sohn, Kadett und einer derjenigen, der mit den Raben sprechen konnte, meldete sich bei dem ehrwürdigen, alten Dori auf der Plattform, die für diese Aufgabe vorgesehen war, lange vor Sonnenaufgang zum Dienst. Er trug eine Art von hölzerner Falle unter dem Arm.

''Was in Mahals Namen hast Du denn da, Junge?'' fragte Dori. Penibel wie immer blickte er skeptisch auf die eigenartige Kiste und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

''Eine Vogelkiste, mein Herr,'' antwortete Fjalar. ''Für den Fall, dass wir noch irgendwelche weiteren überanstrengte Raben bekommen. Ich habe letzte Nacht Herrn Balins Aufzeichnungen über den Umgang mir Raben gelesen. Wir haben vor einiger Zeit eine gebundene Ausgabe in seiner Bibliothek gefunden.''

Jetzt blickte Dori doch interessiert auf. Sein Neffe Náriss, der hinter ihm stand, ebenfalls.

Also fuhr Fjalar fort. ''Er erwähnt in seinen Aufzeichnungen verschlossene Kisten als Behandlung für völlig verausgabte Vögel. Das und ganz leicht mit Honig gesüßtes Wasser, in das er ein klein wenig Salz gemischt wird.'' Fjalar hielt ein Fläschchen hoch. Dann stellte er die Kiste an die innere Wand, unweit der Stelle, wo er am Vortag Huq gefunden hatte, völlig erschöpft und im Sterben liegend.

Er zeigte den anderen Zwergen die drei aufklappbaren Deckel der Kiste und das Nistmaterial, was er zur Polsterung in jedes Abteil hineingesteckt hatte. Außerdem die Luftlöcher, die er in die Seiten gebohrt hatte.

''Erschöpfter Vogel…rasch hier hineinsetzen und den Deckel schließen, damit er etwas Ruhe und Frieden findet,'' erklärte Fjalar.

Náriss lehnte sich vor, um die Kiste näher zu betrachten und nickte zustimmend.

''Und dann flößt man ihm etwas von dem gesalzenen Honigwasser ein…'' Fjalar zeigte das Kupferröhrchen, dass er sich von Nÿr geborgt hatte. ''Man tunkt das Röhrchen in das Wasser, hält das Ende mit dem Daumen zu und tröpfelt dem Raben etwas von der Flüssigkeit in den Schnabel.''

Dori nickte und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken. ''Sehr gut. Gute Idee, mein Junge. Wenn das funktioniert, werde ich dich bitten, weitere Kisten für den Rabenberg und die anderen Ausgucke zu bauen. Aber du weißt ja sicher…'' er richtete seine alten Augen fest auf Fjalar. ''… dass wir immer ein paar von ihnen verlieren. So ist es nun mal in der Natur.''

Fjalar nickte. Doch im Gedenken an Huq fühlte er, dass er trotzdem irgendetwas tun musste.

''Dann rauf mit dir auf die Plattform,'' rief Dori, machte sich wieder an die Arbeit und winkte Fjalar und Náriss, ihm nach oben zu folgen. Der Himmel verwandelte sich vom nächtlichen Schwarz zum tiefen Indigo des sich ankündigenden Tages. Schon bald würden die Raben erwachen.

Und heute Morgen waren sie viel früher in der Luft, als gewöhnlich.

Die ersten drei Raben brachten Nachrichten, die ganz klar noch vom Vortag waren. _Kadetten auf dem Marsch zurück zum Berg._ Doch Fjalar wusste bereits, dass seine Kameraden während der Nacht eingetroffen waren. Weitere Gerüchte über Spinnen am Nordufer des Waldflusses, in der Nähe des Grünwaldes. Alle Botschaften wurden ordnungsgemäß notiert.

Als weitere Raben auftauchten, wurden sie nach Westen geschickt.

Und dann kam Corax.

Er rief wie wild und so laut er konnte, als er heran raste. Fjalar hob seinen Arm und sein gefiederter Freund klammerte sich so fest mit den Krallen hinein, dass es trotz des dicken Handschuhs weh tat.

''Dori!'' rief Fjalar erschrocken und betrachtete den Raben eingehend. ''Er hat Blut auf dem Gefieder!'' ''Erzähl' mir, was du weißt,'' drängte er. ''Guter Vogel, du bist der Beste,'' beruhigte er ihn.

Corax' Augen waren weit aufgerissen, Fjalar hatte ihn noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen.

''Goblins… Goblins und Spinnen,'' sprach der Rabe. ''Rabenprinz… Rabenprinz…''

''Was ist mit Rabenprinz?'' Fjalar sah Dori an, der einer Wache ein Zeichen gab. Die Wache nickte und eilte davon.

''Gooooblins in der Nacht, Spinnen halfen ihnen!'' Corax nickte aufgeregt mit dem Kopf. ''Felsspitzen… Felsspitzen… Steine mit Eidechsen.''

''Die Felsspitzen sind eine bekannte Felsformation, '' sagte Náriss. ''Etwas südlich von da, wo das Lager der Kadetten war. ''Wie viele Goblins, Corax?''

''Viele, viele, viele, viele… Rabenprinz.''

Und als Fjalar aufsah, stand sein Vater vor ihm, den Blick scharf auf den Raben gerichtet.

''Was hat Rabenprinz gemacht?'' verlangte der König in Befehlston zu wissen.

Corax duckte sich. ''Konnte nicht stehen, konnte nicht stehen… Fiebertraum.''

Der König sagte kein Wort.

''Was ist mit ihm passiert?'' fragte Fjalar.

Corax schauderte. ''Nicht gesehen. Viele Goblins. Warfen Steine. Töteten Aukuk.''

''Weibchen,'' sagte sein Vater. ''Aukuk ist eines der Rabenweibchen.''

''Wir haben uns versteckt, versteeeeckt!'' Corax schüttelte sich. ''Fliege zurück… jetzt.''

''Oh, Aule,'' hörten sie Doris Stimme. ''Mahal, Jungs…''

Fjalar und der König fuhren beide herum und sahen, wie sich Dori an die Brust griff und ohnmächtig nach hinten umsank, direkt in die Arme seines Neffen.

* * *

Fíli hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Dori in die Krankenhalle geschafft wurde, und hatte dann satteln lassen. Es dauerte bis zum Nachmittag, die Felsspitzen zu erreichen. Jetzt stieg er von seinem kleinen Rohan-Pferd, zog seine Schwerter und suchte die Lichtung am Fuße der Gesteinsformation nach Zeichen eines Kampfes ab.

Der Tag war sonnig und warm. Eine leichte Brise wehte von Süden. Er konnte den Gestank der Spinnen riechen, aber sonst rührte sich nichts.

Dass an diesem Ort etwas Schlimmes passiert war, war jedoch offensichtlich, auch wenn es jetzt schon Stunden her war. Die Wachen schwärmten aus und sicherten die Umgebung. Goblins wären bei Sonnenaufgang geflohen, um sich zu verbergen, sie vermieden generell die Tagesstunden, und das ganz besonders an so einem hellen, sonnigen Tag wie diesem.

Doch Fíli blieb höchst aufmerksam und suchte den Boden nach Fußabdrücken und Blutspuren ab. Er sah die Stellen, wo das Gras niedergedrückt war, und auch jene, wo es unberührt schien. Es gab keine Leichen.

''Hier drüben!''

Fíli überquerte mit raschen Schritten die Lichtung und ging zu dreien seine Hauptleute. Einer hatte Kílis Schwert gefunden, allerdings ohne Scheide. Fíli nahm das zur Kenntnis, ging aber weiter.

''Sie ist verwundet, aber nicht tot,'' die drei zeigten in eine große Höhle. ''Eine Spinne.''

Drinnen konnte Fíli jede Menge Spinnweben erkennen. Einige waren wahllos verteilt, andere bildeten dicke Klumpen. Er kannte diese Arte von Gespinst.

''Viel davon ist zerschnitten worden,'' stellte er fest und blickte nach oben. Er zeigte auf eine dicke Masse von Spinnweben am Boden, die wohl herabgefallen war. ''Und da steckt jemand drin.''

Die Wachen standen kampfbereit, Fíli steckte seine Schwerter weg und zog sein Jagdmesser. Er bückte sich, zerschnitt das Gespinst, und zum Vorschein kam ein junges Gesicht, grün und blau geschlagen.

''Skirfir!'' rief er, als er Kílis jungen Protegé erkannte. ''Er lebt!'' verkündete er erleichtert den Umstehenden. ''Aber man hat ihn übel zugerichtet.'' Fili zerschnitt die restlichen Spinnweben und säuberte das Gesicht des jungen Leutnants.

''Skirf, Junge,'' Fíli richtete ihn halb auf und versuchte, ihn zu wecken. Skirfir krümmte sich nur zusammen, schlang seine Arme um sich selbst und schloss die Augen.

Fílli erkannte diesen Ausdruck auf Skirfirs jungem Gesicht ganz genau. Scham und Niederlage. Mahal, er hatte das auch schon durchgemacht.

''Wo ist er, mein Junge?'' Fíli übergab sein Messer zum Reinigen an eine der Wachen, dann legte er beide Arme um Skirfir, hob ihn an und drehte sein Gesicht in die frische Brise, damit er durchatmen konnte.

Schließlich sprach Skirfir und verzog dann das Gesicht. ''Wirwareneingekreist, dann…'' Seine Worte waren undeutlich, er lallte beinahe. Er konnte gerade mal leicht den Kopf schütteln. ''Kíli ist zu krank. Fieber. Er kann nicht kämpfen. ''Vergebt mir, ich…'' Der Junge sah völlig fertig aus, beschämt, als ob er in den Boden sinken wollte.

Fíli zog ihn behutsam an sich und umarmte ihn in gemeinsamer Verzweiflung. ''Mahal, Junge. Du warst hier ganz alleine. Das müssen hier über hundert Goblins gewesen sein.'' Er erkannte die Anzeichen, sie waren überall zu sehen. ''Aber hier ist kein Blut. Wenn ich richtig vermute, dann haben sie ihn irgendwo hin mitgenommen.'' Fíli dachte einen Moment darüber nach.

''Wir werden eine Nachricht erhalten… Forderungen. Sie werden irgendetwas wollen. Gold, Zugeständnisse. Was auch immer. Das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle. Was immer sie verlangen, ich werde es ihnen geben.'' Er drückte den Jungen fest an sich und fühlte im Stillen mit ihm. Schließlich wich die Anspannung aus Skirfirs hochgezogenen Schultern.

''Sehen wir zu, dass wir dich wieder auf die Beine kriegen,'' sagte Fíli zu ihm. ''Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, um Kíli zurück zu holen.''

..

.

* * *

 **Kurze Erklärung:**

 *** Triage** : Für den Fall, das Wort ist Euch nicht bekannt: Unter Triage versteht man die Sichtung von Verletzten im Feld. Dabei werden sie nach Schwere ihrer Verletzungen sortiert, damit sich die Ärzte auf Jene konzentrieren können, die noch zu retten sind.

* * *

 **AN**.: Lasst uns alle für Kíli die Daumen drücken, denn das sieht nicht gut aus. Ich hoffe ihr haltet es bis nächste Woche aus und die kleine Verspätung diese Woche hat nicht zu sehr an euren Nerven gezerrt. Ich hatte einen etwas aufregenden Tag.

Bis nächste Woche, Summer & Jessie.

..

.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Anmerkung:** An dieser Stelle möchten wir nochmal an das Rating der Geschichte erinnern, der Inhalt wird jetzt ziemlich düster und es geht deutlich härter zu.

* * *

 **Kapitel 5**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, erwachte auf eiskaltem Stein an einem sehr, sehr dunklen Ort.

Er war nicht allein. Das konnte er spüren. Und er war sehr krank: er glühte vor Hitze, hatte hohes Fieber und sein Kopf drohte vor Schmerz zu zerspringen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er einen Kriegshammer in seinem Schädel hätte.

 _Skirfir?_ Er hatte eine unbestimmte Ahnung, dass ihn sein junger Freund von irgendwo her rief.

Er veränderte seine Position. Seine Schultern brannten wie Feuer und seine Handgelenke schmerzten. Nein, sie schmerzten nicht einfach nur. Er war gefesselt. Mit weit gespreizten Armen. Seine überdehnten Muskeln schrien förmlich vor Qual. Und er war tatsächlich nicht allein. Jemand anderes bewegt sich mit schwerfälligen Schritten und einem metallischen Klicken umher.

Das war nicht Skirfir, es war nicht einmal ein Zwerg.

 _Na, sind wir wach?_

Da war sie wieder, die Stimme aus seinen Fieberträumen.

…nicht antworten, nicht antworten...

 _Triff Yagrat._

Eiskalte Luft strich über seine Brust. Sein Mantel war weg, sein Hemd hing in Fetzen.

 _Macher von Morgul-Gift… hat sich dabei selbst vergiftet. Genau wie du._

…nicht sprechen, nicht sprechen…

 _Meine Diener sind zahlreich, weißt du? Sie kommen von unterm Berg und überm Berg, und sie wandeln im Dunklen… ungesehen._

Die Stimme sprach von Goblins? Das war keine Überraschung.

 _Nun triff Ssssie , Du bist ihrem Geist schon begegnet, schon beim letzten Mal, alsss wir uns unterhalten haben._

Stille. War das ein Goblin, eine Spinne, ein Ork?

 _Trifff sie jettttzzzttt, triff sie ssssselllbst._

Kílis Augen öffneten sich mühsam, doch alles um ihn war absolut schwarz. Trotzdem spürte er: der andere, wer immer es auch war… er war ganz nah. Da war ein fauliger Geruch an diesem dunklen, dunklen Ort.

 _Yagrat._

Eine eisige Berührung auf seiner Brust.

 _Spuren-Finder…_

Dreckverkrustete Finger rissen ihm die Reste seines Hemdes vom Leib. Eine Zunge — eine heiße Zunge — glitt über seine nackte Haut.

''Eeeeaaah!'' Er schrie angewidert auf. Er versuchte, sich abzuwenden — irgendwie wegzukommen. Doch an den Händen gefesselt, hielten ihn die Ketten mit zu beiden Seiten gestreckten Armen fest.

Stille… alles war plötzlich ruhig.

 _Netz-Zerstörer…_

Die rissigen, knochenharten Ränder von langen Fingernägeln kratzten über seine Brust und ihre Spuren hinterließen langsam aber ohne Gnade ein scharfes Brennen, wie Flammen auf seiner Haut. Wieder zerrte er an den Ketten.

Ein zischender, stinkender Atem — viel zu nah. Direkt an seinem Ohr.

''Widerliche, lästige Fliege!'' Ihre Stimme klang rau und brutal. Und sehr, sehr echt und sehr, sehr laut.

''Was soll das alles?'' keuchte er. ''Was willst du?'' Es beschämte ihn, es laut auszusprechen, doch er wollte es wissen.

 _Es geht ganz allein um dich, du erbärmliche Ausgeburt aus Durins Brut. Um dein Leben… deine Hülle… um tödliche Waffen in deiner Hand. Yagrat wird dich führen, bei dieser Tat._

Eine Flut von Bildern raste durch Kílis Kopf. Bilder aus dem Inneren Erebors. Oder doch nicht Erebor? Kílis eigene Hand trug eine Klinge und Kíli selbst tötete Zwerge. Viele Zwerge! Seinen Bruder, seines Bruders Kinder, einen jeden, in dessen Adern auch nur ein Tropfen Blut aus Durins Geschlecht floss.

 _Du kannst tun, was ich nicht kann. Du kannst durch die Tore des Berges schreiten und ihn betreten, unerkannt. Niemand wird Verdacht schöpfen. Und dann Feuer…Tod und Gold!_

Die Vision zeigte Gold in Erebor, doch nicht Erebor, wie er es kannte.

Nein! Schluss mit den Bildern. ''Niemals!'' schrie er laut und machte Anstrengungen, sich loszureißen. Die eisernen Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken zerschnitten ihm die Haut, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Eher würde er sich die Hände abschlagen, bevor er sie gegen seinen Bruder erhob.

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf lachte nur. _Denk bloß nicht, dass du eine Wahl hast, Zwerg... ich habe lange genug gewartet. Jetzt werde ich sie haben, meine RACHE!_

Die sehr realen Hände von Yagrat waren auf ihm, als sie sich über ihn lehnte , und ihre scharfen Nägel eine neue Spur auf seinem Körper hinterließen, den ganzen Weg von seiner Schulter bis hinab bis zur Hüfte. Und der Schmerz in seinen Armen war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, den ihren Klauen auf seiner Haut verursachten.

* * *

Fjalar, ältester Sohn von König Fíli, stand auf der Plattform der Westlichen Terrasse, auf der die Zwerge mit den Raben sprachen, und hielt Ausschau nach heranfliegenden Vögeln.

''Mehr ist dazu nicht zu sagen,'' hörte er den alten Dwalin sagen, während er seine Tochter Beka auf die Plattform führte. ''Du bleibst hier, Mädel. Das ist nicht die Zeit für einen unerfahrenen Lehrling, ins Feld zu ziehen.''

Fjalar runzelte die Stirn. Er und seine erst kürzlich gefundene, entfernte Cousine hatten noch gar nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich richtig kennenzulernen. Allerdings — nun, seit Dori mit schwachem Herzen in der Krankenhalle lag, war es ihr Vater, der alte Dwalin, der über die Zwerge, die mit den Raben sprachen, wachte. Und er ließ seine Tochter nicht aus den Augen.

Was Fjalar zeigte, wie gefährlich die Lage war, und wie entscheidend die eingehenden Botschaften waren.

Genau wie für ihn galt für Beka dieselbe Anordnung: _Unter keinen Umständen den Berg verlassen._

Dem Ton nach zu urteilen, den Fjalar von Dwalin hörte, hieß das aus der Sicht des alten Kriegers sogar: Bewege dich nicht aus meiner Sichtweite!

Fjalar sah, wie Dwalin zu den Schiefertafeln an der Wand ging, um sich einen Überblick über die eingegangenen Nachrichten zu verschaffen. Beka lief schmollend auf der Plattform im Kreise. Sie konnte mit den Raben sprechen, doch ihre Lehre war nicht abgeschlossen. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war, zuzuschauen. Wirklich helfen konnte sie noch nicht. Die Raben des Schwarms kannten sie nicht, und sie wusste nichts über den Umgang mit ihnen.

''Willst du helfen?'' fragte Fjalar, stieg rasch die Leiter von der Plattform hinunter und zeigte auf seine Vogelkiste, die an der Wand stand. ''Du kannst das für uns im Auge behalten.''

Mürrisch hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Fjalar brachte sie zu der Kiste, öffnete den Deckel und ließ sie hineinsehen.

''Es ist ein heißer Tag, und sie überanstrengen sich,'' erklärte er. ''Das hier ist Klaak. Er kam völlig außer Atem hier an und konnte, einmal gelandet, kaum noch die Flügel heben. Er wollte nicht mehr von meinem Arm weg.''

''Wieso steckt er in der Kiste?''

''Das ist das Heilmittel deines Onkels Balin für überanstrengte Raben . Man lässt sie in einer Kiste ruhen, bis sie sich wieder erholt haben. Sonst… sterben sie einfach.''

Sie sah erschrocken auf. ''Ist das schon passiert?''

Fjalar wurde klar, dass sie es noch nicht wusste.

''Hier,'' sagte er, griff in seine Tasche und zog eine lange, pechschwarze Schwungfeder hervor. ''Ich dachte, dass du sie vielleicht haben möchtest. Sie ist von Huq. Er kam gestern mit der ersten Warnung und ist zusammengebrochen. Ich habe ihn auf dem Boden gefunden, genau hier.''

Beka blinzelte fassungslos. ''Er ist gestorben?''

''Ja. Ich habe versucht, ihn zu retten,'' Fjalar sah auf die Feder, die Beka emporhielt und zwischen ihren Fingern drehte. ''Doch er ist in meinen Armen zusammengesunken. Also habe ich letzte Nacht die Aufzeichnungen deines Onkels gelesen und dann das hier gebaut. Lass mich dir zeigen, wie man das mit dem Wasser macht.''

Fjalar gab ihr das Fläschchen, mit dem leicht Honig-gesüßten Wasser, in das er ein klein wenig Salz gemischt hatte, und erklärte ihr, wie man das Kupferröhrchen benutzte. Dann ließ er sie ein paar Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf die Zunge in Klaaks aufgesperrten Schnabel träufeln.

''Wie oft soll ich nach ihm sehen?''

Fjalar zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ich weiß nicht. Er ist unser erster kranker Vogel, den wir behandeln.''

''Und hier kommt der Zweite,'' rief Náriss. Er hatte einen großen Raben im Arm. Der gefiederte Bote schnappte nach Luft und war nicht mehr in der Lage, aufrecht zu sitzen.

Beka sprang schnell auf, um ihn zu nehmen.

Dwalin sah von der anderen Seite der Plattform herüber und seine und Fjalars Blicke trafen sich. Dwalin schaute skeptisch auf das, was sie da taten, doch dann nickte er einmal knapp und zustimmend und wandte sich dann wieder der Tafel mit den Botschaften zu.

Fjalar unterdrückte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Es war nicht einfach, die Anerkennung des Ältesten derer zu bekommen, die mit den Raben sprechen konnten.

Dennoch vermisste er Dori, und er fragte sich, ob der ehrwürdige Zwerg wohl soweit genesen würde, um auf seinen Posten zurückzukehren.

* * *

Der junge König Bard von Thal stand mit Bruilan, dem Mann aus Gondor und dem dunkelhaarige Elb Galennis, Gesandter aus dem Waldlandreich, im Versammlungsraum seiner Residenz.

''Die Berichte, die wir erhalten, sind beunruhigend,'' sagte Galennis in seiner typisch langsamen und bewusst ruhigen Sprechweise. ''Ein Einfall von Goblins aus den Nebelbergen. Seit Frau Galadriel Lothlorien verlassen hat, sind sie immer kühner geworden.''

Bard nickte.

''Und,'' fuhr Galennis fort, ''sie haben davon gehört, dass Elessar sich auf eine Reise zu den Verbündeten des Nordens begeben hat. Sein Kommen ist kein Geheimnis.''

''Würde Thal uns leihweise einen Kurier zur Verfügung stellen?'' fragte Bruilan.

Bard nickte erneut. ''Alles, womit wir helfen können.''

''Ich schlage vor, dass wir jemand auf einem schnellen Pferd aussenden, um diese Kunde zu unserem Herrn und König Elessar zu bringen.''

''Ja, selbstverständlich.'' Bard deutete auf einen Schreibpult und ging zur Tür, um persönlich nach einem Kurier zu rufen.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Galennis zu. ''Irgend eine Nachricht über König Fílis Bruder?''

''Erebors Prinz ist mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit tot.'' Galennis zeigte keinerlei Regung.

Bard starrte ihn nur an. Die Antwort des Elben mochte sachlich betrachtet richtig sein, jedoch mangelte es ihr gänzlich sowohl an Mitgefühl für Herrn Kíli als auch an Verständnis dafür, dass Thal den Prinzen als engen Freund ansah.

Kein Wunder, dass die Beziehungen mit dem Waldlandreich nach wie vor so angespannt blieben.

''Jedoch,'' sprach Galennis weiter, ''mein Herr Thranduil hatte die Güte, zu veranlassen, dass die Nördliche Pforte geöffnet wird, und wir werden Späher in die Katakomben entsenden. Es herrscht die vage Vermutung, dass die Goblins sich in den alten Höhlen nördlich des Waldlandflusses versteckt halten.''

Bruilan erhob sich vom Schreibpult und faltete seine Nachricht. Es klopfte an der Tür, und ein dünner, leichtgewichtiger Kurierreiter trat ein. Er hielt seine Botentasche bereit.

Bruilan reichte ihm das zusammengefaltete Pergament. ''Übergebt dieses Schreiben ausschließlich an König Elessar persönlich. Er befindet sich etwa einen kräftigen Tagesritt südlich von hier; und er folgt dem Fluss Eilend nach Norden.''

* * *

Als Yagrat sich mit ihrer heißen, schleimigen Zunge nahe genug herablehnte warf sich Kíli blitzartig und mit aller Kraft soweit er konnte vorwärts und knallte seinen Kopf fest genug gegen ihren Kiefer, dass es sie rückwärts zu Boden warf.

''Yiiieeeee!'' kreischte die Kreatur.

Kílis Kopfschmerzen explodierten augenblicklich. Nun konnte sich der Schmerz in seinem Kopf sehr wohl mit dem Schmerz in seinen Armen und dem schneidenden Brennen auf seiner Brust messen.

 _Doch das war es wert_ , dachte er sich. Ausgenommen der Tatsache, dass ihr Kreischen Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Da — ein Licht vor einer vergitterten Tür, das Licht einer flackernden Fackel. Jemand hämmerte gegen die Tür…

Kíli blinzelte und sah die hässliche, bleiche und missgeformte Gestalt von Yagrat, die panisch mit einem Satz zur hinteren Wand sprang.

Ein Goblin, erkannte er. Yagrat… war nur ein Goblin.

Jemand draußen hielt die Fackel hoch und zwei weitere Goblins guckten durch das Gitter.

''Das ist ja nur dieses hässliche, kleine, Fleisch-versessene Weibchen,'' lachte einer der beiden.

''Was hast du denn da abgekriegt, Yagrat?'' fragte eine schriller klingende Stimme.

''Zwerg!'' sagte die erste Stimme voller Überraschung.

Kíli hörte das Rasseln eines Metallriegels und die vergitterte Tür schwang auf. Ihm wurde flau im Magen… er war ein Zwerg… ein Zwerg allein unter Goblins, und er ahnte nur zu gut, was ihn nun erwartete.

Sie würden ihn töten — es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Und, so sehr er sich auch wünschte, nicht länger angekettet bei Yagrat zu bleiben, er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei diesen beiden Goblins, die jetzt mit pendelnden Schritten in seine Zelle schlurften. Einer ging dabei noch einigermaßen aufrecht, der andere war bucklig.

Sie kicherten und amüsierten sich über ihn. ''Zwerg! Yagrat hat ein bisschen mit ihm gespielt…''

''Du hast ihn ja ganz aufrecht angebunden gekriegt, um deinen Spaß zu haben…'' Der Bucklige schlug Yagrat, die sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt hatte, anerkennend auf den Rücken und schleuderte sie bei der Kraft, die er dabei verwendete, gleich wieder gegen die Wand.

''Orzhak will ihn für den Kampfring,'' sagte der andere. ''Weiß gar nicht, wieso er bei dir gelandet ist,'' gluckste er zu Yagrat. ''Aber wieso sollst du den ganzen Spaß haben, deine Glückssträhne ist jetzt zu Ende, Yag. Der kommt jetzt mit uns.'' Er hob ein kurzes Schwert und schwang es in Richtung auf Kílis linke Hand.

Instinktiv zog Kíli seine Finger zurück, als das Schwert die Kette traf und sie zerbrach. Der Zug wich aus seinem Arm, und Schmerz durchflutete ihn.

Kíli biss die Zähne zusammen, um still zu bleiben. Er konnte den _Verborgenen_ in seinem Kopf jetzt eher fühlen als hören. Der _Verborgene_ war erzürnt… aufgebracht darüber, zu sehen, dass seine Pläne hier nicht aufgingen.

Du hast Goblins vertraut? verspottete Kíli den _Verborgenen_. Sie verpfuschen jedermanns Pläne… sogar ihre eigenen.

''Nein!'' protestierte Yagrat und sprang auf. ''Er ist für den _Verborgenen_ bestimmt. Ich habe das Gift, ich habe alle Gifte.'' Sie zeigte auf einen dreckigen Eimer, angefüllt mit einer dunklen, widerlich schmierigen Brühe.

Kíli blinzelte und versuchte, trotz der Schmerzen klar zu sehen — und erschauderte. _Mahal, nein._

''Bah… niemand spielt mit diesem Dreck,'' sagte der Bucklige. ''Nicht, wenn man bei den Kämpfen gutes Geld gewinnen kann.'' Er rieb seine Finger direkt unter Yagrats Nase aneinander. ''Bring ihn nach draußen in die Grube… lass ihn über die Planke gehen!''

''Wenn er erst im Kampfring ist, werden wir richtig Spaß an ihm haben,'' bemerkte der aufrecht stehende Goblin und hielt die Fackel höher.

Der Bucklige hob seine schwere Klinge, schlug nochmal zu, und auch die verbliebene Kette zerbrach.

 _Kämpfe! Wehr' dich, du jämmerlicher kleiner Zwerg…_

Die Stimme des _Verborgenen_ wurde lauter in seinem Kopf. Es passte ihm überhaupt nicht, dass Kíli in den Kampfring gebracht werden sollte.

Nein, nur weil du es willst, werde ich das nicht tun. Kíli stählte seinen Willen.

Er musste dem _Verborgenen_ etwas entgegen setzen und ließ sich aus der dunklen Zelle schleppen. Er torkelte, als sich der Zorn des _Verborgenen_ in seinem Kopf mit den Schmerzen und seinem Fieber vermischte. Seine Arme waren wie Blei, schrien förmlich vor Schmerz, während die Handfesseln und ein paar Kettenglieder immer noch an seinen blutenden Handgelenken baumelten.

Er wurde voran gestoßen, bei den Haaren gepackt und schließlich so hart ins Gesicht geschlagen, dass er gegen eine Wand prallte.

Der _Verborgene_ war davon völlig überrascht, denn er hatte diesen Verlauf nicht erwartet.

 _Winselnder Zwerg! Erbärmlicher Feigling! Auf die Beine mit dir!_

Kíli weigerte sich. Ich werde nicht… auch nur eine Sache tun... die du willst.

Die Goblins zerrten ihn hoch und schoben ihn vorwärts. Die Spitze der schweren Klinge des Buckligen stach ihm in die Schulter, um ihn vorwärts zu treiben. Er fühlte, dass ihm Blut aus einer Platzwunde gleich unter einem Auge über die Wange rann. Und er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Yagrat, die hinterdrein gekrochen kam und vor sich hin murmelte. ''Behaltet ihn hier, er ist für den _Verborgenen_ bestimmt, nicht für den Kampfring... nicht für den Kampfring.''

Grobe Hände krallten sich in Kílis Haare und schoben ihn weiter, er stolperte eine kurze Treppe hinab auf eine schmale Brücke, die über eine breite, klaffende Felsspalte führte.

''Orzhak!'' rief der bucklige Goblin. ''Bereite den Kampfring vor! Eröffne die Wetten auf diesen Zwerg!''

* * *

Frau Nÿr, angehende Heilerin, war lange nach Sonnenuntergang noch immer auf ihrem Empfangsposten im Feldlazarett.

''Da kommen welche!'' rief einer der Lehrlinge.

Nÿr eilte, um die Ankömmlinge zusammen mit den anderen Lehrlingen im Empfang zu nehmen.

''Der König,'' murmelten die Lehrlinge voller Ehrfurcht.

Und Nÿr sah, dass es tatsächlich Fíli war. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass der König in dieser bedrohlichen Situation selbst hinausreiten würde. Er ritt mit Skirfir, der hinter seinem Sattel saß und gegen seinen Rücken gesackt war.

Sofort waren die Lehrlinge zur Stelle, hoben den verletzten jungen Zwerg behutsam vom Pferd und legten ihn auf eine Trage.

''Hast du niemanden gefunden, der hinausreiten und ihn herbringen konnte?'' Nÿr sah auf und blickte dem Bruder ihres Liebsten in die Augen. In Fílis Blick konnte sie jedoch lesen, dass niemand ihn hätte davon hätte abhalten können, selber mit dem Suchkommando zu reiten, und sich um Skirfir zu kümmern, trotz der drohenden Gefahr.

''Nein. Ich wollte da sein, falls er zu sich kommt und etwas sagen kann.'' Fíli stieg langsam ab und übergab die Zügel einem Pferdeknecht. Er sah Skirfir an. ''Er hat Spinnenstiche; mindestens drei, er ist ziemlich verprügelt worden, und er hat einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, dort…'' Die Lehrlinge nickten, hoben die Trage hoch und trugen Skirfirs reglose Gestalt schnellstens zur Behandlung fort.

Nÿr sah ihren König geradeheraus an. ''Was ist passiert? Sag's mir einfach…''

Fíli zog nachdenklich seine Reithandschuhe aus. Er sah völlig erschöpft aus, aber Nÿr ließ nicht locker.

''Wir sind zu den Felsspitzen geritten,'' berichtete Fíli. ''Aber es war niemand mehr dort, als wir ankamen… eine sterbende Spinne und der arme Skirfir, fein säuberlich als Abendessen verpackt.'' Er hielt inne und sah ihr in die Augen. Nÿr hatte ihn selten so niedergeschlagen erlebt.

''Skirfir hat sich heftig gewehrt, aber durch den Schlag auf seinen Kopf hat er nicht mehr mitbekommen, was danach passiert ist. Die Spuren sagen jedoch, dass sie Kíli in den Wald verschleppt haben.''

''Wer?''

''Goblins.''

''Hast du sie verfolgt? In den Wald?''

''Ein Stück weit. Aber die Spuren haben sich immer wieder gekreuzt und führten im Kreise. Das ist der beste Weg, sich für Wochen zu verirren,'' er hob eine Hand um ihre Einwände im Keim zu ersticken. ''Und das würde zu nichts führen, was Kíli helfen könnte.''

Sie starrten einander an. Fíli streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie langsam an sich. ''Zwei Gruppen vom Westlichen Außenposten sind zusammen mit sechs Berittenen aus Thal im Wald unterwegs. Sie haben Máuriss dabei. Er kann uns Raben schicken…''

Nÿr konnte Fílis Bedrücktheit in seiner ganzen Haltung spüren. Sie selbst war zu durcheinander, um zu begreifen, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. ''Was nun?''

Fíli hielt sie ganz fest.

''Ich werde eine Nachricht mit Forderungen kriegen… entweder vom Suchkommando, oder die Goblins finden einen anderen Weg, mir eine Botschaft zukommen zu lassen.''

Als sie wieder den Kopf hob, sah er sie nicht an. Sein Gesicht schien wie versteinert, doch unter der Fassade drohte seine aufgestaute Wut hervorzubrechen.

''Frau Nÿr,'' rief einer der Lehrlinge. ''Er ist bereit für eine Untersuchung.''

Sie ließ den Bruder ihres Liebsten, ihren König, los.

''Mahal,'' hörte sie einen der Lehrlinge fluchen. ''Siehst du, wie riesig diese Spinnenstiche sind…?''

Und Nÿr wandte sich Skirfir zu und tat ihre Pflicht.

* * *

Kíli konnte die gesamte Goblin-Horde jetzt sehen. Sie schwärmten aus den Löchern, in denen sie sich versteckt gehalten hatten, und sammelten sich in Massen auf Seilbrücken hoch über ihm. Sie waren begierig auf das Spektakel, einen Zwerg in ihrem Kampfring zu sehen. Diese Höhle war in keinster Weise mit dem riesigen, ausgedehnten Labyrinth zu vergleichen, welches der Schlupfwinkel des Goblinkönigs in den Nebelbergen gewesen war. Aber es war dennoch eine Goblinhöhle, dreckig, voller Ratten und ein Wirrwarr von Abfall, Brücken und Gängen.

''Kampf! Kampf! Kampf! Kampf!'' schallte der Sprechchor, kaum dass sie ihn zu Gesicht bekamen. Er hallte von den Wänden wieder und wurde immer lauter.

''Hörst du das, Zwerg?'' Der Bucklige packte Kíli bei den Haaren, zerrte ihm den Kopf in den Nacken und hielt ihm eine Klinge an die Kehle. ''Du bist auf dem Weg, über die Planke zu gehen. Und dann…'' die widerliche Kreatur keuchte förmlich vor Schadenfreude, '' in den Ring.''

Sie stießen ihn auf die Mitte der Brücke, die den Abgrund überspannte, und der bucklige Goblin hielt ihn aufrecht fest. Um ihn herum brach ein frenetisches Gebrüll aus. Wetten wurden abgeschlossen. Jemand war zu seinen Füßen, fesselte seine Knöchel und band sie zusammen.

Der Sprechchor veränderte sich.

''Geh' über die Planke! Geh' über die Planke! Geh' über die Planke!''

Kíli sah nach unten. Er konnte über den Rand der schmalen Brücke sehen. Dort war nichts als tiefe Schwärze unter ihnen.

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, Yagrats _Verborgener_ , blieb vor Verwirrung still.

Kíli konnte tatsächlich seine Angst spüren. Seine Pläne gingen nicht auf... seine Absichten… durchkreuzt.

 _Sie werden mich in ihren Kampfring stoßen_ , so viel war ihm klar. Aber er hatte keine Vorstellung, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Er konnte nicht soweit denken.

Und sein Fieber brannte so heiß, es raubte ihm alle Kraft. Alles war verschwommen. Wieder einmal trieb er durch einen roten Dunst… und er wusste, dass kaum Hoffnung bestand.

Doch dann kam eine seltsame Ruhe über ihn. In all diesen langen Jahren hatte er das schon viele Male zuvor gefühlt.

Ja. Nimm mich einfach. Lass' es enden. Bring das Biest zum Schweigen. Und dieses Mal war es der sicherste Weg, diese grauenhafte Vision zu beenden, die ihm der _Verborgene_ zeigte. Die Vision von ihm selbst, ein Schwert in der Hand, um Zwerge zu töten, mitten in Erebor.

Für Kíli war das hier genauso wie dieser schicksalhafte Moment vor gar nicht so vielen Jahren… er war so bereit gewesen, zu springen, so bereit, die Qual endlich zu beenden. Doch dann hatte er Fílis Stimme mit dem Wind gehört.

Doch diesmal würde er keinen liebenden Bruder hören, kein Fíli, der immer zu ihm stand, würde da sein, um ihn zurück zu reißen.

Da waren nur Goblins in der Höhle um ihn herum. Und die bösartige Präsenz des _Verborgenen_ in seinem Kopf.

''Geh' über die Planke! Geh' über die Planke! Geh' über die Planke!''

Der Bucklige Goblin spuckte ihn an, dann stieß er ihn vorwärts, eine Hand krallte sich immer noch in sein Haar. Er sah Yagrat, die um seine Füße kroch und nach seinem Stiefel griff.

''Wehr' dich,'' bettelte sie winselnd. ''Wehr' dich, lass sie dich nicht werfen…''

Er beachtete sie nicht. Es spielte auch keine Rolle mehr. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er im Geiste das Antlitz seines Bruders vor sich, sah seine Liebste, Nÿr…gleich gefolgt von dem Gedanken, dass die beiden viel besser dran sein würden, wenn sie niemals mit ansehen mussten, wie der _Verborgene_ ihn zwang, Zwerge in Erebor zu töten.

Und es schien, als wäre der _Verborgene_ sprachlos, als wäre er unfähig, auch nur einen dieser Gedanken zu verstehen.

Kíli wartete nicht länger.

Ein finsterer Blick auf jene, die ihn quälten. Dann sah er nach unten und ließ sich von der Brücke in die Dunkelheit fallen.

..

.

* * *

 **AN.:** Lasst uns wissen was ihr denkt… Braucht jemand einen Beruhigungstee? Wir hoffen, es ergeht Euch nicht wie Dori.

Summer & Jessie

..

.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Anmerkung:** An dieser Stelle möchten wir nochmal an das Rating der Geschichte erinnern, der Inhalt bleibt düster und es geht deutlich härter zu.

* * *

 **Kapitel 6**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor und Gefangener einer herumvagabundierenden Bande von Goblins, stürzte in freiem Fall hinab in die Dunkelheit. Doch er fiel nicht allein. Bei seinem Sprung hatte er Yagrat, das Goblin-Weib, und den buckligen Goblin mit sich über den Rand der Brücke gerissen, und nun waren sie neben ihm auf dem Weg in die Tiefe.

Doch nach wenigen Momenten des Sturzes spürte er, wie sich etwas fest und beißend um seine Fußknöchel zusammenzog. Es riss ihn scharf zurück, während Yagrat und der Goblin-Mann weiter nach unten schossen.

Übelkeit erregend wurde Kíli zur Seite geschleudert, er wirbelte herum und drehte sich. Er hatte ein Gefühl von Heftigem Auf und Ab, bis er schließlich einfach kopfüber an den Füßen an einem seltsamen, federverstärkten Seil hing und nur noch langsam in einem flachen Bogen leicht hin und her schwang.

 _Mahals Hölle…?_

Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf. Die unerträglich hämmernden Kopfschmerzen machten es noch schwieriger, seine kopfstehende, vom Fieber verzerrte Welt zu begreifen. Er fing an zu würgen und wollte sich übergeben, aber nicht mal sein Magen konnte sich orientieren und dem Reiz folgen.

Dann ein Feuerschein. Fackeln fielen auf ihn zu und an ihm vorbei. Sie landeten weiter unten und beleuchteten eine große, runde Fläche aus gestampfter Erde etwas zwanzig Fuß unter ihm.

Da… da lag die zusammengekrümmte, reglose Gestalt von Yagrat. Nicht weit von ihr war der andere Goblin. Er war verletzt und versuchte krampfhaft, aufzustehen.

Dieser große, mit Erde bedeckte Kreis da unter ihm, das war der Kampfring der Goblins, so viel wurde ihm jetzt klar. Er konnte gerade mal die Ränder des Kreises sehen. Kíli erkannte, dass es die abgetragene und geebnete Spitze einer großen Felsnadel war, umgeben von einem Abgrund. Er konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, wie das Spektakel dort ablief. Solange man innerhalb des ebenen Ringes kämpfte hatte man die Chance, zu überleben, aber wenn man über den Rand des Kreises geriet, stürzte man in den Tod. Wie weit es da runter ging… Kíli konnte es nicht erraten.

Von den Brücken und Felssimsen, auf denen sich die Goblins in der gesamten Höhle scharten, erhob sich ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei und Pfeifkonzert.

Dann ließ sich ein anderer Goblin an einem Seil zu ihm herunter. So weit, bis ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren: sein eigenes kopfüber, das des Goblins aufrecht.

Sie betrachteten einander. Goblin-Gesichter, überlegte Kíli, waren aus diesem Blickwinkel sogar noch hässlicher.

Dann sah der Goblin, der einen weißen Farbstreifen auf seinem zerschlissenen Hemd hatte, nach oben, hob einen Arm und gab seinen Kumpanen auf der Brücke ein Zeichen. Kíli fühlte, wie das Seil, an dem er hing, plötzlich nachgab.

Er stürzte ab und hatte nicht genug Zeit, sich in der Luft zu drehen und auf den Füßen aufzukommen. Auch wenn er nicht so fiebrig und desorientiert gewesen wäre, hätte die Zeit nicht gereicht.

Er krachte hart auf seine linke Schulter und sackte am Boden in sich zusammen. Die Luft entwich mit einem laut hörbaren _Uuhff_ aus seinen Lungen. Das seltsam federnde Seil fiel herab und wand sich rund um ihn herum wie eine große Schlange.

Für einen Moment lag er wie betäubt und versuchte, zu atmen. Der _Verborgene_ in seinem Kopf blieb still.

Der Goblin mit dem weißen Streifen auf dem Hemd landete gleich neben ihm. Er ließ das Seil los, an dem er sich herabgelassen hatte, beugte sich über Kílis Füße und band seinen linken Knöchel los. Den rechten jedoch ließ er gefesselt, zerrte das andere Ende des Seils in die Mitte des Kampfringes und befestigte es dort sicher an einem Pflock.

Dann stampfte er wieder zu Kíli zurück und sah ihm in die Augen.

''Für den Fall, dass du nochmal auf die Idee kommst, irgendwo herunter zu springen…'' die Kreatur schüttelte den Kopf über Kíli. ''Es geht zu allen Seiten zweihundert Fuß gerade herunter.'' Der Goblin zeigte mit seiner Klaue einmal im Kreis herum und gab ein fauchendes Lachen von sich. Dann stellte er sich in die Seilschlinge, hielt sich fest und wurde nach oben gezogen.

Kíli schaffte es, sich aufzurappeln und hinzusetzen.

 _Was zur Hölle…?_ dachte er. Die Goblins wollten sich daran ergötzen, ihn kämpfen zu sehen, schon klar. Aber er war durch das Seil an seinem Fuß und die Verletzungen, die er bei der kleinen Runde in Yagrats Folterkammer davongetragen hatte, behindert. Mit bloßem Oberkörper war er außerdem der Gefahr ausgesetzt, sich im Kampf weitere Verletzungen zuzuziehen.

Wenigstens spürte er inzwischen seine Arme wieder, auch wenn die eisernen Fesseln immer noch seine Handgelenke beschwerten.

Er sah auf das Seil, dass um seinen Knöchel gebunden war. Er schätzte, dass er etwa einen 40 Fuß großen Kreis Spielraum hatte, etwa 50 Fuß von der Mitte des Kreises.

Er war in jeder Hinsicht in einer üble Lage: Das Seil hinderte ihn einerseits daran, vom Rand der Felsnadel zu springen, ein offensichtlicher Weg, den Kampf sofort zu beenden; andererseits bedeutete es auch, dass Gegner es einfach greifen und ihn zu sich hin ziehen konnten.

Außerdem war da noch der bucklige Goblin, der immer noch sein Schwert hatte. Er war durch den Sturz verletzt, schaffte es aber, sich auf nur einem Bein aufrecht zu halten.

Hoch oben stimmte der gaffende Mob wieder den Sprechchor an. Sie wollten endlich etwas zu sehen bekommen.

''Kampf! Kampf! Kampf! Kampf!'' schallte es in der riesigen Höhle.

Kíli hatte zu Mühe, auf die Füße zu kommen. Immerhin konnte er auf beiden Beinen stehen. Aber er spürte, dass er schwankte.

 _Jaaa, looosssss_ , die Stimme des _Verborgenen_ fauchte in seinem Kopf. _Steh auf und kämpfe._

Oder ich lasse mich von dem Goblin töten, gab Kíli trotzig zurück.

Der _Verborgene_ war völlig verblüfft. Selbstopferung… das war etwas, was er nicht begreifen konnte.

Aber Kíli konnte das. Er ließ sich auf seine weit gespreizten Knie zu Boden sinken und setzte sich auf seine Füße.

Dann ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, seine Arme bewegungslos zu seinen Seiten hängen und bot seine Kehle als leichtes Ziel dar.

Nimm mich einfach.

Ein kurzes Schwert fiel aus der Dunkelheit etwa zehn Fuß entfernt von ihm auf die Erde.

Er beachtete es nicht.

 _Steh auf!_ Der _Verborgene_ brüllte in seinem Kopf. _Du wirst kämpfen!_

''Nein!'' rief Kíli laut und schüttelte den Kopf. ''Das werde ich nicht!''

Auf der anderen Seite des Kampfringes rührte sich Yagrat.

Kíli erkannte, dass der _Verborgene_ das dürre Goblin Weib genauso zu etwas zwang, wie er versuchte, ihn zu etwas zu zwingen. Morgul-Gift…es hatte etwas damit zu tun, dass sie beide Morgul-Gift in ihrem Blut hatten, es machte sie anfällig für den Willen des _Verborgenen_. Sie konnten ihn beide hören, während all die anderen das nicht konnten.

 _Du wirst kämpfen… du wirst aufstehen und dem Beispiel deines verdammten Onkels folgen._

Onkel? Was kannst du von meinem Onkel wissen.

 _Ich war gerade gefallen, doch ich konnte ihn sssseeehen. Ich konnte Thorin Eichenschild durch seine Krankheit sehen, genau wie ich dich durch deinen Morgul-Fluch sehe…_

In Kílis Kopf breitete sich eine völlige Ratlosigkeit aus. Wer… war… das…?

 _Ich habe zugesehen, wie er es versucht hat._

Verzerrte Bilder von Thorin, tödlich verwundet. Bolg, der sich über ihn beugte.

Nein, ich will das nicht sehen. Ich war da, ich habe gesehen, wie es passiert ist.

 _Ich habe zugesehen, Zwerg! Ich habe gesehen, wie er versucht hat, mir die Stirn zu bieten, ich habe gesehen, wie er versagt hat. Ich war es. Ich habe seinen Schwertarm verkrüppelt, ich habe Bolg gewinnen lassen._

Kílis Augen waren weit geöffnet, doch er sah die reale Welt nicht. Denn sein Kopf war angefüllt mit Visionen von Thorin Eichenschild, blutend und tödlich verwundet im Kampf auf dem Rabenberg.

 _Genau, wie ich dich gewinnen lassen werde._

Eine neue Vision. Kíli als König von Erebor, ein mächtiger Verbündeter an seiner Seite.

''Nein!'' rief Kíli laut.

Doch niemand hörte ihn.

..

.

* * *

 **AN.:** Ein schwacher Trost, dass Kíli sich nicht den Hals gebrochen hat. Aber seine Lage ist nach wie vor übel. Lasst uns wissen was ihr denkt, jedes Kommentar ist uns willkommen.

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 7**

Corax, Rabe von Erebor, blieb in den Wäldern nahe dem nördlichen Ufer des Waldlandflusses. Er war Rabenprinz, seinem Ersten Freund, aufmerksam bis zu dem Ort gefolgt, an dem ihn die Goblins unter die Erde verschleppt hatten.

Nun wartete er. Zwerge mit Klingen und Pfeilen. Das waren die, die er sich jetzt zu sehen wünschte.

Er flog immer wieder kreuz und quer über die Gegend, folgte dabei den Pfaden, die von Reisenden benutzt wurden, und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit, seine Zwergenfreunde zu treffen. Am Vormittag hatte er Glück, und seine Bemühungen zahlten sich aus.

Einauge, der rothaarige Zwerg mit der Augenklappe, kam mit einigen anderen Zwergen und mehreren Männern aus Thal geritten. Corax stieß kreischend auf Einauge herab, beharkte ihn mit seinen Füßen und hatte augenblicklich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er landete auf Einauges Arm.

''Hilf Rabenprinz. Ich kann dir zeigen,'' sagte Corax zu Einauge.

Einauge reagierte sofort. ''Flieg' voraus, junger Corax.''

Also flog Corax los und versicherte sich, dass die Freunde auch folgen konnten.

Und er brachte sie zu der Klippenwand im Wald, die mit Ranken überwachsen war. Und hinter den Ranken klaffte eine dunkle Spalte, die unter die Erde führte. Corax ließ sich in einem Baumwipfel nieder.

 _Hinein, hinein, hinein, hinein!_

Doch die Zwerge auf den Pferden hielten an.

''Was ist da drin?'' wollte Einauge wissen.

''Rabenprinz... Rabenprinz...''

''Würdest du hinein fliegen?'' rief Einauge. ''Würdest du nachsehen, zurückkommen und mir berichten, ob Rabenprinz noch am Leben oder tot ist?''

Corax duckte sich erschrocken und schüttelte sich. _Unter die Erde fliegen? Eigentlich nicht!_

 _Kann den Himmel nicht sehen._

''Für Rabenprinz... würdest du nachsehen?''

 _Rabenprinz... Erster Freund_... Corax nickte.

''Dann flieg'. Tu es auch für Hen-hen,'' sagte Einauge leise.

 _Gefährten ein Leben lang_ , Corax verstand das. _Rabenprinz und Hen-Hen_.

Er sprang in die Luft. _Rabenprinz, Rabenprinz. Fliege unter die Erde. Werde wie Fledermaus sein. Lärm, Lärm, Lärm._

Corax folgte den Geräuschen... _verschlungene Gänge!_ Er hielt sich so hoch wie möglich über dem Boden.

Dann stieg er weit empor in eine große Höhle, die von Feuer auf Stäben erhellt wurde. _Gobliiiinsss, Goblins, überall...sie kreischen wie gemeine Krähen._

''Kampf! Kampf! Kampf! Kampf!''

Corax sah nach unten.

 _Da ist Blut._

 _Da ist Rabenprinz!_

* * *

Fjalar, Prinz von Erebor, hielt seinen Arm für den ankommenden Raben empor. Er stand fest, und sein Arm war ruhig wie ein Fels.

Eine Nachricht von Einauge,'' rief er Náriss zu. Dwalin war zu einer Ratsbesprechung gerufen worden, und daher war Náriss nun für die, die auf der Plattform mit den Raben sprachen verantwortlich. Die seidig glänzende, kleine Rabenhenne rang für einen Moment mit offenem Schnabel nach Luft, dann richtete sie sich hoch auf.

''Von Corax und Einauge. Rabenwort... Rabenwort... Rabenwort... ''

''Guter Vogel,'' lobte Fjalar und war vor Aufregung kaum in der Lage, sich zu beherrschen. ''Beka!'' rief er.

Seine junge Verwandte sprang mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf.

''An meinen Vater, höchste Dringlichkeit. Code: Rabenwort!''

Beka rannte los.

Rabenwort! Sein Onkel war gefunden worden, und er war am Leben.

Fjalar bedankte sich bei dem kleinen Rabenweibchen, erklärte ihr, wie bemerkenswert sie war und bewunderte sie, als sie sich auf seinem Arm putzte. Und dann, als wäre sie sehr zufrieden, dass sie ihre Aufgabe erledigt hatte, drehte sie sich herum und interessierte sich plötzlich für den Felsvorsprung voller Nüsse und frisch geschnittenem Fleisch. Alles war dort extra ausgelegt worden, damit die Raben sich stärken konnten.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand sein Vater neben Fjalar auf der Plattform.

''Da,'' sagte sein Vater und zeigte auf einen Raben, der aus Westen kam. Er hob seinen Arm und nahm den Raben selbst in Empfang.

Obwohl Fjalar, seit er geboren wurde, seinen Vater dabei beobachtet hatte, wie dieser mit den Raben sprach, hatte er das noch nie mit den Augen eines derer getan, die diese Fähigkeit teilten. Sein Vater sprach nicht einfach nur mit den Vögeln. Fjalar erkannte, dass er wirklich mit ihnen _kommunizierte_. Er hatte Corax auf seinem Arm sitzen, und der junge Rabe beruhigte sich auf der Stelle und verfiel in eine stille, vertrauliche Konversation mit ihm, die einige Zeit andauerte. Dann erhob sich Corax einfach wieder in die Lüfte, als wäre er schwerelos und würde nur aus Luft und Schatten bestehen.

Fjalar sah seinen Vater an, und zum ersten Mal fielen ihm die dunklen Ringe unter dessen Augen und die tiefe Traurigkeit auf, die sich auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte.

''Was hat er gesagt?'' wagte Fjalar zu fragen. Er trat einen Schritt näher und verspürte plötzlich den Wunsch, seinen Vater zu trösten. Doch er fand, dass dies irgendwie eine merkwürdige Umkehrung ihrer Beziehung war. Es war eine völlig neue Erkenntnis , dass sein Vater, immerhin niemand Geringeres als der König, traurig und niedergeschlagen sein konnte.

Sein Vater hob den Arm, um ihn auf Fjalars Schulter zu legen.

''Corax sagt, dass sie ihn gefunden haben... aber er braucht Hilfe.'' Fíli blickte nach Westen, sein Profil wie in Stein gemeißelt. ''Die Goblins haben ihn in einem Kampfring geworfen.''

Fjalar hatte Gerüchte über solche Dinge gehört. Doch sich vorzustellen, dass sie Wirklichkeit waren...

''Mahal...'' flüsterte Fjalar. Dann schluckte er hart. ''Onkel Kíli ist zäh. Er kann sich einen Ausweg freikämpfen.

Doch seinen Vater ermutigte das nicht. ''Vielleicht. Aber er ist krank, Fjalar. Spinnengift... und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es versucht.''

Fjalar blinzelte ungläubig. ''Was meinst du?''

Nach einem Moment wandte sich ihm sein Vater schließlich zu, und sein Blick war voll größter Sorge. ''Es ist wie bei Huq, der sich um das Wohl des Schwarms völlig verausgabt hat.''

''Das verstehe ich nicht.''

Fjalar fühlte, wie ihn sein Vater näher zu sich zog. ''Manchmal stellt sich ein Rabe einem Beutegreifer entgegen und opfert sich, um seine Jungen zu beschützen.''

''Aber Corax sagt, dass er am Leben ist,'' erwiderte Fjalar. Er hatte genau gehört, wie Corax gesagt hatte, dass sein Onkel lebte.

Fíli nickte. ''Zu der Zeit, als er ihn gesehen hat... ja... Corax glaubt schon, dass er da am Leben war.''

* * *

Frau Nÿr , angehende Heilerin und Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht, hatte eine Stinkschote in der Hand, als sie sich zum dritten Bett in der Haupthalle der Krankenabteilung begab.

Doch die brauchte sie nicht. Der junge Leutnant Skirfir lag wach und starrte an die Decke.

Sie ließ die Stinkschote in die Tasche ihres Heiler-Kittels gleiten.

''Es tut mir leid, Skirfir. Der König hat den Rat einberufen. Er verlangt nach deiner Anwesenheit.''

Skirfir setzte sich halbwegs aus eigener Kraft auf, teilweise half ihm Nÿr. ''Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihnen erzählen kann,'' seufzte er.

''Geht es dir gut genug, dass du gehen kannst?''

Skirfir sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen und zeigte dabei eine sehr gute Version des finsteren _Sohn-aus-Durins-Geschlecht-Blick._

''Versuch' mal, mich aufzuhalten.''

Doch das lag Nÿr fern. Vielmehr beabsichtigte sie, ihn zu begleiten. Sie war sich sicher, dass niemand ihre Anwesenheit in Frage stellen würde. Sie war entschlossen, dabei zu sein und der Besprechung zu lauschen. Zu zweit stellten sie sich bei den Haushofmeistern des Königs vor. Und da diese sich bewusst waren, dass der junge Leutnant sich von den Folgen mehrerer Spinnenstiche erholte, brachten sie eine gepolsterte Bank, damit Skirfir sich setzen konnte. Nÿr setzte sich auf einen kleinen Stuhl hinter ihm, die Hand auf der Stinkschote in ihrer Tasche, nur für den Fall, der Junge würde von Schwindel oder gar Ohnmacht ergriffen und müsste wieder auf die Beine gebracht werden.

Sie bemerkte, dass Fíli sie ansah, aber er sagte nichts. Nÿr dankte ihm im Stillen, dass er sie einfach ignorierte. Wenn er sich nicht an ihrer Anwesenheit störte, dann würde auch niemand anderes ihr Recht, dort zu sein, in Frage stellen.

''Das ist Leutnant Skirfir, Bogenschütze und Kadettenausbilder,'' erklärte Fíli dem versammelten Rat. ''Er war vor zwei Tagen bei meinem Bruder auf dem westlichen Abhang des Berges, unmittelbar südlich des Kadettenlagers.''

Die Ratsherren machten lange Hälse, um an den anderen vorbeizuschauen und Skirfir anzusehen.

Herr Glóin lehnte sich zurück und neigte leicht dem Kopf, die Hand auf dem Herzen.

''Kannst du uns bitte erzählen, was genau passiert ist, mein Junge? Nur die Fakten,'' sagte Glóin.

Trotz seiner Verletzungen erhob Skirfir sich. Er begann, in dem knappen Berichtston der Wachen von den Jagdübungen der Kadetten zu erzählen, davon, dass er und Kíli auf Kundschaft gegangen waren, und von dem plötzlichen Einfall von Spinnen.

Die Ratsherren lauschten aufmerksam, einige machten sich Notizen, aber niemand unterbrach Skirfirs Bericht.

''Ich wurde vom Kreischen der Spinnen geweckt,'' Skirfir sah zu Boden. ''Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich eingeschlafen bin, während ich Wache gehalten habe und...'' Er stockte. Das war ein grober Verstoß gegen die Pflichten einer Wache.

''Du warst verwundet und musstest alleine Wache halten,'' sagte Fíli. Ich denke, wir können dir einstimmig bestätigen, dass du nicht vorsätzlich nachlässig warst.''

Skirfir schluckte hart und fuhr dann fort. ''Ich dachte, der Prinz wäre wach. Seine Augen waren geöffnet. Doch als ich ihn etwas fragte, ergab nichts von dem, was er sagte, irgendeinen Sinn. Ich denke, er war fiebrig und redete nur im Schlaf.''

Fíli blickte gebannt auf Skirfir und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. ''Kannst du dich noch erinnern, was er gesagt hat?''

''Ich habe es mir genau gemerkt, für den Fall, dass es ein Code ist,'' antwortete Skirfir. '' Er sagte _Ich habe sie einst niedergestreckt_ und dann noch _...in Angst… und Schrecken_.''

Dwalin blickte ruckartig auf. ''Nun, Jungs, diese Worte habe ich schon mal gehört.''

In Glóins Augen spiegelte sich Entsetzen wider. ''Aye...''

Bofur legte fragend den Kopf schief. ''Was? Irgendein Nachrichten-Code, den wir Bergleute nicht kennen?''

Fíli runzelte die Stirn. Offensichtlich waren ihm diese Worte ebenfalls nicht bekannt.

Dwalin schüttelte den Kopf. ''Ihr beide,'' er zeigte auf Bofur und Fíli. ''... ward nicht dabei.''

Glóin sah Dwalin mit einem scharf en Blick an. ''Und Kíli ebenfalls nicht.''

Dwalin und Glóin lehnten sich nachdenklich zurück, ihre Blicke verrieten ihre Bestürzung. Am anderen Ende des Ratstisches saß Bombur und sah sehr traurig aus.

''Kommt mal auf den Punkt, Jungs,'' verlangte Fíli.

Es war Bombur, der schließlich das Wort ergriff.

''Smaug,'' sagte er nur.

Dwalin schaute wie versteinert. ''Ja, das sind Smaugs Worte, von dem Tag als Bilbo und Thorin mit ihm aneinander geraten sind, genau hier in diesem Berg.''

Fíli durchbohrte seinen alten Cousin förmlich mit seinen Blicken. ''Aber wir sind in Seestadt zurückgeblieben, wir haben von dem, was der Drache gesagt hat, nichts mitbekommen.''

Dwalin nickte.

Bofur lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. ''Also wieder mal _'Die Geschichte vom Hexen-Warg'_. Nur diesmal mit einem Drachen?''

Nÿr wusste, was gemeint war. _'Die Geschichte vom Hexen-Warg'_ war eine allgemein bekannte Gruselgeschichte, die gerne am Lagerfeuer erzählt wurde. Der Warg, von dem jeder dachte, dass er tot wäre, suchte den Warg-Jäger zu jedem Vollmond in seinen Träumen heim.

Fílis Blick schweifte in die Ferne, er überdachte offensichtlich, was er gerade gehört hatte. ''Dieser Drache liegt tot unter den Trümmern der früheren Seestadt. Ich war dort, ich habe gesehen, wie er gefallen ist,'' sagte er schließlich.

''Mein Bruder hat immer gesagt, dass solche Geschichten wie die vom Hexen-Warg als Warnung gedacht sind.'' sagte Dwalin. ''Und in der Regel enthalten sie ein Körnchen Wahrheit.''

''Also ihr wollt mir erklären, dass der Geist des Drachen meinen Bruder heimsucht?'' Fíli sah sehr skeptisch aus. ''Er war noch nicht mal derjenige, der den Drachen getötet hat... das war Bard. Wenn überhaupt, dann sollte der Drache den König von Thal heimsuchen.'' Fíli hatte sich von seinem Sitz erhoben und lief mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf und ab.

''Schon, aber Thorin war der Feind, gegen den er zum Schlag ausgeholt hat,'' gab Bofur zu bedenken. ''Thorin hat ihn aufgestöbert und aus seinem Berg gejagt.''

Glóin sah Fíli an. ''Was ist wirklich in dieser Nacht passiert? Mit euch dreien und meinem Bruder, in Seestadt, meine ich?''

Bofur blickte auf Fíli und wartete, ob dieser antwortete, dann erzählte er selber weiter. ''Wir haben in Bards Haus Unterschlupf gefunden. Kíli war schrecklich krank. Ich dachte damals ernsthaft, er würde sterben. Ich habe auf der Suche nach Königskraut diese ganze elende, heruntergekommene alte Stadt durchstreift, weil dein Bruder Oìn danach verlangt hatte, um Kíli zu helfen. Am Ende musste ich es einem Schwein aus dem Trog stehlen. ''

''Ohne dieses Königskraut wäre Kíli gestorben,'' sagte Fíli. ''Die Elbin hat ihn geheilt. Das war genau in dem Moment, als der Drache aus dem Berg hervorgebrochen ist.''

Bofur holte tief Luft und sprach dann weiter. ''Es war Bard, der einen schwarzen Pfeil versteckt hatte... und das Elbenmädchen hat ihm geholfen, ihn abzuschießen. Aber die Stadt wurde zerstört. Sie wurde vollkommen vernichtet. Alles brannte. Wir sind gerade so entkommen — Kíli konnte kaum laufen. Wir hatten ein Boot, wir halfen Kíli und Bards Kindern... und schafften es bis zum Ufer. Überall war Rauch, so dick, dass wir so gut wie nichts sehen konnten. Das müsst ihr euch mal vorstellen.''

Fíli schüttelte bei der Erinnerung an diese schicksalhaften Ereignisse den Kopf. ''Dieser Drache fiel genau in die Stadtmitte und ging unter wie ein Stein. Es dampfte ungeheuerlich und stank entsetzlich. Wir waren in Sicherheit, es dauerte aber noch einen weiteren Tag, bis Kílis Fieber wieder ganz verschwunden war.''

Für die Dauer einiger Herzschläge herrschte völlige Stille in der Ratskammer. Alle sahen krampfhaft irgendwo hin, auf die ruhig brennenden Öllampen, auf ihre Hände, nur um die Blicke der anderen zu vermeiden.

Nÿr sah verlegen auf ihre Füße. Sie war sich des Geheimnisses, welches Fíli hier so verzweifelt hütete, sehr wohl bewusst. Und erneut wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass es irgendetwas gäbe, was den immer wiederkehrenden Kreislauf der Qual durch Kílis Morgul-Wunde durchbrechen konnte.

''Selbst heute noch plagen ihn sehr lebendige Alpträume,'' erzählte Fíli leise und bedrückt weiter. ''Sie sind entsetzlich... so als ob...'' Fíli sah auf, und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, als ob ihm plötzlich etwas klar wurde. '' So als ob ihn jemand peinigen würde.''

Nÿr hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte Fíli an. Sie blinzelte. War so etwas möglich? Die anderen Mitglieder des Rates tauschten entsetzte Blicke aus, alle jedoch zogen zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch.

Bombur nickte mit großer Überzeugung. ''Smaug,'' sagte er erneut.

Dwalin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. ''Und ihr beiden habt nie mit angehört, wie dieser Drache den armen Bilbo verspottet hat... wie Thorin es mit ihm aufgenommen hat. Wie also hättest du die Worte dieses elenden Wurms in Kílis Fiebertraum wiedererkennen sollen?''

Fíli fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. ''Mahal, Jungs, diese Vorstellung ist aber wirklich sehr weit hergeholt. Das scheint mir doch eher ein Märchen zu sein. Ihr erwartet ernsthaft, ich soll glauben, dass...''

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür der Ratskammer unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, und die Königlichen Wachen traten ein und verbeugten sich tief.

''Mein Herr, da sind Besucher am Tor und verlangen nach einer Audienz. Drei Menschen, ein Elb und ein Zwerg: Herr Gimli, König Bard und drei andere.''

Alle Augen richteten sich gespannt auf Fíli. Was würde er darauf antworten?

* * *

Ein zusammengewürfelter Trupp von Reisenden hatte das Haupttor Erebors gerade vor Sonnenuntergang erreicht. Sie fanden den Berg in höchster Alarmbereitschaft und das Tor fest verschlossen vor. Nun standen sie ungezwungen beisammen und warteten auf eine Antwort auf ihre Anfrage nach einer Audienz beim König von Erebor.

Es wäre ungewöhnlich, wenn sie uns überhaupt Eintritt nach Erebor gewährten,'' grübelte Gimli, während sie warteten. ''Ich würde sehr vorsichtig sein, wenn sie das Tor öffnen.''

''Vor nicht mal zwei Monaten haben sie dich und mich hereingelassen,'' betonte Legolas.

''Aye.'' Gimli betrachtete kritisch die Wachen. ''Aber heute Abend herrscht hier Alarm und das ist kein gewöhnlicher Höflichkeitsbesuch. Der Berg selbst wird uns im Auge behalten.''

König Bard nickte zustimmend. ''Das Volk von Thal hat während der Belagerung in der Großen Halle Zuflucht gesucht,'' erklärte er. ''Ich hatte immer wieder gehört, dass der Berg selbst von einem starken Zauber durchdrungen ist. Ich bin da drin gewesen, ich kann Euch sagen, dass es wahr ist.''

Aragorns Gesichtsausdruck war leicht amüsiert. Wusste er doch um das misstrauische Wesen der Zwerge. ''Alle Zwergenfestungen sind von Aüle's Magie gekennzeichnet. Falls nötig, beherrschen es Zwerge, einen mächtigen Zauberbann zu verhängen.''

''Lasst mich Euch warnen, dass diese Magie in Erebor sehr lebendig ist,'' sagte Bard. ''Der Berg spiegelt die Launen des Königs wider.''

''Es heißt, dass Herr Kíli den Berg niemals verlassen würde,'' warf Bruilan ein.'' Ist das wahr? Ist man deswegen so bestürzt über sein Verschwinden?''

''Nun, er besucht Thal und ich sehe in ihm wirklich einen engen Freund,'' erwiderte Bard. ''Aber ja, es ist richtig, dass er die Ländereien Erebors niemals verlässt.''

Bard und Legolas tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. ''Nur wenige kennen die ganze Geschichte,'' murmelte Legolas.

''In der Tat ist es ein Staatsgeheimnis,'' fügte Bard hinzu.

''Eine Staatsangelegenheit?'' fragte Aragorn. ''Das ist interessant.''

''Wir werden sehen, ob man uns einweiht.'' Legolas runzelte die Stirn. ''Gandalf hatte immer geraten, über die Angelegenheit Stillschweigen zu gewahren, und er verlangte von uns, darüber einen Schwur abzulegen.''

Aragorns Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. ''Du wirst mit jedem Moment geheimnisvoller, mein Freund.''

''Ist Kíli der einzige Bruder des Königs,'' fragte Bruilan.

''Ja,'' nickte Bard. ''Die beiden stehen sich sehr nahe und beschützen sich gegenseitig mit wilder Entschlossenheit. Also passt auf, was ihr tut oder sagt,'' riet er. ''Und nehmt niemals an, dass der König nicht bis an die Zähne bewaffnet ist. Ich habe ihn ein Messer werfen und einen Orkschädel aus hundert Fuß Entfernung spalten sehen. Er hat gewöhnlich nicht weniger als ein Dutzend Klingen in seinem Mantel versteckt.''

''Wohl wahr.'' Legolas grinste breit, so als ob er sich an etwas sehr Amüsierendes erinnern würde. ''Die Wache vom Düsterwald hat ihn einmal zu entwaffnen versucht,'' lachte er leise. ''Bis heute glaube ich nicht, dass sie vollständig erfolgreich waren.''

In diesem Moment tat sich am Tor etwas. Ein Riegel klirrte, eine Tür öffnete sich, und der Wachanführer begleitete einen vornehm gekleideten Ratsherren mit einer Eskorte von dreißig Zwergen vor das Tor, um sie zu treffen.

''Vater!'' rief Gimli, und streckte die Arme aus. Er eilte vor und umarmte den Ratsherren.

''Willkommen, mein Junge.'' Herr Glóin klopfte seinem Sohn auf den Rücken. Die Menschen, jedoch vor allem den Elb, betrachte er mit strengem Blick. ''Ich nehme an, du kannst für diese Freunde von dir bürgen...?''

* * *

Aragon hatte einst die Hallen von Moria durchwandert, er hatte die hoch gewölbten Decken gesehen, erhellt von Fackelschein. Er hatte den ganzen Weg zurückgelegt... vom westlichen Tor bis zum Schattenbachtal.

Doch Moria, in seinem verfallenen, von Goblins heimgesuchten Zustand gesehen zu haben, hatte nichts dafür getan, ihn auf die Erhabenheit und die Pracht von Erebor vorzubereiten: Die Hallen vollständig aus grünem Stein gehauen, durch den sich Mithril Adern zogen, das gewaltige Innere des Berges erhellt vom goldenen Licht unzähliger Öllampen und den offenen Flammen, die in gehämmerten Feuerschalen flackerten. Es war, als würde man in einen riesigen, von innen erleuchteten Smaragd eintreten.

Aragorn sah ehrfürchtig nach oben. Er sah die zahllosen, frei tragenden Brücken, sich kreuzend, Stockwerk für Stockwerk in die Höhe führend... mehr als er zählen konnte. Die Große Zentrale Halle war gesäumt von aus dem Stein gehauenen Treppen und Podesten. Das enorme Herz des Berges hatte mindestens die Größe von Minas Tirith, nur unterirdisch.

Dies, so wurde ihm klar, war eine große Stadt der Zwerge, so wie sie sein sollte: polierter Stein, massive Architektur, und alles von einer makellosen Sauberkeit.

Und der Erbe Elendils, König von Gondor konnte tatsächlich die tiefer liegende, erdverbundene Stärke dieses Ortes fühlen — Die Kinder Mahals — Durins Volk.

Er hatte Zeichnungen von Thrain gesehen, König unter dem Berge: eine imposante Figur mit seiner Krone und all den Juwelen.

Und auch das hatte ihn nicht auf den Zwerg vorbereitet, den er nun traf, als die Gruppe von Reisenden durch die enorme Königliche Halle und von dort in einen angemessener dimensionierten Empfangsraum geleitet wurde.

Was er dort erwartet hatte, war die kühle Strenge von Stein und Metall.

Es überraschte ihm, dass der Raum mit Holz und Leder ausgestattet war und eine warme Behaglichkeit ausstrahlte. Auch bemerkte er die Mithril-Beschläge und das exquisit gefärbte Glas der Lampen, in das Edelsteine eingelassen waren.

Und dann sah er den außergewöhnlichen Zwerg, der nur Fíli sein konnte, König unter dem Berge, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht.

Aragorn ließ seine Mitreisenden vorangehen und sah zu, wie König Bard mit einem festen Händedruck begrüßt wurde.

Erebors König war ebenso golden wie das Licht, was seine Hallen erfüllte. Er war größer, schlanker und kultivierter als sein rauerer Cousin Gimli. Er war gepflegt und trug Leder und feine Stoffe, doch nur wenig edle Metalle. Zwei Ringe, einige wenige Perlen an den Enden seiner Haarflechten. Ein einfacher Bart, genau so kurz geschnitten wie Aragorns eigener.

Und nun beobachtete er, wie Erebors König Legolas begrüßte.

''Bitte verzeiht mir meine Abwesenheit während Eures letzten Besuches,'' sagte der König mit gemessener, rauchiger Stimme. Er erwies dem Gast zur Begrüßung eine leichte Neigung des Kopfes, die Hand auf dem Herzen.

Legolas erwiderte die Geste. ''Euer Bruder erklärte, dass Ihr beschäftigt ward.''

''Mein Bruder befolgte Sicherheitsprotokolle.'' erklärte Fíli. ''Ich war auf halbem Wege zu den Eisenbergen und nicht zu Hause.''

Legolas hob eine Augenbraue und neigte nochmals den Kopf. '' Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine sichere Reise.''

Erebors König lächelte liebenswürdig . ''Die hatte ich, habt meinen Dank.''

Aragorn war mehr als verblüfft. Das, so dachte er sich, war wohlgetan für einen Zwerg Erebors, einen Elben aus dem Waldlandreich nicht sogleich anzuranzen. Seine Meinung von Erebors König stieg erheblich.

Er erinnerte sich sodann an Gandalfs Worte über Erebor, Dinge, die er ihm vor vielen Jahren gesagt hatte. ''Fíli ist kein Thorin Eichenschild, und das meine ich als Kompliment. Er kann denken und hat viel bessere Manieren. Ganz anders als sein Onkel und die Könige vor ihm hegt er eine tiefe und beständige Liebe für sein Volk, mehr als für den Reichtum des Berges.

Und der ist enorm, wie ich hinzufügen möchte. Und Fíli hat eine sehr starke, hervorragende Eigenschaft mit der Thorin immer Schwierigkeiten hatte.''

''Und die wäre?'' hatte Aragorn Gandalf damals gefragt.

''Einfühlungsvermögen.'' Gandalf hatte den Kopf geneigt. ''Fíli versteht, warum die Leute ihre Heimat verteidigen, und das macht ihn stärker. Und unterschätze ihn niemals. Er kann ein furchterregender Feind sein. Er weiß sehr gut, wie wichtig es ist, Erebor vor den Fängen des Dunklen Herrschers zu bewahren. Sollte Sauron sich je der Macht des Berges bedienen, ist er unangreifbar.''

Fíli wandte sich den Männern aus Gondor zu, die ausnahmslos wie einfache Soldaten gekleidet waren. Bruilan stellte sich selbst vor, der Wortwechsel war höflich.

Schließlich wandte sich der König von Erebor Aragorn zu.

Aufmerksame, scharfe Augen, ein Zucken einer Augenbraue... und dann eine tiefe Verbeugung.

''Mein Herr König von Gondor,'' sagte er. ''Fíli, König von Erebor. Zu Euren Diensten.''

Aragorn konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht enthalten. Diesem Zwerg konnte niemand etwas vormachen. Ohne einander je begegnet zu sein, erkannte er, wen er vor sich hatte, und er durchschaute, dass Aragorn es vorzog, keine große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er erwiderte die Verbeugung, die Hand auf dem Herzen.

''Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn. Zu den Euren und denen Eurer Familie,'' antwortete er, und vermied bewusst eine formellere Antwort, die angebracht gewesen wäre, wenn man einander bei einem offizielleren Anlass vorgestellt worden wäre. ''Seid gegrüßt, mein Herr.''

''Habt meinen Dank,'' sagte Fíli. ''Euer Besuch ehrt mich.''

Aragorn betrachtete den Zwerg, der deutlich älter war als er selbst, mit Mitgefühl. Er konnte die Anspannung auf dem Gesicht des Königs erkennen.

''Ich beabsichtige nicht, mich aufzudrängen,'' sagte er. ''Ich weiß, Ihr habt im Moment größere Sorgen. Ich bin gekommen, um Euch zu fragen, mein Herr, wie ich zu helfen vermag. Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an die hohe Meinung, die Gandalf von Euch und Eurem Bruder hatte... und ich würdige die Opfer, die Erebor erbracht hat, um die nördlichen Lande zu halten. Ohne Euch hätten wir im Süden niemals obsiegen können. Ich würde gerne diese Opfer und ebenso Euch mit Freuden ehren, indem ich Euch meine Hilfe anbiete, wenn ich kann.''

Fíli traf seinen Blick. Er sah aus, als ob ihn dies Angebot sowohl ermutigte als auch verunsicherte.

''Was ist es, was ihr braucht, mein Herr?'' fragte Aragorn.

''Was ich brauche,'' erwiderte Fíli mit traurigem Gesicht, '' ist mein Bruder.''

..

.

* * *

 ****Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Von Thorins ursprünglicher Gemeinschaft leben zur Zeit dieser Geschichten immer noch sieben in Erebor: Fíli, Kíli, Dwalin, Glóin, Dori, Bofur und Bombur. (Nori ist möglicherweise ebenfalls noch am Leben, aber niemand hat ihn seit der Zeit, bevor Balin nach Moria aufgebrochen ist, mehr gesehen. Die Anderen sind nachweislich verschieden: Oìn, Balin und Ori sind in Moria umgekommen, Bifur durch eine Verletzung in einer Schlacht 25 Jahre nach der Schlacht der fünf Heere.

Die Zwerge, die in Erebor mit den Raben sprechen können (und die Namen, die ihnen die Raben gegeben haben ) sind: Fíli (König), Kíli (Rabenprinz), Dwalin (Nusskopf), Glóin (Rotbart), Dori (Keulenschwanz), Nÿr (Hen-hen), Fjalar (König-und-doch-nicht-König), Beka (Mädchen vom Berge), und Doris Neffen (Nachkommen von Nori von zwei verschiedenen Müttern) Náriss (Schnabelnase), Máuriss (Einauge) und Duf (Kiesel). Bei letzterem sind sich die anderen Zwerge nicht sicher, ob die Raben nicht vielleicht ''Piesel'' gemeint haben, da Duf dafür berüchtigt ist, große Mengen Ale zu konsumieren. ;-)

Das Geschlecht Durins über Thror: Fíli, seine Kinder (Fjalar, Gunz, Hannar, Iri), Kíli

Das Geschlecht Durins über Thrors Vater, Dain I: Thorin Steinhelm, König der Eisenberge

Das Geschlecht Durins über Thrors Großvater, Nain II: Dwalin (und seine Tochter Beka), Glóin (sein Sohn Gimli, der jedoch meistens auf Reisen und nicht in Erebor ist), Dori, Náriss, Máuriss, Duf, Nÿr.

Bofur und Bombur genießen als Bewohner Erebors hohes Ansehen, jedoch stammen sie weder vom Geschlecht Durins noch können sie mit den Raben sprechen. Sie haben hohe Positionen unter den Bergleuten und werden auf Grund ihrer Zugehörigkeit zu Thorin Eichenschilds ursprünglicher Gemeinschaft oft zu Ratssitzungen hinzugezogen.

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:** An dieser Stelle auch wieder ein dickes Dankeschön an Leobaer, der tapfer alle Fehler ausmerzt, die sich zwangsläufig im Eifer des Gefechts bei dieser etwas schwereren Kost von ''Gefahr für Durins Sohn'' einschleichen, wir leiden immer mit unseren Zwergen mit, beim Schreiben und beim Übersetzen.

Wie immer sind Eure Reviews höchst willkommen, sie sind immer sehr motivierend und das Salz in der Autoren-Suppe. ;-)

 **Weihnachten** steht vor der Tür und was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich Euch ein Geschenk mache. Möchtet ihr vor nächsten Dienstag wissen, wie es weitergeht? Dann poste ich zu Weihnachten noch ein Kpitel. Lasst mich wissen ob Euch das gefallen würde. ;-)

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 ****Summer merkt an:**

Ich bitte schon im Voraus die Tolkien-Puristen unter den Lesern für Kapitel 8 um Entschuldigung, da ich mich dort nur sehr locker an die Sage von Glaurung und Túrin Turambar halte. Diese ist eben ein Alternatives Universum, ich lade Euch einfach ein, dabei zu sein.

* * *

 **Kapitel 8**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, war Gefangener in einem Goblin-Kampfring. Doch Kíli kämpfte nicht. Bisher hatte er es vermeiden können, den Tod zu finden. Doch er wusste, dass dies möglicherweise nicht von Dauer sein würde.

Yagrat, das Goblin-Weib, hatte sich aufgerafft und war seine Beschützerin geworden. Sie stand zwischen ihm und dem siebten bedauernswerten Goblin, der gerade in den Ring geworfen wurde. Sie knurrte und machte klar, was ihre Absichten waren. Sechs unglückliche Goblins lagen geköpft im Ring verteilt. Die Erde war mit ihrem Blut durchtränkt.

Kíli hatte begriffen, dass es der Verborgene war, der ihren Kampfgeist anstachelte, er führte ihr Schwert. Es war seine Gegenreaktion auf Kílis Weigerung, mitzuspielen.

 _Du trachtest danach, meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen, indem du dich töten lässt, feiger Zwerg? Genug davon! Es gibt andere Wege, dich zu inspirieren._

Kíli hatte das Gefühl, umzingelt zu sein.

 _Es wird Zeit, dass ich dir das Elbenweib zeige._

Kíli wurde noch heißer als zuvor. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ein loderndes Feuer seinen Geist erfüllen würde. Sein Fieber stieg weiter.

 _Da ist sie. Sieh nur hin…_

Jemand Neues wurde gezwungen, an der Unterhaltung im Geiste teilzunehmen. Doch es war nicht Yagrat.

Und für Kíli fühlte sich der Neuankömmling an wie eine Seele, die (war es eine Sie?) eng um sich selbst geschlungen war, und sie weigerte sich, ein Spielzeug zu sein.

Ein Elbenweib? Plötzliches Entsetzen packte Kíli. Der Verborgene hielt einen Elb gefangen.

 _Komm, sag hallo._

Kíli hatte erneut das Gefühl, umzingelt zu sein. Doch der Neuankömmling schwieg.

Wer? verlangte er zu wissen. Wen hast du gefangen?

''Kíli?''

Kílis gesamte Welt brach zusammen. Er kannte diese Stimme, auch wenn sie schwach klang, nur entfernt in seinem Geist.

''Mahal…,'' flüsterte er. ''Táuriel?''

* * *

Nÿr, angehende Heilerin und Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht, versteckte sich halb hinter Skirfir, als die Reisenden hereingeführt wurden und man ihnen Sitze an dem großen quadratischen Tisch in der Königlichen Ratskammer anbot. Sie erkannte Herrn Gimli und Legolas, den Elb. Und natürlich kannte sie König Bard.

Die beiden Männer aus Gondor kannte sie nicht, und als Fíli diese in seiner ruhigen Art seinem Rat vorstellte, spürte sie, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Einer der beiden Männer war aus der Vorhut der Königlichen Delegation, der andere war weitaus bedeutender und reiste inkognito.

 _Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn. König von Gondor._

Sie hatte immer noch die Stinkschote in ihrer Tasche und sie fragte sich, ob sie diese vielleicht selbst benutzen sollte.

Skirfir musste ihren Schock gespürt haben. Er streckte einen Arm nach hinten aus und ergriff ihre Hand. So leisteten sie sich gegenseitig Beistand.

Ihr war klar, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Sie sollte hoffen, dass diese mächtigen Anführer, die hier in diesem Raum versammelt waren, einen Weg finden würden, Kíli zu retten. Denjenigen, der ihnen beiden, der einfachen Heilerin und dem jungen Leutnant, am meisten auf dieser Welt bedeutete.

Karten wurden auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet, und Glóin fasste die ihnen bekannten Informationen zusammen. ''Unsere letzten Berichte sagen uns, dass die Wache Erebors sieben riesige Spinnen erledigt hat.'' Er zeigte auf die Gegend zwischen den Steinspitzen und dem Wald. ''Allerdings könnten sich da noch mehr herumtreiben.''

Der Rest des Königlichen Rates und ebenso Nÿr und Skirfir saßen still am Rande und verfolgten, wie sich die Beratung der Anführer ihren Lauf nahm.

Nÿrs wichtigster Wunsch war es, unbemerkt im Raum zu bleiben.

Glóin beendete seine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse mit Skirfirs Bericht und der Spekulation darüber, dass es sich bei Kílis Fieberträumen um die Worte des Drachen handeln könnte. ''Allerdings sind wir uns nicht sicher, ob so etwas überhaupt möglich ist,'' schloss er.

Eine nachdenkliche Stille breitete sich unter den Anwesenden aus.

''Das wäre nicht das erste Mal,'' sagte Legolas bedächtig und sah Aragorn an. ''Der Drache Glaurung hat für eine lange Zeit Túrin Turambar gequält. Der Drache trieb Túrin in den Wahnsinn, bis dieser sich selbst das Leben nahm, nur um frei von ihm zu sein.''

Fíli sank langsam in seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Er sah geschlagen aus.

Nÿr fühlte sich benommen.

''Hat Euer Bruder je versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen?'' Aragorns Worte klangen mitfühlend und sanft in dem sonst völlig stillen Raum.

Fíli konnte nur nicken. ''Mehr als einmal,'' presste er schließlich hervor. Seine Stimme versagte beinah und sein Blick war schmerzerfüllt.

Legolas blickte düster. ''Dann ist es absolut möglich, dass Erebors Prinz eine innere Schlacht mit dem Geist dieses Drachen austrägt,'' sagte er. ''Und da ich die ganze Geschichte kenne, vermute ich,'' er blickte gezielt Fíli an, '' dass dieser Kampf seit achtzig Jahren tobt.''

''Dieser Drache liegt tot unter der alten Seestadt,'' stelle Fíli klar. Er war aufgewühlt, auch wenn er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. ''Ich war da, ich habe ihn fallen sehen.''

''Wer kann sagen, was wirklich einen Drachen tötet!'' murmelte Aragorn. ''Sie wurden von Morgoth gezüchtet, vor langer Zeit… und sie sind eine mächtige Kraft, auch über ihre körperliche Existenz hinaus.''

''Da stimme ich zu.'' Legolas zeigte mit der Hand auf der Karte entlang des Sees.'' Irgendetwas hält seinen Geist hier fest. Doch wieso ausgerechnet hier? Das ergibt keinen Sinn.''

Aragorn wandte sich von Legolas zu Fíli. ''Was jedoch Sinn ergeben wird, ist, dass wir den Drachen ein für allemal töten um Euren Bruder von seiner Pein zu befreien.''

''Kíli wird in den Katakomben von den Goblins gefangen gehalten,'' Bard zeigte auf eine Gegend entlang des Ufers des Waldflusses.

Nÿr erkannte diese Gegend wieder. Sie hatte sie schon zuvor auf den Karten bemerkt. Mit ein wenig Erleichterung erkannte sie, dass der Stein Erebors sich unter der Oberfläche bis in diese Gegend erstreckte. Er reichte von dort sogar noch eine erhebliche Strecke entlang des Flusses bis in den Grünwald.

Bard bewegte seine Hand über die Karte und deutete auf den Westlichen Abhang des Berges. ''Erebor und Thal können gleichzeitig von zwei Seiten auf die Goblins losgehen.''

Dwalin zog die Stirn in Falten. ''Ich wette darauf, dass sie Kíli als Kriegsgeisel benutzen, sowie sie Wind davon bekommen, dass wir im Anmarsch sind.''

''Oder sie töten ihn auf der Stelle …'' murmelte Bard, der nur zu gut wusste, wozu die Goblins fähig waren.

Aragorn teilte seine Ansicht. ''Er wird Schutz brauchen.''

Dwalins Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. ''Jemanden heimlich in die Höhlen bringen, der Kíli beisteht, bevor sie merken, dass wir im Begriff sind, sie zu vernichten?''

''Wen kannst du schicken?'' fragte Gimli.

''Ich werde gehen,'' meldete sich Legolas freiwillig.

Gimli schnaubte. ''Wenn er krank oder gar verwundet ist, wird der Prinz von Erebor wohl kaum dem Prinzen des Waldlandreiches trauen.''

''Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. ''Gibt es einen Zwist zwischen euch?''

Fíli blickte unglücklich drein. ''Da ist diese Angelegenheit von einer Elben-Anführerin, die ihr Leben gab, um meinen Bruder zu retten.''

Jetzt schossen Aragorns Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Legolas dagegen zog seine zornig zusammen. ''Sie hätte besser nie auch nur ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen,'' sagte er mit aufwallendem Ärger.

''ER war der Gefangene. SIE hätte einfach weggehen können,'' konterte Fíli, und eine typisch zwergische Wut kochte in ihm hoch.

Aragorn hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. ''Friede, meine Freunde.''

''Euer Bruder war in sie verliebt,'' grollte Legolas.

Fílis Gesicht war hart wie Stein und sein Blick stählern. Aber er sagte weiter nichts.

Aragorn hielt fragend beide Hände hoch. ''Habe die beiden einander tatsächlich geliebt?''

Fíli wirkte jetzt traurig, seine Wut war verraucht. ''Ich glaube schon. Was daraus geworden wäre, kann ich nicht sagen. Es war ohnehin rasch vorbei. Dafür hat der Drache gesorgt.''

''Ihr Name war Táuriel Itaril.'' Legolas wandte sich ab und seine Anspannung war deutlich in den Muskeln an seinem Hals zu erkennen. ''Sie war wie eine Schwester für mich.'' Schließlich senkte er den Blick, als ob er die gesamte Diskussion bereuen würde.

Aragorn holte Luft. ''Dann muss ich Gimli zustimmen, du bist nicht der beste Krieger, um in die Katakomben entsandt zu werden.''

''Ich melde mich freiwillig,'' Skirfir erhob sich von der Bank, wo man ihn beinahe vergessen hatte.

Alle fuhren herum, um den jungen Zwergen-Bogenschützen anzusehen, der im Stehen leicht schwankte.

Glóin ergriff das Wort. ''Das Beste wäre aber, wenn wir jemanden schicken, der mit den Raben sprechen kann.''

''Allerdings haben wir keinen, den wir entbehren können,'' antwortete Fíli. ''Dich und Dwalin würde ich ausschließen. Wir können nicht riskieren, noch mehr Geheimnisse des Berges vor diesem Biest zu enthüllen, wenn etwas schief geht. Dori ist im Moment zu nichts in der Lage, Máuriss hat nur ein Auge. Also bleiben nur Duf und Náriss, doch keiner der beiden ist ein Kämpfer. Beka und Fjalar sind unerfahrene Kadetten.''

''Du hast mich vergessen,'' Nÿr trat vor und stellte sich vor Skirfir. ''Jeder andere hat einen guten Grund, zu bleiben. Ich jedoch habe jeden Grund zu gehen: Kíli bedeutet mir alles.'' Sie sah ihrem König in die Augen.

Gimli sprang auf, holte deutlich hörbar Luft und verbeugte sich. ''Meine Herrin, ich habe Euch nicht gesehen...''

Aragorn tat es ihm gleich. ''Meine Herrin, bitte verzeiht.''

Fíli erhob sich und reichte Nÿr die Hand. ''Darf ich vorstellen, die Herrin Nÿr, Heilerin und Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht.''

Aragorn verbeugte sich erneut, die Hand auf dem Herzen. _''Achrâchi gabilul_. Zu Euren Diensten, meine Herrin.''

''Die Herrin Nÿr ist die Zukünftige meines Bruders, eine entfernte Cousine aus der Linie von König Thrors Vaters Bruders Tochter, '' erklärte Fíli.

''Ein Waisenmädchen, das in Thal aufgewachsen ist,'' fügte Bard mit Stolz hinzu.

Aragorn blickte erstaunt, so, als ob er noch niemals zuvor im Leben eine Zwergendame gesehen hätte.

Fíli wandte sich Nÿr zu, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ernst. ''Das ist keine Übungsmission. Du könntest eine Gefangene werden, als Geisel enden, du könntest auch sterben, oder noch schlimmer…''

''Ich weiß, was passieren könnte,'' antwortete sie entschlossen.

''Du wirst möglicherweise töten müssen, um…''

Nÿr zog eine Augenbraue hoch. ''Und wer hat das bereits getan, um Euren Sohn zu schützen, Mein Herr?''

Überraschenderweise war es Bard, der Nÿrs Vorschlag beipflichtete. ''Ich halte das für eine gute Idee. Sie kann getarnt gehen… wir können sie als ein Mädchen aus Thal verkleiden, mit einem der Männer als Begleiter.''

''Ich kann das machen,'' sagte Bruilan und trat vor. ''Ich weiß, wie man mit Goblins umgeht.''

Aragorn sah erst Fíli an, dann Bard und schließlich Bruilan. ''Bruilan hat einen starken Arm und ist sehr geschickt mit der Klinge. Er kann als Schwarzmarkthändler auftreten und das Vertrauen der Goblins erwerben. Er hat das schon mal gemacht.'' Er sah Nÿr an. ''Doch Euer König muss dem zustimmen, meine Herrin. Soweit ich weiß, sind Zwergenmädchen in dieser Welt eine Seltenheit. Und eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht umso mehr.''

Fíli sah Nÿr fest in die Augen. ''Ich kann dich nicht bitten, dass zu tun,'' sagte er, und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

''Du musst mich nicht bitten,'' antwortete sie. ''Sag einfach nur nicht nein.''

Stille herrschte im Raum.

Dann sprach Nÿr weiter zu Fíli. ''Wenn ich dorthin gelange, ihn finde und er im Sterben liegt, dann kann ich ihn in Frieden in die Hallen von Aüle senden. Wir dürfen ihn nicht leiden lassen.''

Fíli wandte sich ab, seine Mine schmerzerfüllt. Einen Moment später war sein Gesicht wieder wie in Stein gehauen. Er streckte den Arm aus und nahm ihre Hand.

Lange blickte er Nÿr in die Augen, doch er schwieg.

Aragorn nickte Bruilan zu. ''Du wirst eine sehr große Verantwortung tragen,'' murmelte er.

Fíli wandte sich an Dwalin. ''Rufe die Bataillone zusammen. Macht euch bereit, diese verdammten Goblins zu vernichten.''

''Und in der Zwischenzeit,'' sagte Aragorn, '' suchen wir den Grund des Sees nach den Gebeinen des Drachens ab.''

''Um was damit zu tun?'' wollte Gimli wissen.

''Wir verbrennen sie um Mitternacht.'' antwortete Legolas, und in seinen Augen funkelte eine Spur von Mordlust. ''Wenn die Hallen der Geister nahe und der Drache am verwundbarsten ist. Wir zwingen ihn ein für allemal, zu verschwinden.''

''Es wäre sogar noch besser, wenn wir die Knochen hier her bringen,'' sagte Fíli, und man hörte ihm an, dass er seinen Zorn nur mühsam unterdrückte, ''und sie direkt auf der Schwelle Erebors verbrennen.''

Aragorn hob die Augenbrauen. ''Die Macht des Berges heraufbeschwören, um seine Macht in Mittelerde zu brechen? Da kann ich nur zustimmen.''

''Nun,'' grollte Gimli, '' worauf warten wir noch?''

* * *

In Kílis Kopf drehte sich alles vor lauter Zweifel, als er angestrengt versuchte, das, was er da hörte, mit der Realität des Goblin-Kampfrings zusammen zu bringen.

Dort beobachtete er Yagrat, die ihr Schwert hob und sich mit taumelnden, ruckartigen Schritten Goblin Nummer sieben näherte. Sie hob die Klinge auf Schulterhöhe. Die Menge johlte jetzt lautstark, feuerte das Goblinweib an. Dabei waren die Goblins nicht sparsam mit übelsten Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen. Sie wollten endlich Zwergenblut fließen sehen…

Und in Kílis Kopf ging die unglaubliche Unterhaltung weiter.

''Ich war diejenige, die ihn getötet hat,'' Táuriels Stimme klang für Kíli weit entfernt. ''Es war meine Hand, die Bards Pfeil lenkte. Und dann fiel ich… und weil ich der Drachentöter war, fing er mich.''

Bards Pfeil…?

''Es ist der Drache, Kíli,'' erklärte ihm Táuriels Stimme. ''Das ist Smaug. Er verweilt in den Hallen der Geister und lechzt nach Rache gegen das Haus von Durin.''

Die ganze Zeit…? All diese langen Jahre…?

''Ja, all diese Zeit. Und nun bedient er sich dieses dreckigen Goblin-Weibs, um auch dich zu fangen. Es war schon schlimm genug, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er dich Jahr für Jahr am Durinstag gemartert hat… im manchen Jahren konnte ich ihn ablenken.''

Oh, meine tapfere Herrin…

''Doch in anderen Jahren vermochte ich es nicht.''

Und er hielt dich fern vom Sternenlicht.

''Und er hielt dich fern von Liebe und Trost.''

Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete Kíli seine Seele für sie, und er ließ sie Nÿr sehen, seine Liebe, seine Zukünftige… sie war sein Leben für ihn.

''Ich weiß,'' wisperte Táuriels Stimme in seinem Geist. ''Sie ist gut für dich. Liebe sie, ehre und heirate sie. Habt Kinder, Kíli. Und lebe, wie du immer hättest leben sollen.''

Aber…? Er fühlte, wie sein Herz von Neuem brach. Wie kann ich dich von all dem befreien?

Schweigen.

Yagrat holte aus, und der Kopf des siebten Goblins flog in den Staub. Blut spritzte über den Boden und die Menge auf den Brücken und hinter den Brustwehren über ihnen brach in wilden Jubel und Spott aus. Wetten waren verloren worden, und widerwillig wurde gezahlt.

Und Yagrat drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

''Ich denke, du bekommst eine Chance,'' ermunterte ihm Táuriels Stimme. ''Doch du musst kämpfen. Tu es… jetzt.''

Kílis Verunsicherung ließ ihn erstarren. War das die Wahrheit oder die List des Verborgenen?

 _Das ist keine List… sie kennt mich nur zu gut, und ich bin SMAUG, DER UNERMESSLICHE…!_

''Das ist er…'' Táuriels Stimme klang matt und erschöpft.

 _Und selbst du, du winselnder Zwerg, kannst die ganze, traurige und tragische Wahrheit erkennen…_

Da war ein Lachen, Kíli spürte es.

 _Hier ist also der Handel für dich, Sippschaft von Eichenschild. Gewinne diesen erbärmlichen Kampf und trage dein Schwert nach Erebor. Und dann, aber nur dann, entlasse ich das Elbenweib ins Sternenlicht._

 _.._

 _._

* * *

 **AN.:**

Liebe Leser, hier mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Euch in Form von Kapitel 8. Auch wenn die Lage für unseren Helden immer noch düster ist wünsche ich Euch allen ein schönes und friedvolles Weihnachtsfest und hoffe, ihr habt weiter Spaß an der Geschichte. Lasst uns wissen was ihr denkt, wir freuen uns immer über Eure Kommentare. Auch heute ist es wieder an der Zeit, ein dickes Dankeschön an Leobaer zu senden, der immer ein aufmerksames Auge auf Satzknoten und verbale Bodenwellen hat.

Das Erebor 3022 - Team wünscht Euch wundervolle Feiertage, Mahals Segen und bis bald,

Eure Summer, Jessie und Leobaer.

..

.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 9**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, gefangen gehalten in einem Goblin-Kampfring, ging nicht auf den bösartigen Handel ein, mit dem Smaugs hinterhältiger Geist sein Gehirn überflutete.

 _Trage dein Schwert nach Erebor. Und dann, aber nur dann, entlasse ich das Elbenweib ins Sternenlicht._

Smaug trachtete danach, durch Kílis Schwertarm Rache zu üben. Er wollte, dass Kíli unter seinen Bann fiel und andere Zwerge tötete, seinen Bruder tötete, seines Bruders Kinder…

''Hier hast Du meine Antwort,'' rief Kíli laut. Er machte eine Rolle und griff sich den Kriegshammer, der ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihm nahe bei einem toten Goblin lag. Das lange Seil, das an seinen Knöchel gebunden war, fegte bei der Bewegung hinter ihm über den Boden. Er packte die schwere Waffe mit beiden Händen, rollte weiter und nahm schließlich eine geduckte Verteidigungsposition ein.

Yagrat, das verkrümmte Goblinweib, fauchte.

Natürlich war es nicht Yagrat, das war Smaug. Es war nur Yagrats Körper.

Er schauderte bei ihrem Anblick — bei dem Gedanken an das Schicksal von jemandem, der Morgul-Gift in seinen Adern hatte — jemandem, der von Smaug gefangen und gepeinigt worden war.

Doch Kíli konnte nicht anders, er wollte dieses Ding tot sehen.

''Du hast sieben Goblins geköpft,'' forderte er sie heraus. ''Deine Klinge muss doch stumpf sein.'' Er stieß das Seil an seinem Knöchel mit dem anderen Fuß außer Reichweite.''

Sie fauchte noch lauter und täuschte einen Angriff vor.

''Komm' und fang mich, Süße,'' höhnte er.

Sie stürzte auf ihn zu und zielte auf seinen Bauch. Kíli wich nach rechts aus.

Angestachelt von Smaugs Geist, der darum kämpfte, die Kontrolle zu wahren, warf sie sich schließlich mit voller Wucht vorwärts und stach nach seinem Unterleib.

Kíli wich zurück, um Kampfabstand zu bekommen. Er wirbelte herum, holte Schwung, und der Kriegshammer traf Yagrat gleich unter ihrem linken Ohr. Blut spritzte, und die Wucht des Schlags schleuderte sie an den Rand des Abgrunds . Sie schlug hart auf den Boden auf und blieb reglos liegen.

Auf der Brücke über ihm johlten die Goblins vor Begeisterung. Der Lärm um Kíli wurde immer lauter.

Kíli griff sich ein Schwert, als er sich an einem anderen toten Goblin vorbei schleppte und hackte endlich das Seil durch , das an seinen linken Fuß gebunden war. Die Fußschelle jedoch blieb an seinem Knöchel.

Mit dem Goblin-Schwert in seiner Hand hinkte er zu Yagrat und blickte auf sie herab: Hässlich, bleich, mit Geschwüren übersät . Das war die verrottete Kreatur, die ihn angekettet hatte, um ihn zu foltern, und ihn als ihren Besitz gezeichnet hatte. Smaugs Marionette.

Mit beiden Händen umklammerte er das Heft des Schwertes, richtete die Waffe nach unten und mit vor Abscheu verzerrtem Gesicht hob er sie hoch über den Kopf, zielte und rammte die Klinge mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit in ihre Brust. Er trieb die Spitze mit aller Kraft durch sie hindurch bis in den Boden unter ihr.

Der Lärm rund um den Ring wurde ohrenbetäubend. Die Goblinhorde brach in einen Beifallssturm aus.

Kíli schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass der nächste Goblin, den man zu ihm in den Kampfring werfen würde, größer, gemeiner und zäher sein würde.

Der Kampf würde weitergehen.

* * *

Frau Nÿr , Heilerin, und fähig, mit den Raben zu sprechen, beriet sich mit Nama, der Leibwache der Königin, wie sie sich für ihre verdeckte Mission in eine Goblinhöhle kleiden sollte. Es war zwei Stunden von Sonnenaufgang, und sie war vollständig auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert.

Bald sah sie sich zur Tarnung mit einer zusätzlichen Lage ausrangierten Kleidern ausstaffiert, dazu trug sie ihre eigenen abgetragenen Reisestiefel … und einen zerschlissenen Mantel. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem strammen Zopf zurück geflochten, umeinander geschlungen und festgesteckt, damit es nicht im Wege war. ''Das sind alte Sachen,'' erklärte Nama. ''Falls sie dich stören, wenn ihr fliehen müsst, wirf sie ab und lass sie zurück.'' Nama trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Nÿr eingehend. ''So siehst du ganz sicher weitgereist, zerlumpt und unterwürfig aus.'' Sie nickte zufrieden.

Dann reichte Nama ihr einen abgenutzten, kurzen Kampfstab mit einer alten Metallspitze, allerdings ohne Widerhaken, und gab ihr eine kurze Einweisung.

''Erstens: Stoß ihn in den Bauch und aufwärts ins Herz. Das kennst du schon.'' Nama machte es vor. ''Rein und wieder raus.''

Nÿr nickte knapp.

''Zweitens: Halte ihn waagerecht,'' Nama hielt den Kampfstab in beiden Händen. ''Drücke ihn so fest du kannst gegen die Kehle, ramme dein Knie in den Schritt und dann zertrümmere die Luftröhre.''

''Verstehe .''

''Wenn du zustichst, tu das immer aus der Hüfte.'' Sie tat so, als würde sie von unten nach Nÿr stechen. ''Wenn du den Stab wie eine Keule hoch über deinen Kopf hebst,'' sie demonstrierte es, ''dann bist du zu ungeschützt. Dein Gegner kann dich oder den Stab greifen. Halte ihn tief und stich zu. Das ist für den Feind viel schlechter abzuwehren.''

Nÿr übte das rasch einige Male.

''Gut. Um dich zu verteidigen, halte ihn in beiden Händen, schlag mit den Enden zu, oder benutze ihn, um Angriffe zu blockieren.''

Nÿr übte noch einige weitere Bewegungen. Schließlich nickte Nama zufrieden.

''Zu guter letzt: ein Jagdmesser.'' Nama gab ihr ein Messer mit einer breiten Klinge. ''Du weißt besser als ich, wo die dicken Adern verlaufen, Mädel.''

Nÿr steckte das Messer in ihren Gürtel, und schließlich sahen sich die beiden Zwergendamen an.

Nama streckte ihre Hände aus, legte sie Nÿr auf die Schultern, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich vorwärts, um ihre Stirn gegen Nÿrs zu pressen.

''Danke,'' flüsterte Nÿr.

''Geh mit Mahals Glück, mein Kind. Bring ihn nach Hause.''

Nÿr konnte nicht antworten, sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht . Sie nickte nur stumm, schluckte und griff Namas Schultern.

Dann drehte sie sich um.

Nÿr hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, der Königin, Frau An, aus dem Wege zu gehen. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, stand An vor ihr. Die Königin hatte sich mit ihren jüngeren Kindern tief im abgeschiedenen Inneren Erebors aufgehalten.

Ein Blick auf die Königin sagte Nÿr, dass An kaum geschlafen hatte.

An drückte sie nur kurz an sich. ''Fíli hat mir erzählt, was du gesagt hast.''

''Darüber, zu gehen?''

''Darüber, ihn in Aüles Arme zu erlösen. Mahal, Nÿr. Wir wollen Kíli lebend zurück. Doch sollte es tatsächlich soweit kommen…'' Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.

Nÿr versuchte alles, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, obwohl sie kurz davor war. ''Lass uns hoffen, dass es nicht soweit kommt. Wir haben Hilfe,'' sagte Nÿr. ''Fíli sorgt dafür.

An nickte. ''Dann lass uns hoffen, dass sie ausreicht.''

Nÿr drückte der Königin die Hand, dann ging sie.

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang traf sie Skirfir auf der Westlichen Terrasse, wo er bei den Bogenschützen Aufstellung nahm, als sich ein Drittel der Bataillone Erebors versammelte. Sie würden zum nördlichen Ufer des Waldflusses marschieren, um sich dort mit den Kämpfern des Westlichen Außenpostens zusammenzuschließen.

Nÿr selbst hatte Skirfir für dienstfähig erklärt.

''Das wird ein langer Marsch,'' sagte sie zu ihm.

''Ich bin bereit dazu.'' Seine Wange war immer noch grün und blau, aber sein Blick war klar und aufmerksam.

Nÿr nickte, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lächelte etwas gequält. ''Du bist ein Zwerg. Da muss schon einiges mehr zusammenkommen, um einen von uns aufzuhalten.''

Skirfir sah sie an und wirkte plötzlich sehr ernst. ''Bleib am Leben, Nÿr. Wie immer das hier ausgeht, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo du bist, ich werde dich finden. Ich werde euch beide finden — und es ist mir völlig egal, selbst wenn ich meinen Posten verlassen muss, werde ich es tun.''

Nÿr blickte ihn schweigend an. Nach kurzem Zögern griff sie in ihre Tasche, holte etwas hervor und legte es in Skirfirs Hand. Skirfir sah nach unten. Es war der geschnitzte Rabe, das kleine Geschenk von Kíli, der ihr Zeichen für ein Stelldichein geworden war, mit Skirfir als ihrem Überbringer.

Sie sahen einander in die Augen. Skirfir blinzelte für einen Moment nicht mal. Dann bemerkte Nÿr, wie er die Rabenfigur anschaute und seine Faust darum ballte. Dann blickte er sie wieder an, und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich eine wilde Entschlossenheit und ein stilles Versprechen.

Dann setzte sich die Bogenschützen-Formation in Bewegung. Nÿr trat zurück und sah, wie sie davon marschierten. Rechts von ihr entdeckte sie Fjalar und Beka. Sie ging zu ihnen und begrüßte sie.

Beide sahen so pflichtbewusst aus, so ernst… und so jung.

Sie sprach zu ihnen wie es unter jenen, die mit den Raben sprechen konnten, üblich war. ''Schickt die Raben hinter uns her, aber versucht, sie davon abzuhalten, in Schwärmen zu fliegen,'' wies Nÿr sie an. ''Die Goblins haben, wie es aussieht, schon zu viele von ihnen getötet.''

Dann entdeckte sie die seltsamen Kisten, die entlang der steinernen Wand standen.

''Was habt ihr denn da?'' fragte sie.

''Vogelkisten,'' sagte Beka und öffnete einen Deckel, um Nÿr das Nistmaterial darin zu zeigen.

''Sie haben sich in den letzten Tagen völlig übernommen,'' erklärte Fjalar.

Nÿr senkte traurig dem Kopf. ''Ich habe das von Huq gehört.''

''Es ist am Nachmittag besonders schlimm, wenn es richtig heiß wird,'' fügte Beka hinzu. ''Wenn man sie alleine in eine Kiste steckt, kommen sie wieder zu Kräften.'' Sie hielt das Fläschchen mit dem leicht gesüßten Wasser empor. ''Anstatt zu sterben, erholen sie sich dann wieder.''

''Einige sind schon wieder unterwegs und überbringen Nachrichten,'' sagte Fjalar. ''So, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.''

''Diese Methode kennen wir Heiler auch,'' murmelte Nÿr. ''Dem Körper Ruhe zur Erholung zu gönnen.'' Sie lächelte den beiden freundlich zu. So jung und so sehr darauf bedacht, etwas Gutes zu tun.

Dann hörte sie ihren Ruf zum Aufbruch.

''Ich muss reiten,'' sagte sie zu ihnen. ''Habt einen scharfen Blick, ihr beide, die ihr mit den Raben sprechen könnt. '' Sie nickte ihnen aufmunternd zu, bevor sie sich zum diensthabenden Anführer umdrehte.

 _Eine gute Idee_ , überlegte sie im Gehen, als sie an die Vogelkisten der beiden dachte. Doch ob sie selbst je Verwendung dafür haben würde, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie überprüfte nochmals den kleinen Vorrat an Arzneien, die sie in ihren Taschen und in ihren Stiefeln untergebracht hatte. Diesmal nahm sie keine extra Tasche mit. Sie konnte nichts gebrauchen, was sie irgendwie behindern würde.

Der diensthabende Anführer brachte sie zu Bruilan und einem Mann aus Thal, der auf einem großen Pferd saß. Dwalin stand bei ihnen und erläuterte ihren Plan.

''Es sind Männer mit frischen Pferden entlang des Weges postiert. So könnt ihr die Pferde wechseln und schneller vorankommen, '' sagte er und wies auf den Mann aus Thal. '' Dieser Reiter wird euch bis zu den Steinspitzen geleiten. Lasst die Pferde dort. Die Raben werden euch von dort den Weg zum Höhleneingang zeigen.''

Dwalin hielt das Pferd, das für Nÿr und ihren Begleiter bestimmt war, am Zaumzeug. Bruilan, der jetzt als ein heruntergekommener Mann aus den Ebenen gekleidet war, stieg auf und reichte Nÿr die Hand, um sie hochzuziehen, damit sie hinter seinem Sattel zu sitzen kam.

''Wir folgen euch zu Fuß mit den Bataillonen,'' sagte Dwalin. ''Ihr müsst hinein gelangen, bevor sie uns sehen. Sobald sie mitbekommen, dass wir da draußen sind, werden sie die Höhlen in Scharen verlassen und sich in die Schlacht stürzen. Wartet, bis sie weg sind. Das wird eure beste Chance, zu entkommen.''

Bruilan nickte zustimmend.

Dann schnalzte er dem Pferd zu, und sie ritten die vielen Kehren des Pfades, der den Westlichen Abhang des Berges hinab führte, entlang.

Sie waren einfach nur zwei so gar nicht zusammenpassende Reisende, die ins Ungewisse aufbrachen.

* * *

Fíli, König von Erebor, ließ den größten Teil seiner Wachen in höchster Alarmbereitschaft auf ihren Posten. Er stellte sicher, dass sämtliche Zugänge zum Berg verschlossen und gut bewacht waren und sein junger Thronerbe bestens beschützt.

Dann brach er auf.

So waren drei Männer, zwei Zwerge und ein Elb vor Sonnenaufgang auf dem See unterwegs. Ein Schiff und ein Lastkahn aus Thal waren über Nacht herbeigerufen und beladen worden. Nun waren sie auf dem Weg nach Esgaroth.

Aragorn unterhielt sich mit Haleth aus Rohan, der in Esgaroth von Bord gehen und zu Prinz Faramir zurück reiten würde. Haleth erhielt zusammen mit Eowyn den Schein aufrecht, dass Gondors König sich immer noch bei der Königlichen Reisegesellschaft eine gute Wegstrecke südlich des Sees aufhalten würde.

Fíli überprüfte die Ladung Ale-Fässer, die seine Erebor-Zwerge in den Stunden vor der aufziehenden Dämmerung geladen hatten.

''Ale?'' fragte Legolas und sah auf das Dutzend Fässer herab. Neben ihm gluckste Gimli amüsiert vor sich hin und zwinkerte Fíli wissend zu.

''Nur diese zwei,'' antwortete Fíli. ''Erebors spezielles, gesalzenes Weizen-Ale Das brauen wir nur im Sommer. Da sind ein paar Jungs in Esgaroth, die schon ganz wild darauf sind.'' Er klopfte auf die Fässer.

Legolas sah verwirrt aus .

''Der Rest,'' Fíli schnappte den Deckel eines dritten Fasses auf, '' ist Wagenschmiere.''

Legolas runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich vor, um in das Fass zu gucken. Ruckartig hob er danach den Kopf und zählte die verbleibenden Fässer zusammen.

''Gold?'' fragte er verblüfft.

Fíli lächelte. ''Das ist der beste Weg, um an diesem Ende des Sees irgendetwas erledigt zu bekommen,'' erläuterte er. ''Ganz besonders, wenn man in Eile ist.''

Gimli lachte herzhaft… auf Legolas' Kosten.

Als die Sonne aufging, blähten sich die Segel in der auffrischenden Morgenbriese, die vom Berg herab wehte.

Sie kamen gut voran, auf dem Weg nach Esgaroth.

Fíli sah gedankenverloren nach Westen auf die Bäume am Ufer. Irgendwo in diesem Wald war der Unterschlupf dieser Goblins, die seinen Bruder gefangen hielten.

Legolas blickte nach Süden. Er hatte Botschaften in das Waldlandreich geschickt. Die Wälder würden bereits von Jägern aus dem Elbereich wimmeln.

Gimli hatte sich mit dem Blick auf Esgaroth niedergesetzt, wog ihre Chancen für den bevorstehenden Kampf ab und schärfte seine Axt.

* * *

Es war Corax, der Nÿr und Bruilan bei den Steinspitzen traf. Er flog in einem Bogen herbei, mochte aber nicht auf Nÿrs emporgehaltenem Arm landen. Offensichtlich scheute er die Männer.

''Könnt ihr mich bitte herunterlassen?'' bat sie. Höflich und vorsichtig reichte Bruilan ihr die Hand und ließ sie herab. Er war besorgt wegen der für einen Zwerg großen Höhe.

Sie lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. Schließlich war sie nicht aus Glas. Sie ging einige Schritte beiseite und hob erneut ihren Arm. Diesmal glitt Corax dicht über dem Boden herbei und zog im letzten Moment mit vorgestreckten Füßen hoch.

Nÿr bat den Vogel, sie zu Rabenprinz zu bringen.

''Zur Höhle, dann verstecken wir uns,'' sagte Nÿr zu ihm. ''Du kommst mit? Wenn viele Goblins weggegangen sind, können wir entkommen''

Corax schüttelte sich. ''Schlimmer Ort…. schliiiiimmer Ort.''

''Ja, ich weiß. Aber Rabenprinz ist dort, richtig?''

''Ja. Rabenprinz. Erster Freund.'' Corax zog den Kopf ein, als ob er nicht recht wusste, was er tun sollte: die Goblin-Höhle um jeden Preis vermeiden oder erneut hinein fliegen.

''Wir werden hineingehen, um ihn zurück zu holen.'' sagte Nÿr.

Corax duckte sich, schlug mit den Flügeln und wetzte seinen Schnabel an ihrem Handschuh.

''Kannst du mit uns kommen?'' fragte Nÿr mit leiser Stimme.

Corax sah sie mit einem runden Auge scharf an, nickte mit dem ganzen Körper und flog dann davon. Er landete auf einem Baum auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung und krächzte laut. Das war der richtige Weg.

Nÿr ging zu Bruilan zurück, der inzwischen abgestiegen war und die Zügel des Pferdes ihrem Führer übergab.

Hier würden sie sich von ihm und dem Pferd trennen.

''Das ist die bemerkenswerteste Sache, die ich je gesehen habe, diese Fähigkeit, mit den Raben zu sprechen,'' sagte Bruilan zu Nÿr. ''Kann man das erlernen?''

''Nein,'' antwortete sie und versuchte, ihn anzusehen, ohne einen Knick im Hals zu bekommen. ''Wir, die wir mit den Raben sprechen können, werden so geboren. Aus der Sicht eines Heilers kann ich es euch auch nicht erklären. Es ist etwa so, als wenn man mit der Fähigkeit geboren wird, immer genau zu wissen, wo Norden ist.''

Bruilan schulterte seinen Reiserucksack, der zur Tarnung als Händler mit Kupfer- und Zinn-Schrott gefüllt war.

''Hat er eingewilligt, uns zu führen?'' Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Corax.

''Ja. Sein Name ist Corax. Er kennt Kíli sehr gut und er war schon einmal in der Goblinhöhle.'' Nÿr sah den Raben nachdenklich an. ''Er hat Angst, noch einmal hinein zu fliegen,'' sagte sie und warf den zerschlissenen Mantel über ihre Schultern. ''Aber er wird es tun… für mich.''

Bruilan nickte, überprüfte sein Schwert und ging dann voran. In stillem Einvernehmen folgte ihm Nÿr demütig mit drei Schritten Abstand und spielte die unterdrückte Schlampe, die zu Bruilans Rolle als Schwarzmarkthändler passte.

Von nun an waren sie auf sich gestellt.

* * *

Fílis Fässer voller ''Wagenschmiere'' hatten eine Mannschaft von Leuten vom Langen Ufer requiriert, die ein großes Schleppnetz mitgebracht hatten und sie zu den Überresten der alten Seestadt lotsten. Die neue Stadt Esgaroth war eine viertel Meile entfernt von der Stelle. wo der Drache versunken war, erbaut worden. Es war eine Stunde nach Mittag, und sie hatten bereits einen großen Haufen Drachenknochen von Grund des Sees herauf gezogen.

Der größte Fang: der gewaltige Schädel des Drachen, der auf dem langen, breiten Lastkahn lag. Er hatte leicht die Größe eines weitern Schiffes.

Fíli konnte nur mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Bewunderung auf die furchterregenden Zähne starren. Deren bloße Größe ließen ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen. ''Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich Geschichten über dich gehört,'' sagte er zu dem Drachenschädel. Er schien nichts anderes um sich herum mehr wahrzunehmen. Kurz zuvor hatte er einen Raben losgeschickt, um den Berg von ihrer Beute zu benachrichtigen.

''Genau wie ich,'' sagte Aragorn mit Staunen im Blick. Der massive Schädel war höher als der König Gondors. Gimli klopfte prüfend mit seiner Axt gegen die Fangzähne.

Legolas hatte einen entrückten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. ''Ich kann ihn fühlen. Er weiß, dass wir seine Ruhestätte gestört haben.'' Sein Blick ging zum Himmel, ohne etwas Bestimmtes zu sehen. ''Und er ist… nicht allein.'' Er sprach ganz leise und wirkte beunruhigt. Er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, und schien etwas berühren zu wollen.

Fíli wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem seltsamen Verhalten des Elben halten sollte, doch Gimli schien sich nicht weiter zu wundern.

''Ich bin nur froh, zu sehen, dass der Hals des Drachens noch dran ist,'' erklärte er. '' Ihn abzuschlagen — das wird eine schöne Aufgabe für meine Axt.''

Legolas drehte sich ruckartig zu Aragorn um. ''Ich verlasse euch,'' sagte er. ''Ich spüre, dass ich in den Hallen meines Vaters gebraucht werde.''

Aragorn zog die Augenbrauen hoch, widersprach aber nicht. ''Gewiss,'' sagte er nur.

Legolas sprang vom Lastkahn in ein kleineres Boot, schwang sich durch die Takelage und ergriff ein Seil, das ihn zu einem weiteren Schiff brachte. Wenige Augenblicke später packte er eine Leine, die von einem alten, baufälligen Dock herabhing, ein Überrest der alten Seestadt, schwang sich ans Ufer und lief geschwind in Richtung Wald.

Fíli sah ihm nach, als er verschwand. Dann wandte er sich wieder der anstehenden Aufgabe zu, gerade als Bard rief: ''Hau-Ruck!'' ''Die Leute vom Langen Ufer zogen an den Seilen und hoben ein riesiges Stück vom Brustbein des Drachen an die Wasseroberfläche. Sie schwenkten es triefend über den Lastkahn und ließen es neben dem Schädel herab auf das Deck.

Fílis Herz wurde leichter. _So weit, so gut_. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die endgültige Zerstörung des Drachen.

Sicher, er würde ihn verbrennen. Doch er hatte Bofur auch mit einer Reihe klarer Anweisungen für etwas ganz Spezielles zurückgelassen, nur für den Fall, der Drache benötigte einen besonderen Anreiz, ein für allemal zu verschwinden.

Und er hatte keine Zweifel, dass Bofur dem genauestens Folge leisten würde.

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Wir hoffen, ihr alle hattet ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und habt Euch über das extra-Kapitel gefreut. Was plant Fíli wohl mit dem Drachen? Und wird das alles ausreichen, um Kíli zu retten?

Wir freuen uns wie immer über Eure Gedanken.

Bis nächstes Jahr, ;-)

Summer & Jessie

..

.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 10**

Corax, Rabe von Erebor, schoss direkt auf sie zu. ''Goooobliiiinnnns!'' kreischte er.

Nÿr, Heilerlehrling und als Begleiterin eines Händlers getarnt reisend, blieb keine Zeit zu übersetzten, dass eine hässlich Meute Goblins geradewegs auf sie zukam.

Bruilan, der Mann aus Gondor, war jedoch kampfbereit.

''Runter!'' brüllte er.

Nÿr versuchte, sich auf den Boden zu werfen, doch ein Goblin prallte mit voller Wucht gegen sie, packte sie beim Nacken und stieß sie zur Seite.

Bruilan zog sein gefährlich scharfes Langschwert, schwang es in einem großen Bogen und schlitzte vier Goblins auf einmal auf.

Nÿr zog den Kopf ein und versuchte, ihre Hände an den kurzen Kampfstab zu bekommen, der an ihrem Gürtel hing. Sie löste ihn von dem Ring an ihrer Hüfte und rammte ihrem Angreifer den Griff direkt zwischen die Beine, genau wie Nama es ihr gezeigt hatte.

Dem Goblin traten beinahe die Augen aus den Höhlen, und er ging in die Knie. Dann packte Nÿr den Stab fest mit beiden Händen, schlug ihn dem Goblin von oben an die Rückseite seines Halses, während sie gleichzeitig ihr Knie gegen sein Kinn knallte.

Sein Hals knickte gegen den Kampfstab, es gab ein deutlich hörbares Knack-Geräusch und der Goblin sackte zusammen.

Grünlich-graues Goblin Blut spritzte in Nÿrs Gesicht, als Bruilan einen einarmigen Goblin erledigte, der eine Keule über seinem Kopf schwang.

Nÿr wirbelte herum, und trat einem weiteren Goblin entgegen, der sie ankreischte und mit beiden Händen ein Schwert hob. Sie nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, die er ihr bot: Einen ungeschützten Bauch.

Sie versenkte die Metallspitze ihres Stabes in seinen Eingeweiden und stieß nach oben in sein Herz. Sie konnte noch sehen, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck Überraschung zeigte, als das Gewicht seines eigenen Schwertes ihn hintenüber riss. Sie zerrte den Stab wieder heraus, fuhr herum, um sich den nächsten Goblin vorzunehmen.

Allerdings war da keiner mehr. Sie und Bruilan waren die beiden einzigen, die noch standen, während um sie herum ein Dutzend Feinde am Boden lag.

Bruilan hielt sein Langschwert in Verteidigungsposition und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, während er nach weiteren Goblins lauschte.

Er sah Nÿr in die Augen und bemerkte mit erleichtertem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie unverletzt war. Dann sah er die beiden Goblins, die sie niedergestreckt hatte.

Er hob einen Daumen, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie das gut gemacht hatte.

Und ganz anders als beim ersten Mal, als sie einen Goblin getötet hatte, um des Königs Sohn zu verteidigen, hatte Nÿr diesmal keine Gewissensbisse, außer vielleicht, weil die untere Hälfte ihres Stabes mit Goblinblut besudelt war. Sie sah sich nach einem moosbedeckten Baumstamm um und wischte den Stab wortlos an einem der weichen, grünen Polster ab.

 _Goblins… Ekelhaft!_

''Lasst uns hoffen, dass das nur eine zufällige Patrouille war,'' murmelte Bruilan. Er hob seinen Rucksack mit den Kupfer- und Zinnteilen, den er hatte fallen lassen, auf und winkte ihr, ihm zu folgen. Er ging voran und wischte im Gehen sein Schwert mit einem Tuchfetzen ab, bevor er es wieder in die Scheide steckte.

Nÿr folgte ein paar Schritte hinter ihm, befeuchtete ein Tuch mit Wasser aus ihrer Flasche und säuberte sich, so gut es ging, das Gesicht. Schließlich mussten sie wie umherziehende Händler aussehen, nicht wie Kämpfer.

Der Nachmittag war inzwischen schon weit fortgeschritten, und ihr hochgesteckter Zopf sah nach dem Kampf jetzt endgültig so aus, als hätte sie die Nacht über darauf geschlafen.

Sie sammelte einen einfachen, aus Metall getriebenen Helm auf, der einem toten Goblin vom Kopf gerollt war und stülpte ihn über ihr zerzaustes Haar. Damit war sie vollständig als zerlumpter, umherwandernder Zwerg getarnt.

Es schien eine ganze Lebensspanne her zu sein, aber sie konnte sich immer noch von einer Sekunde zur anderen in Nÿr, das Waisenmädchen, zurück verwandeln, das sich fühlte, als sei es wertlos, sich Menschen fürchtete und sogar Misshandlungen ertragen würde...

Sie schob die Erinnerungen an die verächtlichen Bemerkungen zur Seite, die sie früher hatte hören müssen, und ließ sich ganz auf diese vergangene Zeit ein. Sie ging gebeugt, hielt den Blick, soweit es ging, gesenkt und änderte ihren Gang von dem eines selbstsicheren Mädels zu dem eines unterwürfigen Weibs, dass sich fürchtete, den Zorn des Mannes heraufzubeschwören.

Corax landete auf einem umgestürzten Baum neben dem schmalen Pfad.

''Felswand mit Efeu,'' schnarrte der Rabe leise. ''Dunkler Platz hinter den Ranken.''

''Sind wir schon in der Nähe, Corax?'' fragte sie mit gesenkter Stimme.

Vor ihr drehte sich Bruilan um und sah sie an.

''Fast da,'' lockte Corax. ''Aufgepasst.''

''Er sagt, wir sind schon ganz nah, '' übersetzte Nÿr. ''Seht, wo er hinfliegt.'' Corax erhob sich in die Luft und flog über ihre Köpfe.

Der Mann aus Gondor und das Zwergenmädchen blickten gebannt dem Raben nach, als er lautlos voraus glitt.

Genau in diesem Moment fühlte Nÿr die Spitze eines Schwertes in ihrem Rücken, und die Hand eines Goblins legte sich über ihren Mund.

* * *

''Denkt Ihr, wir haben genug Knochen von dem Drachen?'' fragte Fíli den König von Gondor. Sie standen Seite an Seite auf einem großen, flachen Lastkahn, auf dessen Deck mehrere Ladungen gehobener Drachengebeine lagen, darunter der gewaltige Schädel, an dem noch der Hals hing, ein ordentliches Stück der Wirbelsäule und der Brustkorb.

''Schwer zu sagen,'' räumte Aragorn ein. ''Aber wir haben den Kopf und den Teil, wo das Herz saß.'' Er wies auf den riesigen Schädel und das Brustbein.

Sie hatten außerdem noch das Becken und viele Knochen von den Flügeln und den Beinen.

Fíli überlegte und wartete dann doch noch auf einige weitere Durchgänge der Schlepphaken und Netze, die die angeheuerten Männer vom Langen Ufer mitgebracht hatten. Als er sah, dass sie zum dritten Mal keine weiteren Knochen nach oben brachten, war er bereit, die Angelegenheit für beendet zu erklären.

''Lasst uns das zum Berg bringen,'' sagte Fíli. ''Wenn wir Glück haben, wird der Nachmittagswind etwas früher auffrischen.'' Er betrachtete abschätzend den blauen Himmel, als der Kapitän des Kahns den Anker heben und das Segel setzen ließ.

Dann studierte Fíli eingehend ihren Fang. Die Sonne und die Hitze des Nachmittags würde die Knochen etwas trocknen. Doch, nachdem sie 81 Jahre unter Wasser gelegen hatten, war ihm klar, dass sie bis zum Abend nicht vollständig trocknen würden.

Das erste, was sie tun mussten, wenn sie zum Berg zurückkehrten, war, ein gut brennbares Ölgemisch über die Gebeine zu gießen. Und dann beabsichtigte Fíli, diesen Schädel höchst persönlich zu zertrümmern.

Langsam baute sich in ihm eine schwelende, unterschwellige Wut auf, und er überdachte die Möglichkeiten. Schwert, Axt oder Keule?

Kriegshammer, entschied er. Groß und schwer. Damit konnte man alles zertrümmern. Er konnte schon beinahe einen in seinen Händen spüren: Ein schwerer Hammerkopf auf einem robusten Stil.

Und dann war da der Berg. Schließlich war er Fíli, ein Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und der Berg würde ihm helfen, dieses Unheil, das der Drache immer noch verursachte, ein für allemal zu beenden.

Er schuldete es all denen, die er in jener Nacht in Seestadt hatte umkommen sehen.

Er schuldete es seinem Onkel, Thorin Eichenschild, und all denen aus seinem Volk, die gestorben waren, als dieser verfluchte Drache Erebor angegriffen hatte.

Und er schuldete es seinem Bruder für einundachtzig Jahre der Qual.

* * *

Nÿr konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, als sie unbarmherzig herumgestoßen und vorwärts geschubst wurde. Doch sie stellte fest, dass man ihr wenig Beachtung schenkte, solange sie sich unterwürfig gab.

Die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Goblins richtete sich dagegen auf Bruilan . Sie hatten es geschafft, ein Seil um den großgewachsenen Man zu schlingen, und ihm die Arme an die Seiten zu fesseln. Sie zerrten ihn vorwärts und verspotteten ihn.

Und sie lachten, während sie weiter marschierten. Wenn man diese seltsam gurgelnden Geräusche ein Lachen nennen mochte.

Sie wurden zu einer mit Efeu bedeckten Felswand getrieben, und Nÿr dachte schon, sie würden irgendwo in einen Eingang gestoßen werden. Stattdessen kam ihren Bewachern ein sehr wütender Kriegs-Goblin entgegen, der ihnen auf dem Weg nach draußen etwas zubellte. Er deutete auf eine Reihe bewaffneter Goblins, die hinter ihm kam und in Richtung Osten marschieren wollte.

Bruilan wurde zur Seite geschoben. Er warf Nÿr einen kurzen Blick zu, der so viel sagte, wie: _Bleib ruhig._

 _Verstärkung_ , erkannte Nÿr. Genau wie Dwalin es gesagt hatte, stürmten sie hervor, um am Kampf teilzunehmen.

Sie wollte sie zählen und abschätzen, wie viele da vorbeistampften. Dabei blieb sie bei ihrer Rolle und verkroch sich in ihren zerlumpten Mantel. Mit ein bisschen Glück würden sie nicht mal bemerken, dass sie ein Mädchen war.

Der Massenaufbruch hielt eine ganze Weile an. Etwa Hundert, stellte sie fest. Hundert, oder gar mehr brachen auf.

Und dann brüllte der Kriegs-Goblin und scheuchte ihre Eskorte zurück, damit sie sich den Reihen der Abmarschierenden anschlossen. Einer jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und hielt das Seil fest gepackt, mit dem Bruilan gefesselt war.

Darüber entbrannte ein Streit, der schließlich damit endete, dass der Kriegs-Goblin auf Bruilan zeigte, und mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung auf den Höhleneingang wies.

" _Orzhak_ ," schnauzte er.

Bruilans Wärter fügte sich. Er drehte sich um, packte Nÿr mit eisernem Griff beim Mantel und schleppte sie hinter sich her, während er Bruilan vorwärts stieß.

Nÿr folgte, so gut es ging. Sie konnte ihren Stab nicht greifen, doch sie überlegte, ob sie ihren ledernen Gürtel öffnen und ihn als Garotte benutzen konnte.

Doch sie bekam keine Gelegenheit dazu.

Der einzelne Goblin, der sie abführte, hetzte sie den Hauptgang hinab, nahm dann einen Tunnel zur Linken, nur um beinahe in ein halbes Dutzend rattengesichtiger Goblins zu laufen, die ihnen den Weg versperrten. Bruilan wurde vorwärts geschoben, von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtet, einige stocherten mit den Griffen ihrer Waffen an ihm herum. Offenbar versuchten sie, ihn einzuschätzen.

Nÿr zog sich etwas zurück und kauerte sich in eine Ecke, die nicht vom Licht der Fackeln erhellt wurde, und hoffte, dass man sie da übersehen und vielleicht vergessen würde.

Bruilans Fesseln wurden durchschnitten und sein Schwert mit Scheide zur Seite geworfen. Es fiel Nÿr beinah direkt vor die Füße. Ein paar eiserne Handschellen wurden von einem Goblin zum anderen gereicht.

Nÿr behielt das weggeworfene Schwert im Auge, während sie sich nach einem besseren Versteck umsah.

Da, in der Dunkelheit stand eine verbogene Tür einen Spalt offen. So, als ob gerade jemand in großer Eile verschwunden war.

Bruilan überragte den kleinen Mob aus Goblins um ihn herum deutlich, er wehrte sich, so gut es ging, und stieß mit den Ellenbogen nach den hässlichen Kreaturen, als sie Anstalten machten, ihm die Handschellen anzulegen. Er trat einem Goblin mit aller Kraft auf den Fuß, aber nach einer Menge Gekreische wurden Speere ergriffen, und ein Kreis aus Spitzen richtete sich auf ihn. Dagegen konnte auch der kräftige Mann nichts mehr ausrichten.

Nÿr untersuchte die Tür und lauschte, ob sich jemand in dem Raum dahinter befand. Während die Goblins vollständig mit Bruilan beschäftigt waren, angelte sie mit dem Fuß nach dem Gurt an Bruilans Schwertscheide und zog das Schwert langsam zu sich hin, während sie sich immer weiter in den Schatten vor der Tür zurückzog.

Bruilan brüllte und protestierte, als es den Goblins gelang, eines seiner Handgelenke zu erwischen und die Handschelle darum zu schließen. Nÿr stieß die Tür auf. Von unten in der Höhle hörte sie entfernt das Gegröle von weiteren Goblins, gefolgt von einem Sprechchor. Es klang tatsächlich, als würden sie … _jubeln_?

Ein Kampfring! Fili hatte Corax' Beschreibung von dem Ort, wo er Kíli entdeckt hatte, als Kampfring interpretiert. Ihr wurde klar, dass die Goblins vermutlich beabsichtigten, Bruilan ebenfalls dorthin zu bringen.

Wieder wurde gejubelt. So, als ob etwas in dem Ring passiert war, was die Zuschauer begeisterte. Die Gruppe bei Bruilan hielt inne und lauschte, dann fingen sie an, zustimmend zu nicken und zu lachen.

" _Orzhak! Orzhak_ !" wiederholten sie immer wieder, schoben Bruilan weiter und vergaßen Nÿr vollständig.

Sie hörte, wie sie sich mit Bruilan immer weiter den Tunnel hinab entfernten. Sie bückte sich und hob Bruilans Schwert auf. Es war viel zu groß für einen Zwerg, doch sie konnte es auf dem Rücken tragen und hoffte, es ihm später zurück geben zu können.

Doch wie sollte sie das schaffen, ohne selber wieder erwischt zu werden!

Das Geräusch flatternder Vogelfedern zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und als sie aufsah, entdeckte sie Corax, der über ihrem Kopf auf einem Vorsprung unter der steinernen Höhlendecke landete. Sein glänzendes Gefieder reflektierte das Licht der Fackeln.

''Rabenprinz,'' knarrte er leise, und spähte in die Schatten, wo Nÿr kauerte. ''Kommst du?''

* * *

Kíli hatte begonnen, sich mehr und mehr wieder wie er selbst zu fühlen, kaum dass Yagrat, Smaugs persönliches Goblin-Weib, ihren letzten Atemzug getan hatte.

Und seine Vermutung hatte sich als richtig erwiesen. Der nächsten Gegner, den man zu ihm in den Kampfring geworfen hatte, war viel schlimmer: ein hinterhältiger, gebückt gehender und massiger Goblin mit einer stachelbesetzten Keule.

Er wäre vielleicht in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn Stachel-Keulen-Goblin nicht sehr langsam gewesen wäre und nur mit der linken Hand gekämpft hätte. Man musste sich ihm nur von rechts nähern, dann konnte er sich nicht verteidigen.

Kíli hatte nur ein miserabel geschmiedetes Kurzschwert, das einer der vielen Goblins im Kampfring fallen gelassen hatte, bevor ihn sein Schicksale ereilte, doch es genügte. Er spielte mit dem Gegner, solange es ging und so lange, wie die zuschauende Menge es tolerierte.

Doch Kíli war müde. Er schwitzte immer noch stark wegen des unnatürlichen Fiebers, das ihn noch immer plagte. Und er wurde von der schmerzenden, brennenden Vernarbung an seinem rechten Bein, gleich über dem Knie, behindert.

Die alte Morgul-Wunde, entzündet und durch das Spinnengift wieder so schlimm wie am Tag der Verletzung vor all den Jahren.

Er wollte sich am liebsten immer noch über die Kante stürzen, sich in den Abgrund werfen, der den Kampfring umgab, und eine gnadenvolle Erlösung in einem selbst gewählten Tod finden.

 _Nein, Kíli, das darfst du nicht. Er würde auch deine Seele hier gefangen halten._

Es war die entfernt klingende Stimme des ersten Mädchens, das einstmals sein Herz gewonnen hatte, Táuriel, ihre hell schimmernde Seele, gefangen vom düsteren, lauernden Geist des Drachen.

Das war das Einzige, was ihn in diesem Moment davon abhielt, zu springen. Um ihre Seele zu retten, musste er am Leben bleiben. Und das bedeutete, dass er kämpfen musste und nicht den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren durfte.

Er schlug wieder von rechts nach dem Goblin und schlitzte ihm den kräftigen Oberarm auf.

Die Menge grölte. _''Töte ihn, töte ihn, töte ihn_ ,'' skandierten sie.

Kíli hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr so laut waren wie vorher. Er sah nach oben. Es schienen auch nicht mehr so viele zu sein.

Ob ihm sein Verstand einen Streich spielte? Kíli wunderte sich über diese Veränderung, doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Er hatte auch keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

Der Goblin schwang seine stachelbesetzte Keule mit mehr Wucht, als Kíli erwartet hatte. Kíli sprang zurück, verlor den Halt und landete auf der Erde. Er verwandelte den Sturz in ein Abrollen zur Seite und kam auf die Knie, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie der Goblin strauchelte und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Kíli kam wieder auf die Beine, wog das kurze Schwert in seiner Hand und wirbelte es einmal herum, um seine Balance zu testen. Es würde seinen Dienst tun.

Mit zu Schlitzen zusammengezogenen Augen griff er an, schwang die Klinge und überraschte den Goblin, der den Fehler beging, vor Schreck beide Arme hoch zu reißen.

Kíli schnitt von links durch den weichen Bauch, wirbelte die Klinge herum und schlug dann von rechts noch einmal zu. Der Goblin hielt sich den Leib und fiel auf die Knie.

Und mit einem letzen Schwung schnitt Kíli ihm die Kehle auf. Blut schoss mit jedem Herzschlag in einer grausigen Fontaine empor. Der Goblin sackte langsam zur Seite und fiel dann leblos zu Boden.

Die Menge brach in ein triumphierendes Gekreische aus, und Kíli sah jetzt nochmal genauer hin. Eindeutig waren da weniger Goblins auf den Brücken und Brustwehren über ihm.

Doch was das zu bedeuten hatte…Kíli wusste es nicht.

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Allen Lesern ein frohes und gesundes neues Jahr 2017. Wie hoffen, dass ihr auch dieses Jahr mit dabei seid und Euch die Geschichte weiter fesselt. Kíli hält tapfer durch. Doch langsam wird wirklich die Zeit knapp. Was denkt ihr, wird er es schaffen?

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 11**

Skirfir, junger Leutnant in der Wache Erebors, stand zusammen mit dreihundert Zwergen-Bogenschützen bereit, hob seinen Bogen, zielte in die Luft und ließ die Sehne los. Sein Pfeil flog in einem hohen Bogen und regnete zusammen mit hunderten von weitern Pfeilen auf die Goblin-Horde herab, als diese mit ihren typisch schwankenden Schritten in dem flachen Tal vor ihnen auftauchte. Goblins verabscheuten Sonnenlicht, doch die Zwerge Erebors zwangen sie mit ihrem Angriff, in der Nachmittagssonne aus ihren Verstecken hervor zu kommen.

Die Pfeile trafen ihr Ziel und die wild zusammengewürfelten Schläger fielen rückwärts um, duckten oder versteckten sich. Manche machten sogar kehrt, ergriffen die Flucht und rannten zurück in den Wald, um Deckung zu suchen. Allerdings fanden sie dort keinen Schutz sondern liefen stattdessen direkt in die Klingen von Erebors Infanterie.

''Schießt nach Belieben!'' kam der Aufruf der Hauptmänner.

Mit Vergnügen, dachte Skirfir . Er blickte mit zusammengezogenen Augen auf das Getümmel im Tal vor ihm und zog einen weitern Pfeil aus seinem Köcher, legte ihn auf, spannte die Sehne und entließ den Pfeil in die Luft.

Alle Bogenschützen feuerten nun in schneller Folge und sandten einen ständigen Pfeilregen auf die Feinde herab. Die Pfeile fielen und trafen die Goblins ins Gesicht und in den Kopf. Goblins, die damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Schädel zu schützen, hatten keine Zeit, sich gegen Fußsoldaten zu verteidigen. Sie waren eine leichte Beute.

Es begann, nach einer heftigen Niederlage für die Goblins auszusehen.

Skirfir ließ nicht nach und befolgte dabei den Befehl, darauf zu achten, dass der Regen von Zwergenpfeilen der Mauer von Zwergenschwertern auf der anderen Seite des Schlachtfeldes nicht zu nahe kam.

Nachdem er die Hälfte der Pfeile des zweiten Köchers verschossen hatte, begannen die Muskeln in seiner rechten Schulter zu brennen. Seine Kräfte ließen nicht nach, aber dennoch war es, als würde er wieder und wieder mehrere steinerne Gewichte ziehen. Sein linker Arm stemmte das gleiche Gewicht, als er den Bogen stabil hielt, allerdings brauchte er mit jedem weiteren Zielen mehr Konzentration.

Es war gerade einmal vier Monate her, als eine Goblin-Keule sein linkes Schlüsselbein zertrümmert hatte, und obwohl es geheilt war, wurde der Schmerz nach dem dritten Köcher Pfeile beachtlich.

Skirfir ignorierte ihn. Er hielt lange genug inne, um seine Ziele erneut ins Auge zu fassen und sah mit grimmiger Befriedigung, wie die Masse der Goblins auseinanderbrach.

Er hob den Arm mit dem Bogen erneut.

Nur noch so lange… Skirfir zog einen Pfeil, legte ihn auf die Sehne, spannte den Bogen.. bis sie nie jemals wieder… er zielte im besten Winkel nach oben…. Erebor belästigen werden… er ließ den Pfeil los. Nie wieder!

* * *

Kíli konnte kaum mehr stehen. Er war der einzige noch lebende Kämpfer in dem vom Licht der Fackeln erhellten Kampfring, und er war völlig ausgepumpt . Da lagen neun Goblins tot auf der Erde, aufgeschlitzt oder geköpft… darunter auch Yagrat, Smaugs Marionette.

Jawohl, sagte Kíli zu sich selbst. Yagrat ist erledigt. Smaug würde ihn nie wieder durch ihre Hand verletzen können.

Kíli rang nach Atem, sein Herzschlag wurde nach dem letzten Kampf wieder langsamer. Mit bloßem Oberkörper, blutverschmiert und über und über bedeckt mit dem Schmutz der Höhle und Goblinblut, konnte Kíli keinen rechten Triumph bei dem Sieg über die schwerfällige Kreatur empfinden, die er gerade erschlagen hatte. Vielmehr machte es ihn irgendwie benommen.

Und noch immer wollte er diesen Alptraum beenden, indem er freiwillig in den Tod ging. Kíli sah auf den Abgrund, den Rand der Klippe, dann sah er auf seine Füße und rang mit dem Verlangen: Lauf einfach zum Rand und spring… oder stürze dich in das Schwert… schneide dir selbst die Kehle auf…es gab viele Wege, es zu tun.

Nein, Kíli. Du musst am Leben bleiben, sagte ihm Tauriels Geist in seinem Kopf erneut, ihre Stimme klang, als wäre sie weit, weit entfernt.

Oder war es eine verrückte Halluzination… oder der Geist eines toten Drachen, der ihm etwas vormachte. Kíli war sich nicht ganz sicher.

Es kommt eine Möglichkeit, sagte sie. Ruh' dich einfach aus, bleib still.

Unfähig, Wahrheit von Schein zu unterscheiden, oder die Kraft aufzubringen, sich auch nur zu bewegen, stand Kíli nur da und tat nichts. Was ihn als nächstes erwartete — er wusste es nicht.

Er stützte die Spitze der schlecht ausbalancierten Klinge, die er im Kampfring aufgesammelt hatte, auf den Boden und sah nach oben auf die freitragenden Brücken und Brustwehren der Goblinhöhle. Die Menge der Zuschauer war geringer geworden, der Lärm ließ nach. Da waren nicht mehr so viele versammelt wie zuvor, um ihre Wetten zu machen und ihren Gewinn einzustreichen.

Warum? wunderte er sich.

Dann gab es Bewegung auf den Brücken über ihm. Jemand ließ sich an einem Seilzug herab. Kurz danach kamen noch zwei weitere Gestalten.

Kíli wurde es bang ums Herz. Was jetzt? Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass sein nächster Gegner noch viel größer und härter sein würde. Viel schwerer zu töten.

Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass es ein Mensch sein würde.

Kíli sprang zurück und hob das Schwert, um sich zu verteidigen, doch bevor er die Bewegung zu Ende führen konnte, wickelt sich das Ende einer langen Peitsche um seinen Arm.

Der Schmerz war stechend heiß. Der Goblin sah ihn wütend an, und Kíli war froh, dass er noch Platz hatte, einige weitere Schritte zurück zu weichen. Die Peitsche wurde nicht noch einmal erhoben.

Kíli sah auf den Mensch, den man gerade herab gebracht hatte. Seine Hände waren vor ihm gefesselt und seine Augen waren verbunden. Er wurde vorwärts gestoßen, gleich neben Yagrats leblosen Körper. Der Mann war nicht aus Thal. Er sah aus wie ein Händler aus den Ebenen.

Ich denke, er ist Teil unserer Chance zu entkommen, mutmaßte Tauriels Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Kíli war sich da nicht so sicher. Er beobachtete genau, während er das ungewohnte Schwert mit beiden Händen gesenkt hielt. Er blinzelte Schweiß aus seinen Augen und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein. Sein rechtes Knie brannte wie geschmolzenes Metall, und er spürte, wie der rote Nebel des Morgul-Fiebers in ihn aufstieg und sein Bewusstsein trübte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können, während er mehrmals seine Finger fester um das Heft des Schwertes klammerte.

Es waren jetzt drei Goblins bei dem Mann. Kíli hörte, wie sie sich stritten, und beobachtete dann , wie sie auf die Brücke über ihnen deuteten.

Irgendetwas tat sich da oben — er hörte Rufe. Die drei, die dem Mann festhielten sahen beunruhigt nach oben.

Aber dann lachten sie. Einer hielt zwei Finger hoch, zeigte dann damit auf Kíli, nickte zufrieden und kicherte.

Mahal. Kíli wurde klar, was los war. Sie hatten noch einen Gefangenen und wollten einen Kampf zwei gegen einen.

* * *

Fíli hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Reling fest, als der Kahn das Segel fallen ließ und auf das flache, sandige Ufer des Sees südlich von Erebor auflief .

Der Schwung ließ das große Boot noch ein gutes Stück das Ufer hinaufgleiten, bevor es zum Stillstand kam. Es rutsche wieder ein, zwei Fuß zurück und blieb dann liegen.

Auf den Anhöhen über dem Seeufer sah Fíli sein Volk. In vielen Reihen hintereinander standen die Bewohner von Erebor und beobachteten das Geschehen mit ernsten Gesichtern: Bergleute, Handwerker, Gelehrte und Händler gleichermaßen.

Sie alle wollten den Drachen sehen, erkannte Fíli, sie mussten ihn sehen.

In der vordersten Reihe entdeckte er einen Kreis von Zeichnern, die sich bereits über ihre Arbeit gebeugt hatten, emsig mit Papier und Stift, um diesen Moment für die Nachwelt festzuhalten.

Mahal, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Nur gut, dass sich irgendjemand darum gekümmert hatte.

Fíli war auch nicht im Ansatz eitel genug, um vor dem Berg von Knochen zu posieren, aber er blieb an einer Stelle stehen, um es den Zeichnern etwas einfacher zu machen.

Die Unterkante der Sonne berührte gerade die Hügel im Westen und warf ein sehr passendes, feuriges Licht über die Szenerie. Es war Hochsommer im Norden, und die Nacht würde kurz sein.

''Nur drei Stunden bis Mitternacht,'' sagte er laut.

''Aye,'' stimmte Gimli zu. ''Und ich denke, deine Jungs wissen das ganz genau.''

Er nickte einer großen Gruppe von Bergleuten und Schmieden zu, die sich in zwei Reihen aufstellten, als die Mannschaft des Lastkahns die Laderampe auf das Ufer fallen ließ. Schweigend bestiegen die beiden Reihen von Zwergen den Kahn und betrachteten die Knochen mit großer Skepsis. Fíli nahm sie neben dem riesigen Schädel in Empfang, eine Hand auf der knochigen Schnauze, um seinen Leuten zu zeigen, dass es ungefährlich war, das Ding zu berühren.

''Es sind bloß Knochen, Jungs,'' versicherte er ihnen mit dem Ansatz eines schelmischen Grinsens. ''Und sogar ganz sauber abgenagt von den Fischen. Mehr kann man doch kaum erwarten, oder?''

Aus dem Stehgreif formierte sich eine Eimerkette, in der auch Fíli, Gimli, Bard und Aragorn halfen, die Ansammlung kleiner Knochen ans Ufer zu bringen. Es gab Stücke so klein wie ein Ziegelstein, aber auch solche von der Größe eines Baumstammes. Alles wurde behutsam und in absoluter Stille vom Kahn weitergereicht, den ganzen Weg hinauf bis zu einer weiten, nackten Felsfläche, die als die Eingangsstufe des Berges bekannt war.

Es brauchte eine Mannschaft von zwei Dutzend Zwergen, um das gewaltige Brustbein anzuheben und wegzutragen.

Und Dank der Kraft und des unermüdlichen Fleißes der zwergischen Helfer war bald das einzige, was noch auf dem Kahn lag, der riesige Schädel mit dem Stück vom Hals und einem Teil des Brustkorbs.

Fíli, Gimli, Bard und Aragorn gingen die Rampe hinab, stellten sich zu einer Gruppe von Ratsherren und machten mehr Platz für die Arbeiter.

Fíli nahm die kurze Nachricht, dass die Kampftruppen dabei waren, die Goblins in den Wäldern nördlich des Berges vernichtend zu schlagen, dankbar entgegen. Er versuchte, sich keine allzu großen Sorgen um seinen Bruder zu machen. Er hatte die beste Hilfe geschickt, die ihm zu Verfügung stand. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihnen zu vertrauen.

''Ich hoffe, dir gefällt der Platz für unsere kleine Vorführung,'' sagte Bofur zu ihm, während er seinen alten Freund zur Begrüßung umarmte. ''Ich habe alles fertig vorbereitet,'' fügte Bofur noch leise hinzu.

''Gute Arbeit, Bofur,'' Fíli klopfte ihm anerkennend auf den Arm. ''Ich danke Dir.'' Dann drehte er sich herum, um die Arbeiter zu beobachten. Fílis Gesichtsausdruck war hart wie Stein und er war völlig auf das Geschehen vor sich konzentriert.

Auf Bofurs Zeichen marschierten über hundert Zwerge schweigend herbei, darunter viele grimmig dreinblickende Kadetten der Wache. Die Luft war erfüllt von den Schritten ihrer schweren Stiefel und den rauen Rufen der Ausbilder, die lautstark den Takt angaben. Sie nahmen zu beiden Seiten des Schädels Aufstellung und standen in Bereitschaft, die Augen auf die Knochen gerichtet. Als alle an ihrem Platz waren, erschallte der Ruf, und auf das Kommando hin bückten sich alle gleichzeitig und suchten nach geeigneten Stellen, um die Überreste des Drachen fest zu packen.

''Mein Herr und König?'' riefen sie, genau in dem Moment als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank. ''Erlaubnis, das Biest an Land zu bringen?''

Fíli trat einen Schritt vor und rief zurück. ''Erlaubnis erteilt, meine guten Jungs und Mädels von Erebor!''

Ein allgemeines Beifalls-Gebrüll brach unter der zuschauenden Menge aus, und auf Kommando hoben die Zwerge den Schädel, und der gewaltige Drachenkopf hob sich. Und er begann seinen Weg die Laderampe hinab auf die breite, glatte Granitflanke von Erebor, die sein Scheiterhaufen werden würde.

Fackeln wurden angezündet, und es mangelte nicht an Freiwilligen, die sich aufstellten, um den Weg mit dem Licht des Feuers zu säumen.

Und die Drachenmannschaft (wie sie von nun an genannt wurde) bewegte sich in entschlossenem Gleichschritt und trug den großen Schädel, als ob sie einen übergroßen Sarg zu Grabe tragen würde.

Fíli stand mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem Stein von Erebor und sah zu, während er seine schwelende Wut schürte und mit seinem Geist das Herz des Berges und dessen Macht berührte.

Aragorn zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete Erebors leuchtend blonden König mit Neugier. Jedoch entschied er für sich, dass der versteinerte Blick zeigte, dass dies nicht der Moment für Fragen war.

Bard schüttelte vielsagend einmal den Kopf und deutete damit an, dass es in der Tat besser war, still zu sein. Gimli blinzelte ihm zu, und brachte damit zum Ausdruck, dass er insgeheim stolz auf seinen königlichen Cousin und die Geheimnisse Erebors war. ''Lass' ihn in Ruhe, mein Junge…'' Aragorn nickte und faltete seine Hände, während er mit tiefem Interesse zusah, was geschah.

Die Drachenmannschaft arbeitete schwer und brachte den Schädel in Position. Sie drehten ihn mit Blick auf das große Tor von Erebor, das ebenfalls in das Licht von unzähligen Fackeln getaucht war. Die riesigen Statuen der in Stein gehauenen Wächter funkelten mit düsteren Blicken auf die Überreste ihres alten Feindes.

Auf Kommando legte die Zwergenmannschaft den schweren Schädel ab, so dass er schließlich auf dem Stein des Berges ruhte.

Und Fíli fühlte es wie ein gewaltiges Donnergrollen, wie den Widerhall einer Trommel, die den Fels vibrieren ließ: die Präsenz des Drachen, die das Gestein unter seinen Füßen berührte.

Dennoch, Fílis Wand aus Zorn war nur zu bereit für die spürbare Anwesenheit des Drachen.

Doch Smaug schwieg, unfähig die Macht zu erkennen, die ihm entgegentrat.

Es mochte wohl sein, das dies für den Geist des Drachen der erste Moment war, in dem er ernstlich zu zweifeln begann.

..

.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 12**

Skirfir, Pflegesohn des Prinzen von Erebor, waren die Auswirkungen des Schlachtgetümmels deutlich anzusehen. Er war bedeckt mit Schweiß, Goblinblut und Staub… doch Skirfir kümmerte es nicht. Seinen Bogen trug er schon seit geraumer Zeit auf dem Rücken und kämpfte jetzt mit einem Schwert und Faustschild. Er war es als Bogenschütze gewohnt, den Feind aus der Entfernung zu bekämpfen, doch jetzt konnte er absolut nachvollziehen, wie befriedigend es war, dem Gegner Auge in Auge gegenüberzutreten und Gerechtigkeit zu fordern.

Er hatte sogar die Führung übernommen, als sich ein Dutzend Goblins in Rüstung aus den Bäumen mitten unter Erebors Bataillon fallen ließ und von dort durch die Reihen brach. Skirfir stürzte vorwärts, um ihnen entgegenzutreten. Er schwang sein Schwert dicht über dem Boden, als der irre Goblin, den er angriff, kreischte und seine Waffen hoch über den Kopf hob.

 _Schön blöd!_ Skirfir verschwendete keine Zeit. Er pflügte den Goblin nieder und ging auf den nächsten los. Dann kam der Moment, als er sein Schwert verlor — es blieb in einem Knochen stecken und wurde ihm durch den Ruck aus der Hand gerissen. Unbewaffnet duckte er sich unter einer Kriegs-Keule eines Goblins durch und fing dann sicher eine Kampfaxt auf, die ihm von einem anderen Zwerg zugeworfen wurde. Er richtete sich auf, wirbelte herum und traf den Goblin mit seiner Axt direkt am Hinterkopf. Die Kreatur fiel mit dem Gesicht voran wie ein Stein zu Boden. Skirfir stürmte weiter und griff sich im Laufen das lange Messer eines gefallenen Feindes.

Das Kampfgemenge wurde immer dichter, und alles ging blitzschnell. Skirfir ließ seine Wut über seine Unzulänglichkeiten im direkten Kampf der Ursache für seinen Ärger aus: an der Goblin-Brut.

''Widerlicher Abschaum…!'' fluchte er, als er die Axt mit einer Hand schwang und mit dem Messer in der anderen zustach. Der ungewöhnlich große Goblin vor ihm schlug mit seiner stachelbesetzen Keule zurück, und Skirfir wehrte den Schlag mit der Axt ab.

Das Heft seiner Axt wurde zerschmettert.

''Bleib stehen, mein Junge,'' rief ein erfahrener Krieger, der den Goblin mit seinem Streitkolben niederschlug. Ein anderer Krieger machte ihn mit einem Axthieb durch die Kehle endgültig fertig.

Der ältere Krieger mit dem Streitkolben lachte zufrieden und sprang dann vorwärts. Der nächste Goblin war an der Reihe.

Skirfir stieß sein Messer mit Wucht in den Leib einer der dürren Kreaturen. Die Klinge entglitt seinem Griff, als sich sein Gegner drehte und zu Boden stürzte.

Frustriert nahm Skirfir seinen Bogen vom Rücken und legte rasch einen Pfeil auf die Sehne. Immerhin hatte er noch mehrere Dutzend eiserne Pfeilspitzen, die er verschießen und damit etwas ausrichten konnte.

Und plötzlich herrschte Stille.

Er blieb stehen. Die Krieger Erebors hatten eine Lichtung erreicht, auf der nun Zwerge und Goblins gleichermaßen innehielten und nach Norden sahen. Plötzlich ertönte ein bösartig klingendes Zischen, als eine Gruppe langarmiger Goblins um einen großen Käfig schwärmten, der an einem riesigen Felsblock errichtet war. Das Ding sah aus, als wäre es aus wirklich allem zusammengebaut worden, was sie irgendwo hatten finden können: Bretter, Baumstämme, aufgesammelte Teile von kaputten Eisentoren von wer weiß wo. In keinem Fall stammte das Zeug von hier.

''Mahals Hammer…'' fluchte jemand. Keine zehn Schritte entfernt erkannte Skirfir den tätowierten, haarlosen Kopf von Dwalin, Kriegsherr von Erebor, stattlich mit seiner beeindruckend großen Gestalt, in seinen Händen seine beiden Kampfäxte, die von Goblinblut troffen.

''Das Biest gehört mir!'' dröhnte der ehrwürdige Krieger und Rage funkelte in seinen Durin-blauen Augen.

Vor ihnen schlug ein großer, einarmiger Halb-Ork auf das Schloss des Käfigs und brach es auf.

Die Goblins kreischten und stürzten in alle Richtungen davon, als das Tor aufflog und von der Wucht aus dem Inneren des Käfigs zertrümmert wurde.

Skirfir spannte seinen Bogen und zog seine scharfen Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. Er war Bogenschütze. Das war es, was er beherrschte.

Was immer das da war, in Kílis Namen würde er Herrn Dwalin folgen, falls nötig in den Tod.

 _Für dich, ushmad._

* * *

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor und Gefangener in einer Goblinhöhle, versuchte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Die Goblins, die ihn in Schach hielten, gestikulierten in Richtung ihrer Kumpanen hoch über ihnen auf den Brücken und trieben sie zur Eile an. Und Kíli sah, wie einer der Goblins dort oben einen Neuankömmling festhielt und sich in einen Seilzug stellte, während er die kleinere Gestalt an sich presste.

Wer immer das war, derjenige würde die rasende Fahrt nach unten in den Kampfring atemberaubend schnell und sehr erschreckend finden.

Doch bevor der neue Gefangene am Boden ankam, ging der Anführer der Goblins im Kampfring, der die Peitsche hatte, auf Kíli los. Er kam direkt auf ihn zu und schlug in rascher Folge dreimal nach ihm. Kíli duckte sich. Die Peitschenschnur traf seine Schulter, seinen Arm und einen Teil seines Oberschenkels, bevor es ihm gelang, das Leder mit dem ungewohnten Schwert abzufangen. Die Schnur wickelte sich um die Klinge und er riss seinem Angreifer die Peitsche aus der Hand. Doch im Nu war der wütende Goblin bei ihm, trat fest zu, und beide Waffen flogen Kíli im hohen Bogen aus der Hand.

Eine schwere Faust traf ihn mit einer harten Rückhand, und Kíli fand sich, ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, auf der Erde wieder. Der Goblin packte ihn beim Haar, zerrte ihn wieder hoch und hielt ihn im Würgegriff, während er ihm ein dreckiges Messer an die Kehle drückte.

''Schluss damit!''

Obwohl Kíli versuchte, irgendwie auf den Füßen zu bleiben, schleifte ihn der Goblin jetzt mehr oder weniger mit sich. Kíli wehrte sich, doch der Anführer-Goblin hatte genug Helfer, es waren einfach zu viele. Seine ganze Wahrnehmung war nur noch eine schnelles Seitwärtstorkeln quer durch den Ring, und von allem, was um ihn herum geschah, nahm er nur noch Bruchstücke wahr: Kampf-Goblins auf den Brücken über ihm, Goblins die von anderen mit gesenkten Speeren dazu gezwungen wurden, als Gegner in den Kampfring zu treten, der gefangen gehaltene Mann mit verbundenen Augen, dem die Spitze eines Schwerts in den Rücken gehalten wurde. Kíli spürte, dass da ein dritter Gefangener war, doch er bekam nicht die Chance zu sehen, wer es war. Dann wurde er vorwärtsgestoßen und grob zu einem weiteren, größeren Seilzug geschoben, einem richtigen Lastenaufzug, mit einem flachen Boden aus Holz und mit Seilen, die an die Ecken gebunden waren.

Der Goblin-Wächter hatte ihn immer noch fest bei den Haaren gepackt und hielt ihm das Messer an die Kehle.

Die Plattform schwang schwindelerregend davon, und dann ging es plötzlich in die Tiefe. Kíli versuchte, seinen Hals gegen das Messer zu drücken. _Ja,_ dachte er. _Schneid' mir eine Ader auf und lass mich verbluten._

 _Nein, Kíli!_ Wieder hallte Tauriels Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Bleib!_

Dann landete der Aufzug mit einem heftigen Ruck am Boden. Der Goblin zog das Messer weg und stieß Kíli auf die eiskalte Steinoberfläche. Dann bückte er sich, um die stachelbesetzte Fußschelle um Kílis rechtem Knöchel zu greifen und sie an einer kurzen Kette zu befestigen, die mit einem dicken Bolzen knapp über dem Boden an der steinernen Wand verankert war.

Kíli begann, sich aufzurappeln, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Goblin beabsichtigte, ihn hier zurückzulassen. Er wurde mit dem Fuß wieder auf den Boden befördert, und der Goblin spuckte ihn an, als er sich wieder auf die hölzerne Plattform stellte. Der Seilzug schwirrte, die Plattform wurde angehoben und war sogleich außer Sicht.

Kíli blinzelte und stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen.

Es war so schrecklich kalt…

Und er war allein auf einem kleinen, ovalen Felsvorsprung, mit nacktem Fels, der hinter ihm senkrecht in die Höhe ragte und einem bodenlosen Abgrund vor ihm, der in nichts als absolute Schwärze führte.

Auf der anderen Seite des tiefen Abgrunds, vielleicht zwanzig Fuß entfernt, flackerten zwei Feuerbecken, und mehrere Fackeln brannten auf einer langen Brustwehr, die offensichtlich mit einem Tunnel verbunden war. Zwei verkrümmte Goblins standen da. Wächter… ganz klar. Sie beobachteten ihn. Und schon konnte er einen von ihnen lachen hören, es klang wie ein keuchendes Kichern. Der andere fletschte die Zähne in seine Richtung.

* * *

Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz des Waldlandreiches, hatte dem Kampf nicht den Rücken gekehrt, als er den Kahn in Esgaroth verlassen hatte. Geschwind hatte er den Weg durch den Wald zurückgelegt, den er sein ganzes, langes Leben lang kannte. Nun stand er vor der vertrauten, schmalen Brücke und den eleganten, steinernen Säulen, geformt wie Bäume, welche den Eingang zu den Hallen des Elbenkönigs zierten. Legolas war zu Hause.

 _Der Eingang zum Grünwald_. Sein Herz wurde leicht, weil er ihn wieder so nennen konnte. Er konnte endlich den Namen Düsterwald zusammen mit der Bedrohung durch Sauron aus seinen Gedanken verbannen.

Doch nicht alles stand zum Besten in seines Vaters Hallen, das wusste er nur zu gut. Er hatte es dieses Jahr sogar selbst gesehen.

Thranduil war erschöpft und immer stiller geworden. Seine Diener berichteten, dass er viele Tage verbrachte, ohne auch nur einmal seine Gemächer zu verlassen, gefolgt von Tagen, an denen er allein durch die Landschaft wandelte. Er begründete sein seltsames Verhalten mit einem Bedürfnis zur Meditation und Zeit in Kontemplation zu verbringen.

Legolas wusste, dass sein Vater sogar bis nach Parth Galen gewandert war und sich mit Herrn Celeborn getroffen hatte. Beinahe erwartete er, zu hören, dass sein Vater fortgehen würde, dass er Celeborn und Galadriel folgen und ein Schiff nach Westen nehmen würde.

Aber noch harrte Thranduil in Mittelerde aus, existierte in einer Art Halb-Leben und verblasste langsam wie ein Morgenstern, wenn die Sonne aufging.

Legolas wurde von kaum hörbaren Schritten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah auf. Eine beunruhigte Torwache eilte auf ihn zu und verbeugte sich vor ihm.

''Mein Herr Legolas,'' die armen, aufgeschreckte Elben schienen kaum Luft zu kriegen.

''Wo ist mein Vater?'' fragte Legolas. Seine Stimme klang scharf, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst.

Die Elben antworteten nicht. Doch sie fielen auf ein Knie und beugten den Kopf.

* * *

Aragorn stand bei König Bard von Thal und betrachtete die Geschehnisse vor ihm mit einem starken Gefühl der Verwunderung und Faszination. Der König von Erebor stand etwa 20 Fuß von ihnen entfernt und schien in einer seltsamen Verbindung mit etwas zu stehen, was niemand außer ihm sehen konnte.

''Ich habe ihn sowas schon früher einmal tun sehen,'' murmelte Bard und klang besorgt.

Aragorn sah den jungen König an.

Bard erwiderte den Blick. ''In der letzten Schlacht, nachdem mein Vater getötet worden war. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was genau passiert ist.'' sagte er. ''Aber ich könnte schwören, der König hat ein Erdbeben hervorgerufen.'' Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Fíli. ''Hat die Ostlinge zu Tode erschreckt. Und das Schlachtfeld war lange genug frei, so dass wir unsere Toten bergen und uns neu formieren konnten. '' Bards weit aufgerissene Augen zeigten, dass er sich noch allzu gut an das Grauen jenes Tages erinnerte.

Aragorn fragte sich, was der Bursche wohl am selben Tag in der Schlacht um Minas Tirith empfunden hätte, als die Legionen der Toten die Weiße Stadt überrannt hatten.

''Gandalf hat immer gesagt, dass dieser Berg einer der mächtigsten Orte in ganz Mittelerde ist,'' sagte Aragorn. ''Viele Male hat er mir geraten, mich daran zu erinnern, was mit Erebor geschehen war… und dass der Berg in den Händen von Durins Volk am besten aufgehoben ist, damit an diesem Ort Frieden herrscht.''

Bard machte große Augen. ''Das ist sehr weise und ich kann das nur bestätigen.''

Aragorn lächelte den jungen Mann an. ''Gandalf war sich nicht mal sicher, ob die Könige von einst diesen Ort selber vollständig verstanden haben. Er sagte, dass der Stein selbst von einem mächtigen Zauber durchdrungen ist, den die Meister dieser Kunst vor langer Zeit heraufbeschworen haben.

Aragorn beobachtete, wie sich der Zwergenkönig auf seine Knie niederfallen ließ, als ob er beten würde. Er murmelte etwas, das Aragorn als Verse in Khuzdul erkannte. Er und Bard standen still, die Hände respektvoll gefaltet.

Dann erhob sich der König und wandte sich der Menge zu. Er hob einladend die Hände, und Gimli sowie eine Gruppe von Zwergen, die Aragorn als die Mitglieder des Königlichen Rates erkannte, traten vor und gesellten sich zu ihm.

Darunter waren auch zwei deutlich kleinere Gestalten. Es waren Jungs, erkannte Aragorn und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal ein Zwergenkind gesehen hatte.

''Des Königs ältere Söhne,'' flüsterte ihm Bard zu. ''Das ist Fjalar, und der kleinere ist Gunnar.''

Aragorn beobachtete sie aufmerksam, sie waren so sehr auf ihre Manieren bedacht. Die beiden brachten ihm zum Lächeln. Der größere war eine jüngere Version seines Vaters, goldblond, jedoch noch jugendlich schlank. Er trug den traditionellen, geflochtenen Zopf und die Spange eines königlichen Prinzen. Der Schopf des Kleineren war kupferbraun, und er trug einen kürzeren Kinderhaarschnitt. Der König trat zur Seite und machte neben sich Platz für die beiden.

Schließlich wurden Aragorn und Bard gebeten, sich der Gruppe um den König anzuschließen.

Eine Reihe von schweigenden Wachen in Rüstung trat vor, ein jeder von ihnen trug etwas in den Händen, das in ein dunkles Tuch gewickelt war. Einer der Krieger leitete die Zeremonie ein und fiel vor Erebors König auf ein Knie. Der Krieger ließ das dunkle Tuch herabgleiten und präsentierte seinem König eine Waffe.

Und während Aragorn zusah, nahm Fíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und König von Erebor, den gewaltigen Kriegshammer, wog ihn in den Händen und hob ihn dann mit einem starken Arm hoch über den Kopf.

Das Volk Erebors, das auf dem Abhang des Berges versammelt war, brach in begeisterten Jubel aus. Es war der Kriegshammer von Thorin Eichenschild selbst. Aufbewahrt und nun hervor geholt, um in dieser einen, letzten Schlacht seinen Dienst zu tun.

In diesem Moment spürte Aragorn eine leichte Erschütterung der Erde unter seinen Füßen.

Er und Bard sahen einander an. Der Berg, oder Thorin, stimmte zu.

Sodann präsentierten die anderen Wachsoldaten allen Versammelten, die bereitstanden, weitere Waffen.

Aragorn konnte sich eines erwartungsvollen Lächelns nicht enthalten, als man ihm einen exquisit geschmiedeten Kriegshammer präsentierte. Er nahm die Waffe entgegen und war von ihrem beachtlichen Gewicht überrascht, als er sie mit beiden Händen anhob.

Neben ihm tat König Bard von Thal das gleiche.

''Fest zuschlagen,'' sagte Aragorn und betrachtete dabei das riesige Gewirr von aufgetürmten Drachenknochen.

Bard blickte grimmig drein. ''Ich schulde dem Drachen das eine oder andere, denke ich,'' sagte er. Dann senkte er seine Stimme. ''Für jeden meiner Vorfahren, den er terrorisiert hat,'' grollte er leise und küsste den Hammerkopf.

''Für einen jeden,'' antwortete Aragorn.

* * *

 **AN**.: Wo ist der arme Kíli nun gelandet, wird ihn da noch jemand finden? Das sieht nicht gut aus. So langsam spitzt sich die Situation zu. Als kleine Überraschung für Euch drücke ich deswegen jetzt etwas auf die Tube. Diese und nächste Woche spendiere ich Euch je zwei Kapitel. Was immer jetzt passiert, man kann es Kíli (und Euren Nerven) nicht zumuten, noch ewig in dieser grauenhaften Situation durchzuhalten. Ich möchte mich für dieses und die folgenden drei Kapitel ganz besonders bei Leobaer bedanken, der ein paar klasse Ideen hatte und Summer sehr inspiriert hat… damit Euch richtig die Haare zu Berge stehen.

Viel Spaß und haltet Euch gut fest bei diesem Ritt.

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **AN**.: An dieser Stelle sei nochmals an das P16 Rating erinnert, nur zur Sicherheit.

* * *

 **Kapitel 13**

Nÿr, Heilerin und Prinz Kílis Zukünftige, war überrumpelt worden, man hatte ihr Bruilans Schwert, ihren kurzen Kampfstab und ihr Messer abgenommen und hatte sie dann durch einen in die Tiefe führenden Tunnel getrieben. Schließlich ein paar Treppen hinab und auf eine Brücke, die eine riesige Höhle überspannte.

Mit unerbittlich eisernem Griff hielt ein wahrer Riese von einem Goblin sie fest bei den Armen gepackt und machte einen Schritt von der Brücke. Nÿr bemerkte erst im letzten Augenblick, dass er in einen Seilaufzug stieg. Sie unterdrückte einen Aufschrei und kniff die Augen zu, um sie erst dann wieder zu öffnen, als sie mit einem heftigen Ruck auf festem Boden landeten. Sie fiel auf die Knie, völlig schockiert und zutiefst verängstigt.

Dann entdeckte sie Bruilan. Er war gefesselt und seine Augen verbunden. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte, ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Zusammen…, wenn sie bloß einfach zusammen bleiben konnten.

Und dann sah sie Kíli.

 _Oh, Liebster!_

Er sah schrecklich aus. Sein langes Haar war eine wilde Masse, er war völlig verdreckt und stand einem Goblin gegenüber, der dreimal so groß war wie er selbst.

In dem Moment stieß sie der brutale Goblin, der sie hier heruntergebracht hatte, heftig zu Bruilan hin, so dass Nÿr dem Mann vor die Füße fiel und flach auf den Bauch landete.

''Ich bin es nur,'' sagte sie rasch zu ihm, denn sie wusste ja, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. ''Sie haben Kíli hier, zu eurer Linken.''

''Schnauze!'' Der brutale Goblin schlug ihr mit voller Kraft die flache Seite seiner Klinge über ihr Hinterteil.

Mahal. Nÿr quollen vor Schmerz fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und sie krümmte sich zusammen, während der Schmerz anhielt. Am liebsten hätte sie laut aufgeschrien, aber sie richtete ihren Blick fest auf Bruilan, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie bemerkte, dass er ganz kurz nickte. Er hatte sie gehört.

Der andere Goblin im Kampfring war damit beschäftigt, Kíli mit sich durch den Ring in Richtung eines weiteren Seilaufzugs zu zerren, offensichtlich einer Art Lastenaufzug, während er ihm ein Messer an die Kehle hielt. Kíli sträubte sich, trat um sich, aber der Goblin hatte eine ganze Truppe bei sich, Kíli hatte keine Chance.

Ihr blieb vor Schreck fast die Luft weg. Sie brachten ihn weg. Der Aufzug sackte nach unten und war im Nu außer Sicht. Alles, was Nÿr tun konnte, war, fassungslos hinterher zu starren.

Wohin hatten sie ihn gebracht?

Der Seilzug kam ohne Kíli wieder nach oben… und Bruilan wurde mit groben Händen gepackt und gezwungen, auf die Plattform zu steigen. Einer griff Nÿr hinten bei ihrem Mantel und drängte sie ebenfalls vorwärts. Sie beeilte sich, ihre Füße unter sich zu bekommen, um aus eigener Kraft mitzugehen.

Nÿr wurde auf die Plattform geschubst. Sie griff nach Bruilan und klammerte sich an seinen Ellbogen. Niemand hinderte sie daran. Sie spürte, wie er seinen Arm an seine Seite presste, um sie fester an sich zu ziehen. Sie hielt sich fest, so gut sie konnte, und versuchte, einen stabilen Stand zu behalten, als die Plattform schwindelerregend zur Seite pendelte und dann nach unten sackte.

Dann folgte ein harter Aufschlag, und sie wurden von der Plattform geworfen. Der Seilaufzug verschwand so schnell, dass Nÿr es gar nicht richtig mitbekam, geschweige denn Zeit hatte, sich aufzurappeln. Sie lagen beide dicht beieinander, und Nÿr klammerte sich immer noch an den Mann aus Gondor, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde.

''Bruilan! Nicht bewegen!'' rief sie, als sie sah, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter neben einem Abgrund gelandet waren.

Sie sah sich um. Sie befanden sich auf einem schmalen Felsvorsprung zwischen einer nackten Felswand über ihnen und dem grauenerregenden Schlund auf der anderen Seite.

Und Kíli war ebenfalls hier unten — er stand auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Felsvorsprungs, war mit einem Fuß an den Fels gekettet und betrachtete Bruilan ganz klar als Bedrohung. Wenn er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich auf sie zu stürzen, dann hätte er das, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, getan und sie beide in die Tiefe gestoßen, da war sich Nÿr ganz sicher. Doch die Kette hielt ihn fest und ließ ihm nur sehr wenig Spielraum, sich zu bewegen.

Ganz langsam hob Nÿr die Hand und zog die Binde von Bruilans Augen.

''Eine Arrestzelle,'' sagte Bruilan, als er sich umsah. ''Ganz genau das ist es. Irgendetwas hat ihre perfiden Kampfspielchen unterbrochen. Ich wette, es sind die Bataillone Erebors, die auf ihrer Schwelle aufgetaucht sind.''

''Ihr meint, sie kommen zurück und holen uns wieder?'' Sie half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.

''Wenn sie wieder Zeit für Kämpfe in ihrem Ring haben, ziemlich sicher,'' sagte Bruilan. ''Und bis dahin haben sie uns einfach aus dem Weg geschafft.'' Zusammen krochen sie erstmal von dem Abgrund weg und setzten sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Felswand. Bruilan bewegte seine Hände gegeneinander und hoffte, seine Fesseln zu lockern, die um seine Handgelenke gewunden waren. Doch die Knoten hatten sich zu festgezogen.

Nÿr schleppte sich zu ihrem Liebsten. Sie erkannte ihn kaum wieder. Auf seinem bloßen Oberkörper konnte sie jede einzelne seiner vielen Verletzungen sehen, von Platzwunden über Prellungen und blaue Flecken bis hin zu frischen Schnitten. Eine blutige Linie verlief über einen seiner Wangenknochen. Und er hatte einen trüben Schleier im Blick. Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen. Morgul-Fieber!

''Kíli,'' flüsterte sie. ''Kìli, ich bin es, Nÿr. Und das ist Bruilan. Fíli hat uns geschickt, um Dich zu finden. Kannst du mich verstehen?''

Er nickte nicht. Da war kein plötzliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das darauf hindeutete, dass er sie erkannte.

Doch schließlich sprach er.

''Fee…?'' Seine Stimme war völlig heiser, kaum zu hören.

''Fíli,'' wiederholte Nÿr. ''Fíli hat mich zu dir geschickt, Liebster.''

Er schwankte leicht und runzelte die Stirn. Sein Blick war verwirrt. '' Nÿr?'' Es war kaum mehr als ein leises Wispern.

''Lass uns dir helfen, Liebster.'' Sie bewegte sich ganz langsam näher zu ihm hin. ''Du bist sehr, sehr krank.''

''Kalt… '' stöhnte er nur. Und Nÿr konnte deutlich erkennen, wie er am ganzen Leibe zitterte.

Wenigstens dagegen konnte sie etwas tun. Sie zog ihren Umhang aus, hielt ihn vor sich und ging noch näher.

Bruilan stieß sie mit dem Fuß an. Als sie sich nach ihm umsah, erkannte sie, dass er ein Gesicht machte, dass so viel sagte wie _Seid vorsichtig_. Sie nickte nur kurz. Doch das Risiko, dass Kíli sie vielleicht doch nicht erkannte, würde sie jederzeit eingehen.

Kíli jedoch ließ sie ohne weiteres näher kommen, als ob ein Teil von ihm sie trotz des hohen Fiebers sehr wohl erkennen würde. Und es sah so aus, als ob er willens war, ihre Hilfe anzunehmen.

Sie legte ihm den Umhang um die Schultern und ging noch etwas weiter, indem sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legte. Er glühte förmlich.

''Warum bist du hier?'' wisperte er schlotternd und sank auf den Boden. Er sah sie an, und seine Augen waren ganz feucht. In seinem fiebrigen Blick lag tiefe Verzweiflung.

''Um dich zu beschützen, Liebster. Hör mir zu. Fíli weiß über den Drachen Bescheid. Er holt die Gebeine des Scheusals vom Grund des Sees herauf und wird sie um Mitternacht verbrennen. Verstehst du mich? Er wird den Geist des Drachen vertreiben und ihn endgültig töten, ein für allemal.''

Kíli starrte sie nur an, als ob er sich bemühte, ihre Worte zu begreifen. ''Tauriel…'' murmelte er.

Nÿr legte die Stirn in Falten. Verwechselte er sie mit seiner ersten großen Liebe?

Doch Kíli griff nach Nÿrs Hand. Zwei seiner Finger waren unbeweglich und mit getrocknetem Blut verkrustet. '' Nÿr, Fíli weiß nicht, was mit Tauriel passiert ist.''

''Was ist mit ihr?'' Nÿr war so froh, über die Berührung seiner Hand, auch wenn sie völlig dreckverschmiert war. Waren seine Finger wohlmöglich gebrochen?

''Er hat sie gefangen. Der Drache hält ihre Seele gefangen, all diese Jahre…''

Nÿr riss bei diesem Gedanken entsetzt die Augen auf. ''Mahal, Kíli,'' hauchte sie.

Sein Gesicht wurde für einen Moment ausdruckslos, um dann den ersten Ansatz seines so typischen Lächelns zu zeigen. ''Sie denkt, dass du wunderschön und sehr mutig bist. Und sie sagt, dass sie mir kräftig in den Hintern treten wird,'' er grinste beinahe, als er weitersprach, und seine Augenbrauen zuckten wie belustigt, ''wenn ich das nicht erkenne.''

Nÿr fand das peinlich. Sie hätte vielleicht gelacht, wäre die Situation weniger bedrohlich gewesen.

''Doch mein Hintern ist genug getreten worden.'' Er schloss die Augen und sackte völlig erschöpft gegen die Felswand. ''Süße, du kannst nicht hierbleiben.''

Nÿrs Herz drohte zu zerfließen, als er das sagte. Er war grün und blau geschlagen und so krank, und doch machte er sich nur Sorgen um sie.

''Sieh in meinen Stiefel,'' sagte er leise, während er vom Fieber schwankte.

''Links oder rechts?''

''Links.''

Nÿr tastete behutsam in seinen Stiefel über seinem Knöchel. ''Wonach suche ich?'' fragte sie.

''Messer. Ein ganz kleines… es wird nicht viel helfen, aber du kannst damit seine Fesseln durchschneiden,'' sagte er und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Bruilan. ''Doch sei vorsichtig,'' flüsterte er. ''Wir werden beobachtet.''

Nÿr folgte seinem Blick mit ihrem und sah zwei Goblins auf den Felsvorsprung auf der anderen Seite des Abgrunds.

Ihre Finger fanden das kleine Messer in einem Schlitz im Leder gleich über seinem Fußrücken. Ein einfaches, kleines Wurfmesser. Seine Waffe für den allerletzten Ausweg.

Es würde ausreichen. Sie legte ihre Hand darüber und wechselte ihre Position. Kíli schloss vor Erleichterung erneut die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. Er hätte für die Goblins den total Erschöpften spielen können, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen, doch Nÿr wusste genau, dass dies nicht gespielt und nur allzu real war. Sie berührte seine Hand, sah seinen besorgten Blick und spürte, wie er ihren Händedruck sanft erwiderte.

Und Nÿr erkannte, was er ihr zu verstehen geben wollte, was sie als nächstes tun sollte: bleib ganz ruhig, bewege dich langsam und befreie den Mann, der ihr einziger Beschützer sein konnte, von seinen Fesseln.

Für einen Moment tat sie zunächst gar nichts. Und dann, als die Goblins gerade nicht hinsahen, wandte sie sich zu Bruilan um und rutschte an seine Seite.

Der Mann aus Gondor sah das Messer, und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich Erleichterung breit. Nÿr hielt die Klinge und ließ ihn die Stricke dagegen bewegen, bis sie durchrissen.

''Danke,'' sagte er leise.'' Wo habt ihr das gefunden?''

''In Kílis Stiefel,'' antwortete sie.

In dem Moment warf einer der Goblins einen Stein in ihre Richtung. Er traf die Felswand weit rechts von ihnen.

''Genug gequatscht,'' knurrte er. ''Bleibt still, ihr alle.''

Bruilan und Nÿr saßen reglos. Kíli blieb, wo er war, und spielte den Erschöpften vielleicht mehr, als er es wirklich war. Doch der Goblin behielt sie scharf in Auge. Dann humpelte er zu einer Fackel, die in einer Wandhalterung steckte, nahm sie heraus und hielt sie hoch, so als ob er etwas Bestimmtes sehen wollte.

''Weiiiiibchen…'' kreischte er plötzlich und leckte sich geifernd die Lippen. ''Guck mal, guck mal!'' Er stieß seinen Kumpanen mit dem Ellbogen an. ''Weiiiiibchen!''

Der andere Goblin richtete sich auf.

''Oh, nein,'' murmelte Bruilan.

Nÿr konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Wenn sie ihren Umhang anbehalten hätte, dann hätten die Goblins es möglicherweise gar nicht bemerkt.

Die beiden Goblins brüllten in den Tunnel hinter ihnen. Kaum eine Minute später tauchten weitere auf dem Felsvorsprung auf und johlten begeistert.

Nÿr bemerkte, dass Kíli sich mühsam aufsetzte. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass etwas vor sich ging. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Kílis war trübe vom Fieber und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ erkennen, dass er sich fragte, was nun los war.

Einer der Goblins ließ sein Hosen runter und präsentierte Nÿr seine Männlichkeit.

Bruilan schob sich vor. ''Bleibt hinter mir,'' sagte er. ''Seht nicht hin. Sie wollen, dass ihr das seht, und dass ihr schockiert seid. Wenn ihr sie einfach ignoriert, verderbt ihr ihnen den Spaß.''

''Nÿr,'' murmelte Kíli, und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Trotz seines vom Fieber verschleierten Blicks sah er die Goblins finster an. Sie nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und rutschte zurück auf Kílis Seite des Felsvorsprungs und setzte sich hinter ihn. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und wärmte ihn, und er legte beschützend einen Arm um ihr Knie.

Trotzdem der Umarmung spürte sie eindeutig, dass er schwankte. Und sie konnte erkennen, dass er verzweifelt versuchte, irgendetwas scharf zu sehen. Sein Blick irrte umher, so als ob er Dinge an mehreren Orten zur gleichen Zeit sah.

Er saß vor ihr und entzog sie damit weitgehend den Blicken der Goblins. Der Krawall auf dem Felsausguck, wo diese sich zusammenrotteten, wurde immer lauter. Bruilan machte ein angeekeltes Geräusch und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Und obwohl Nÿr nicht hinsah, konnte die hören, wie die Goblins sich gegenseitig anstachelten und ihre vulgären Zurschaustellungen bewunderten. Sie grölten Obszönitäten und malten sich aus, was sie mit ihr anstellen wollten.

''Komm schon, kuschel dich ein bisschen um diesen kleinen Bettwärmer.''

''Los doch, zeig uns deins!''

''Sieh nicht hin,'' Kílis Stimme war leise und seine Worte klangen undeutlich. ''Nimm einfach nur den Kopf runter…''

Einer der Goblins machte saugende Geräusche.

''Wenn die Schlacht vor bei ist,'' rief ein untersetzter Goblin, ''und alle Jungs wieder zurück sind… warte nur, bis wir den Kampfring wieder eröffnen!''

''Wir lassen sie nackt kämpfen,'' grölten einige.

''Lasst mich zu ihr in den Ring… ich nehme sie mir mal anständig vor!'' Inzwischen drängten sich schon vierzig oder fünfzig Gestalten auf dem Felsvorsprung auf der anderen Seite des dunklen Schachts. Einer warf eine Fackel. Sie landete neben Bruilan.

Er trat sie weg.

Und in dem Moment, als Bruilan vortrat, um die Fackel in die Tiefe zu befördern, konnte Nÿr die Goblins auf der anderen Seite des Abgrunds sehen. Ihr blieb vor Schreck fast die Luft weg, sie legte ihren Kopf gegen Kílis Schulter und kniff fest die Augen zu. Die Goblins fummelten demonstrativ an sich herum, streckten ihr die Zungen entgegen und sabberten . Und Nÿr wurde plötzlich klar, dass es zu viele waren. Viel, viel zu viele, da drüben auf der anderen Seite. Und auf dieser Seite? Ein Mann, ein sehr, sehr kranker Zwerg im Delirium, ein Mädel und ein winzig kleines Messer aus einem Stiefel.

Immerhin war der Abgrund zwischen ihnen.

Plötzlich war das, was ihnen als so große Gefahr erschienen war, ihr einziger Schutz vor dem geifernden Mob.

Plötzlich fuhr Kíli in ihren Armen hoch.

''Was hast du?'' fragte sie.

''Der Drache…'' keuchte er, und seine Augen starrten ins Leere. ''Sie haben ihn.''

* * *

Fíli konnte die Sterne über dem Berg sehen: Ein hell leuchtender Teppich aus funkelnden Juwelen in einer klaren Hochsommernacht.

Man hatte eine Glocke zum Seeufer gebracht, um die Stunden zu schlagen. Vor kurzem hatte er den zweiten Glockenschlag nach Sonnenuntergang gehört.

Des Drachen letzte Stunde.

Bofur und einige Helfer hatten gerade ihre Runde um die Knochen beendet. Sie hatten die Überreste des Drachen mit leicht brennbarem Öl übergossen.

Fíli konnte die scharfen Ausdünstungen des Öls riechen, sie waren beinahe so intensiv, wie es der Gestank des Drachen zu Lebzeiten gewesen war.

Ein großes Rechteck aus Fackeln rahmte den Platz ein.

"… befackelt hell die Nacht", sagte Fíli laut vor sich hin.

Fjalar, der neben ihm stand, hob fragend den Kopf.

''Nur ein Vers aus einem alten Lied,'' antwortete sein Vater.

Und dann entschied Fíli, dass sie lange genug gewartet hatten.

Fíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und König von Erebor, trat vor und wandte sich seinen Kriegern, seinem Volk und den Königen von Thal und Gondor zu.

''Dies ist Smaug,'' dröhnte er. ''Feind von Erebor, von Thal und von Seestadt.''

Die Menge brach in zustimmendes Gebrüll aus.

''Mir wurde gesagt, dass sein Geist immer noch unter uns weilt. Dass er uns immer noch Leid und Schaden bringen kann. Und dazu sage ich, NIEMALS wieder!''

''NIEMALS!'' brüllte die versammelte Menge.

''Mir wurde weiterhin gesagt, dass wir hier und heute seine Gebeine zerstören müssen.''

''Zerstört sie!''

''Ich frage euch…'' rief Fíli, ''…soll ich dafür sorgen, dass dies nun passiert?''

Das Gegröle wurde immer lauter. Er gab Ja-Rufe und es wurde verlangt, dass es augenblicklich geschah.

So hob Fíli seines Onkels Kriegshammer. ''Du bekar!'' brüllte er.

''Du bekar!'' erwiderte das Volk den Ruf. Alle waren auf den Beinen und warfen ihre Hände in die Luft. ''Du bekar!''

Fíli drehte sich um und stürzte vorwärts, während er den mächtigen Kriegshammer erhob. Er wirbelte einmal herum, holte aus und traf den Schädel gleich hinter einer Augenhöhle. Ein deutlich hörbares Knacken schallte durch die Luft, gefolgt von einem Splittern.

Fílis Zorn war entfesselt und er holte erneut aus.

 _''Du hast genug…''_ knurrte er und durchbrach mit dem Hammer die hohle Schädeldecke. _''_ … _vom meinem Volk getötet._ '' Er schwang den Hammer über seinen Kopf und zertrümmerte den Schädelknochen über der zweiten Augenhöhle. _''Und du kannst …''_ der Hammer drang mit Wucht durch die Seite und zerbrach das Kiefergelenk. _''…keinesfalls meinen Bruder kriegen!''_ Fíli drosch auf den Knochen ein und schlug die Reste der Augenhöhle heraus. Splitter flogen über die Schnauze des Schädels.

Dann hielt Fíli inne und hob seinen Hammer.

''Du bekar!'' brüllte er in die Nacht.

Und die Verbleibenden der Gemeinschaft drängten vorwärts und stürzten sich mit vernichtenden Schlägen auf die Reste des Schädels. Immer wieder und wieder schlugen sie zu.

Fjalar und Gunz taten sich zusammen. Sie hatten kleinere Hand-Hämmer und zerschlugen eine der riesigen Rippen.

Gimli war Seite an Seite mit seinem Vater Glóin, gleichzeitig holten sie mit ihren Hämmern aus und, als wären sie eins, durchdrangen die schweren Waffen den Oberkiefer.

König Bard nahm sich das Brustbein vor, und mit entschlossenem Gesicht zerkleinerte er es mit solcher Leichtigkeit, als würde er Holz hacken.

Und Aragorn fuhr mit seiner Waffe durch die mächtigen Fangzähne, als hielte er anstatt eines Kriegshammers das Schwert Elendils in den Händen, schlug sie aus dem Kiefer und verwandelte sie zu Staub.

Doch es war Fíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und Neffe von Thorin Eichenschild, der schließlich mit dem mächtigen Kriegshammer seines Onkels den Hals abschlug und die Trümmer des Schädels verächtlich zur Seite schob.

Das Grölen der Menge nahm er nicht mehr wahr.

Er hörte auch nicht die ersten Warnungen der Bergleute, die begonnen hatten, die Mannschaft mit den Kriegshämmern abzuziehen.

Das einzige, das er wieder wahrnahm, war Bofurs Hand auf seiner Brust, der ihn schließlich stoppte und ihm eine Fackel reichte.

Fíli, dem der Schweiß in Strömen über das Gesicht lief, überreichte Thorins Kriegshammer seinem Sohn Fjalar, der sein Amt sehr ernst nahm und die schwere Waffe mit allen Ehren an die Seite des Platzes trug.

Fíli hielt die Fackel empor. Wenn er jetzt Jubel erwartet hatte, so wurde er enttäuscht. In diesem Moment gab es keinen.

Der Platz war totenstill geworden. Die Glocke schlug Mitternacht und ihr Klang hallte weithin durch die klare Nachtluft. Alle schauten gebannt und hielten den Atem an.

Ein letztes Mal sah Fíli auf die Überreste des Drachen.

''Verschwinde, du erbärmlicher Wurm, und komm nie wieder,'' murmelte er. Dann warf er die Fackel auf den Haufen zertrümmerter Knochen und hörte das Fauchen, als sich das Öl entzündete und die Flammen emporschossen.

Und plötzlich war Bofur wieder da, er trug ein großes Fass in den Armen und hatte ein beinahe boshaftes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Fíli starrte auf das Fass, las die Warnaufschrift, die in eine Seite eingerannt war und entdeckte die lange Zündschnur, die seitlich herab baumelte. Das Ende brannte bereits.

Er fluchte.

''Alles in Deckung!'' brüllte Bofur.

Fíli sah sich hektisch um und entdeckte seine Söhne. Fjalar war weiter oben am Hang, weit genug weg und in Sicherheit. Doch Gunz stand nahe bei seinem Cousin Gimli. Fíli rannte zu ihm, nahm ihn auf den Arm genau in dem Moment, als Bofur sein Fass geradewegs mitten in die brennenden Reste des großen Schädels warf.

Alle rannten.

Es war reines Glück, dass ein jeder die unmittelbare Umgebung geräumt hatte, als die brennende Zündschnur an dem Fass ihr Ende erreichte. Ein Blitz, einem schweren Unwetter gleich, zuckte durch die Nacht und der unmittelbar darauffolgende Knall erschütterte die Luft und hallte wie Donnergrollen von den Felswänden zurück.

Fíli warf sich hinter die grasbewachsene Böschung westlich des Feuers. Er versicherte sich, dass Gunz unverletzt war, und dann sahen sie zusammen mit großen Augen vorsichtig zurück.

Bofurs Sprengstoff schickte weißglühende Bögen hoch in die Luft, die sich hell in der Wasseroberfläche des Sees spiegelten. Die Überreste der gewaltigen Feuersbrunst glühten am Boden tatsächlich blau. Fíli vermutete, dass dieser Effekt ein Geschenk des Steins von Erebor selbst war.

Fílis Herzschlag raste, während er spürte, wie Gunz sich an seinem Hemd festklammerte und ihn mit großen, runden staunenden Augen von unten herauf ansah. Er drückte seinen Sohn an sich. Gunz war in Sicherheit.

Doch was, so fragte sich Fíli, hatte das jetzt seinem Bruder angetan?

* * *

 **AN** : Da bleibt einem ja beinahe die Luft weg, man kann von Glück sagen, dass nicht halb Erebor in die Luft geflogen ist. Eventuell hat Bofur es etwas zu gut gemeint.

Was denkt ihr, hat das gereicht, um Smaug loszuwerden? Man wird es sehen, wenn sich der Staub langsam legt und der Rauch sich verzogen hat. Und wie geht es Kíli jetzt?

Wir freuen uns über Eure Gedanken, auch eine kurze Zeile ist willkommen.

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 14**

Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz des Waldlandreiches, betrachtete die tiefe Demut der Grünwaldelben, die sich vor ihm verbeugten, mit Sorge.

''Ist meinem Vater bewusst, dass Goblins an der nordöstliche Grenze in unser Reich eingefallen sind?'' verlangte er zu wissen.

Die Elben verbeugten sich noch tiefer. Legolas wurde klar, dass sie nichts dazu sagen würden.

''Hat er befohlen, Krieger zu entsenden, die das Gesindel abwehren und zurücktreiben?'' fragte er.

Eine der Bediensteten sah zu ihm auf. ''Wir sind stets bereit, einem königlichen Befehl Folge zu leisten,'' murmelte sie mit einem Flehen in den Augen, die Anweisung zu geben.

Legolas erteilte einige knappe Befehle. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sein Vater bislang nichts unternommen.

Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, in welcher geistigen Verfassung sein Vater war. Allerdings dauerte es einige Zeit, den verschlungenen Pfaden in den Hallen des Elbenkönigs zu folgen und bis in das Herz von Thranduils persönlichen Gemächern vorzudringen.

Er ging so leise wie möglich, als er die königlichen Wohnräume betrat. Es war so eine Art Spiel, das er und sein Ada für viele Jahre vollführt hatten, und Thranduil war immer in der Lage gewesen, die Schritte seines Sohnes zu erkennen, ganz egal, wie sehr Legolas auch versucht hatte, heimlich zu sein.

Das Spiel tat auch diesmal seinen Dienst.

''Was bringt mein geliebtes, königliches Kind so bald zurück in seines Vaters Heim?'' Thranduils Stimme klang müde und gelangweilt, jedoch immer noch volltönend.

Und sie erklang aus einer unerwarteten Richtung. Legolas sah nach oben und erspähte seinen Vater, nur bekleidet mit seinen anliegenden Hosen. Sein Haar war geschmückt mit einer wirren Unordnung von hellgrünen Flechten und seine blasse, geschmeidige Gestalt war um eine geschnitzte Wurzel unter einem hohen Portal geschlungen, das sich zum Himmel öffnete, so dass das Mondlicht hereinfiel.

''Du wirst gebraucht, Vater,'' Legolas runzelte entmutigt die Stirn. ''Und du bist hier, mondsüchtig und in Gedanken versunken!''

''Gebraucht… wofür.'' Thranduils Stimme war gleichförmig, es klang keine Frage in dem, was er sagte. Und im nächsten Moment glitt er von seinem ungewöhnlichen, erhöhten Sitz und landete auf beiden Füßen vor seinem einzigen Kind. In seinen Augen war ein wildes Flackern. ''Hast du dem Weißen Rat nicht sein dringendstes Verlangen erfüllt? Sind nicht alle grausamen, bösen Dinge mit dem Ende des Dritten Zeitalters verbannt worden?''

Legolas starrte ihn düster an und wunderte sich sehr über seines Vaters seltsame Gemütslage.

* * *

Herrin Nÿr, Heilerin und Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht, zitterte vor Angst. Sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen machen. Da waren überall Goblins, sie waren ekelhaft, und nur ein zwanzig Fuß breiter Abgrund trennte etwa fünfzig der Kreaturen von einem Heiler-Mädchen, einem sehr kranken Zwergenprinzen und einem Mann aus Gondor.

Kíli lag bewegungslos mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Nÿrs Armen und war in einer Art Trance gefangen, die vom Drachen verursacht wurde.

Nÿr fühlte die Anspannung in seinem Körper, während sie hinter ihm saß und ihre Arme fest um seine Schultern geschlungen hielt.

Bruilan, der furchtlose Mann aus Gondor, verteidigte sie wie ein knurrender Wolf und sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, während er die vulgäre Zurschaustellung vor ihnen betrachtete.

Was immer Kíli in seinem Trancezustand sah, es war nicht derselbe Horror, der sich direkt vor ihnen abspielte. Nÿr fragte sich, wie lange sie noch durchhalten konnten. Ob es wohl schon bald Mitternacht war? Verbrannte Fíli vielleicht gerade in diesem Moment die Gebeine des Drachen?

Die Goblins auf der anderen Seite des tiefen Schlundes hatten etwas Neues ausgeheckt. Einige hatten Bretter und dünne Holzbalken herbeigeschleppt und schoben diese in Richtung des Felsvorsprungs, auf dem Kíli, Nÿr und Bruilan kauerten. Seit sie herausgefunden hatten, dass sie ein Mädchen war, waren sie wild entschlossen, sie zu vergewaltigen.

Ein Holzstamm von der Länge eines kompletten Baums wurde zu ihnen herüber gekippt und krachte mit der Spitze auf ihre kleine Felsstufe. Sie und Bruilan starrten fassungslos darauf. Das Holz hatte sich an der Felskante verkeilt. Bruilan trat dagegen, aber es klemmte fest.

Ein Goblin sprang lachend vor, balancierte wie wild und schaffte es bis zur Mitte des Stamms. Nÿr wurde klar, dass der Stamm halten und der Goblin es bis zu ihnen schaffen würde… sie hatte immer noch das kleine Messer aus Kílis Stiefel, aber konnte sie damit etwas ausrichten?

Vier weitere stiegen auf dem Stamm, um dem ersten zu folgen. Das Holz sackte durch, mit fünf Goblins war es überlastet. Dann knackte es und der Stamm brach. Die fünf stürzten in den Tod.

Der Dauer ihrer leiser werdenden Schreie nach zu urteilen, war es ein sehr, sehr langer Fall.

''Gute Sache, dass sie Dummköpfe sind,'' grollte Bruilan.

Nÿr drückte Kíli fest an sich, sie wollte das alles gar nicht sehen.

''Kili,'' flüsterte sie. ''Spürst du den Drachen?''

Keine Antwort.

''Ist Tauriel da. Ist sie schon frei?''

''Nein,'' murmelte er.

Und Nÿr fragte sich, ob er meinte, nein, sie ist noch nicht frei oder, nein, sie ist gar nicht hier. Innerlich schalt sie sich selbst, zwei Fragen auf einmal gestellt zu haben, auf die man mit ja oder nein antworten konnte. Mahal, sie konnte schon gar nicht mehr klar denken. Ein weiterer Balken kippte zu ihnen herüber. Holzsplitter flogen durch die Luft, als er auf der Felskante aufschlug. Diesmal gelang es Bruilan, den Balken wegzutreten. Drei weitere Goblins, die sich daran festgeklammert hatten, fanden ihr Ende.

Und dann sah Nÿr, dass sie einen kompletten, langen und schweren Baumstamm herbei schleppten. Die Hälfte der versammelten Goblins wuchtete daran herum, und sie machten rasch Fortschritte.

Bruilan drehte sich um und sah Nÿr mit grimmigem Gesicht an.

Diesmal würden die Goblins Erfolg haben, das wurde ihnen schnell klar. Dieser Stamm würde das Gewicht aller fünfzig Goblins tragen, die auf der anderen Seite versammelt waren, diesmal bestand keine Chance, den Stamm weg zu stoßen.

Nÿr tastete in ihrer Tasche und legte ihre Hand auf das kleine Messer aus Kílis Stiefel. Jenseits des Felsschlundes zeigten einige vereinzelte Goblins wieder das vor, was sie ihrer Meinung nach zu bieten zu hatten.

Was glaubten die denn? Als ob Nÿr auch nur das entfernteste Interesse an ihrer mangelhaften Ausstattung gehabt hätte!

Und plötzlich hatten sie Ketten… einige hielten tatsächlich Ketten mit Hand- und Fußschellen hoch und rasselten bedrohlich damit.

 _Nein… nein nicht schon wieder für Kíli, nicht für meinen Liebsten…_ sie hielt ihn noch fester. Obwohl, Kíli bemerkte nichts davon. Was immer seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, es befand sich nicht hier in der Goblin-Höhle. _Es ist der Drache_ , das war ihr klar, _er hat Kílis Seele gefangen…_

Nÿr wusste, da waren jetzt nur sie und Bruilan. Sie hielt das Messer in der Hand, als der schwere Balken Stück für Stück über die Tiefe zu ihnen herüber geschoben wurde. Doch Bruilan war der bessere Kämpfer. Also bot sie ihm die kleine Klinge an.

''Nein,'' sagte er. ''Werfen ist nicht gut. Und ich kann auch nicht mehr als drei oder vier niederkämpfen, ehe der Rest mich überwältigt. Er sah in die Tiefe. ''Wir könnten springen,'' sagte er.

Nÿr blinzelte. Das bedeutete den sicheren Tod. Allerdings hatte das durchaus Vorteile gegenüber dem ungewissen Ausgang von Folter und Vergewaltigung. Sie würde es auf der Stelle tun, doch sie konnte Kíli nicht mit sich nehmen.

 _Und Mahal, …ich werde ihn nicht hier zurücklassen._

''Könnt ihr Kílis Fuß losbringen?'' fragte sie. ''Könnt ihr die Kette durchbrechen?''

Bruilan betrachtete die kurze Kette. Er kniete sich hin und prüfte die eiserne Fessel um Kílis Knöchel und zerrte an der dicken Kette. Dann stand er auf und stampfte verzweifelt darauf herum. Was sonst konnte er tun?

Kíli schien immer noch nichts von alledem mitzubekommen.

''Drache… Feuer,'' murmelte er.

''Ich weiß nicht, was du damit meinst,'' antwortete Nÿr beinahe panisch. ''Kíli… bleib bei uns!''

Die Balken-Brücke der Goblins kam immer näher. Nÿr konnte sich nicht genau vorstellen, welche Schlacht in Kílis Kopf tobte, aber sie konnte die Schlacht sehen, die sich direkt vor ihnen abspielte.

Und es war eine Schlacht, die sie verlieren würden. Was mit ihr selbst passieren würde, war ihr in dem Moment nicht so wichtig wie das, was mit dem Prinzen von Erebor passieren würde. Sie konnten nicht zulassen, das Kíli in der Gefangenschaftder Goblins zurückblieb und weiter von ihnen verschleppt wurde.

Entschlossenheit verfestigte sich in ihren Gedanken. Sie sah Bruilan an, das Messer in den Händen. ''Ich werde ihn töten, bevor ich zulasse, dass sie ihn wieder mitnehmen.'' Sie war eine Heilerin, sie wusste genau, wie sie ihm die Gnade eines raschen Todes erweisen konnte.

Das hatte sie seinem Bruder versprochen. _Ich kann ihn in Frieden in die Hallen von Aüle senden. Ich werde ihn nicht leiden lassen…_

Bruilan hatte Verständnis für ihren Entschluss. Er hatte auch keinen anderen Ausweg zu bieten.

Die Vorderseite des Balkens krachte auf den Stein ihres schmalen Felsvorsprungs.

Nÿr keuchte vor Angst laut auf. Sie hörte sich selbst, und es klang beinahe wie ein Aufschrei.

Bruilan stemmte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Felswand und trat mit größter Anstrengung gegen den Balken. Mit der ganzen Kraft seiner langen Beine gelang es ihm, den Balken ein oder zwei Zoll zurück zu schieben.

Die Goblins hielten dagegen und kamen wieder einige Zoll voran.

Bruilan nahm nochmal alle Kraft zusammen, aber diesmal schaffte er es nur, den Balken ein winziges Stück zu verschieben.

Kíli begann sich plötzlich in Nÿrs Armen zu wehren. Es war, als wolle er aufstehen.

''Nein…'' flehte er, dann sackte er wieder zusammen und gab keinen Ton mehr von sich.

Irgendwo in der Ferne erschallte ein gewaltiger, tiefdröhnender Donnerschlag.

Alle Anwesenden hielten erschrocken inne. Die ganze Höhle bebte, dann wurde es absolut still. Gesteinsstaub rieselte von der Decke. Getragen von einem Luftzug sank er langsam zu Boden.

Nÿr blinzelte erschrocken. ''Kíli?'' flüsterte sie.

Doch Kíli antwortete nicht.

* * *

Ein gewaltiger, nachhallender Donner war tief in den Hallen des Elbenkönigs zu spüren.

Legolas trat einige Schritte von seinem Vater zurück und wandte sich ab. Sein Geist suchte nach einer Antwort.

''Es ist etwas passiert. Etwas mehr, als beabsichtigt war,'' sagte er leise.

Thranduil blinzelte verwirrt.

''Zieh deine Roben an, Vater, und sieh zu, dass du deinen Thron findest,'' sagte Legolas und wandte sich zum Gehen. ''Gondors König steht Erebor zur Seite…''

Thranduil hob den Teil einer Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts, als Legolas eilig zur Tür schritt.

Legolas würdigte ihn eines kurzen Blickes. ''Und es gibt viel, worum man sich kümmern muss,'' sagte er knapp.

* * *

Fíli wurde kreidebleich, während er auf Bofurs Explosion starrte. Und dann fühlte er es: er spürte, wie der Geist des Drachen verzweifelt versuchte, zu bestehen. Es klang beinahe wie das Scharren von gewaltigen Klauen auf nacktem Stein.

Und er spürte seinen Bruder, er spürte Kíli.

''Kíli!'' rief er laut.

 _Ich kann noch nicht fort_ , sagte eine Stimme mit mehr Ruhe und Sicherheit, als Fíli es erwartet hätte. _Da ist noch eines, was ich tun muss…_

''Hier sind sie!'' hörte er König Bard rufen, der sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen ließ. Aragorn kniete sich etwas langsamer hin, nachdem er ebenfalls über die Böschung gestiegen war, ohne jedoch den Blick von den lodernden Flammen abzuwenden. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Gunz' schmale Kinderschulter, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Doch Gunz starrte nur seinen Vater an. ''Papa?''

Aragorns sorgenvoller Blick richtete sich auf Fíli. ''Was spürt ihr?''

''Meinen Bruder…'' Fíli drückte Gunz noch fester an sich und schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen voller Angst auf die Sterne am Himmel über ihm.

Aragorn sah ebenfalls auf, dann schloss er die Augen und zog tief konzentriert die Brauen zusammen.

* * *

 _Kílis Geist war erschüttert… ebenso erschüttert und überrascht, wie jedes andere Wesen es von der Explosion war, die den Berg hatte erbeben lassen._

 _Seltsamerweise sah er Dinge an drei Plätzen gleichzeitig. Er sah Fíli und Gunz… und König Elessar, ausgerechnet König Elessar! Und er sah das Volk von Erebor, das um die brennenden Drachenknochen versammelt war. Er sah Nÿr und den Mann aus Gondor, die sich verzweifelt darauf vorbereiteten, ihn in der Goblin-Höhle zu verteidigen, und er sah die Goblins, die ihren Standort auf dem kleinen Felsvorsprung jeden Moment zu erreichen drohten._

 _Und er sah Tauriel, wie sie mit großen Augen im Licht der Sterne stand. Ihr Lächeln war strahlend, und die Zeit schien anzuhalten, um dann stillzustehen._

 _''Ist der Drache fort?'' fragte er._

 _Er konnte ihre Verzückung spüren. ''Aber ja, er ist fort!'' Ihre Stimme war jetzt viel lauter, von Freude erfüllt, und es war, als würden sie tatsächlich beieinander stehen. ''Diese Explosion — sie hat ihren Zweck erfüllt! Sie hat seine Macht durchbrochen und ihn fortgeschleudert bevor er auch nur erkannte, wie ihm geschah!''_

 _''Wirklich? Er ist tatsächlich verschwunden?_

 _''Er ist fort…''_

 _Kíli spürte, wie Tauriels Seele vor Glück hüpfte und einen kleinen Freudentanz aufführte._

 _''Fort, in was für ein Nichts auch immer Morgoths Kreaturen eintreten…'' rief sie._

 _Kíli fühlte sich nach wie vor so, als ob er die Geschehnisse um ihn herum nicht ganz zusammenbringen konnte. ''Ist es so,… weißt du, wie es war, als Sauron fiel?''_

 _''Nur entfernt. Der Drache war verunsichert von der Wendung, die die Geschehnisse nahmen. Ich vermute, er hatte sich unter dem Einfluss von Saurons dunkler Magie eine Art neues Leben erhofft. Wahrscheinlich hofft er das auch jetzt noch, wo immer er auch ist.''_

 _''Das wird niemals geschehen, nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann.''_

 _''Nicht wenn wir beide es verhindern können.''_

 _''Ja.''_

 _Kíli spürte plötzlich, wie eine große Stille ihn überkam, wie sie einander ansahen — Krieger zu Krieger, in gegenseitigem Respekt._

 _''Wir haben uns einmal geliebt,'' flüsterte sie._

 _''Ja, wir waren einmal verliebt, vor langer Zeit''_

 _''Ich wünschte, es hätte ein Leben lang gewährt,'' gab sie zu._

 _Kili fühlte, wie er beinahe lächelte. ''Das wäre kein einfacher Weg gewesen.''_

 _''Das hätte mich nicht gekümmert,'' sprach sie, und ihre Stimme schwebte wie ein Hauch in der Luft._

 _Er war jetzt älter, ein wenig weiser vielleicht. Es hätte sie sehr wohl gekümmert, dachte er bei sich, wären sie tatsächlich so wagemutig gewesen, diesen Weg zu gehen._

 _Doch dieser Gedankengang war müßig, angesichts dessen, wie die Geschichte ausgegangen war._

 _''Kannst du die Sterne sehen?'' fragte er._

 _''Das kann ich…!''_

 _Er empfand ihre überwältigende Freude… und in diesem Moment bekam er einen flüchtigen Eindruck, was es bedeutete, ein Elb zu sein und sich an Bäumen zu erfreuen, an Sternen und an Dingen, die wuchsen und gediehen._

 _Kíli bevorzugte die Erde. Er öffnete seinen Geist dem ihm angeborenen Sinn, verwurzelt und fest auf solidem Stein zu stehen. Dem Stein von Erebor. Ja!_

 _Und dann bemerkte er, dass sie auf Nÿr schaute. ''Sag mir, dass du sie liebst.''_

 _Kíli musste es nicht in Worte fassen. Er öffnete ihr sein Herz. Seine tiefe Freundschaft, das innige Band zu der jungen Heilerin… all das war deutlich zu sehen. ''Ich liebe sie, mehr als ich sagen kann. Sie sorgt sich um unser Volk, sie bleibt mit den Füßen fest auf der Erde unter uns.''_

 _Tauriels Seele erhob sich vor Glück. ''Lass sie dich heilen, Kíli. Heirate sie, habt Kinder. Lebe dein Leben, wie du es schon lange hättest tun sollen, nun endlich… endlich kannst du es.''_

 _Ruhe und tiefer Frieden durchflutete sie beide._

 _Ihre Stimme war wie ein Wispern in seinem Ohr. ''Dieser süße Moment kann uns niemals all die Jahre zurückgeben, die er uns genommen hat, Kíli. Lass mich gehen, und es wird in Ordnung sein. Und mach dich endlich frei von ihm.''_

 _''Nein…'' Doch er war sich nicht sicher, warum er eigentlich widersprach._

 _"Boe i 'waen, mellon. Ich muss nun fort, lieber Freund,''_

 _Er spürte, wie ihre Hand ihm entglitt…_

 _Und es war, als stände er in der Nacht, als ob der Wind ihm das Haar um sein Gesicht blies. Doch er war nicht allein. Die unerschütterliche Präsenz seines Bruders war ganz nah, fest wie Stein und immer für ihn da. Beinahe, als ob er die Stirn gegen seine pressen könnte._

 _Und da war der König von Gondor, dessen fast heilige Präsenz ihn umgab, eine Aura aus Licht, einem Elben gleich._

 _''Ist der Drache fort?'' fragte ihn der König von Gondor. Seine Stimme klang sanft…und voller Mitgefühl._

 _''Ja.''_

 _Und dann Fíli, stark und liebevoll: ''Und das war…?''_

 _''Tauriel, er hielt sie gefangen, Fee.''_

 _Kíli spürte seines Bruders Schock. ''Ist sie nun frei?'' fragte Fíli._

 _''Ja.''_

 _Fílis große Erleichterung umströmte ihn, und seine tiefe, beständige Liebe erfüllte Kílis Herz._

 _'Und ihr?'' fragte der König von Gondor ihn. ''Seid auch ihr frei?''_

 _''Ich denke… ich denke schon.''_

 _''Dann geht,'' befahl der König von Gondor.'' Länger an diesem Ort zu verweilen, ist nicht gesund für Euch.''_

 _Und schließlich hatte Kíli das starke Gefühl, als ob sich eine Tür fest hinter ihn schloss… und die Zeit lief wieder schneller… fort von hier._

 _.._

 _._

* * *

 **AN**.:

Wohin führt Kíli diese Tür? Bleibt noch Zeit? Was denkt ihr?

Freitag werden wir es wissen… versprochen.

Mahals Segen, Summer und Jessie

..

.


	15. Kapitel 15

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 15**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, hörte die schrillen Stimmen von Goblins und versuchte krampfhaft, aufzustehen. Oh, Mahal… Schmerzen, alles tat weh. Und dieser rote Nebel des Morgul-Fiebers um ihn…

Nÿr hielt ihn im Arm, und er nahm ihre Hand.

''Der Drache ist fort,'' stieß er mit heiserer Stimme hervor.

Irgendwo kreischte ein Goblin.

Kíli blinzelte ungläubig. Er war mitten in einer Schlacht erwacht.

Er konnte das angespannte Gesicht eines unbewaffneten Mannes erkennen. Nÿr hinter ihm zitterte und hielt ihn fest. Er wollte aufstehen, sich in eine bessere Position bringen, um sie zu beschützen. Doch er fühlte sich schwer wie Blei. Seine Arme und Beine gehorchten ihm nicht.

Wwwhuppp… Pfeile! Whupp whupp whupp.

Goblins wurden getroffen. Er sah einen von einer Brücke fallen. Andere stürzten schreiend von Felsvorsprüngen.

''Wer schießt da?'' Wollte der Mann wissen. ''Diese Pfeile stammen nicht aus Erebor… und aus Thal auch nicht.''

Und dann sah Kíli schmale Füße in feinen grünen Stiefeln vor sich auf dem Steinboden.

Kíli hob den Kopf und starrte ungläubig auf die hochgewachsene Gestalt eines Elben, der ihm bekannt vorkam.

 _Legolas!_

* * *

Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz des Waldlandreiches, kannte die Hallen seines Vaters in- und auswendig. Das Gestein und die lebenden Wurzeln konnten ihm vieles sagen — auch den genauen Ort, an dem diese Heimsuchung und abscheuliche Boshaftigkeit in die nördlichen Katakomben eingefallen war.

Und die Legionen des Elbenkönigs waren mit ihm. Sie waren flink und wirkungsvoll aufgestellt. Sie stießen auf einen dreckigen Mob, der von einem bösartigen Spiel abgelenkt war. Legolas wurde sofort klar, dass er den Prinzen von Erebor und Aragorns Mann gefunden hatte, und mit ihnen das mutige Mädel, dass ihn begleitet hatte.

Er konnte nichts anderes denken, als dieses Ungeziefer aus den Hallen seines Vaters beseitigt zu sehen.

Rasch warf er ein elbisches Seil mit einem Haken und schon hatte er die Möglichkeit, sich über den Abgrund zu dem Felsvorsprung zu schwingen, auf dem Bruilan verzweifelt Widerstand leistete.

''Hier!'' rief er, als er auf beiden Füßen landete. Pfeil und Bogen in einer Hand haltend, warf er mit der anderen Hand dem Mann sein Langschwert zu. Dann wirbelte er herum und feuerte in rascher Abfolge seine Pfeile in die Goblin-Horde, die nun einen kreischendes Gewirr von Kreaturen in völliger Aufruhr bildeten, verzweifelt übereinander kletterten und zu fliehen versuchten — obwohl der einzige Ausweg sie direkt in die Arme weiterer Elbenkrieger führte.

Legolas zielte auf die Goblins, die auf einer Steinbrücke über ihm aufgereiht standen und traf mit jedem Pfeil zwei gleichzeitig, Er spießte sie sie säuberlich paarweise auf, und sie fielen zu beiden Seiten von der Brücke, so dass er besser auf die nächsten beiden zielen konnte, so lange, bis die ganze Brücke leer war.

Bruilan nutzte die elbische Klinge gut, mit einem gewaltigen Schwung schlug er auf die kurze Kette und befreite den gefangenen Zwerg.

Legolas erkannte: Es war Kíli. Er sah zerlumpter und kränker aus, als er es je bei einem Zwerg vorher gesehen hatte.

''Auf meinen Rücken,'' kommandierte Bruilan, zerrte den Zwergenprinzen auf die Beine und nahm ihn huckepack, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Abgrundes hatten die Elbenkrieger die Brustwehr von Goblins gesäubert und stürmten weiter über die Felssimse. Sie hatten Pfeile auf ihren Bogensehnen und sorgten für Deckung.

Legolas senkte seinen Bogen und hob den zweiten Zwerg hoch — das Mädel. ''Festhalten!'' rief er und nahm sie auf den Rücken.

Legolas und Bruilan verschwendeten keine Zeit. Sie stürmten über die schmale Brücke und trugen ihre Freunde davon. Kaum, dass sie die andere Seite erreichten, sprangen fünf Goblins mit Messern und Keulen bewaffnet von einem Felsvorsprung — Legolas wirbelte herum und schoss, doch drei der Kreaturen landeten zwischen ihm und Bruilan.

Das Mädel auf seinem Rücken knurrte vor Wut und landete einen heftigen Tritt, der Gimli alle Ehre gemacht hätte, während Bruilan einen Streitkolben parierte und der Zwergenprinz auf seinem Rücken ein langes Messer zu packen bekommen hatte. Mit einem wütenden Schwung durchschnitt er einem Goblin die Kehle, um sogleich nochmals auszuholen und einem zweiten von oben ins Herz zu stechen. Die Klinge blieb in den Knochen des Goblins stecken, doch es gelang ihm, einem zweiten ein Kurzschwert zu entreißen und platzierte es im Schädel der Kreatur.

Legolas drängte vorwärts. Er vertraute den Kriegern seines Vaters, dass sie alleine in den Katakomben für Ordnung sorgten, während er die Befreiten in Sicherheit brachte.

Da draußen warteten zwei Könige sehnlichst darauf, dass diese beiden Zwerge sicher außer Reichweite der Feinde und zu ihrer Sippe zurück gebracht wurden.

* * *

Skirfir, Pflegesohn von Prinz Kíli, hatte den von den Goblins aus allen möglichen Brettern, Balken und Metallteilen zusammengenagelten Käfig nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er hielt seinen Bogen gespannt, als die Tür mit einem krachenden Bersten aufflog, die boshafte Kraft aus dem Inneren hervorbrach und sich Erebors Kriegern entgegen warf.

Düsterwald-Spinnen! Die Größten, die sie jemals gesehen hatten.

Skirfir hatte gezeigt, was zu tun war. ''Pfeile in die Augen!'' brüllte er, ''Blendet sie!'' _Blendet sie und lasst die Schwertkämpfer sie fertig machen._

Die nächsten zwei Stunden hatten die Krieger Erebors damit verbracht, den gigantischen Spinnen entgegen zu treten. Das Schlachtfeld war ein Wahnsinn aus rasendem Chaos und Spinnweben.

Herr Dwalin hatte sich mit Begeisterung den Weg durch die größten drei der Kreaturen gekämpft und lachte nun mit der Freude eines siegreichen Kriegers.

Eine vierte brach jedoch hinter einem der toten Körper hervor, wo sie sich versteckt hatte, und griff den Kriegsherrn von Erebor von hinten an.

Augenblicklich schoss Skirfir seine Pfeile in die riesigen Augen der Spinne, doch dieses Biest zog sich zurück und schlug mit den vorderen Beinen um sich. Drei Pfeile wurden weggeschlagen. Skirfir nahm seinen Bogen auf den Rücken und stürmte vorwärts, gerade als Dwalin die hinteren Beine mit seinen Äxten angriff.

Skirfir hob eine Pike auf, die am Boden lag, und griff an. Er hörte Dwalins lange Reihe von Flüchen, während der alte Krieger förmlich zwischen den Spinnenbeinen versank und ein Trupp von sechs anderen Zwergen von einem Gewirr aus vorderen Beinen und schnappenden Beißwerkzeugen auf Abstand gehalten wurde.

Instinktiv stürmte Skirfir über den festen Grund einer Felszunge, und ohne weiter zu überlegen, erkannte er seine Chance — er sprang von dem Felsen, packte die Pike fest, richtete sie nach unten und benutzte sein Körpergewicht, um die Spitze der Waffe tief zwischen den gepanzerten Brustbereich und den Hinterleib zu stechen. Allerdings fühlte es sich viel mehr so an, als hätte er sie in einen Granitblock gerammt.

Aber die Waffe tat ihren Dienst, drang tief in das Herz der riesigen Spinne, und Skirfir fühlte , wie er mitsamt dem Monstrum fiel, sich langsam zur Seite neigte und den Halt am Griff der Pike verlor.

Er rollte über den Boden und fand sich in Armeslänge von Dwalin im trockenen Gras wieder.

''Hah!'' Dwalin lachte immer noch vor Freude über die die siegreiche Schlacht. ''Mit dem Trick hat sie nicht gerechnet, mein Junge, sehr gut.'' Er rappelte sich auf die Füße und hielt Skirfir eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er klopfte ihm anerkennend auf den Oberarm und rief dann nach seinen Hauptmännern, die der Kreatur den Kopf abschlagen sollten.

Skirfir nahm seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne. Er zog die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und sah sich nach dem nächsten Ziel um — immer noch kampfbereit, treu ergeben und willens, seine Kameraden zu verteidigen.

Er hatte sich im Laufe des Kampfes immer weiter voran bewegt, und plötzlich war es auf dem Schlachtfeld völlig still. Die wenigen verbliebenen Goblins hatten sich bei dem enormen Knall einer gewaltigen Explosion am Berg zerstreut.

Skirfir spürte einen seltsamen Zwiespalt der Gefühle. Einerseits sank ihm das Herz, andererseits fühlte er sich gleichzeitig erleichtert, und zusammen mit den Hauptmännern sah er auf den Berg zurück.

''Skirf! Junge!''

Er drehte sich mit finsterem Blick herum und sah, wer ihn gerufen hatte. Ein Zwerg mit einem roten Gesicht, der das Abzeichen eines Stabsarztes auf seinem Ledermantel trug. Er bahnte sich den Weg durch die Kämpfer, gefolgt von drei weiteren Bataillonsärzten. ''Komm mit uns, Junge,'' sagte der Stabsarzt und klopfte Skirfir auf den Rücken. ''Unser Prinz kennt dich, Du würdest uns eine große Hilfe sein.''

''Ihr habt ihn gefunden?'' fragte Skirfir und wagte zu hoffen.

''Noch nicht,'' antwortete der Arzt. ''Herr Dwalin hat einen Einsatz befohlen. Wir gehen und du begleitest uns.''

Skirfir salutierte dem Hauptmann, mit dem er gekämpft hatte, und folgte dem Stabsarzt.

''Mahal sei mit dir, Junge,'' sagte der Hauptmann und nickte einmal kurz mit grimmiger Zustimmung.

* * *

Nÿr fühlte sich immer noch wie taub vor Schreck, aber auch benommen vor lauter Erleichterung. Ihre gesamte Wahrnehmung war zutiefst erschüttert, und sie war ganz zitterig. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass plötzlich die Elben aus den Katakomben aufgetaucht waren, dass alle Goblins tot waren, und dass Zwerge in den Höhlen genau so gründlich aufgeräumt hatten, wie sie es zuvor draußen im Wald getan hatten.

Bruilan — der unerschütterliche, treue Bruilan — hatte Kíli auf seinem Rücken über den dicken Holzstamm der improvisierten Goblin-Brücke getragen und dann den ganzen Weg bis ins Freie zu der mit Efeu bedeckten Felswand im Wald.

Irgendjemand anderes hatte sie getragen. Die Einzelheiten waren völlig verschwommen, und die dunklen, frühen Morgenstunden sorgten dafür, dass Nÿr alles nur noch viel unwirklicher vorkam, als es ohnehin war.

Bruilan bat sogleich, sich entfernen zu dürfen, um zu seinem Herrn und König zurückzukehren. Kíli lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem Lager, bei ihm ein Zwergenheiler. Es war einer der obersten Stabsärzte des Bataillons, der ihn auf Knochenbrüche untersuchte.

Und zu Nÿrs großer Überraschung war Skirfir plötzlich da, nahm Nÿr in die Arme und hielt sie fest. Sie wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft.

''Der Prinz hat nichts gebrochen,'' hörte sie den alten Zwergenheiler sagen. ''Ich werde den Jungen mit ihnen schicken, er kennt die beiden gut. Außerdem genießt er des Königs vollstes Vertrauen.''

''Es ist vorbei, Nÿr,'' Skirfirs Worte sickerten langsam in ihr Hirn. ''Aus und vorbei. Lass mich dir helfen…''

''Die Handschellen, Skirfir,'' flehte sie ihn an und meinte damit sowohl die eisernen Fesseln um Kílis Handgelenke, als auch die um seine Knöchel. Nimm sie ihm ab!''

Sie war beinahe hysterisch deswegen, obwohl sie fühlte, wie sie langsam ohnmächtig wurde und umsank. Doch nicht, bevor sie Skirfir sagen hörte: ''Ja, meine Herrin.''

* * *

Das nächste, woran sich Nÿr wieder klar erinnerte, war, dass sie und Skirfir Kíli zwischen sich stützten, während sie vor dem Elbenkönig höchstpersönlich standen.

''Zwerge… Kinder aus Durins Volk…'' Er verbeugte sich leicht, die Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Seid willkommen. Niemand wird Euch hier ein Leid zufügen.''

In ihrer Verwirrung war sich Nÿr da nicht so sicher. ''Wir wünschen nach Hause zurückzukehren. Bitte, lasst uns gehen.''

''Es ist zur Zeit im Wald nicht sicher,'' sagte ein anderer Elb. ''Wir haben Euch hierher gebracht. Es war für den Moment der nächste sichere Zufluchtsort.''

Nÿr drehte sich herum und erkannte Legolas. Sie erinnerte sich von seinem Besuch in Erebor zusammen mit Gimli an ihn.

''Mein Herr,'' sagte ein weiterer Elb. ''Sie sind…'' er rümpfte die Nase über sie. ''… ziemlich dreckig.''

''Ja,'' erwiderte der Elbenkönig. ''Bringt sie zu den Hallen der Heiler.'' Er winkte mit einer Hand und wandte sich ab, als ob ihn das alles langweilen würde. ''Bereitet ihnen ein Bad, gebt ihnen zu essen, was immer unsere Gäste benötigen…''

Legolas gab mehrere Befehle und entfernte sich, und in Nÿrs Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie versuchte, diese ungewohnte Umgebung zu erfassen, während sie zu den Hallen der Heiler eskortiert wurden. Man brachte sie in eine opulent ausgestattete Kammer, in der etwas zu essen bereit stand und ein Wasserbecken in den Boden eingelassen war. Alles war von seltsam aussehenden Öllampen erhellt.

Ein scheues Elbenmädchen verbeugte sich und legte elbische Gewänder bereit. Sie waren viel zu groß für Zwerge. Dazu gab es einen Stapel flauschiger Tücher. Dann wies sie auf einige Sichtschirme. Zum Schluss stellte sie ihnen ein Tablett mit Tiegeln und Töpfen hin. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um Salben und Tinkturen zur Wundversorgung. Daneben lagen Verbände und noch weitere nützliche Dinge.

Dann zog sie sich mit gesenktem Blick zurück.

Nÿr blinzelte verwundert. Wie es aussah, hatte man sie, Kíli und Skirfir jetzt allein gelassen.

 _Elben!_

Diese unerwartete Wendung der Ereignisse zum Guten wirkte so drastisch, dass Nÿr es kaum begreifen konnte.

''Mahal, ein Wasserbecken,'' sagte Nÿr laut in den sonst stillen Raum. ''Wir müssen ihn säubern.'' Das zumindest machte Sinn für Nÿr und setzte sie in Bewegung.

Zusammen halfen sie Kíli, sich vorsichtig auf eine einfache Bank zu setzen. Kíli war zwar bei Bewusstsein, aber genau so sprachlos wie sie — vielleicht sogar noch viel sprachloser.

''Liebster,'' flüsterte sie und legte behutsam eine Hand auf seine Stirn, um sein Fieber zu fühlen. Er nahm ihre andere Hand und hielt sie fest.

''Ich kann diese Sichtschirme herüberschieben,'' bot Skirfir an.

Nÿr kümmerte es herzlich wenig, ob Skirfir sie beide unbekleidet sah. Zwerge hatten generell keine große Scheu voreinander, auch nicht zwischen Jungs und Mädels. Doch sie fühlte eine deutliche Verunsicherung bei dem Gedanken, sich zu an einem Ort zu entkleiden, wo möglicherweise Elben zusehen könnten. Sie hätte das als demütigend empfunden.

Als ob ihr nach diesen zurückliegenden, grauenvollen Stunden unter Goblins auch nur ein Fetzen Würde geblieben wäre!

Doch in dem Moment, als die Schirme sie verbargen, warf Nÿr ihre verdreckten, von Goblins besudelten Sachen von sich. Jedoch brauchte sie Skirfirs Hilfe, um Kíli zu entkleiden. Er war groß für einen Zwerg und deutlich schwerer als sie selbst.

Zusammen schafften sie es, ihn zu dem Wasserbecken zu bringen und ihn in das angenehm heiße, saubere Wasser sinken zu lassen. Kíli stöhnte, zuckte zusammen und hielt die Luft an, als das Wasser an seine Wunden kam, doch er ließ zu, dass die beiden ihm halfen. Schließlich saßen sie alle bis zum Hals in der Wanne.

Kíli sah Nÿr mit verschwommenem Blick an. Ihr war so, als würde sie ein winziges Bisschen Erleichterung in seinem Blick erkennen. _Oh, Liebster_. Sie schob einen Arm unter seine Schultern und half ihm, sich zurückzulehnen. Er wandte sich zu ihr, und liebevoll legte sie ihre Stirn an seine. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Wenn ihm nicht so schrecklich elend gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht mit ihr gesprochen, überlegte Nÿr.

Nÿr sah auf und bemerkte, dass Skirfir sie beide anschaute. Sorge und Mitgefühl standen ihm in sein junges Gesicht geschrieben.

''Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass dies sehr viel härter war, als du es dir gedacht hattest, als du dich freiwillig gemeldet hast,'' sagte Skirfir, und stützte Kíli mit seinen kräftigen Armen. Natürlich konnte er Nÿrs blaue Flecken genauso gut sehen, wie die von Kíli.

Sie nickte nur. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie auf diese Realität, auf die Grausamkeit der Goblins nicht vorbereitet gewesen war.

''Aber ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun,'' sagte sie, und drückte Kílis Hand. ''Für meinen Herrn Prinz.'' Vorsichtig nahm sie ein weiches Tuch, um Kíli den widerlichen Dreck der Goblinhöhle abzuwaschen. Mehr und mehr seiner Wunden und blauen Flecken kamen zum Vorschein, während sie das tat. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, all seine Verletzungen zu sehen, doch ihre Ausbildung als Heilerin ließ sie sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Sie konnte dafür sorgen, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Und genau das würde sie tun.

Irgendjemand entfernte diskret ihre besudelte Kleidung und ein Tablett mit Früchten und Nüssen wurde unter den Schirmen hindurch geschoben.

Nÿr fand das merkwürdig: der Gedanke, etwas zu essen, während sie ein Bad nahm, kam ihr abwegig vor. Und außerdem war sie elbischem Essen gegenüber grundsätzlich sehr misstrauisch. Doch Früchte und Nüsse waren etwas Erdverbundenes und daher zwergisch genug. Und da sie sehr lange nichts in den Magen bekommen hatte, konnte sie den Vorteil, etwas zu essen, während sie im Bade saß, durchaus erkennen.

Sie suchte eine dicke, saftige, rote Beere aus der Schale und bot sie Kíli an.

Er runzelte die Stirn und machte den Mund zu.

''Du kannst doch seit drei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen haben,'' sagte sie sanft. ''Du braucht dringend etwas zwischen die Zähne, Kíli.''

Er hob die Hand, nahm die Beere und versuchte ganz vorsichtig einen winzigen Bissen. Und da wurde Nÿr klar, dass ihm nach all der Prügel, die er bezogen hatte, der Kiefer weh tat.

Mahal, ihr tat auch so gut wie alles weh, und sie musste sich zu jeder Bewegung zwingen. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie Kíli sich fühlen mochte, der noch viel gröber behandelt worden war. Und das für mehrere Tage, viel länger, als ihr es widerfahren war.

Sie betrachtete, was ihnen die Elben bereitgestellt hatten. Natürlich gab es kein Besteck! Elben waren einfach manchmal so… so esotherisch.

Sie griff sich eine Keramikschale und benutzte den Boden, um einige Beeren zu Brei zu zerdrücken. Sie füllte den Brei in die Schale und tat etwas klares Wasser dazu, was die Elben aufmerksamerweise dazu gereicht hatten. Dann schüttelte sie das Gemisch auf, damit der Fruchtbrei trinkbar wurde.

Diesmal nahm er es und schluckte alles auf einmal herunter.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und verlangte wortlos nach mehr.

''Lass uns erstmal sehen, ob du das bei dir behalten kannst, bevor wir es übertreiben,'' warnte sie ihn. Sich in seinem Zustand zu viel zuzumuten, würde ihn nur noch kränker machen.

Und während Skirfir Kíli stützte, fuhr Nÿr fort, seine Wunden eingehend zu reinigen. Diesmal benutzte sie eine Seife, die sie auf dem Tablett mit den Arzneien gefunden hatte, und die sie kannte. Sie benutzte sie großzügig, auch für Kílis Haar. Erstaunt erkannte sie, dass er wach genug war, um halbherzig mitzuhelfen. Er schrubbte mehrmals einen seiner Unterarme.

Skirfir half ihm, unterzutauchen und sich die Seife vom Kopf zu spülen.

Zum Glück hatte das elbische Badebecken einen natürlichen Durchfluss, das Wasser erneuerte sich ständig und trug den schmierigen Goblin-Dreck davon.

Und Kíli begann, mehr und mehr wieder wie er selbst auszusehen.

Nÿr überließ Kíli Skirfirs aufmerksamer Obhut, damit er noch ein wenig in dem angenehm heißen Wasser einweichen und ausruhen konnte, während sie nun den Zopf aus ihrem eigenen dicken Haar auflöste und es wusch.

Wenn sie in ihrem Leben nie wieder einen Goblin sehen würde, wäre das für sie völlig in Ordnung, dachte sie!

''Was ist mit dem Drachen geschehen?'' hörte sie Skirfir Kíli fragen. ''Wir haben den gewaltigen Knall gehört.''

''Er ist fort,'' antwortete Kíli. Seine Worte klangen immer noch recht undeutlich, jedoch war er nicht mehr ganz so heiser. Er lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen im Becken zurück und vertraute darauf, dass Skirfir seinen Kopf über Wasser hielt. ''Dank M'hal…''

Einmal dem wohltuenden Bade entstiegen und wieder getrocknet, nahm sich Nÿr Zeit, Kílis Wunden in Augenschein zu nehmen. Dankenswerterweise ließ er es ohne großen Widerstand über sich ergehen. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, wie fertig er war. Unter den Arzneien, die ihnen die Elben zur Verfügung gestellt hatten, waren Salben zur Behandlung von Entzündungen, die sie anwandte. Sie entschied sich jedoch fürs Erste, seine Wunden nicht mit Verbänden abzudecken.

Frische Luft war besser für die Heilung.

Was sie wirklich dringend brauchte, war etwas, um sein Fieber zu senken.

Ihr wurde das Herz schwer, als sie die Heilmittel der Elben durchsah. Sie hätten vielleicht bei einem gewöhnlichen Fieber geholfen, doch sie wusste, dass sie hier nichts ausrichten würden. Kílis Fieber war an einen Fluch gebunden, und noch viel schlimmer war, dass es diesmal zu einer völlig falschen Zeit des Jahres auftrat.

Sie fand Baldrianwurzel unter den Arzneien. Also mischte sie noch einen Becher Fruchtbrei mit Wasser und tat eine starke Dosis des Baldrianpulvers dazu. Es würde zwar nichts gegen das Fieber tun, aber es würde ihn schlafen lassen, und das half ihm in jedem Fall.

Sie fand ein einigermaßen passendes, weiches, dunkel gefärbtes Hemd zwischen den Dingen, die ihnen die Elben gebracht hatten, und Skirfir half, Kílis Arme durch die Ärmel zu stecken.

Über ihnen, halb zwischen den massiven Baumwurzeln verborgen, war ein offenes Deckenfenster, durch das sie den heraufziehenden Morgen sehen konnten. Draußen ging gerade sie Sonne auf. Sie hörten Vögel im Wald des Elbenkönigs zwitschern, und ein Rabe landete auf dem Rand des Fensters. Er spähte neugierig herunter, wobei er den Kopf abwechselnd nach rechts und links neigte.

''Hallo, junger Corax,'' rief Nÿr. ''Ich bin so froh zu sehen, dass du auch aus den Goblinhöhlen entkommen bist.'' Sie nahm eine kleine, erlesene Nuss von dem Tablett mit den Speisen,

Im nächsten Moment war Corax auf ihrem Arm, schnappte sich die Nuss und verschluckte sie in einem Stück.

''Eine Nachricht an den König, Corax.''

Der Vogel sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie beschrieb ihre Situation in einfachen Worten.

Rabenprinz sicher. Hallen des Elbenkönigs. Königskraut nötig.

Corax nickte mit dem ganzen Körper. ''An den König,'' wiederholte sie. Er nickte wieder. ''Das sind glückliche Neuigkeiten,'' summte sie. ''Flieg rasch. Guter Vogel.''

Corax bediente sich nochmal an dem Tablett mit den Nüssen.

''Frecher Bursche,'' sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Er gab ein leises, kehliges Geräusch von sich und flog davon.

Am anderen Ende des langen Gemachs sah Nÿr einen weiteren Flecken, der vom Sonnenlicht durch ein Fenster erwärmt wurde. Dort stand ein rundes, üppiges, couchartiges Bett. Zusammen mit Skirfir stützte sie Kíli und half ihm, sich auf den weichen Kissen niederzulassen. Nÿr kuschelte sich an seine Seite, wohl wissend, dass Skirfir auf der anderen Seite von Kíli saß und aufpasste. Er entdeckte eine zusammengefaltete Decke und breitete sie über sie beide aus.

''Schlaft,'' sagte Skirfir. ''Ich halte Wache.''

Kílis Hand tastete nach Nÿrs. Sie sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Kopf lag auf einem weichen Kissen. Die Zeichen des Alters waren deutlich in sein Gesicht gegraben, die Platzwunde zeichnete sich immer noch feuerrot und brutal auf seiner Wange ab. Der Baldrian begann zu wirken, Kílis Züge entspannten sich, und er wurde schläfrig.

Sie streichelte seinen Handrücken mit ihrem Daumen, ganz vorsichtig, um nicht die aufgerissene Haut an seinen Handgelenken zu berühren.

Die Handschellen waren fort, und Kíli war in Sicherheit bei seinen Freunden, die über ihn wachten. Und das war schon mal etwas, dachte sie, während sie selber ziemlich schläfrig wurde.

Und der Drache war fort.

Smaug war endlich tot. Er würde Kíli nicht mehr quälen.

Für heute genügte das.

..

.

* * *

 **Summer schreibt** : Alle sind in diesem Kapitel etwas erschüttert. Ich hoffe, der ständig wechselnde Blickwinkel ist nicht zu verwirrend. Mit Sicherheit haben alle einiges durchgemacht und auch ich selbst fühle mich gerade etwas durcheinander ;-)

 **Jessie holt tief Luft**. Was für eine Erleichterung… endlich! :-)

Wie fühlt ihr Euch, liebe Leser?

Bis Dienstag, Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	16. Kapitel 16

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

 **Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152**

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 ****Ein Wort zuvor** : Die Ideen über den Ursprung von Thranduils Hallen sind nicht von Summer selbst. Sie stammen von anderen Schriften über LotR, die über die Geschichte des Elbenreichs spekulieren. In den Anhängen von ''Die Rückkehr des Königs'' wird die Gründung Erebors unter der Herrschaft von Thrain I. auf 1999 datiert. Die Online-Enzyklopädie von Arda vermutet, dass Thranduil seine Hallen sehr viel später in Dritten Zeitalter mit der Hilfe der Zwerge errichtete. Dies ist die Quelle für Summers Geschichte, so wie Fíli sie hier Aragorn erzählt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Summer & Jessie ******

* * *

 **Kapitel 16**

Fíli, König unter dem Berge, war bei Sonnenaufgang zurück am Seeufer und warf einen Blick auf das, was von den Drachenknochen übrig war.

''Es überrascht mich, dass die Knochen nicht von hier bis nach Thal verstreut sind,'' sagte Bard. ''Das war das seltsamste Sprengpulver, was ich je gesehen habe.''

Fílis Stiefel knirschten durch den schwarzen Ruß. ''Es war nicht wirklich Sprengpulver… jedenfalls nicht so ganz.''

Aragorn und Bard sahen ihn beide an.

''Die weißen Funken — das war Magnesium…und es waren noch einige andere Elemente daruntergemischt. Dieses Zeug explodiert eigentlich nicht, vielmehr verdampft es alles.'' Er machte eine Handbewegung, als wollte er sagen, ‚Puff!'. ''Allerdings bin ich ziemlich überrascht, dass Bofur so gut wusste, wie man das zusammenmixt. Es gibt nur wenige Gelegenheiten, wo man es benutzt. In einer Mine ist es tödlich.''

Aragorn musste grinsen. ''Aber es ist zweifelsohne äußerst geeignet, um es bei Drachen oder anderen Kreaturen von Morgoth anzuwenden?''

Fíli lachte. ''So in der Art. Und in keinem Fall werde ich Einwände gegen das Resultat erheben. Wie es aussieht, ist unser Drachengeist endgültig verschwunden.''

''War das denn ausreichend?'' fragte Bard. Er sah den Hang hinauf in die Richtung wo sein eigenes kleines Königreich Thal lag.

''Sind wir sicher, dass er nicht zurückkehrt?''

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. ''So ein grausamer Geist wie dieser erfordert einen Ort, an den er sich bindet. In diesem Fall waren seine eigenen Überreste, die ungestört am Grund des Sees lagen, seine Heimstatt. Ich denke, meine Herren, dieses Problem haben wir endgültig gelöst''.

''Ich für meinen Teil bin sehr froh, ihn ein bisschen aufgescheucht zu haben. ''Bards Lächeln war grimmig.

Von der Wache am äußeren Perimeter ertönte ein Ruf. Fíli hob den Kopf und sah einen der Bogenschützen, der zum Himmel zeigte.

''Ein Rabe,'' sagte er, ging ein paar Schritte von den anderen weg und hob seinen Arm.

Bard hatte natürlich schon sein Leben lang Zwerge gesehen, die mit den Raben sprachen.

Für Aragorn war es jedoch das erste Mal. ''Was ist wird das?'' fragte er.

Fíli sah ein bisschen verlegen aus. ''Nun, Erebor beheimatet einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Schwarm Raben,'' erklärte er.

Aragorns Blick war fragend. ''Ich habe Geschichten darüber gehört, aber…''Er sah erstaunt nach oben und entdeckte den großen Rabenvogel, der in einem weiten Kreis zu ihnen herabschwebte.

Bard gluckste. ''Doch ihr habt sie nie richtig geglaubt, oder?'' Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den herbeifliegenden Raben. ''Dann werdet ihr es jetzt mit eigenen Augen sehen.'' Beide Männer standen Seite an Seite und schauten aufmerksam zu.

Der Rabe glitt mit vorgestreckten Füßen flach über dem Boden herbei und zog im letzten Moment hoch, um auf Fílis Arm zu landen. Natürlich trug der wie immer seinen dicken Handschuh mit der langen Stulpe, um seinen Arm vor den Krallen zu schützen, während er mit dem Raben sprach.

''Willkommen, junger Corax,'' sagte Fíli. Aragorn und Bard konnten natürlich nur Fílis Worte verstehen, jedoch nicht die des Raben.

Corax plusterte sich auf. ''Sicher! Sicher!'' schnarrte er laut und überschwänglich.

''Woah,'' rief Fíli und amüsierte sich über die Ausgelassenheit des Vogels. ''Schhhh, '' beruhigte er den fliegenden Boten. ''Hast du eine Nachricht für mich?''

Corax duckte sich und wackelte mit dem Schnabel. ''Rabenprinz sicher. Hallen des Elbenkönigs. Königskraut nötig.''

''Hast du Rabenprinz gesehen?''

Corax nickte mit dem ganzen Körper. ''Hen-Hen. Hen-Hen. Hen-Hen und Rabenprinz.''

''Waren sie zusammen?''

''Ja. Hatten Nüsse.'' Er machte klickende Geräusche, als ob er sich fragte, ob Fíli wohlmöglich auch ein paar hätte.

''War Rabenprinz wach? Hat er mit dir gesprochen.''

Corax sah Fíli mit einem seiner runden, schwarzen Augen scharf an. Fíli fragte sich, ob die Frage für den Vogel vielleicht zu komplex gewesen war. Doch dann machte Corax ein rasselndes Geräusch. ''In eine Vogelkiste gesetzt. Dunkel und ruhig. Dunkel und ruhig.'' Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Fíli runzelte die Stirn. Doch dann wusste er, was Corax meinte. ''Er ruht? So wie sich die Raben in einer Kiste ausruhen?''

Corax wurde still, dann machte er wieder ein rasselndes Geräusch.

''Ich verstehe das so, dass es Kíli nicht gut geht. Deshalb wird Königskraut benötigt,'' dachte er laut.

Corax krächzte aufgeregt. ''Hallen des Elbenkönigs. Königskraut nötig.''

Fíli nickte. Es war ein langer Flug vom Elbenreich bis nach Erebor gewesen. Es war ein Wunder, dass der Vogel sich nach dieser Zeit noch an so viel seiner Nachricht erinnerte.

''Guter Vogel,'' murmelte er. ''Feiner Vogel.''

Corax machte sich ganz groß und beäugte interessiert Bard und Aragorn.

''Möchtest du einen neuen Freund kennenlernen. Einen sehr geehrten Freund?''

Corax guckte neugierig um Fílis Schulter herum, um Aragorn näher zu betrachten. Da der Vogel nicht protestierte, drehte sich Fíli herum und ging ein paar Schritte auf den König von Gondor zu.

''Das ist Corax,'' sagte er ganz ruhig. ''Er kommt gerade von Thranduils Hallen. Er berichtet, dass mein Bruder dort ist und sich ausruht.'' Er hielt den Vogel hoch, damit Aragorn ihn gut sehen konnte.

''Alles, was ich höre, ist das Krächzen eines Raben,'' sagte Aragorn leise.

''Soweit wir wissen, kann nur jemand aus Durins Blutlinie die Vögel verstehen. Und sie sind ziemlich eitel. Wenn ich euch eine förmliche Begrüßung vorschlagen dürfte.'' Fíli winkte Aragorn näher heran.

Aragorn nahm den Rat an. Er verbeugte sich höflich, die Hand auf dem Herzen. " _Nan alassëa tye-omentien_ ," sagte er. ''Ich freue mich, euch kennenzulernen.''

Corax machte sich ganz groß, beinahe so, als würde er posieren.

Fíli lächelte. ''Er ist beeindruckt.'' Dann duckte sich Corax. ''Hebt euren Arm,'' sagte er rasch.

Aragorn tat es.

Corax hüpfte auf Aragorns Arm, um den Mann eingehend zu inspizieren. Er untersuchte die Verschlüsse an seinem ledernen Mantel und knabberte an der geflochtenen Bordüre der Ärmel.

Fíli musste grinsen, als er beobachtete, wie sich Aragorns Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Erst war er überrascht, dann amüsierte er sich über Corax' neugieriges Verhalten.

''Nüsse!'' verlangte Corax lautstark und beäugte Aragorn von Kopf bis Fuß. ''Nüsse! Nüsse!''

Fíli lachte. ''Er verlangt nach Leckerbissen.'' Fíli pflückte den Raben von Aragorns Arm. ''Komm mal lieber weg da, bevor du zu unserem königlichen Besuch zu aufdringlich wirst.'' Corax wackelte mit dem Kopf.

Fíli wies Corax zum Rabenberg. ''Das Futter ist da oben, du gierige Plage. Ab mit dir… los.'' Er senkte seinen Arm. Der Rabe spreizte die Flügel und Fíli warf ihn in die Luft. Corax flog geradewegs zum Rabenberg.

''Wie lautete seine Botschaft?'' fragte Bard.

Fíli sah nach nachdenklich nach Westen. ''Die Nachricht war von Nÿr, nicht von Kíli. Sie sagt, sie sind in den Hallen des Elbenkönigs in Sicherheit. Doch sie fragt nach Königskraut.''

Aragorn sah ruckartig auf. '' _Athelas_? Wieso schickt sie deswegen eine Nachricht. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass die Elben einen Vorrat davon haben.''

Fíli sagte nichts und die drei standen schweigen beieinander.

''Ihr müsst ihn einweihen, mein Herr,'' sagte Bard ganz ruhig. ''Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass euer Geheimnis von Gondors König gut bewahrt wird.''

Fíli zog die Stirn in Falten, es sah niedergeschlagen aus. Einen Moment später sah er Aragorn an. ''Elrond lehrte mich in dem Jahr, nachdem wir Erebor zurückerobert hatten, den Zauber des Königskrauts.''

Man konnte Aragorn seine Überraschung ansehen, aber er sagte nichts.

''Ich habe es nie auf Elbisch hingekriegt,'' gab Fíli zu. ''Aber in altem Zwergisch tat mein Königskraut-Zauber schließlich seinen Dienst.''

''Das ist das Heilmittel gegen den Schwarzen Atem,'' flüsterte Aragorn.

Fíli sah ihn an. ''Oder eine Morgul-Wunde.''

Aragorn erbleichte, er sah Fíli mit tiefem Verständnis in die Augen, als er plötzlich verstand. ''Euer Bruder?''

Fíli wandte sich ab. ''Bei unserer Flucht vom Düsterwald nach Seestadt wurde er vor vielen Jahren zum Ziel von Saurons Kräften. Ein Pfeil. Gleich über dem rechten Knie. Wir wussten es nicht — behandelten ihn unterwegs. Doch als wir in Seestadt ankamen, hatte er Fieber, und es ging ihm sehr schlecht. Es war Durins-Tag. Mein Onkel und der Rest der Gemeinschaft verließen Seestadt, um Erebor zurückzuerobern, und er ließ Kíli zurück. Er war zu krank.''

Aragorn sah niedergeschlagen aus. ''Ihr seid bei ihm geblieben,'' erriet er.

''Wie hätten ihn beinahe verloren…'' erzählte Fíli weiter, und beinahe versagte ihm die Stimme. ''Es hat nicht viel gefehlt, und wir hätten ihn tatsächlich verloren, wäre da nicht ein Elb gewesen. Tatsächlich war es Tauriel.'' Er hielt inne.

''Dasselbe Elbenmädchen, dessen Seele der Geist des Drachen gefangen hält?'' fragte Aragorn.

Fíli nickte erneut. ''Sie heilte ihn mit _Athelas_ und einem Zauberspruch.''

''Euer Bruder hatte Glück.''

''Tauriel nicht. Der Drache hat angegriffen, und sie half Bard, den Schwarzen Pfeil auf ihn abzuschießen, der ihn zu Fall brachte.''

''Direkt auf Seestadt,'' beendete Aragorn den Satz. ''Und während ihre sterbliche Hülle umkam, behielt der Geist des Drachen ihre Seele zurück.''

Fíli sah dem Mann in die Augen und nickte. ''Und genau ein Jahr später erfuhren wir die Wahrheit über Morgul-Wunden. Dass sie niemals vollständig heilen, dass ein Gift im Blut zurückbleibt, das niemals wieder verschwindet. Jedes Jahr am Durins-Tag wird er wieder krank. Es ist grauenhaft.'' Für einen Moment schwieg Fíli. ''Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass es vorbei sein würde, nachdem der Dunkle Herrscher gefallen war.'' Fíli schluckte hart und sprach dann weiter. ''Doch während die Völker von Mittelerde frei sind, ist es mein Bruder nicht. Im letzten Jahr war es am schlimmsten. Nun weiß ich, warum.''

''Der Drache konnte ihn in seinem Fieberwahn sehen.''

Fíli nickte nur wieder, unfähig weiterzusprechen.

''Und in Thal wusste man darüber Bescheid?'' Aragorn sah Bard an.

''Im Groben. Mein Urgroßvater, der mein Namensvetter war, war in Seestadt dabei. Die Heilung fand in seinem Hause statt… unmittelbar, bevor der Drache es zerstörte. Gandalf hat uns immer beschworen, die Angelegenheit geheim zu halten. Er hat immer gefürchtet, was der Dunkle Herrscher durch Kíli bewirken könnte, sollte er je von der Verletzung erfahren.''

Aragorns Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich, und er sah zum Berg empor, diesem gewaltigen Brocken aus Stein, von Magie durchdrungen. ''Er hätte durch die Macht Erebors sehr viel Böses anrichten können.'' Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Fíli.

''Und niemand erkennt den tatsächlichen Kraftaufwand, den euer Königreich vollbracht hat, um diese Lande zu verteidigen und zu halten.''

Aragorn legte Fíli voller Mitgefühl seine Hand auf den Arm. ''Doch ich beginne, zu verstehen. Durch eure Stärke konnten wir anderen erfolgreich sein.'' Er neigte den Kopf. ''Ich würde euch zum Dank jedes Geschenk geben, das ihr euch wünscht und mir möglich ist, mein Herr.''

Fíli war überrascht, beinahe sprachlos, und in jedem Fall ein wenig beschämt. ''Alles, was ich mir wünsche,'' er sah dem König von Gondor direkt in die Augen, ''ist, dass mein Bruder gesund zurückkehrt.''

* * *

Kíli träumte nicht. Er war tief eingeschlafen, aber er erwachte mehrere Male. Normalerweise schlief er auch niemals während des Tages. Und auch jetzt, obwohl er vollständig erschöpft war, wurde er immer wieder wach. Er schrieb es seinem durcheinander geratenen Zeitgefühl zu, das sich erst langsam wieder zurechtfinden musste. Was er nicht in Betracht zog, war, dass diese letzten Tage ihren Tribut gefordert hatten. Sie hinterließen seine Psyche in einem zutiefst beunruhigten, beinahe verängstigten Zustand, ständig gezwungen, auf der Hut und auf das Schlimmste gefasst zu sein.

Bei den ersten paar Malen, als er erwachte, versicherte er sich, dass Nÿr nahe bei ihm war und sich an seine Seite kuschelte. Und er sah nach Skirfir, der an seiner anderen Seite wachte. Dann schlief er sofort wieder ein.

Es mochte so beim fünften Mal sein, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Skirfir hatte sprechen hören.

Kíli hob den Kopf und zuckte bei dem Schmerz, den das verursachte, zusammen. Dann sah er, dass ein Elb dagewesen war, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Keine Bedrohung also, nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen musste.

Er legte sich wieder flach hin und blickte auf Skirfir, der dem Elbenmädchen mit offensichtlicher Bewunderung und mit großen Augen hinterher starrte.

Langsam machte sich ein Lächeln auf Kílis Gesicht breit. ''Ach, Junge. Den Blick kenne ich,'' murmelte er.

Skirfir sah sich ein wenig erschrocken zu ihm um, und begann sich dann zu ärgern. ''Ich wollte Euch keinesfalls wecken,'' sagte er schuldbewusst.

Kíli winkte schwach mit einer Hand. ''Ist schon in Ordnung.'' Er beobachtete, wie Skirfir sich wieder in die Richtung umdrehte, in die das Elbenmädchen verschwunden war. ''Das Herz weiß, was das Herz begehrt, Skirf. Kein Grund, sich deswegen zu schämen.''

''Sie sind einfach so…'' Skirfir rang nach Worten.

''Nur lauter hohe Wangenknochen und seidene Haut,'' murmelte Kíli.

Skirfir sah ihn an und nickte dann anwesend. ''Ja, genau…'' Er wandte sich wieder um, und blickte weiter dem Elbenmädchen nach.

Kíli musste wieder lächeln und fragte sich, wie es sein würde, noch einmal so jung und unschuldig zu sein, und sich um keinerlei Konsequenzen zu scheren. Er rückte ein wenig herum, um eine bequemere Lage im Bett einzunehmen und unterdrückte dabei ein Stöhnen. Es gab praktisch keine Stelle an seinem Körper, die nicht weh tat. Er nahm Nÿrs Hand. Er für seinen Teil war fertig mit den Elben. Zu viel übersprudelnde Energie. Nein!Er wollte nur die ruhige Gelassenheit seines Heilermädchends. Tatsächlich hungerte er förmlich danach. Er wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu. Eigentlich wollte er sie am liebsten an sich ziehen und festhalten. Doch er konnte nicht mal dazu die Kraft aufbringen. Eine Minute später war er wieder eingeschlafen.

* * *

Fíli und Aragorn waren wieder auf einer schnell segelnden Bark auf dem Weg nach Esgaroth unterwegs. Diesmal hatten sie noch einen weiteren Passagier an Bord: Nama, die Leibwache seiner Frau Gemahlin, die auf dem Vordeck saß und schamlos mit einem der Zwergen-Lademeister flirtete.

An war in der Zwischenzeit selbstverständlich sicher und wohlbehalten tief im Inneren des Berges. Sie hatte das riesige Drachenfeuer offensichtlich vom Felssims außerhalb des Familien-Annex beobachtet und war völlig entsetzt von dem Gedanken gewesen, dass wohlmöglich ihr Mann und ihre älteren Söhne umgekommen sein könnten.

Sie hatte Fíli tatsächlich beinahe bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abgezogen, als er wieder in ihre Gemächer zurückgekehrt war. Sie beruhigte sich nicht, bevor er ihr die ganze Angelegenheit am Ende viermal erklärt hatte, sie lang und innig küsste und ihr bewies, dass seine Manneskraft keinen Schaden genommen hatte.

Nun war er auf dem Weg zu den Hallen des Elbenkönigs. Es würde nur noch eine Stunde dauern, bis sie Esgaroth erreichten. Dann war es nur noch ein kurzer Ritt zu Pferde am Ufer des Waldflusses entlang bis zu Thranduils Hallen.

''Bitte erklärt mir, wo die Grenzen des Steins liegen,'' bat Aragorn, als sie gemeinsam an der Reling standen und den großen Wald am fernen Ufer beobachteten.

Fíli wusste, dass Aragorn nur alle Aspekte des Problems zu verstehen versuchte. Der Geist des Drachen: verschwunden. Morgul-Wunde: erkannt. Schutz durch den Stein Erebors: merkwürdig.

''Es war Gandalf,'' begann Fíli, ''der uns gewarnt hat, dass Kílis Fluch bedeutet, er könnte eventuell von Geistern übernommen werden. Dass der Fluch alle möglichen bösen Kräfte auf ihn ziehen könnte, und dass er dann vielleicht selbst zu einem Dwimmer-Wesen würde. Wir haben es ausprobiert, die Grenze von Erebors Einzugsbereich zu überschreiten '' gab Fíli zu. ''Ein einziges Mal. Wir haben Gandalf danach geglaubt.''

Aragorn nickte mitfühlend. ''Da ich fast mein ganzes Leben lang von Den Neun verfolgt wurde, kann ich das nachempfinden.''

''Das Land Erebors beschützt ihn.''

''Wie kommt es, dass euer Bruder jetzt in Sicherheit ist? Er ist in Thranduils Königreich und ihr scheint nicht sonderlich besorgt zu sein.''

''Oh, ich bin sehr besorgt,'' Fílis Augenbrauen schossen empor. ''Wäre er genauso weit in nördlicher Richtung vom Berg entfernt, wäre er in ernstlicher Gefahr. Doch in Richtung Westen ist es ziemlich sicher.'' Fíli zeigte zurück auf den Berg. ''Wir können das Gestein am Gipfel aufgeschlossen sehen. Dasselbe Gestein erstreckt sich unter der Oberfläche sehr weit nach Westen, das ganze Gebiet bis zum Waldlandfluss und noch ein Stück weiter.''

''Aha,'' nickte Aragorn. ''Also ist er in Thranduils Hallen in Sicherheit.'' Einen Moment später runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn. ''Weiß Thranduil, dass er mit dem Hintern auf Erebors Gestein hockt ?''

Fíli lachte. ''Natürlich weiß er das. Zwerge halfen ihm vor hunderten von Jahren, diese Hallen aus dem Stein zu hauen. Und es dürften sogar Zwerge von Durins Volk aus Erebor gewesen sein, die es getan haben. Diese Kunst wurde in den alten Zeiten Stein-Zauber genannt, heute jedoch nennen wir es das Besingen des Steins. Viele dieser Fertigkeiten sind heute lange vergessen. Meine Mutter allerdings…'' Fíli lächelte Aragorn an,''… sie hatte diese Gabe. Sie hat Talismane damit gemacht.'' Er musste lachen. ''Wenn mein Onkel das Potential, das in dieser Kunst liegt, wirklich durchschaut hätte, er hätte sie sofort zu Thranduils Hallen geschickt, damit sie den Zauber von den Brückenbauten zurücknimmt und sie zum Einsturz bringt. Dankenswerterweise ist Thorin nie auf diese Verbindung gekommen.''

''Aber ihr seid es,'' stellte Aragorn fest.

Fíli schüttelte den Kopf. ''Gandalf hat die Verbindung erkannt. Nicht ich.'' Einen Moment später wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst. ''Wenn Nÿr nach Königskraut schickt, dann muss sie vermuten, dass bei Kíli wieder das Morgul-Fieber ausgebrochen ist. Es ist aber nicht Durins-Tag.''

Er sah über die weite Wasseroberfläche auf den Wald. ''Ich bin allerdings nicht überrascht. Wir haben das ganze Frühjahr hindurch Gerüchte darüber gehört, dass die Goblins etwas Neues planen. Irgendetwas, was sie möglicherweise gegen Kíli einsetzen können, um seinen Zustand noch zu verschlimmern.'' Fíli sah Aragorn mit traurigem Gesicht an. ''Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir helfen,'' sagte er. ''Aber ich kann nicht sagen, was wir vorfinden werden. Ihr wisst, die Hände eines Königs sind die Hände eines Heilers, aber der Elbenkönig… nun, ich denke nicht, dass er… ''

''Ihr fürchtet, dass wir möglicherweise bereits zu spät sind?''

Fíli schüttelte langsam den Kopf. ''Ich weiß es einfach nicht.''

Aragorn war nachdenklich. ''Als ich eures Bruders Geist letzte Nacht spürte, fühlte er sich stark an. Sehr stark.''

Fíli sah Aragorn in die Augen. Er war nicht in der Lage, seine Besorgnis zu verbergen.

Aragorn legte Fíli eine Hand auf die Schulter. ''Euer Bruder wurde von Spinnen angegriffen, als das alles anfing… und Spinnengift ist die Grundsubstanz für Morgul-Gift. Lasst uns sehen, was wir dort antreffen, bevor wir die Hoffnung verlieren.''

* * *

Nÿr erwachte, als ein elbischer Bediensteter sie sanft an der Schulter schüttelte und ihr ein viel zu großes Hemd als Robe reichte.

''Sie wünschen, dass ihr euch ankleidet,'' sagte Skirfir. Er war misstrauisch und wachsam und hielt sein langes Jagdmesser in der Hand. ''Wir kriegen offenbar Besuch.''

Kíli zuckte zusammen und setzte sich auf. Jedoch reichte ihm niemand ein zusätzliches Hemd.

Und plötzlich war Fíli da. Er schob sie Sichtvorhänge an der Tür zur Seite und erblickte seinen Bruder.

Jetzt verstand Nÿr die ganze Aufregung. Sie trat zur Seite und machte Platz für ihren König, damit er seinen Bruder sehen konnte. Skirfir senkte seine Klinge und beugte den Kopf, als sein König an ihm vorbei ging.

Fíli ging schnurstracks zu dem Bett, wo Kíli auf den weichen Polstern saß, kniete sich an seine Seite, zog ihn an sich und umarmte ihn fest.

Kíli verschlug es fast den Atem. ''Fee…'' Er warf seine Arme um seinen Bruder und presste seine Stirn gegen die von Fíli. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Jeder berührte des anderen Gesicht, sie legten einander die Handflächen auf die Wangen.

Schließlich küsste Fíli seinen Bruder lange und langsam auf die Stirn und schloss dabei die Augen.

Einer der beiden schluchzte leise.

Nÿr sah weg, um den beiden ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. Dann bemerkte sie, dass noch ein weiterer Zwerg mit dem König eingetroffen war.

Nama, die Leibwache der Königin, die mit offenen Armen auf sie zukam und sie in einer schwesterlichen Umarmung an sich zog.

''Nÿr, Mahal sei Dank…''

Nÿr ließ die Berührung zu, doch sie selber konnte nichts weiter tun, als nur still dazustehen. Bisher hatte sie sich ganz gut gehalten, dachte sie. Doch plötzlich verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen.

Nama riss die Augen weit auf, blickte ihren König an, und half Nÿr dann zu einer Couch in einer ruhigen Ecke am anderen Ende des großen Gemachs, in guter Entfernung von den Jungs.

Nÿr spürte, wie Nama sie gegen ihre Schulter zog und ihr die ältere Zwergin das Haar küsste.

''Lass es raus, Mädel,'' sagte Nama freundlich. ''Du hilfst niemandem, wenn du alles runterschluckst.''

Nÿr schüttelte heftig den Kopf, sie wollte leugnen, dass sie irgendein Bedürfnis hätte, etwas herauszulassen.

Jedoch konnte sie kaum atmen.

''Erzähl's mir, Mädel. Und einfach weiter atmen.''

Nÿr biss die Zähne zusammen, dann ließ sie sich in Namas warme Umarmung sinken.

''Nama,'' flüsterte sie und bemerkte, dass es als Schluchzen herauskam. Sie klammerte sich wie verzweifelt an die alte Kriegerin. ''Ich hätte ihn um ein Haar getötet, Nama. Ich war so kurz davor…'' Sie hob eine Hand und hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger ein winziges Stück auseinander.

Nama antwortete nicht. Sie drückte Nÿr noch fester an sich und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. Sie beruhigte sie, während Nÿr versuchte, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Schließlich gab Nÿr nach und überließ sich ihrer stillen Verzweiflung. Sie weinte haltlos.

''Also erzähl es mir,'' flüsterte Nama. ''Rede es dir von der Seele, mein Süße.''

Und dann sprudelte es aus Nÿr hervor. Stockend und unter Tränen erzählte sie alles. Von den Goblins, von der Kette, die Kíli an den Felssims gefesselt hatte, über ihren Plan für einen allerletzten Ausweg: das kleine Messer aus Kíli's Stiefel zu verwenden, um ihm die Schlagader aufzuschneiden und ihn einen raschen, gnädigen Tod sterben zu lassen und dann zu springen.

''Es war kurz davor,'' Nÿr kämpfte mit sich, es auch nur auszusprechen. ''Es war so kurz davor.'' Ihre Tränen flossen jetzt in Strömen.

Nama hatte keine Worte des Trostes mehr. Doch sie hielt Nÿr und wiegte sie wie ein Kind in ihren Armen, bis ihre Tränen langsam versiegten.

''Es wäre eine Gnade gewesen,'' sagte Nama am Ende, und auch ihre eigene Stimme klang rau. ''Das ist etwas, was Krieger füreinander tun, Nÿr.'' Diese Bemerkung ließ Nÿr den Kopf heben und Nama in die Augen sehen. ''Alle Krieger wissen das. Das tun sie.''

Nÿrs Blick war fragend. Hatte Nama schon jemals so etwas getan? Sie brachte es nicht fertig, die Frage auszusprechen.

''Ja meine Liebe. Das habe ich.'' Nama wusste, was Nÿr sich fragte, ohne dass diese es aussprechen musste. Sie drückte die junge Heilerin wieder an sich. ''Und danke Mahal, dass er deine Hand noch zurückgehalten hat und euch Hilfe sandte.''

Nÿr schloss fest die Augen.

 _Ja, Mahal sei Dank. Und tatsächlich einem Elb mit Namen Legolas._

..

.

* * *

 _Nan alassëa tye-omentien_ = elbisch, Ich freue mich, Euch kennenzulernen.

 **AN:** Wie geht es Euch, liebe Leser? Besser? Lasst es uns wissen.

Nun, da die Brüder wieder vereint sind und Kíli außer Gefahr ist geht es mit den nächsten Kapiteln wieder im wöchentlichen Rhythmus weiter. Also bis nächsten Dienstag,

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	17. Kapitel 17

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 17**

Fíli, König von Erebor, konnte es kaum ertragen, seinen Bruder so zu sehen. _Mahal_ …sie waren beide schon im Kampf verwundet worden. Doch das hier war etwas anderes. Dies waren keine Verletzungen aus einer Schlacht, das waren die Folgen von Gefangenschaft und Misshandlung.

Und es waren auch nicht nur die Wunden, die sichtbar waren, denn Kíli wollte ihm nicht mal in die Augen sehen.

''Kíli,'' flüsterte er, während er die Arme um seinen Bruder geschlungen hielt. ''Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Wir sorgen dafür, dass Du gesund genug wirst, damit Du reisen kannst, und dann bringe ich dich nach Hause.''

Doch Kíli schüttelte heftig den Kopf. ''Nein! Nicht zurück zum Berg.''

Kílis Ablehnung traf Fíli wie ein Messerstich ins Herz. ''Doch Kíli. Wir gehen nach Hause. Niemand kann dir dort wehtun.''

Doch sein Bruder stieß ihn von sich. ''Nein,'' rief er mit größerem Nachdruck. Er wand sich aus Fílis Armen. ''Das darfst du nicht!''

Aber Fíli ließ sich nicht beirren. Er nahm seines Bruders Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und hielt ihn fest. ''Kíli,'' sagte er energisch. ''Sieh mich an.''

Aber Kíli weigerte sich beharrlich. Fíli biss die Zähne zusammen, während er auf die Platzwunde auf Kílis Wange sah. Er sah auch sein vom Fieber gerötetes Gesicht und fühlte, wie Kíli zitterte — ob vom Fieber oder von etwas anderem… er konnte es nicht sagen. Kíli hielt den Kopf gesenkt und sah weg. Er sah beschämt aus.

''Sag mir wieso,'' verlangte Fíli. ''Auf der Stelle.'' Er sprach mit seiner besten, energischsten Großer-Bruder-Stimme. ''Raus damit, Kee.''

''Der Drache,'' murmelte Kíli.

''Der Drache ist ein für allemal weg, Kíli.''

Kíli reagierte nicht. ''Er kann mich dazu zwingen, Zwerge zu töten, Fíli. Mitten in Erebor.'' Kíli hob die Hände und verbarg sein Gesicht. Er drückte seine Handflächen fest über seine Augen. ''Sein Geist… mein Schwert.''

Fíli sagte keinen Ton. Das war ziemlich beunruhigend. Er sah Kíli an und überlegte sich genau, was er darauf antworten sollte.

''Der Drache ist weg, Kíli. Mahal verdamme diesen Bastard.'' Er zog Kíli wieder an sich und hielt ich ganz fest in den Armen. „Und du bist krank. Lass uns dich erstmal gesund pflegen, und dann können wir immer noch über diesen _katakhiger_ * Drachen reden.'' Schließlich lehnte er sich zurück und hob Kílis Gesicht am Kinn empor. ''Sieh mich an,'' kommandierte er.

Schließlich schlug Kíli die Augen auf und sah ihn endlich an. Nackte Angst sprach aus seinem Blick.

''Das ist Morgul-Fieber, Kíli. Das bringt dich immer völlig durcheinander. Das passiert jedes Mal.''

Kílis Blick schweifte ausdruckslos umher, dann nickte er langsam.

''Und hör mir zu. Du wirst etwas für mich tun.'' Fíli rüstete sich für das, was als nächstes passieren würde. ''Es ist ein großer Heiler hier. Du wirst dich von ihm untersuchen lassen.''

Fíli wusste nur zu gut, wie die Reaktion darauf sein würde. Und wie erwartet, wich Kíli zurück. ''Nein!'' Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und hob die Hände, um Fíli weg zu schlagen. Kíli hasste es, wenn ihn jemand so krank sah. Fíli wusste, dass es demütigend für ihn war. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn man ihn in diesem Zustand angaffte.

Fíli ertrug die Schläge. ''Doch, Kíli,'' sagte er und legte etwas Ärger in seinen Tonfall, während er mühelos Kílis Hände abwehrte. ''Du wirst das tun. Für mich.'' Die Bemerkung brachte ihm einen finsteren Blick ein. Sein kleiner Bruder fühlte sich schlicht verraten. ''Verdammt, Kee. Es ist Aragorn, der König von Gondor. Er kennt diese Art von Verletzungen. Vielleicht kann er wirklich helfen…''

Kíli setzte sich auf. Mühsam brachte er einen Fuß unter sich, als ob er aufstehen und einfach weglaufen wollte.

Doch Fíli wusste, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Er war einfach zu geschwächt. Fíli musste zusehen, wie sich sein Bruder für einen Moment abquälte, dann vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte und schließlich niedersackte. Geschlagen schloss Kíli die Augen.

Auch Fíli spürte fast körperliche Schmerzen. Es war unerträglich, das dies seinem Bruder zugestoßen war, seinem _nadadith_.*

''Ich bleibe hier bei dir,'' versuchte Fíli ihn zu beruhigen und legte seinem Bruder einen Arm um die Schultern. ''Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen,'' versprach er. Er sah zur Tür und nickte jemandem zu, der dort im Schatten stand.

Aragorn trat wortlos vor. Fíli erkannte, dass der König genau wusste, wie man sich am besten einem launischen Kranken näherte.

Der König von Gondor blieb in einigen Schritten Abstand vor ihnen stehen und verbeugte sich, die Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn, zu Euren Diensten,'' sagte er mit freundlicher Stimme.

Kíli starrte nur, Fíli hielt die Luft an.

''Ich habe euch gesehen,'' flüsterte Kíli und blinzelte ungläubig, ''im Drachenfeuer…''

Fíli hob die Augenbrauen.

Es war eigentlich ziemlich unhöflich, auf diese Weise direkt eine Unterhaltung anzufangen, wenn jemand sich zur Begrüßung verbeugt hatte. Aragorn jedoch machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er sich beleidigt fühlte. Zum Glück wurden Kranken gesellschaftliche Fehltritte gemeinhin verziehen.

Ein scheues Elbenmädchen stellte ein Tablett mit einer Schale voller dampfendem, heißem Wasser und einer Schale mit athelas Blättern neben den König.

Aragorn nickte ihr dankend zu, trat dann näher und legte Kíli mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. ''Einundachtzig Jahre des Kampfes mit einem Drachen,'' sagte er leise. ''Die Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht geben sich wahrlich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten ab ''

Kíli lächelte nicht. Aber Fíli hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Misstrauen etwas nachließ.

''Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe,'' murmelte Kíli.

Aragorn bewegte einmal verneinend den Kopf. ''Ihr habt aus eigener Kraft obsiegt. Ihr besitzt ein Stärke, wie ich sie nie zuvor gesehen habe.'' Sein Lächeln war ebenso freundlich wie die Berührung seiner Hand. ''Wäre der Drache hier nicht zurückgehalten worden,'' fuhr Aragorn fort, ''dann wären all unsere Mühen umsonst gewesen.

Und während Fíli wachsam zusah, zerrieb Aragorn das _athelas_ und goss das dampfende Wasser darüber. Der Geruch von sauberem, prächtigen Stein erfüllte die Luft, gemischt mit einem Hauch des Duftes von bernsteinfarbigem Salz.

Fíli wusste nicht, was Kíli roch, doch sein Bruder hörte auf zu zittern. Fíli drückte seine Hand.

Aragorn ließ sich neben Kíli nieder und blinzelte mit den Augen, als ob er seinen Blick klären wollte. Fíli beobachtete, wie der König seinem Bruder mit sanfter Berührung beide Hände auf den Kopf legte. Aragorn sah Kíli in die Augen und drehte ihm dann leicht seinen Kopf, um die Platzwunde zu betrachten und die Ausmaße des dunklen Blutergusses an seinem Unterkiefer einzuschätzen.

Er nahm Kílis Hände und schaute auf seine Handgelenke. Die Haut war aufgerissen und mit einer Heilsalbe bestrichen. ''Eure Wunden sind gut versorgt worden, aber das sind grausame Verletzungen.

Kíli sah beschämt aus. Fíli verspürte den Drang, ihn von all dem abzuschirmen, aber er hielt sich zurück. Aragorns Stimme wurde leiser. ''Wenn ihr mir gestattet, mein Herr aus dem Hause Durin, ich kann den Rest des Drachen aus eurer Seele vertreiben.''

Kíli sah von Aragorn zu Fíli, sein fragender Blick sagte wortlos 'Ist _das möglich?_ '

Fíli nickte ihm zu und versuchte, ihm Mut zu machen. Er hatte die lange Diskussion zwischen Aragorn und Thranduil mit angehört. Er vertraute Aragorns Wissen und seinen Fähigkeiten, die er von Herrn Elrond persönlich erlernt hatte voll und ganz und vermutete, dass er Thranduil nur aus Höflichkeit konsultiert hatte und um eventuellen Spannungen zwischen dem Elbenkönig und Fíli vorzubeugen. Um ehrlich zu sein war Fíli froh, dass Thranduil sich kurze Zeit später desinteressiert wieder zurückgezogen hatte.

Fíli beugte sich vor und half Kíli, sich flach hinzulegen.

Kíli ließ es zu, doch seine Augen verrieten seine Nervosität.

Als er auf dem Rücken lag, schloss Kíli die Augen und griff besorgt mit einer Hand nach der von Fíli.

Auch Aragorn schloss seine Augen und murmelte etwas in einer sehr alten Sprache. Es erinnerte Fíli an Gandalfs sanftmütige Art des Heilens.

Doch dann wechselte Aragorn in die gemeinsame Sprache. ''Tapferer Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht… aus großem Leid erwachsen die stärksten Seelen… und auch wenn ihr mit Narben gezeichnet seid, ihr müsst euch keiner Narbe schämen, die ihr aus dem Kampf um das Gute zurückbehalten habt.''

Und vor Fílis staunenden Augen verblassten die blauen Flecke und die verschorften Wunden - nicht vollständig, aber doch deutlich.

''All das bedeutet nur, dass ihr stärker seid als jene, die danach getrachtet haben, euch zu verletzten. Vor diese Prüfung gestellt, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht, habt ihr bestanden und euren Mut gezeigt.''

Aragorn holte tief Luft. ''Und ebenfalls müsst ihr euch nicht schämen, Trost anzunehmen, wenn ihr am schwächsten seid.''

Während Fíli seines Bruders Hand hielt spürte er eine kühlende Flut der Erleichterung, er fühlte, wie das Fieber wich. Und dann noch etwas anderes, etwas viel Stärkeres — als ob Aragorn ihre tiefe brüderliche Verbundenheit, die Liebe und den Anmut von Nÿr und die unerschütterliche, absolute Loyalität des jungen Skirfir bündeln würde…

Kíli verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht und stöhnte. ''Mein Herr, mein Herz ist willens…'' stieß er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor.

Aragorn nickte. ''Dann löst euch von dem Fluch und der Hölle eurer letzten einundachtzig Jahre.''

Und in einem letzten Krampf von Fieber und Schmerz schrie Kíli auf… und sackte dann bewegungslos zusammen.

* * *

Kíli erwachte vom Geräusch leise plätschernden Wassers und von Sonnenlicht, das durch Öffnungen in der steinernen Decke und zwischen Wurzeln über ihm hindurch fiel.

Er erinnerte sich… die Hallen des Elbenkönigs. Da war ein Wasserbecken… hier war ein sicherer Zufluchtsort.

Nÿr lag zusammengerollt neben ihm, und er spürte die feste Schulter von Skirfir in seinem Rücken. Beide schliefen. Er war, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, beinahe überrascht, dass er selbst ganz wach war. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen benommen im Kopf, aber merkwürdigerweise war sein Denken so klar, wie er es schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Und plötzlich stand Fíli neben dem Bett, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt sah er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf ihn hinab.

''Da komme ich diesen ganzen, weiten Weg, und ihr macht hier so eine Art… Kissen-Party… ohne mich?''

''Fee…''

Kíli setzte sich auf, und sank gleich in Fílis Arme, der sich zu ihm aufs Bett gesetzt hatte.

''Wie fühlst du dich?'' fragte Fíli und drückte ihn fest an sich.

''Völlig ausgelaugt. Mein Kopf juckt von innen.''

''Das sagst du jedes Mal. Denkst du, dass es vorbei ist?''

Kíli drückte seinen Kopf in seines Bruders Umarmung. ''Mahal, ich hoffe es.''

..

.

* * *

 _*Khuzdul:_

 _katakhiger = heftig stinkend_

 _nadadith = kleiner Bruder_

* * *

 **AN.:** Na, hättet ihr auch Lust auf eine Kissenparty? Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	18. Kapitel 18

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 18**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, erwachte, mit dem Kopf gegen eine vertraute Schulter gelehnt.

 _Mein Bruder ist bei mir._

Das war eine Präsenz, die für Kíli, solange er denken konnte, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit bedeutet hatte. _Fee_. Er atmete den Duft seines Bruders tief ein… spürte den weichen Stoff seines Unterhemdes an seinem Ohr.

Nach fast einer Woche mit Spinnengift, Morgul-Fieber, Folter durch den Geist eines Drachen und dem Fechten ums bloße Überleben in einem Goblin-Kampfring, wollte Kíli nichts anderes als die Sicherheit in der Nähe seines Bruders und seiner Freunde. Er war bereit gewesen, zu sterben, sogar bereit gewesen, sich selbst zu töten.

Doch das lag nun hinter ihm. Es war vorbei. Die Elben hatten ihm Zuflucht gewährt, und er war von seinem Fieber geheilt worden.

Kíli öffnete die Augen und fand Fíli, der auf der Bettdecke neben ihm döste. Er hatte seine Jacke abgelegt und Stiefel und Socken ausgezogen.

''Wo ist Nÿr? Und Skirf?'' Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie nicht mehr in seiner Nähe waren. Erschrocken hob er den Kopf.

''Ganz in der Nähe,'' nuschelte Fíli schläfrig. ''Gleich da drüben in diesem lieblichen elbischen Wasserbassin… zusammen mit Nama. Ich habe ihnen eine Pause verschafft.''

Kíli blinzelte. Er war desorientiert. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wo sich dieses Wasserbassin befand. Doch wenige Augenblicke später hörte er Nama leise sprechen. In Ordnung, alles war bestens. Dann runzelte er die Stirn, als er auf seine Hände sah.

Seit er das letzte Mal wach geworden war, waren sein Arm und seine Handgelenke verbunden worden. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann das geschehen war.

''Fühlst du dich besser?'' fragte Fíli. Er legte Kíli die Hand auf die Stirn. ''Fühlt sich nicht mehr so heiß an.''

Kíli musste erstmal darüber nachdenken. ''Ich fühle mich ganz gut. Etwas kraftlos,'' murmelte er. Das war eine Untertreibung. Er fühlte sich hohl, völlig ausgebrannt. ''Warum reisen wir nicht ab?''

Fíli gluckste leise. ''Weil wir hier auf dich warten. Bist du denn bereit, nach Hause zu gehen?''

Kílis Herz sank. Er konnte nicht. Noch nicht. Er traute sich selbst noch nicht und war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch noch plötzlich in eine Art Drachen-verfluchten Amoklauf verfallen würde.

''Nein, nicht nach Hause.''

''Du willst hierbleiben?''

Kíli wollte sagen, ' _Zusammengekuschelt mit meinem Bruder? Ja'_. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Mahal, nein.''

''Du warst immer schwer zufriedenzustellen, das weißt du?''

Kíli schloss die Augen und lächelte tatsächlich ein wenig. Die Dinge konnten nicht so schlimm stehen, wenn sein Bruder ihn neckte.

''Nama sagt, wir sollten dich in eine Vogelkiste stecken. Und ich pflichte ihr bei.''

Kíli kräuselte eine Augenbraue. ''Eine…was?''

Fíli lachte. Er erklärte seinem Bruder, was Fjalar herausgefunden und dass er Ruhekisten für überhitzte Vögel gebaut hatte, in denen sie an besonders heißen Tagen wieder zu Kräften kommen konnten. ''Nÿr ist auch dafür. Und Nama und ich denken, dass ihr beiden ein bisschen Zeit für euch gebrauchen könnt. Und was einer Vogelkiste am nächsten kommt, ist das Lager am Föhrenbach.''

Kíli grübelte. Der Föhrenbach. Das war ein abgelegener Ort auf dem westlichen Hang von Erebor, zu dem Fíli seine Kinder gerne im Sommer brachte: Eine stille Aue, ein kleiner Fluss voller Fische, eine Lichtung mit einem rustikalen Lager. Und gut bewacht vom westlichen Außenposten.

''Sonnenschein?''

''Du möchtest Sonne? Da kannst du jede Menge Sonne bekommen.''

''Können wir denn dann jetzt gehen?''

''So bald du für einen halben Tag hinter meinem Sattel sitzen kannst.''

''Hmmm…'' Darüber war sich Kíli vielleicht noch nicht so ganz sicher.

Fíli schnaubte.

Ein flatterndes Geräusch ließ Kíli wieder seine Augen öffnen. Ein Rabe war gleich unterhalb des Deckenfensters gelandet. Der Vogel sah sich um, als ob er darauf wartete, dass sich seine Augen an Beleuchtung im Gemach gewöhnen würden.

''König!'' krächzte er.

''Ach,'' stöhnte Fíli. Damit war es mit ihrer Ruhe wohl vorbei. ''Da hast du dich geirrt. Ich bin nicht dieser Zwerg.'' Trotzdem setzte sich Fíli natürlich auf und winkte den Vogel herbei.

Kíli beobachtete sie, doch die raue Stimme des Raben zerrte an seinen Nerven und überreizte seine Sinne. Der Vogel hörte sich für ihn unnatürlich laut an. Merkwürdigerweise verstand er zwar, was der Rabe sagte, aber er konnte in den einzelnen Worten keinen Sinn erkennen. Irgendwo ganz hinten in seinem Kopf hörte er immer noch das Kreischen von Goblins und die lauten Sprechchöre rund um den Kampfring…

Er blinzelte und nahm eine andere Lage ein, als könnte er so die schlimmen Geräusche damit von sich fern halten.

Fíli verlieh dem Raben einen Schwung und der Vogel landete auf einer Stuhllehne. Er beäugte das Deckenfenster und schoss dann nach oben davon.

Kíli sah, wie sich sein Bruder wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Sein eben noch amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, und er wurde ernst. Sie sahen einander an.

Fíli wusste nur zu gut, dass es Kíli nicht besonders gut ging.

Doch sein Bruder sagte nichts. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und legte Kíli einen Arm um die Schultern.

''Morgen,'' murmelte er. ''Lass uns sehen, wie es dir morgen geht.''

Kíli schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich wieder gegen seines Bruders Schulter. ''Sicher.'' Ihm reichte es völlig aus, dass sein Bruder in der Nähe war und er sein Ohr gegen sein weiches Hemd legen und seinem Atem lauschen konnte.

Mehr wollte er gar nicht, und er überließ seine Sinne diesem Moment.

* * *

Es war am nächsten Tag, als Kíli auffiel, dass Nama und sein Bruder ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. Die Elben hatten ihnen Satteltaschen gebracht, und Fíli übergab sie an Nÿr.

Kíli setzte sich auf. Er fühlte sich immer noch sehr angeschlagen. Er sah Nÿr an und fragte sich, was sie da in der Hand hatte.

''Reisekleidung,'' sagte sie und faltete ein Hemd auseinander, das Kíli als eines seiner eigenen von zu Hause erkannte. ''Frau An muss sie geschickt haben.''

''Wir brechen auf,'' erklärte Fíli während er zu Kíli's Bett ging, um ihm eine Hand zu reichen und ihm aufzuhelfen. ''Es ist früh, und wir haben den ganzen Tag Zeit für die Reise. Und das halbe Bataillon des westlichen Außenposten hat schon gepackt und steht bereit, den Rückweg anzutreten. Wir haben also eine Eskorte.''

Kíli sah auf. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich und hatte wirklich kein Verlangen danach, mit den Kämpfern auf einen Ausflug zu gehen. Sie würden ihn nur anstarren und bemitleiden.

Fíli half ihm zu einer Bank, die in der Nähe stand. Er nahm Kílis Gesicht lange genug zwischen seine Hände um ihn genau anzuschauen. ''Mach' dir keine Gedanken. Sie werden Abstand halten. Du wirst nicht mal bemerken, dass sie da sind.'' Er betrachtete prüfend die heilende Platzwunde an Kílis Wange und nickte. ''Lass mich nach den Ponys sehen und dann bin ich gleich wieder bei dir.'' Und schon war er weg.

Kíli sah ihm nach und blinzelte nachdenklich. Wie konnte sein Bruder nur so viel Energie haben? Nÿr reichte ihm eine Tasse Borken-Tee von der Sorte, mit der man jeden wach kriegte. Dann ließ sie ihn allein, damit er sich ankleiden konnte.

 _Es muss mir tatsächlich ein bisschen besser gehen_ , dachte sich Kíli. Sie machten nicht mehr alles für ihn. Am Abend zuvor hatte er ein langes, angenehmes Bad in dem Wasserbassin genommen und war danach mit frischer Heilsalbe behandelt und verbunden worden. Er machte Fäuste und streckte dann seine Finger wieder, um die Verbände zu prüfen. Sie waren nicht zu eng.

''Lass sie dran,'' warnte ihn Nÿr. ''Und pass auf, dass kein Schmutz in die Wunden kommt.'' Ihr Tonfall ließ keinen Raum für Widerspruch. Und Kíli kam es nicht in den Sinn, mit ihr zu diskutieren.

Gewaschen, angekleidet und zwei Becher Rindentee später war Kíli so bereit, wie er in seinem Zustand nur sein konnte. Er sah sich um in dem Elbenpalast, wie sie diesen Ort zu nennen begonnen hatten, und nahm dann die Hand, die Nÿr ihm reichte.

Er war nicht undankbar für die Hilfe, die ihm die Elben gewährt hatten, doch es war wirklich an der Zeit, abzureisen.

Nÿr führte ihn zu einer offenen Tür, durch die das Licht der Morgensonne hereinströmte.

Skirf ging nebenher und ließ ihn nicht aus dem Augen, jederzeit bereit, ihm unter die Arme zu greifen.

''Ich werde schon nicht gleich umkippen,'' murmelte er. Dann machte er einen raschen Schritt zur Seite, um nicht die Balance zu verlieren.

Skirfir hob nur vielsagend eine Augenbraue. Kíli holte tief Luft. Und als Skirfir ihm ein paar Stolperer später seinen Arm anbot, nahm Kíli ihn und war doch froh über die Hilfe.

Fíli erwarte sie am oberen Ende einer kurzen Treppe. Sein Berg-Pony, ein stämmiger, grauer Kamerad, war mit einem leichten, etwas abgewandelten Sattel ausgerüstet. Extra dafür gemacht, dass noch jemand bequem hinter dem Reiter im Sattel sitzen konnte. Und Fílis Schwerter waren in ihren Lederscheiden zu beiden Seiten des Widerristes angebracht.

Fíli stieg auf, streckte den Arm aus, um Kílis Hand zu nehmen, Skirfir schob von hinten, und im Nu saß Kíli hinter seinem Bruder im Sattel.

''Lehn dich gegen mich, wenn du möchtest,'' bot ihm Fíli an und sah über seine Schulter. ''Ich kann gut darauf verzichten, dass du runterfällst.''

Kíli nickte. Trotz des Borken-Tees fühlte er sich noch etwas benommen und sein Kopf schwirrte. Alles um ihn herum sah etwas unwirklich aus. Er sah sich nach Nÿr um.

''Die Mädels werden gleich hinter uns sein,'' sagte Fíli. Kíli drehte sich herum und entdeckte Nama auf einem rotbraunen Pony und Nÿr, die gerade auf eine gescheckte Stute stieg.

''Lasst es mich wissen, wenn irgendjemand eine Pause braucht,'' sagte Fíli zu den beiden. ''Einfach rufen.''

Und dann beobachtete Kíli Skirfir, der ebenfalls aufstieg, auf seinem Rücken hatte er einen Köcher voller Pfeile und seinen Bogen trug er über einer Schulter.

''Los geht's,'' rief Fíli und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Sein Pony setzte sich friedlich in Bewegung. Sie schlugen ein gemächliches Tempo an. Schließlich hatten sie einen weiten Weg vor sich und es kam nicht darauf an, besondere Eile an den Tag zu legen.

Für die erste Stunde saß Kíli aufrecht und versuchte verbissen, wach und aufmerksam zu bleiben. Er genoss die frische Luft und versuchte so tief wie möglich durchzuatmen, um seinen Kopf klar zu kriegen. Sie nahmen einen Pfad nach Norden in den Grünwald und hielten sich dabei immer auf dem Land, von dem sie wussten, dass darunter das Gestein Erebors verlief. Dann durchquerten sie an einer Furt den Waldlandfluss und ritten schließlich in östlicher Richtung beständig bergan. Sie ließen den Grünwald hinter sich und erreichten die westlichen Hänge des Berges. Der dichte Wald entlang des Flusses ging nach und nach in den lichteren Gebirgswald auf den Hängen über, bis sie sich später über Wiesen bewegten, die nur noch von einzelnen Kiefern bestanden waren, als der Pfad langsam größere Höhen erreichte.

Als sie auf eine grasbedeckte Ebene ritten, bekam Kíli einen vollständigen Blick auf den großartigen Gipfel des Berges. Hochaufragend und zerklüftet erhob er sich vor ihnen, und auch jetzt im Sommer war der oberste Teil der Spitze noch mit Gletschereis bedeckt.

 _Heimat_. Kíli ergründete seine Gefühle. Nichts Mörderisches quoll in ihm empor, nichts fühlte sich so an, als ob der Anspruch des Drachen auf seine Schwerthand mehr war, als eine bloße Drohung und Prahlerei. Kíli spürte in dem Moment, wie ein Teil der Anspannung aus seinen Schultern wich. Vielleicht hatte Fíli Recht. Vielleicht würde es ihm jetzt gut gehen.

In der zweiten Stunde ihres Rittes spürte Kíli, dass er langsam wegdämmerte. Er zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs über den Kopf, um sich vor der heißen Sonne zu schützen, und gab es dann auf, unbedingt wach bleiben zu wollen. Er schlang seine Arme um seines Bruders Taille.

Fíli griff nach seiner Hand, hielt seine Arme fest, und Kíli überließ sich, gegen seines Bruders Rücken gelehnt, einem sanften Schlummer.

 _Mein Bruder. Ich bin bei meinem Bruder in Sicherheit._

Kíli erwachte um die Mittagszeit, als sie an einer Quelle Halt machten, die mit Wassertrögen ausgestattet war. Fíli ließ ihn warten, bis Skirfir da war, um ihm vom Pony zu helfen. Mit Nÿrs Hilfe brachten sie ihn zu einer weichen Matte aus Kiefernnadeln, breiteten eine Decke darüber aus und ließen ihn sich hinlegen, damit er eine Weile dösen konnte. Kíli schlief nicht, aber es war angenehm, sich einmal auszustrecken. Er schloss die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Er lauschte auf das Geräusch der leichten Briese, die durch die Äste der Kiefern strich, ein sanftes Rauschen, das anschwoll und wieder nachließ, so als würde der Berg selbst tief atmen.

Nÿr brachte ihm kühles Wasser und eine Fleischroulade.

''Fleisch!'' Dankbar setzte er sich auf. Nach Tagen mit nichts als Elbischem Essen war eine richtige Fleischroulade eine Delikatesse. Sie war sogar noch heiß.

''Der Bataillons-Koch hat uns die rübergeschickt.'' Nÿr hatte auch eine.

Kíli schlang seine hinunter und leckte sich die Finger ab. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass Nÿr ihn amüsiert anlächelte, während sie ihm eine zweite reichte.

''Entschuldige,'' sagte er verlegen, nahm ihr ebenfalls die Stoffserviette ab, die sie ihm anbot und erinnerte sich selbst daran, etwas besser auf seine Manieren zu achten.

Nÿr lachte leise. ''Ich bin ja nur froh, dass du Appetit hast.''

Auf der anderen Seite der kleinen Lichtung sahen sie Skirfir, der sich um die Ponys kümmerte und mit dem Hufkratzer die Runde machte. Nama füllte an dem Messinghahn der Quelle die Wasserschläuche. Fíli stand am Rand der Lichtung und sprach mit einem der Zwerge von der Eskorte des Bataillons. Gerade in dem Moment salutierte die Wache, schnalzte seinem Pony zu und trottete davon. Fíli drehte sich herum und kam zu ihrem Rastplatz herübergelaufen.

''Kein Zeichen von Spinnen während der letzten Woche. Die Nachricht von Dwalin lautet, dass auch keine Goblins gesichtet wurden.''

Kíli nickte. ''Spinnen,'' sagte er. Damit hatte alles angefangen. ''Wie sind die überhaupt auf die Westliche Terrasse geraten. Hat sie jemand da hin gebracht?''

Fíli blickte finster. ''Das denken wir jedenfalls im Moment. Möglicherweise haben Goblins sie eingesammelt und dann von tiefer im Wald hierher getrieben. Nun, da wir wissen, dass sowas passieren kann, werden wir aufmerksamer darauf achten. Aragorn hat Thranduil dazu gebracht, zu versprechen, dass er mehr Sorgfalt walten lässt. Legolas sagt, sein Vater würde immer häufiger abgelenkt und verliere das Zeitgefühl.'' Er zog die Stirn in Falten, so als hätte er wenig Verständnis für diese Entschuldigung. ''Er sagt aber auch, dass er die Hauptleute seines Vaters in Kenntnis gesetzt habe.''

Kíli runzelte die Stirn. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass ihm Gondors König einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Vor drei… nein, vier Tagen?

''Wie lange noch, bis wir unser Lager erreichen?'' fragte Nÿr. ''Ich bin noch niemals dort gewesen.''

''Ich denke noch zwei Stunden.'' Fíli zeigte nach Norden und blinzelte zum Himmel. ''In dieser Richtung. Bist Du schon wund vom Reiten?''

Nÿr lachte. ''Wohl kaum. Ich bin bis zu den Blauen Bergen und wieder zurück geritten,'' erinnerte sie ihn. ''Über das Wundreiten bin ich lange hinaus. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich nach der ersten Reise nicht für zwei Wochen ziemlich komisch gelaufen bin,'' sie grinste.

Später konnte sich Kíli kaum noch an Details vom Nachmittag erinnern. Wieder auf dem Pony, hatte er sich gegen seinen Bruder gelehnt und gelauscht, wie er von der Schlacht gegen die Spinnen berichtete. Es hatte ihn eigentlich nicht gekümmert, was genau Fíli erzählte. Er hatte es nur genossen, seines Bruders Stimme zu hören. Versicherte ihm dies doch, dass er unter Zwergen und nicht unter Goblins war. So war er schließlich eingedöst.

Er wachte erst wieder richtig auf, als sie ankamen. Das Lager am Föhrenbach, das waren einige wenige gemütliche Zelte, eine Herdstelle, und, noch viel wichtiger, nichts als Zwergen-Ausrüstung und Abgeschiedenheit. Keine Elben, keine Goblins… keine Drachen.

Nÿr führte ihn zu einem kleinen Zelt, half ihm, sich zum Schlafen umzuziehen und legte ihn auf ein weiches Nest aus dicken Decken.

Die nächsten paar Tage verbrachte er wohlig dämmernd unter dem Einfluss von beruhigenden Kräutern. Fíli, so hatte man ihm gesagt, war nach Erebor geritten.

Alles, was Kíli empfand, war die angenehme Weichheit des Bettes, die süße Gegenwart seiner Liebsten, und er verbrachte Stunden damit, die hypnotischen Schattenmuster der sich in der sanften Sommerbrise wiegenden Blätter auf der Zeltplane über ihm zu beobachten. Er roch den Duft des Waldes, den Rauch des Holzfeuers, und er lauschte dem Schwatzen der Vögel. Nur gelegentlich hörte er einen Raben. Meistens waren es Häher und Meisen.

In den Abendstunden zirpten die Grillen.

Nur ganz undeutlich hörte er, wie jemand Nama einen Wachbericht überbrachte. Nur ganz kurz, dann wurde es wieder still.

Er hörte, wie sich Skirfir um die Ponys kümmerte.

Er aß Suppe, wenn Nÿr sie ihm reichte, wusch sich, wenn sie ihm warmes Wasser brachte, und ließ sie seine Verbände wechseln, wenn es nötig war. Und er schlief, wenn sie ihm Baldriantee gab. In der Nacht schmiegte er sich an sie, beinahe überwältigt von dem trostreichen Gefühl, sie sicher an seiner Seite zu wissen. Und dann, eines Nachmittags, entfernte sie den letzten Verband und erklärte ihn für auf dem besten Wege, sich völlig zu erholen.

Und am nächsten Morgen war Fíli zurück und brachte ihm einen Becher Rinden-Tee.

''Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht aufstehst und heute mal einen Spaziergang machst,'' sagte er. ''Ich habe Gunz mitgebracht, da ist der Fluss… der Junge möchte angeln gehen.''

Kíli ließ sich von dem Rinden-Tee wach machen, und während er sich ankleidete, hörte er Gunz' aufgeregte Kinderstimme. Sie schlenderten gemütlich, Kíli Hand in Hand mit Nÿr, und folgten Fíli, Gunz und Skirfir zu einem breiten, schattigen Fluss nicht weit vom Lager. Sie zogen ihre Stiefel aus, krempelten die Hosenbeine hoch und wateten im Wasser. Sie hörten Gunz, der förmlich übersprudelte und hunderte von Fragen stellte.

Nÿr wusch ihr Haar im Fluss und setzte sich auf einen Stein, während es trocknete.

Kíli schlummerte im Halbschatten, erhellt von den tanzenden Sprenkeln von Sonnenlicht, welches durch das Blätterdach der Bäume fiel und lauschte dem sich kräuselnden Wasser des Flusses. Er fand das Geräusch beruhigend. Und all das schien die viel zu lebendigen Farben aus den grauenhaften Bildern in seiner Erinnerung zu waschen und ließ sie erst zu bloßen vagen Skizzen verblassen und dann zu matten Linien.

Ein wenig später beobachtete er, wie Fíli Gunz und Skirf beibrachte, wie man Fischreusen flocht. Er musste lächeln, als sich die Jungs mit den Erlenzweigen abmühten. Aber Gunz war ein guter Schüler, dachte er so bei sich. Er lernte rasch.

Schließlich jedoch war er voll und ganz von Nÿrs lieblicher Erscheinung eingenommen, die friedliche in der Sonne saß und ihr getrocknetes Haar ausschüttelte. Dieser Anblick veranlasste ihn, sich von seinem Lager zu erheben und zu ihr zu gehen, um sich hinter sie zu setzen. Behutsam nahm er die dicken Strähnen ihres dichten Haars aus ihren Händen, teilte sie in drei Teile und flocht ihren Zopf. Ein mutiges Mädel, seine Liebste. Er küsste ihre Schulter.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihn an. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück, so dass sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten. Er nahm ihre Hand.

''Ich habe etwas von dir,'' sagte er, und zog den geschnitzten Raben aus seiner Tasche. Skirfir hatte ihn am Vortag in seinem Zelt besucht, ihm schüchtern die kleine Figur überreicht und ihm erklärt, dass er Nÿr an jenem Morgen vor all diesen Tagen getroffen hatte, als die Bogenschützen sich auf der Westlichen Terrasse zum Kampf versammelten.

Kíli legte die Figur in Nÿrs Hand.

Sie blickte ihn an und lächelte. ''Weißt du, ich habe ihm das gegeben, weil ich wollte, dass er überlebt. Er hatte solche Schuldgefühle, Kíli. Er dachte, er hätte versagt, dich zu beschützen...'' Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen ganz feucht. ''Ich wollte, dass er weiß, dass ich ihm vertraue, dass er dich wiedersieht und ihn dir selber zurückgeben kann.''

Nun lächelte auch Kíli und schloss ihre Hand um den kleinen Glücksbringer. ''Und das hat er getan. Das war sehr gut von dir.'' Er schluckte hart. ''Was passiert ist, war nicht Skirfirs Schuld. Ich habe ihm dass schon gesagt.''

Das Geräusch von spritzendem Wasser und Gelächter veranlasste sie, sich gerade rechtzeitig umzudrehen, um Gunz mit dem Gesicht voraus ins Wasser fallen zu sehen und zu beobachten, wie ein bereits völlig durchweichter Skirfir ihn rasch wieder herauszog. Sie gesellten sich zu Fíli, der lachte und den Kopf über die beiden pudelnassen Zwerge schüttelte. Dann zeigte er ihnen, wie sie die Fischreusen zu benutzen waren.

Die Jungs zogen voller Stolz ein halbes Dutzend fetter Forellen für das Abendeessen aus dem Wasser.

Am späten Nachmittag wanderten sie zum Lager zurück und Kíli fühlte sich beinahe so, als wäre er nie weg gewesen, als hätte sich der ganze Vorfall mit den Spinnen und den Goblins vor vielen Jahren ereignet. Beinahe jedenfalls. Würde er es zulassen, würden ihn die schrecklichen Bilder sogleich wieder überfluten. Er war jedoch entschlossen, sie auf Abstand zu halten

Als sie in das Lager zurück kamen, gab Nÿr Nama die Forellen, damit diese sie zubereitete.

Fíli zeigte auf die Gestelle mit den Sätteln und stieß Kíli an. ''Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht,'' sagte er und führte ihn zu dem offenen Unterstand. Er zog etwas Langes, Schweres aus seinem Zeug hervor und drehte sich wieder um, um ihn anzusehen.

Kíli erkannte sein Schwert.

Fíli reichte es ihm und legte es mit Nachdruck in seine Arme. ''Versuche, es nicht nochmal zu verlieren, in Ordnung?

Kíli blinzelte ungläubig und war einen Moment sprachlos. Sein Schwert! ''Ich… ich dachte, es wäre an die Goblins verloren gegangen.''

''Nä!'' sagte Fíli. ''Skirfir hat versucht, dich zu verteidigen, aber er konnte es bei der Übermacht nicht festhalten. Wir haben es auf bei den Steinspitzen gefunden. Es lag auf der Erde.'' Er sah über Kílis Schulter und erhob seine Stimme. ''Skirfir!''

Skirfir kam herbei getrottet und neigte respektvoll den Kopf.

Fíli langte nochmal in sein Gepäck und zog eine zweite Klinge in einer Scheide hervor. Er überreichte Skirfir ein Kurzschwert, schlichter ausgeführt, aber Kílis nicht unähnlich.

Kíli hob eine Augenbraue, als er die Markierung des Schmiedes bemerkte: Thorin hatte es gefertigt.

''Für das Leben meines Bruders,'' sagte Fíli feierlich und legte es fest in Skirfirs Hände.

Skirfir erblasste und machte große Augen, als er das Gewicht der Klinge spürte. ''Mein Herr…'' begann er zu protestieren.

Fíli hob eine Hand, um seinen Einwand sofort zu unterbrechen. ''Ich erwarte von dir, dass du erlernst, wie man es in einem Kampf zu führen hat,'' sagte er streng. Er betrachtete Skirfir eingehend und wies dann mit dem Daumen auf Kíli. ''Und beginne damit, dass du ihn wieder in Kampfform bringst.''

Obwohl Skirfir nicht in Uniform war, nahm er Haltung an. Es gab nur eine mögliche Antwort, wenn einem der König einen Befehl und ein Geschenk gab. ''Ja, mein Herr,'' hauchte er beinahe. ''Danke, mein Herr.''

Fílis Aufmerksamkeit wurde dann von etwas anderem auf der anderen Seite des Lagers auf sich gezogen. Kíli folgte seinem Blick. Gunz war halb einen Baum hinaufgeklettert und schien jetzt festzusitzen. Fíli gab einen entnervten Seufzer von sich, nickte Kíli und Skirf zu und machte sich auf, sein verirrtes Kind zu retten.

Skirfir und Kíli sahen einander an. ''Ich denke, wir haben unsere Befehle,'' Kíli lächelte und fühlte sich ein bisschen verlegen. ''Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen.''

Skirfir grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. ''Die Ehre,'' sagte er mit einem Neigen des Kopfes, '' wird ganz auf meiner Seite sein.'' Er zog die Klinge aus der Scheide und betrachtete mit ehrfürchtig leuchtenden Augen den gefalteten Stahl und die fein geschliffene Schneide.

Der Junge, so dachte Kíli, würde eines Tages einen großartigen Schwertmeister abgeben.

Zum Abendessen gab es frisch über dem Feuer gebratene Forellen. Dank Gunz war die Unterhaltung locker und sehr lustig, und plötzlich stellte Kíli fest, dass er für nichts anderes mehr Augen hatte als für Nÿrs jugendlich frisches Gesicht, und wie wunderschön sie war, wenn sie lachte. Nach dem Essen ging sie jedoch mit Nama in eins der Zelte, um eine kleine Verletzung zu behandeln, die sich die ältere Zwergendame am Arm zugezogen hatte.

Skirfir entschuldigte sich, um sich um die Ponys zu kümmern.

Fíli stand auf und legte das letzte Holzscheit auf das Lagerfeuer. Gunz war inzwischen eingeschlafen und lag zusammengerollt zu seines Vaters Füßen.

''Ich breche morgen ganz früh mit Gunz auf,'' sagte er und drehte sich zu Kíli um. ''In zwei Wochen empfangen wir König Elessars Staatsbesuch.'' Er sah Kíli fest in die Augen. ''Du solltest da sein. Du und Nÿr.''

Kíli nickte abwesend. Er erhob sich und sah auf sein Schwert herab, das neben ihm gegen einen Holzklotz lehnte. ''Ein bisschen heikel von dir, Gunz mit hierher zu bringen. Du prüfst mich.''

Fíli zog die Augenbrauen hoch. ''Ich habe dir ermöglicht, dich selbst zu prüfen.''

Kíli war nachdenklich und fand sich plötzlich in einer Umarmung wieder, sein Bruder zog ihn zu sich, bis sie Stirn an Stirn standen.

''Hast du bestanden?'' fragte Fíli leise.

Kíli schmunzelte still. Sein Bruder war ein ganz Ausgefuchster. Er nickte. ''Ich denke schon,'' antwortete er. ''Ja.'' Fíli drückte ihn noch enger an sich und ließ ihn dann los. ''Ich werde dich dann also zu Hause sehen.'' Er bückte sich, um seinen kleinen Sohn aufzuheben, nahm ihn in die Arme und stand wieder auf. ''Aber jetzt ist es erstmal Zeit, diesen Jungen hier ins Bett zu bringen.'' Er lächelte.

Kíli nickte und streckte die Hand aus, um sanft über Gunz' Kopf zu streichen. Er war gewaltig erleichtert, dass er auch nicht den Anflug eines Drachen-verursachten Zwanges, jemanden zu verletzen, spürte. ''Habt eine sichere Heimreise,'' sagte er.

Nÿr kam zu ihm, als Fíli wegging. Sie hob ihren Schal auf, den sie liegengelassen hatte, zwinkerte ihm vielsagend zu und begab sich zu ihrem Zelt.

Kíli hob eine Augenbraue und folgte ihr.

Im Zelt zogen sie sich bis auf leichte Unterwäsche, in der man in der Sommerwärme gut schlafen konnte, aus. Er setzte sich auf die weichen Decken, bereit sich auszustrecken und zu ruhen.

Bevor er sich niederlegen konnte, setzte sie sich vor ihn und zog ihn ganz nah an sich.

Kíli lächelte. Er liebte ihre spontane Seite. Zärtlich legte er seine Arme um sie.

''Meine Süße…'' flüsterte er. Er fand keine Worte für das, was er dabei empfand, dass sie zu seiner Rettung gekommen war. Er war gleichermaßen entsetzt und stolz, dass sie es getan hatte. Doch Worte waren nicht nötig, er küsste sie, und seine Lippen fanden diese Stelle zwischen ihrem Schlüsselbein und ihrer Schulter.

Ihr sanfter Mund liebkoste sein Ohr, während sie liebevoll eine Hand auf die Rückseite seines Halses legte. Er hob den Kopf und ihre Lippen berührten sich, erst leicht nur, doch dann verschlangen sie einander beinahe, küssten sich mit einer langsamen, heißhungrigen Leidenschaft. Er half ihr, das Mieder über ihren Kopf zu ziehen und ließ es zur Seite fallen. Sie schob ihn langsam zurück, und er ließ sich auf sein Kissen sinken. Seine Finger berührten kaum ihre wundervolle, bloße Haut, und er sog sie fast mit jedem Atemzug ein — da war der Duft von Prunkwinden des Waldes in ihrem Haar.

 _Das ist richtig. Das ist einfach alles für mich._

Und als sie sich schließlich rittlings auf seine Hüften setzte gab er sich ihr mit seinem ganzem Herzen hin… innig… atemlos…und der Rest der Welt versank.

Am Ende fiel Nÿr erschöpft auf seine Brust.

So lagen sie, während ihrer beider Herzschlag nach und nach wieder langsamer wurde. Und die Ruhe, die Klarheit und die Wärme des gemeinsamen erlebten Rausches durchflutete sie… als wären sie eins.

''Mein Liebster,'' flüsterte sie, während sie ihre Nase gegen seine Wange rieb. ''Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst.''

Er hob eine Hand und hielt ihren Kopf, drückte ihn sanft an sich.

''Ich habe dich auch vermisst,'' wisperte er, und beinahe versagte seine Stimme. Er küsste ihre Stirn. ''Sagst du mir, dass du mich liebst?'' Er meinte das als einen unbeschwerten Scherz, doch er wollte tatsächlich, dass sie es aussprach.

''Immer. Natürlich liebe ich dich.'' Sie lachte leise, und strich mit einer Hand seinen Arm hinab und legte sie dann sanft auf seine. ''Törichter Junge.''

Er lächelte. ''Ich liebe dich auch,'' murmelte er.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie, einfach nur froh, dass sie ungestört waren, zusammen und in Sicherheit.

''Ich frage mich,'' sagte Kíli schließlich mit schläfriger Stimme, '' ob wir nicht einfach nach Hause zurückkehren und solche Dinge in unserem eigenen Bett tun sollten?''

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Oh bei Durin, jetzt muss ich mir selber eine Träne verkneifen, so gerührt bin ich. Ich hoffe, das Bouquet aus Bruderliebe und zwergischem Wohlempfinden, dass ich Euch hiermit zum Valentinstag überreiche, hat Euch gefallen. Scheut Euch nicht, uns Eure Meinung zu schreiben. Wir würden uns freuen.

Mahals Segen und bis nächste Woche,

Summer & Jessie

..

.


	19. Kapitel 19

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 19**

Nÿr, angehende Heilerin und Zukünftige von Prinz Kíli, war bei Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen. Kíli hatte recht, dachte sie sich. Sie sollten sich wirklich aufmachen und die Bequemlichkeit ihres eigenen Bettes suchen. Sie schätzte ihr kleines Nest in dem Zelt im Lager beim Föhrenbach, doch während es Kíli deutlich besser ging taten ihr seit dem Aufwachen sämtliche Gelenke weh.

Sie stöhnte, und Kíli sah sie besorgt an.

''Ich weiß, dass dies hier viel weicher ist, als wenn wir in Schlafsäcken schlafen würden,'' lachte sie, ''aber dieses große weiche Bett zu Hause hat aus mir ein ziemlich verwöhntes Mädchen gemacht.''

Kíli rieb ihr aufmunternd die Schulter, dann gingen sie beide nach draußen und verabschiedeten sich von Fíli und Gunz, die sich zum Aufbruch bereit machten.

''Papa sagt, dass ich mein eigenes Pony reiten darf,'' erklärte Gunz und zeigte auf die beiden Ponys, die Skirfir gesattelt hatte.

Kíli lächelte. ''So ein starker Junge wie du, du wirst langsam zu groß, um bei deinem Vater im Schoß zu sitzen, meinst du nicht auch?'' Gunz grinste. ''Ich kann Schritt und Trab,'' sagte er mit sichtlichem Stolz auf seine Reitkünste.

''Sehr gut, Junge,'' antwortete Kíli. ''Doch reite lieber Schritt. Je langsamer die gute Pummel hier läuft, desto weiter wird sie dich tragen.''

Nÿr war etwas überrascht, als Fíli vor ihr stehen blieb, während er seine Handschuhe anzog. ''Irgendetwas, das ihr braucht?'' fragte er leise. ''Ich schicke jemanden…''

Nÿr lächelte. ''Ich denke, wir haben alles. Wir sind hier wirklich sehr gut versorgt.''

Fíli nickte und machte einen Schritt in Richtung zu den Ponys. Dann blieb er plötzlich noch einmal stehen und sah sich um. Er blickte ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn ganz eigentümlich in die Augen, als ob er irgendetwas Bestimmtes entdeckt hätte.

''Danke,'' sagte er dann. ''Dass du dich um meinen Bruder gekümmert hast.'' Mit einer Hand leicht auf ihre Schulter gelegt beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

Nÿr senkte den Blick und spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. ''Ihr müsst mir nicht danken, mein Herr.''

''Nÿr?''

Sie sah auf.

''Du kannst aufhören, mich _Herr_ zu nennen. Nicht mehr lange und ich werde dein Bruder sein.'' Sein Lächeln war freundlich und seine Lippen kräuselten sich in einem Anflug von Vergnügen.

Jetzt wurde sie wirklich rot im Gesicht, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, wieso.

Fíli schmunzelte und umarmte sie kurz.

''Können wir jetzt losreiten, Papa?'' Gunz klang begierig, endlich in den Sattel zu dürfen.

''In Ordnung, mein Sohn,'' sagte Fíli und ließ Nÿr los. ''Nur eine Sache noch.'' Er hob den Gurt seines Wasserschlauchs über den Kopf und ging auf die andere Seite des Lagers zu Nama, während er den Stopfen des Schlauchs aufschraubte, und ihn dann aus einem der Wasserfässer füllte, an dem ein Messinghahn angebracht war. Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit der älteren Zwergin, doch Nÿrs Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Kíli.

Der hob Gunz in den Sattel einer friedlichen Stute, überprüfte dann die Gurte und stellte die Steigbügel auf der rechten Seite ein. Skirfir tat das gleiche auf der linken Seite.

''Und tritt ihr ja nicht in die Flanken,'' warnte Kíli. ''Sonst tut der armen Pummel das weh, und du musst selber nach Hause laufen.''

Gunz machte ein sehr beflissenes Gesicht und bemühte sich, gerade und still zu sitzen. Nÿr zwinkerte ihm zu und hielt ihm ein kleines Päckchen mit Honighäppchen hin, kleine Stückchen kandierter Waben, gut eingewickelt für unterwegs. ''Für den Fall, dass du sie brauchst,'' flüsterte sie. Sie wusste, dass Gunz die am liebsten mochte. Er grinste sie an und stopfte das Päckchen in seine neue Gürteltasche.

Fíli ging um das Pony herum und sah nach, ob bei Gunz alles in Ordnung war. Dann drehte er sich um, um seinen Bruder zu umarmen.

''Pass gut auf dich auf, _nadadith_. Werd wieder ganz gesund. Und komm nach Hause.''

''Gute Reise, _nadad_. Ich werde bald da sein.''

* * *

Kíli und Skirfir verbrachten den Rest des Morgens mit Schwertübungen.

Nÿr hatte nach dem Frühstück abgespült, ihr Haar neu geflochten und sich dann für einen Becher Tee zu Nama gesellt, die auf der rustikalen Sitzbank am Tisch saß.

Sie sahen den Jungs bei ihren Schwertübungen zu. Kíli brachte Skirfir bei, wie er seine neue Klinge mit einer Bewegung des Handgelenkes herumwirbeln konnte, um Schwung für einen Hieb zu bekommen.

''Er ist ein wirklicher Meister, dein Kíli,'' bemerkte Nama. '' _Moulinets_ wie diese zeichnen einen sehr erfahrenen Kämpfer aus, der schon viele Schlachten geschlagen hat. Scharfe Klinge, Leichtigkeit in den Bewegungen… tödlich wie die Sünde gegen Goblins. Er kann das schneller, als ich dem folgen kann.''

Nÿr nickte. Sie bewunderte seine Geschicklichkeit mit dem Schwert, doch im Grunde wollte sie die Einzelheuten gar nicht genau wissen. ''Heiler sehen das alles ein bisschen anders, fürchte ich,'' sagte sie.

Nama schnaubte. ''Darauf möchte ich wetten.''

Nÿr nippte an ihrem Tee. Er kühlte in der morgendlichen Briese rasch ab.

''Also sag mir, Mädel. Worauf wartest du noch.''

''Warten?''

''Dieses Jahr der Werbung. Wozu die Warterei?''

Nÿr spürte, wie sie zum zigsten Male an diesem Morgen rot anlief. Sie stellte ihren Teebecher ab.

''Ist wohl ein bisschen dumm, nehme ich an. Ich habe Lehrzeit in den Ered Luin verbracht, kehrte zurück und habe ihn gleich in der Woche darauf getroffen,'' sagte sie unumwunden. ''Das kam alles sehr plötzlich. Die Königin kam mit einem Plan zu mir…sie wussten, dass wir uns getroffen hatten. Die Familie wollte nämlich Kíli verloben, bevor man ihn in eine üble politische Ehe zwingen konnte.'' Sie sah in ihren Teebecher, dann hob sie den Kopf und blickte die ältere Zwergin an. ''Um ehrlich zu sein, das Ganze hat mir eine Riesenangst eingejagt, Nama. Ich kannte ihn ja kaum, und plötzlich stand ich vor der Königin. Das ging alles ein bisschen über meinen Verstand.''

Nama nickte.

''Ich war kurz davor, ihnen nein zu sagen,'' gab Nÿr zu. ''Ich versuchte, genügend Mut zusammenzunehmen, es auszusprechen… doch dann passierte diese ganze Sache mit den Schlackenköpfen…''

''Er hat tatsächlich deren Anführer den Hals gebrochen?''

Nÿr blinzelte. ''Der König?''

''Ja, Fíli.''

Nÿr nickte. ''Ich war nicht dabei, als es passiert ist. Aber eine Menge Leute waren es. Frag Kíli. Oder Dwalin.''

''Ach, der…'' Nama trank einen großen Schluck von ihrem Tee und blickte etwas verdrießlich drein.

Nÿr schmunzelte. Sie hatte sich schon gefragt ob Beka Dwalin und Nama eventuell zusammenbringen würde.

Sie bemerkte, dass Nama die Stirn in Falten legte. Vielleicht nicht… oder doch? Manchmal verbarg sich schließlich hinter solchem offensichtlichen Unmut doch etwas ganz anderes.

''Also, erzähl weiter,'' ermunterte sie Nama. Ganz offensichtlich wollte sie nicht über Dwalin sprechen.

''Nun, als Frau An darauf hinwies, das die Eheschließungsgesetze auf Töchter aus Durins Geschlecht etwas anders anzuwenden sind, habe ich schließlich zugestimmt. Mir wurde klar, dass ich alles noch wieder abblasen konnte, bevor es für mich zu weit gedieh.''

Nama hob eine Augenbraue und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung auf Nÿr und Kílis Zelt. ''Ich nehme mal an, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast, Mädel,'' grinste sie. ''Oder hast du die _Ware_ mittlerweile nicht gründlich genug geprüft?''

Nÿr wäre am liebsten geschmolzen. Natürlich war es offensichtlich, dass ihre Beziehung zu dem Prinzen nicht so keusch und unschuldig war, wie es öffentlich angenommen wurde. Doch sie ließ sich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Sie lächelte einfach und nickte. ''Das habe ich, danke.''

Nama lachte. ''Kind, du bist verliebt,'' sagte sie. ''Jeder kann das sehen. Und er ist wirklich ein feiner, heißblütiger Leckerbissen aus Durins Geschlecht. Und du bist auch so glücklich wie Mahals Backenzahn, dass er noch unter uns weilt.''

Der letzten Bemerkung konnte Nÿr nur zustimmen. ''Ja.''

''Erzähl mir nicht, dass du das jetzt alles noch absagen würdest.''

''Nein, natürlich nicht.''

''Dann sieh zu, dass du damit vorwärts kommst, Mädel.'' Nama stellte ihren Becher mit einem leisen Bums auf den Tisch.

Nÿr zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. ''Nama, es gibt einen Vertrag. Der gesamte blöde Königliche Rat musste ihn unterschreiben. Darin ist ein Jahr vereinbart, und das ist nicht vor dem Durins-Tag rum.''

Nama lehnte sich vor und sah ihr fest in die Augen. ''Mädel, '' sagte sie. ''Handel ihn neu aus.''

* * *

Kíli und Nÿr hatten sich geeinigt, dies würde ihre letzte Nacht im Lager am Föhrenbach sein. Es war ein warmer Abend, und sie lagen in ihrem netten kleinen Zelt beieinander. Nÿr hatte ihren Rücken an Kílis Brust geschmiegt, die Decken hatten sie zurück geschlagen. Der beinahe volle Mond erhellte die klare Sommernacht so hell, dass er Schlagschatten im Lager warf. Sie lauschten dem leisen Zirpen der Feldgrillen, und Nÿr fand das sehr beruhigend. Sie hielt Kílis rechte Hand zwischen den ihren, rieb ihm sanft das Handgelenk und untersuchte seine Sehnen, um zu prüfen, ob die gerade erst geheilten Wunden durch die Schwertübungen wieder aufgebrochen waren.

''Es geht mir wirklich gut, mein Süße,'' sagte er schläfrig, klang aber belustigt. ''Ich habe solche _Moulinets_ geübt, seit ich in Gunz Alter war. Es kommt sowieso mehr auf die Balance der Klinge an, als auf die Kraft in der Hand.''

Das erinnerte sie daran, dass Kíli viel zu jung gewesen war, als sein Onkel ihn aus den Hallen seiner Mutter in die Quartiere der Kadetten gebracht hatte, wie dieser Initiationsritus genannt wurde. Er war dorthin gebracht worden, als es Zeit für Fíli gewesen war. Beide Jungs waren wirklich zu jung gewesen. Frau An hatte es ihr einmal erklärt — dass die frisch verwitwete Herrin Dìs in tiefen Schwermut verfallen war und sich von ihren Söhnen entfremdet hatte. Und da die Zeiten schwierig gewesen waren — die beiden hatten gerade ihren Vater in der Schlacht verloren — wusste jeder, dass die Jungs rasch erwachsen werden und zu kämpfen lernen mussten.

Es war daher kein Wunder, dass die Brüder sich so nahestanden, sich fest aufeinander verließen und auf des anderen Unterstützung vertrauten. Sie versuchte, sich ein so kleines Kind wie Gunz vorzustellen, das plötzlich in die beinharten Kampfübungen geworfen wurde. Kíli musste damals völlig verstört gewesen sein, auch wenn seine Familie in der Nähe gewesen war.

Sie hörte damit auf, ihn wie eine Heilerin zu untersuchen und hielt einfach nur seine Hand. Es war ohnehin sein rechter Knöchel, der immer noch in einem schlechten Zustand war und ihr am meisten Sorgen bereitete. Einen Moment später zog er seine Hand aus ihrem Griff, strich über ihre Seite und legte sie auf ihre Hüfte.

In dieser Nacht genossen sie einfach nur ihre gegenseitige Nähe, es war nicht die Zeit für ein phantasievolles Liebesspiel. Nÿr liebte es, dass er diese Art von Nähe auf eine Art und Weise brauchte, wie sie es niemals erwartet hätte. Obwohl ihr das schon nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht in ihrem geheimen Studierzimmer in Erebor ziemlich klar geworden war.

Und plötzlich kam eine wilde Entschlossenheit in ihr hoch. Sie rollte herum und zog ihn an sich. Sie liebte das Gefühl, wenn ihre bloße Haut seinen muskulösen Körper berührte. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass diese dumme Idee, ein Jahr zu warten, absolut unfair gewesen war. Und es war ja auch ohnehin nicht wirklich so, dass sie warteten. Tatsächlich war es eine öffentliche Täuschung. Sie teilten die Kammern und das Bett, gut verborgen hinter dem Schutzschild der dicken Türen zu den Königlichen Gemächern.

Für alle Außenstehenden hielten sie einen Schein aufrecht.

Und nun stand ein Staatsbesuch bevor. Sie war überzeugt, dass sie es nicht noch ein einziges Mal ertragen konnte, wenn sie hören musste, wie Bard Kíli deswegen aufzog. Ob es nun gut und scherzhaft gemeint war oder nicht. Kíli hatte das nicht verdient und es war offensichtlich, dass er das nur ihretwillen ertrug. Und sie war die Einzige, die diesen Zustand ändern konnte.

Obwohl… nicht ganz allein.

''Kíli…?''

''Hmmm?''

Sie erklärte ihm, was sie sich ausgedacht hatte. ''Was möchtest du tun? Denkst du, wir sollten es einfach jetzt machen?''

Er sah sie an und blinzelte einige Male nachdenklich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. ''Das liegt einzig und allein bei dir, Nÿr,'' murmelte er.

''Ja, richtige Antwort, wenn man sich an all die Traditionen hält,'' gab sie zurück. ''Doch ich denke, ich habe genug von diesem ganzen Irrsinn mit der Tradition, Kíli. Wir haben uns um ein Haar verloren. Ich habe dich um ein Haar verloren…'' Ihre Stimme bebte, und ihr Blick begann zu verschwimmen.

Seine Hände waren zitterig, als er eine hob, um ihre Wange mit seinem Daumen zu streicheln. Er war immer noch deutlich mitgenommener als sie selbst, auch wenn er jetzt seit zwei Tagen wieder auf den Beinen war.

''Kann das nicht unser beider Entscheidung sein?'' fragte sie leise. ''Diese Einseitigkeit ist nicht gerecht. Diese ganze Tradition ist einfach…'' Sie nahm seine Hand, um das Zittern zu beruhigen. ''Sie ist dumm. Liebster…'' sie nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. Die Platzwunde auf seiner Wange erinnerte sie daran, was für eine knappe Sache seine Rettung gewesen war. ''Willst du es tun?''

''Ja,'' sagte er. Seine Stimme war leise aber sehr entschlossen. ''Seit wir einander begegnet sind, hat es nicht einen einzigen Tag gegeben, an dem ich nicht ja gesagt hätte.''

Sie hielten einander in den Armen, ein bisschen Angst verspürten sie beide, doch sie waren sich völlig einig. Es war ein riesiger Schritt, dass wusste Nÿr.

Doch es war der richtige Schritt.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen sattelten sie die Ponys, um nach Hause zu reiten. Nama und Skirfir begleiteten sie.

Kíli rief sogar zum ersten Mal seit seiner Rettung wieder einen Raben, um ihn zu seinem Bruder zu schicken. Nÿr bemerkte, dass dies ein wichtiger Meilenstein in Kílis Heilungsprozess war.

Corax hatte sich schon die letzten beiden Tage immer in Kílis Nähe herumgetrieben und abwechselnd gerufen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, oder Kíli angebettelt. Auf Nÿrs Hand zu landen, hatte er verschmäht und stattdessen lieber Kíli auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt, bis dieser schließlich einlenkte. Als Kíli ihn rief, sprang Corax sofort auf seinen Arm, kletterte auf seine Schulter und pickte an der Jacke seines Ersten Freundes wie ein kleiner Jungvogel. Er verlangte danach, von Kíli den Kopf gekrault zu bekommen und war ganz begierig, die Nachricht von Rabenprinz entgegen zu nehmen.

Bis zur Hauptstraße auf der Westlichen Terrasse war es nur ein Ritt von einer Stunde und von da eine weitere Stunde von Kehren den Berg hinauf. Die erste Stunde ritt Kíli gut, doch als sie die Terrasse erreichten, war er müde und sah gezeichnet aus.

Sie ließen Skirfir vorausreiten, danach Nama, und am Schluss ritten Kíli und Nÿr. Sie hatten gehofft, den Berg von der Öffentlichkeit unbemerkt zu erreichen, doch das Glück war nicht auf ihrer Seite.

Immerhin war Dwalin da, um sie vor dem Posten des Wachanführers in Empfang zu nehmen.

Skirfir war rasch abgestiegen und stand bereit, seinem Prinzen behilflich zu sein. Immerhin hatte Kíli genug Gespür dafür, dass er seine Leute nicht enttäuschen durfte, und blieb im Sattel sitzen, als eine Ansammlung von Soldaten und Gratulanten ihm applaudierten. Er winkte ihnen zu und lächelte beschämt.

Doch Nÿr bemerkte, dass Kílis Toleranz für all diese Aufmerksamkeit sehr gering war. Sie konnte es daran erkennen, dass er stocksteif saß und an der Art, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete.

Dwalin umarmte Nÿr. ''Mädelchen,'' sagte er leise. ''Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht.''.

''Es geht mir gut,'' antwortete sie und drückte ihn. Seit der schlimmen Zeit seiner schweren Krankheit waren sie enge Freunde geworden.

Nun war er ihr Beschützer und unterstützte sie, so gut er konnte. ''Kannst du mir helfen, ihn nach drinnen zu bringen? Bitte? Es geht ihm bei weitem nicht so gut wie es aussieht,'' flüsterte sie ihm zu.

''In jedem Fall, mein Kind.'' Dwalin nickte einmal und nahm die Angelegenheit dann in die Hand. Er dankte der Menge und gab eine wohlwollende Erklärung ab, in der er jedermann die Besorgnis um den Prinzen hoch anrechnete. ''Lasst uns ihn zur Ruhe kommen lassen,'' erklärte er den versammelten Zwergen. ''Braucht ein paar Tage Erholung, vermute ich.'' Er drückte viele Hände, nickte respektvoll und hielt die neugierige Menge damit zurück.

Skirfir und Nÿr nutzten die Ablenkung, um Kíli vom Pony zu helfen. Nÿr sah, dass sein Knöchel angeschwollen war. Er konnte kaum auf dem Fuß stehen.

''Dabei war es das arme Pony, das den ganzen Weg gelaufen ist, Liebster,'' sagte sie und versuchte, die Sache auf heitere Weise zu betrachten.

''Es sind nur die Stiefel.'' Kílis Ausdruck war schmerzverzerrt. Er war nicht in der Lage, sein rechtes Bein richtig zu belasten.

''Und vielleicht ein bisschen übertriebene Schwertübungen, gestern?''

Skirfir sah schuldbewusst aus. Kíli verzog das Gesicht, was zeigte, dass er ihrer Bemerkung nur zustimmen konnte.

Schließlich war Dwalin bei ihnen. Mit seiner großen Statur konnte er Kíli viel besser stützen, als sie oder Skirfir es konnten. Und er ließ es aussehen, als würde er mehr kameradschaftlich einen Arm um Kílis Schultern legen, als ihn notwendigerweise zu stützen.

Sie schafften es bis hinauf in ihre Gemächer, und als sie dort angekommen waren, setzten sie Kíli in einen der Ledersessel vor der großen Fensterwand, wo er den Fuß hochlegte und Nÿr ihm eine Packung Schnee vom Berggipfel zur Kühlung auf den Knöchel legte.

''Weißt du, wo Ratsherr Dori ist?'' fragte Nÿr Dwalin, bevor er gehen konnte.

Dwalin nickte. ''Er ist unten in Thal. Er wollte in keinem Fall die Parade zur Ankunft der Königlichen Delegation aus Gondor verpassen.'' Er sah sie vielsagend an, um seine Meinung über Doris Verschrobenheiten auszudrücken.

Nÿr runzelte die Stirn. ''In diesem Fall…'' sie sah ihren väterlichen Freund an.'' Ich frage mich, ob ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten kann…''

* * *

Nÿr schaffte es, ein schnelles Bad zu nehmen und sich umzuziehen. Und eine Stunde später warteten sie und Dwalin im privaten Vorsaal außerhalb der Königlichen Halle. Sie waren die Nächsten an der Reihe für eine Audienz beim König.

Dwalin übte sich, so gut er konnte, in Geduld und lauschte, während die Geschäfte des Königs in der Halle voranschritten.

''Geht es Kíli jetzt gut?'' fragte Dwalin leise. ''Ich habe von dem Besuch von König Elessar gehört.''

Nÿr holte tief Luft. ''Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob wir das schon sagen können. Aragorn sagt, der Drache ist ein für allemal fort.'' Sie nickte. ''Und ich sehe eigentlich keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben. Die Auswirkungen des Spinnengiftes haben nachgelassen, doch er ermüdet immer noch sehr leicht und wird schnell ein Bisschen verwirrt.''

Dwalin nickte.

''Hauptsächlich erholt er sich jetzt noch von Fleischwunden,'' sagte sie.

Er streckte den Arm aus und nahm ihre Hand. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Seine Unterstützung tat ihr gut.

Selbstverständlich vermied Nÿr es geflissentlich, über Kílis Fieber zu sprechen, war sie sich doch nicht ganz sicher, ob Dwalin überhaupt die volle Wahrheit über das Morgul-Fieber wusste. Und ihrer Meinung nach war es noch viel zu früh, um zu wissen, ob der Fluch nun noch schlimmer geworden, immer noch gleich oder gebrochen worden war.

Sie hoffte, darüber weiter mit Aragorn sprechen zu können. Sie hoffte, es würde Zeit dafür sein.

Und dann hörten sie die energische Stimme des Ratssekretärs, der den nächsten Fall aufrief.

''Die Öffentliche Audienz wird nun für eine private Beratung vertagt.'' Der Sekretär schlug einmal mit seinem Hammer auf den Stein auf seinem Pult. Sich genau an das Protokoll haltend, standen die anwesenden Zwerge, die gewartet hatten, in Zweier- und Dreiergruppen beieinander und nickten einander zu. Dann verließen sie die Vorhalle langsam und still durch den öffentlichen Eingang.

Die Hilfssekretäre räumten die Kammer, die öffentlichen Türen wurden geschlossen und der Ratssekretär schlug ein weiteres Mal mit seinem Hammer.

''Ruf zur Ordnung. Ich erkläre die Privataudienz für eröffnet,'' leierte er mit eintöniger Stimme, und zählte das Datum und die Nummer der Audienz auf. ''Der Rat Ruft Herrn Dwalin und die Herrin Nÿr.''

Dwalin drückte ihre Hand, und sie erhoben sich, um einzutreten.

Fíli brach mit der Etikette und erhob sich ebenfalls, als die beiden die Halle betraten. Er nahm Nÿr einige Schritte von seinem königlichen Sessel entfernt in Empfang und umarmte sie. ''Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist Kíli bei dir?'' Er machte einen halben Schritt zurück und sah sie fragend an.

''Ja.'' Nÿr machte einen Knicks. ''Er ist oben mit einer Packung Eis auf seinem Knöchel. Skirf ist bei ihm. Es geht ihm gut.''

Fíli sah von Nÿr zu Dwalin.

Dwalin neigte nur leicht den Kopf als wolle er sagen ' _Mach einfach weiter, Junge'_.

Fíli zog die Augenbrauen hoch, kehrte dann aber zu seinem Platz am Kopf des Audienz-Tisches zurück (er zog es vor, während einfacher Audienzen nicht auf seinem Thron zu sitzen) und deutete seinem Ratssekretär mit einem Nicken an, dass die Sitzung zu dokumentieren sei.

''Wir begrüßen unseren Cousin, Herrn Dwalin. Und wir begrüßen ebenfalls die Zukünftige von Prinz Kíli, die Herrin Nÿr, und beglückwünschen sie zu ihrer sicheren Rückkehr nach Erebor,'' erklärte Fíli formell. ''Welche Angelegenheit wünscht ihr vorzutragen?''

''Eine Nachverhandlung,'' erklärte Dwalin.

Nÿr schob entschlossen ihren Unterkiefer vor und überreichte Dwalin ihre Petition.

Dem Protokoll folgend, übergab Dwalin sie an Fíli. ''In Abwesenheit von Ratsherrn Dori trete ich als Repräsentant für meine Cousine, die Herrin Nÿr, auf.'' Er verbeugte sich, die Hand auf dem Herzen.

Fíli las die Petition. ''Stempelt sie als genehmigt,'' sagte er knapp und reichte das Papier seinem persönlichen Gehilfen.

Er sah Nÿr an. ''In Ordnung. Wir machen es morgen.''

Nÿr blinzelte… das war ja schnell gegangen! Er hatte nicht mal nach einer einfachen Begründung gefragt.

Und… _Morgen_?

Doch sie würde sich keinesfalls beschweren… sie war nur… _Mahal_!

Dwalins Augen funkelten. ''Gratuliere, meine Liebe,'' er nahm Nÿrs Hand und beugte sich vor, um ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. ''Und da Dori nicht hier ist,'' er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Arm, '' nehme ich mir das Recht, dich den Gang entlang zu eskortieren.''

Fíli grinste.

Nÿr spürte, dass sie schon wieder rot wurde. ''Danke,'' sagte sie zu den beiden. Als Fìli sich aus seinem königlichen Sessel erhob, kam er mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln zu ihr und schlang die Arme um sie. Und Nÿr musste sich vor lauter Erleichterung eine Träne aus einem Auge wischen.

''Gern geschehen,'' sagte Fíli und trat einen Schritt zurück. ''Doch An wird es uns nicht danken,'' ulkte er und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. '' Ein Tag ist eine sehr kurze Vorbereitungszeit für eine Königliche Hochzeit.''

..

.

* * *

 _ **Khuzdul**_ : Müssen wir unter uns Zwergen noch erklären, was _nadad_ und _nadadith_ heißt? ;-)

 **AN** : Wenn ihr Euch fragt, was _Moulinets_ sind: tippt ''polish saber moulinets'' in google ein um ein kurzes einminütiges Video zu sehen. Der Schwertkampf-Lehrer Richard Marsden demonstriert, wie das geht.

Wie immer würden wir uns über ein Kommentar freuen.

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	20. Kapitel 20

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 20**

Die Herrin Nÿr verließ die königliche Halle mit dem alten Dwalin, und sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie hatte darum ersucht, den Heiratsantrag, der sie und des Königs Bruder betraf, zu ändern und die Klausel über ein Jahr der Bräutigamswerbung zu streichen. Und sie hatte sich an die dafür vorgesehenen Traditionen gehalten.

Der König hatte zugestimmt.

Allerdings hatte er auch verlangt, dass die Hochzeit am darauffolgenden Tag stattfand.

Nÿr nahm die Hand, die Dwalin ihr anbot, als sie die Treppen zurück zu den königlichen Gemächern hinaufstiegen. ''Ich brauche Deine Hilfe,'' erklärte sie ihm. ''Ich muss Frau An davon überzeugen, die Zeremonie klein zu halten,'' sie sah den alten Zwerg beinahe flehend an. ''Ich habe keine Familie, Dwalin. Und Kíli hat auch nur seinen Bruder und dich als nächste Verwandte.''

Dwalin hatte das eingesehen.

Frau An sah die Angelegenheit selbstverständlich völlig anders. Wäre Fíli in den Familiengemächern dabei gewesen, dann hätte er ihre Einwände selbst hören können, doch er hatte es wohlweißlich vorgezogen, noch nicht aufzutauchen.. Und Dwalin war angesichts der heftigen Empörung der Königin auch keine große Hilfe gewesen. Er hatte sich augenblicklich entschuldigt, auf die Tür gezeigt und irgendetwas von seiner Tochter erzählt.

''An, wirklich…'' stöhnte Nÿr beinahe verzweifelt. Sie stand da, hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf und fühlte sich von der Schimpf-Tirade der Königin völlig ermattet. Und der morgendliche Pony- Ritt war den Schmerzen in ihren Gelenken auch nicht sonderlich zuträglich gewesen. ''Ich habe keinen Vater und keine Brüder, die mir bei einer großen, traditionellen Zeremonie die Ehre erweisen könnten, und Kíli… seine Eltern sind auch schon lange verstorben.''

Das war der Moment, in dem Fíli eintraf. Er streifte im Gehen seinen königlichen Umhang ab und warf ihn über einen Sessel. Nÿr fragte sich, ob Dwalin ihn herauf geschickt hatte.

An stürzte sich beinahe auf ihn. ''Was in Durins Namen hast du dir dabei gedacht! Eine Hochzeit… _morgen_?''

Fíli ließ sich von ihrem Zorn nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Stattdessen lächelte er sie an. Er legte seiner Frau Gemahlin beide Hände auf die Schultern und drehte sie herum, so dass sie Nÿr ansah. Dann sprach er leise in ihr Ohr. ''Schau sie dir doch mal an, Liebste. Wie viele Tage haben wir?''

An sah Nÿr mit prüfenden Blick tief in die Augen. Dann holte die Königin erschrocken Luft. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Verdrossenheit zu Überraschung.

''Also entweder tun wir es jetzt,'' sagte Fíli mit einem Schmunzeln, ''oder wir finden einen Weg, die beiden für den nächsten Monat mindestens eine Meile voneinander entfernt zu halten. Und Mahals Glück damit.''

An sagte zunächst nichts, als sie Nÿrs Hände in ihre nahm. '' _Mahabrûf_ , meine Süße,'' flüsterte sie dann. ''Du bist verliebt… es wird diesmal etwas völlig anderes sein.''

'' _Maha_ …?'' In Nÿrs Kopf breitete sich urplötzlich eine völlige Leere aus. Die Zeit ein Kind zu empfangen kam nur alle vier oder fünf Jahre. _Ich bin eine Hebamme_ , hätte sie am liebsten laut geschrien. _Ich dachte, ich würde es wissen, wenn es soweit ist_.

Doch sie hatte alle Anzeichen, die die bevorstehende empfängnisbereite Zeit ankündigten. Die schmerzenden Gelenke, fehlende Geduld für die alltäglichsten Dinge, und was An in ihren Augen gesehen hatte: die typischen erweiterten Pupillen.

 _Mahal, jeder weiß es, nur ich nicht._

Fíli hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen, warf seiner Frau noch einen verschmitzten Blick zu, und dann machte er sich rar.

''Er hat vier Kinder,'' kicherte An und zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Er hat einen guten Blick dafür.''

Dann rief sie nach Tee.

Nÿr starrte in die Richtung, in die Fíli verschwunden war, und holte tief Luft. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie mit irgendetwas werfen oder in Tränen ausbrechen sollte.

An legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. ''In Ordnung, ich bin einverstanden. Eine bescheidene Hochzeit. Und sei es auch nur, damit du nicht den Verstand verlierst.'' Ein Dienstmädchen erschien mit dem Tee, und An schenkte Nÿr eine Tasse ein. Und Nÿr musste sich entkräftet setzen. Sie fühlte sich vollständig fassungslos und versuchte verzweifelt, all das zu begreifen.

Dann tauchte Dwalin wieder auf. Er hatte seine Tochter Beka mitgebracht, die eine gute Ablenkung für die ganze Aufregung war.

''Ah, gerade rechtzeitig für Tee. Habt ihr Kekse?'' fragte Dwalin.

Es wurde Platz am Tisch gemacht, und Ans Gehilfen brachten tatsächlich Kekse.

Beka saß mit großen Augen da und probierte eine dunkle, süße Waffel.

Nÿr lächelte ihr zu. Dass Mädel war erst vor Kurzem nach Erebor gekommen, um bei ihrem Vater zu leben, nachdem sie in den Eisenbergen aufgewachsen war. Sie war ungefähr im selben Alter wie Fjalar, des Königs ältester Sohn, und sie war gerade im ersten Jahr ihrer Ausbildung zur Kriegerin. Dwalin schien mit ihr, so wie sie war, vollständig glücklich zu sein. Doch Nÿr wusste auch, dass er sich fragte, ob das Mädel jemals seine weibliche Seite zeigen würde. Plötzlich verspürte sie den unerklärlichen Drang, Beka in ein Kleid zu stecken. Ob das an den Wallungen des _mahabrûf_ lag… darüber war sich Nÿr nicht so genau im Klaren.

''Beka,'' sagte sie, ''ich würde mir gerne für meine Hochzeit deinen Vater ausleihen. Ich kann mich an meinen nicht mal erinnern, und daher scheint mir für die Zeremonie einer zu fehlen. Was hältst du davon?''

Beka sah ihren Vater an und zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ich denke, er möchte das unbedingt. Und ich habe nichts dagegen.''

Nÿr lächelte. ''Möchtest du gerne als meine kleine Schwester agieren? So eine hatte ich auch noch nie.''

Beka machte große Augen. ''Was muss ich da tun?''

''Mir helfen, mich anzukleiden, meine Blumen halten.'' Nÿr versuchte, es so leicht wie möglich klingen zu lassen. ''Mit mir auf den Berg hinausgehen, um welche zu pflücken.''

''Das kann ich wohl tun,'' sagte Beka.

Dwalin saß neben seiner Tochter und sah die beiden Mädels bewundernd an.

''Und,'' fügte Nÿr noch hinzu,'' wir müssen für dich ein Gewand finden, dass meinem möglichst ähnlich sieht.

Beka verstummte. ''Was wirst du tragen?'' fragte sie argwöhnisch.

Nÿr blickte auf An. Darüber hatten sie noch gar nicht gesprochen. ''Ich denke, in Anbetracht der knappen Zeit sollte ein traditioneller _hanbok_ völlig ausreichend sein.''

''Ah,'' nickte Dwalin zustimmend. ''Du warst umwerfend, als ich dich das letzte Mal einen tragen sah.''

''Das war bei Fjalars Zeremonie zur Bestätigung als einer, der mit den Raben sprechen kann,'' nickte An. ''Bis morgen werden wir mit Sicherheit einen finden, der angemessen ist.''

''Wusstest du,'' fragte Dwalin,'' dass die Herrin Dís, die Mutter des Königs, bei ihrer Vermählung einen _hanbok_ getragen hat, in den sie persönlich Taschen für ihre Wurfmesser eingenäht hat?''

 _Gut gemacht_! Nÿr jubelte innerlich. Dwalin schien ganz genau zu wissen, wie er das Interesse seiner Tochter wecken konnte.

''Warst du bei ihrer Hochzeit?'' fragte Nÿr ihn.

''Das war ich tatsächlich. Es war eine Hammer-Zeremonie. In diesen Tagen besaßen wir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes so gut wie nichts.''

''Was ist denn eine Hammer-Zeremonie?'' wollte Beka wissen.

''Wir sind Zwerge Erebors, Beka,'' erklärte Dwalin. ''In den Jahren der Drachenherrschaft wurden viele Familien auseinandergerissen, und die Familie des Königs bildete da keine Ausnahme. In jenen Tagen war alles, was man für eine Vermählung benötigte, ein Hammer und einen genügend großen Platz, damit die Familie und die Verwandtschaft einen Kreis bilden konnte.''

''Wieso ein Hammer,'' Bekas Neugier war geweckt, und Nÿr erkannte, dass diese Unterhaltung das kriegerische Mädel fesselte.

''Er symbolisiert Mahals Hammer,'' sagte Dwalin mit Ehrfurcht. ''Mehr braucht es nicht. Wenn man einen Amboss zur Hand hat, ist das natürlich noch besser, aber ich habe diese Zeremonie schon nur mit einem Hammer vollzogen gesehen. Wenn man einen Amboss zur Verfügung hat, kann man während der Zeremonie auf ihn schlagen. Das symbolisiert dann sozusagen das Schmieden der Ehe.''

An rührte in ihrem Tee, und Nÿr fand den Vergleich interessant. Allerdings ließ sie dieses Sinnbild mit Hammer und Amboss nicht mehr los. Denn diese Worte wurden auch gerne verwendet, um den Akt der Zeugung zu beschreiben.

''Wie verläuft die Zeremonie?'' fragte An.

''Nun,'' sagte Dwalin.'' Sie beruht auf einer alten Zeremonie der hohen Häuser. Damals wurde sehr viel Aufhebens um die gesellschaftliche Position gemacht, und ein jeder war bestrebt, zu zeigen, was er darstellte. Wenn endlich alle die ihnen bestimmten Plätze eingenommen hatten, eröffnete der Vater der Braut die Zeremonie, indem er einen Hammer emporhielt.'' Dwalin hob einen Arm, als ob er einen Hammer über seinem Kopf halten würde.

''Was für eine Art Hammer benutzt man?'' fragte Beka.

''Man kann jeden Hammer verwenden. Für Dich,'' sagte er, ''würde ich selbstverständlich einen Kriegshammer schwingen.'' Das Wort _Kriegshammer_ knurrte er absichtlich grimmig und brachte seine Tochter damit zum Lachen.

''Diese Bedeutung gilt für alle Zeremonien der alten Zeit,'' fügte An hinzu. ''Mahals Hammer, der durch die Gnade Erus davon abgehalten wurde, die Zwerge zu zerstören. Du kennst diese Geschichte,'' sie klopfte sanft auf Bekas Hand.

''Bei einer Hammer-Zeremonie zu einer Hochzeit geleitet der Vater der Braut, '' das Mädchen als ihr Beschützer in den Kreis ihrer Sippe und der engeren Familie.'' Dwalin legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust, um zu zeigen, dass dies seine Rolle bei dieser Hochzeit sein würde. ''Er hebt den Hammer und schlägt damit auf den Amboss. Dann überreicht er den Hammer an den ersten aus der Sippe, der dreimal um den Bräutigam herum schreitet. Der Hammer wird von einem zum anderen in der Sippe weitergereicht, die das Gleiche tun, um zu bezeugen, dass der Bräutigam sich zu absoluter Treue verpflichtet hat..''

Beka lachte. ''Und der Bräutigam muss einfach nur dastehen?''

Dwalin nickte. ''Ja, dass muss er, mein Kind.'' Ein jeder aus der Sippe schlägt einmal mit dem Hammer auf den Amboss, und der letzte überreicht den Hammer an die Braut. Sie nimmt ihn und schreitet nun selbst dreimal im Kreis um den Jungen, um zu zeigen, dass sie ihn mit Bedacht gewählt hat und die Ehe bereitwillig und von Herzen eingeht. Wenn sie ihn akzeptiert, schlägt sie mit dem Hammer auf den Amboss.''

''Weil in Erebor Mädchen nicht verheiratet werden können, wenn sie nicht wollen,'' sagte Beka.

''Das ist richtig, Mädel,'' nickte Dwalin. ''Und das ist meine Aufgabe als dein Vater. Zu versichern, dass es deine Wahl ist, wenn es soweit ist.''

''Was tut der Junge bei der Zeremonie?'' fragte Beka weiter.

''Er übernimmt den Hammer von seiner Braut. Nun muss _sie_ stehen bleiben, während er dreimal im Kreis um sie herum schreitet. Er zeigt damit, dass er sie in Ehren verteidigen wird. Auch er schlägt auf den Amboss und gibt den Hammer schließlich seinem Bruder, der dann mit dem Dank für die Sieben Segnungen beginnt. Wenn deine Familie groß genug ist, gibt es ein Familienmitglied für jede Segnung. Am Schluss kommen die Gelöbnisse, und die Ringe werden getauscht, dann gibt man dem Paar ein schönes, schäumendes Ale, damit sie ihren ersten Krug teilen können… und dann ist es vollbracht.''

Nÿr sah Dwalin in die Augen. ''Das ist wunderbar. Und du sagst, dass Kílis Mutter sich mit so einer Zeremonie vermählt hat?''

Dwalin nickte. ''Ja, das hat sie.''

An richtete einen fragenden Blick auf Nÿr. ''Ist es dass, was du dir wünschst?''

Nÿr nahm Dwalins Hand uns sah dann Beka an. ''Ja, wenn ihr beide als mein Vater und meine kleine Schwester agiert,'' sagte sie. ''Dann denke ich, dass wir es so machen können.'' Und plötzlich verschwamm der Raum vor ihr auf unerklärliche Weise.

* * *

Nÿr fand Kíli mit hochgelegtem Fuß, in einem Sessel dösend, in der offenen Säulenhalle des Annex. Eine Horde Raben schmückte die Wipfel der Kiefern auf dem Berghang unterhalb des Felssimses. Sie sahen ganz wie eine Ehrengarde aus.

Sie bückte sich, um die inzwischen geschmolzene Schneepackung von seinem Knöchel zu nehmen, und sah nach, wie schlimm die Schwellung noch war. Als Kíli von den Goblins gefangen gehalten wurde, hatten sie ihm eine grausame, stachelbesetzte Fußschelle um den Knöchel gelegt, um ihm im Kampfring festzuhalten. Die Schnitte waren tief, und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass nicht sämtliche Sehnen durchtrennt worden waren — nur das dicke Leder seiner Stiefel hatte das verhindert.

Sie blickte auf und sah, dass Kíli aufgewacht war. Mit verschlafenen Augen streckte er sich in dem aus Holz geschnitzten Sessel mit der geneigten Lehne. Der Sessel war breit genug für zwei und er klopfte mit einer Hand auf den freien Platz neben ihm. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und genoss es, als er ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern legte.

''Fíli hat mir erzählt, dass er deine Petition akzeptiert hat, aber er will… dass es morgen stattfindet?''

Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter. ''Was denkst du darüber?''

''Ich denke, er ist in der Stimmung _''schmiede das Eisen, solange es heiß ist''_ Aber lass dich nicht von ihm drängen, wenn du nicht bereit bist.''

''Er hat wohl recht damit, dass es heiß ist,'' sagte sie.

Kíli beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihr Haar. ''Er hat's mir gesagt, Liebste. Manchmal genießt er es, sich da ein bisschen einzumischen, weißt du.''

''Ich denke, er will uns damit etwas ganz Bestimmtes sagen.''

''Was meinst du?''

''Entweder wir heiraten jetzt und bekommen ein eheliches Kind, oder wir müssen uns für einen Monat trennen,'' antwortete sie.

''Ah, die Botschaft hast du also auch so verstanden.'' Kíli schnaubte.

''Und dann hat mir Dwalin von der Hammer-Zeremonie deiner Mutter erzählt,'' sprach sie weiter und erklärte ihm, wie das im Wesentlichen ablief.

''Wenn dir das gefällt, ist es für mich in Ordnung,'' lächelte er. ''Lass uns nur hoffen, dass ich das ohne eine Krücke schaffe.''

* * *

Der für die Zeremonie bestimmte Platz an darauffolgenden Tag zum zweiten Glockenschlag nach der Mittagsstunde war der siebenseitigen Balkon auf der siebten Ebene von Erebor, von dem aus man die gesamte Zentrale Halle überblicken konnte. Der vorbereitete Aufbau auf dem Balkon war schlicht: in der Mitte ein erhöhtes Podium für die Braut und den Bräutigam, darunter ein Kreis für die engste Familie und dann ein äußerer Kreis für Freunde. Und an einer Seite des Podiums stand ein schimmernder, schwerer Amboss.

Die Prächtigkeit von Erebors großer Zentraler Halle sorgte sowohl für die angemessene Kulisse als auch das passende Licht.

Fíli, in seiner Eigenschaft als König, hatte eine Bekanntmachung herausgegeben, dass sein Bruder, der Prinz, sich an diesem Tage vermählen und dass die Zeremonie im Kreise der Familie stattfinden würde.

Selbstverständlich verbreitete sich diese Neuigkeit wie ein Lauffeuer. Wenn der König allerdings ankündigte, die Zeremonie würde im kleinen Kreis stattfinden, hielt das Volk von Erebor seine Neugier im Zaum.

Als jedoch einige Leute die subtilen Anzeichen bemerkten, dass sich etwas auf dem siebenseitigen Balkon tat, kam mehr und mehr aufgeregtes Geflüster auf, und auf den umliegenden Brücken und Galerien versammelte sich eine neugierige, aber respektvolle Zuschauerschaft.

Prinz Kíli war in seine feierlichen, dunkelblauen Roben gekleidet, sein dunkles Haar wurde von seiner Prinzenkrone geziert. Er betrat den Balkon in Begleitung seines Bruders, der ebenfalls Krone und seine tiefroten offiziellen Gewänder trug. Fjalar, der junge Prinz und Thronerbe, stand bei ihnen, präsentierte zum ersten Mal einen Kronreif auf seinem Haupt und seine Tracht zeigte die Farben seines Vaters, war jedoch einfacher gestaltet.

Es war Fjalar, der als Erster bemerkte, dass sie Zuschauer hatten.

Im selben Moment traf Kíli die Erkenntnis, dass es gar nicht so viele Tage her war, dass er in einem Kampfring der Goblins gestanden hatte, umgeben von Unrat und Spott.

Und er hatte dem Tod ins Auge gesehen.

Für einen Moment war er von der Erinnerung wie betäubt, und er zwang sich, nach oben zu sehen.

 _Das ist keine Goblinhöhle_ , versicherte er sich selbst. _Das ist Erebor in all seiner Schönheit, dies ist unser Volk, und ich bin zu Hause_. Der Unterschied war mehr als gewaltig und äußerst beruhigend.

''Wir sollten Hallo sagen,'' murmelte Fíli und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an.

Fíli und Fjalar flankierten ihn, und zusammen traten sie vor die Menge. Sie standen stolz und aufrecht und verbeugten sich dann gleichzeitig. Als sie sich wieder aufrichteten, winkte Kíli und lächelte den versammelten Zwergen zu. Ein gesitteter Applaus brach aus, allerdings zeigte sich die Menge, die sich aus dem Stehgreif versammelt hatte, weiter in ihrem besten Benehmen.

Nervös beobachtete Kíli die Tür zum Vorbereitungsraum. Fjalar zappelte regelrecht. Und kurz bevor er erwartete, dass die Zeremonie beginnen würde, wandte sich Fíli dem Volk um sie herum zu und lächelte, während er verschwörerisch einen Finger hob und über seine Lippen legte. Eine freundliche Bitte, nicht so laut zu werden.

Die Zuschauer freuten sich und erwiderten die Geste, Offensichtlich waren sie begeistert, einfach nur zuschauen zu dürfen.

''Wie lange denn noch?'' Kíli klang etwas zitterig und sehr ungeduldig.

Fíli schmunzelte. ''Nicht mehr lange, denke ich.''

Dann öffnete sich eine der großen Türen, Bofur steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt und sah sie an. Unter einem Arm hatte er eine Handtrommel.

''Also, Jungs,'' rief er. ''Seid ihr bereit?''

..

.

* * *

 **AN.** : Nun, seid Ihr alle genau so zappelig und unruhig wie Fjalar und sein Onkel Kíli und könnt es kaum mehr erwarten? Noch eine Woche, dann ist es endlich soweit. Holt Eure besten Roben und Gewänder hervor und macht Euch schick, dann mischen wir uns alle unter die Zuschauer. Endlich, endlich kommt Kíli unter die Haube.

Mahals Segen, Jessie

* * *

 **Summer schreibt zu diesem Kapitel:**

 _ **Mahabrûf**_ im wörtlichen Sinne ''Vermehrung''. Dieses Konzept habe ich erfunden, allerdings basiert es auf sämtlichen Informationen, die ich bei Tolkien oder anderen Quellen bezüglich ''Herr der Ringe'' finden konnte. _Mahabrûf_ bezeichnet den Fruchtbarkeitszyklus weiblicher Zwerge, eine selten auftretende Zeit, während der eine Empfängnis möglich ist… in der Regel eine Periode von zwei bis drei Wochen. Zwerge vermehren sich nur langsam und unregelmäßig. Ein Zwergenmädchen erlebt das _mahabrûf_ alle drei bis fünf Jahre und meist weniger als zwölf Mal in ihrem Leben. Wie bei allen Rassen ist es eine Zeit, in der die Hormone etwas verrücktspielen, und das Ansteigen des Pegels zeigt sich in deutlichen Veränderungen im Körper. So kommt es zu Schmerzen, einem allgemeinen Gefühl der Erschöpfung, und die Familienmitglieder registrieren oft rasche Stimmungsschwankungen. Einige Mädchen begrüßen das _mahabrûf_ als ein Versprechen, ein Kind erwarten zu dürfen, andere hingegen reagieren mir Scham und Bestürzung darauf und ziehen sich völlig zurück. Für die männlichen Zwerge ist der Zyklus ein völliges Rätsel, allerdings werden sie auch unwiderstehlich davon angezogen und reagieren einem Mädchen gegenüber in ''ihrer Zeit'' mit einem starken Beschützerinstinkt, zumindest, wenn das Mädchen sie überhaupt in ihrer Nähe duldet. Fíli nennt es übrigens insgeheim ''Mamas Brutzeit''. Seine ungewöhnlich große Familie mit vier Kindern beweist, dass er den Code von Ans Brutzeit sehr erfolgreich entschlüsselt hat ;-). Im Falle von frisch Verliebten ist dies die perfekte Zeit für Flitterwochen, und wenn andere Schwierigkeiten ausgeschlossen werden können, resultiert daraus in der Regel in eine Schwangerschaft. Zumindest, sofern der Junge behutsam vorgeht, sich mit der Dame seines Herzens gut stellt und sie seinen Avancen wohl gesonnen ist. Einige Jungs haben mit diesem Teil Probleme, sind sie doch oft unfähig, ihr eigenes Ego beiseite zu lassen und das Mädel in den Mittelpunkt ihrer Gedanken zu stellen. (Fíli jedoch hat seinen kleinen Bruder in dieser Angelegenheit sehr gut informiert und instruiert.) Hat die Empfängnis stattgefunden, verschwinden die Symptome des _mahabrûf_ auf der Stelle. Die Schwangerschaft dauert 20-24 Monate. Zwergenfrauen sind in dieser Zeit deutliche verletzlicher, zeigen jedoch während des ersten Jahres keinerlei körperliche Anzeichen (kein dicker Bauch). Erst in den letzten drei bis vier Monaten sind die Zeichen, dass ein Kind unterwegs ist, nicht mehr zu übersehen. Das ist die Zeit, in der Zwergenfrauen bekanntermaßen zu Hause bleiben und ihre Gemächer nicht mehr verlassen. Wieso spielt das alles eine Rolle? In der Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg waren niedrige Geburtenraten die größte Bedrohung für das Volk der Zwerge. Daher ist das _mahabrûf_ eine ernste und sehr intime Familienangelegenheit.

 **Zwergen-Hochzeiten** : Tolkien selbst sagt zu diesem Thema so gut wie nichts. Allerdings habe ich die ''Hammer-Zeremonie'' locker auf Details aufgebaut, die in dem schönen Artikel von Dwarrow Scholar "Who's the Bride – Dwarven Marriage" zu lesen sind. Abgesehen davon werden die Zwerge von Erebor wohl viele ihrer hohen Zeremonien verloren haben, als ihre Kultur vom Überfall des Drachen und vom Krieg nahezu zerstört wurde. Darunter auch das Konzept, dass Zwergenmädchen so gut wie nie die Hallen der Familie verlassen. In einer Gesellschaft, in der die Bevölkerung umherzieht, werden sie derartige Ideen längst verworfen haben. Ich persönlich denke, die Mädels hätten das nicht geduldet. Mal ernstlich, Leute! Sie würden über all das Getue die Augen verdrehen.

Hier kommt noch hinzu, dass Kíli ein Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht ist, und da sind die Traditionen noch einmal etwas anders. Das Bedürfnis, Wohlhabenheit zu demonstrieren, wird schon damit gestillt, dass die Zeremonie innerhalb von Erebor abgehalten wird. Kíli braucht keine Juwelen und edle Metalle zu präsentieren, wenn die gesamte Bevölkerung von Erebor hinter ihm steht.

 _ **Hanbok**_ : Ich mag die Idee, dass Zwergenfrauen sich im Stil eines traditionellen Koreanischen _hanboks_ kleiden und benutzte diesen als Inspiration für ein altes, traditionelles Zwergengewand. Mir ist schon klar, dass viel Leser etwas Skandinavisches oder Germanisches vorziehen würden, doch mir gefällt die Eleganz und die Einfachheit dieses Stils für eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht. Und da es mir an einem guten Begriff in Neo- _Khuzdul_ für Kleid, Robe oder Gewand mangelt, habe ich mich entschieden, einfach das Koreanische Wort _hanbok_ zu verwenden, für mich klingt dass recht zwergisch. Die Koreanische Schauspielerin Lee Young Ae präsentiert diese Tracht auf einem Foto und die Art, in der sie den modernen _hanbok_ trägt, scheint mir genau die richtige für Nÿr zu sein, die ich hier immer als etwas größer gewachsen und weniger vollbusig als die meisten Zwergenfrauen beschreibe.

..

.


	21. Kapitel 21

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 21**

Kíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und Prinz von Erebor, hatte es geschafft, 158 Jahre unvermählt zu bleiben. Er hatte im Laufe der Jahre eine beschämende Anzahl von politisch motivierten Heiratsanträgen erhalten und vermieden, einen davon annehmen zu müssen.

Doch heute stand er an der Seite seines Bruders und seines Neffen und war bereit, das einzige Mädchen zu heiraten, das jemals wahrlich sein Herz gewonnen hatte.

Dazu kam noch, dass sie die einzige bekannte Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht in heiratsfähigem Alter war, eine entfernte Cousine, die von einem gemeinsamen Ur-Ur-Großvater abstammte. Eine Heilerin, eine, die mit den Raben sprechen konnte, und eine tapfere Seele mit einem Kämpferherz.

Und er liebte sie aus tiefstem Herzen. Das war richtig. Er war bereit.

So stand er also im Mittelpunkt auf dem siebenseitigen Balkon auf der siebenten Ebene Erebors, einem Ort, von dem aus man die gesamte Zentrale Halle überblicken konnte. Der vorbereitete Aufbau auf dem Balkon war schlicht: in der Mitte ein erhöhtes Podium für die Braut und den Bräutigam, darunter ein Kreis für die engste Familie und dann ein äußerer Kreis für Freunde. Und an einer Seite des Podiums stand ein schimmernder, schwerer Amboss.

Die Prächtigkeit von Erebors großer Zentraler Halle sorgte sowohl für die angemessene Kulisse als auch das passende Licht. Auf den Brücken und Galerien hatte sich spontan eine große Menge von Erebors Volk versammelt, um zuzusehen. Sogar einige Raben saßen auf den Geländern und Felssimsen. Sie machten vor Aufregung lockende und rasselnde Geräusche, und mindestens drei von ihnen trugen Bänder nach Art der Jagdfalken an den Füßen. Kíli sah seinen jungen Neffen an. Fjalar grinste.

''Das war Beka,'' sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Kíli hob eine Augenbraue. Beka konnte selber noch keinen Raben zu sich rufen.

''Na gut,'' gab Fjalar zu, ''Ich habe dabei geholfen. Corax hat praktisch darauf bestanden.''

Vor der Tür zum Vorbereitungsraum schlug Bofur seine Handtrommel und spielte einen Rhythmus, der zur Zeremonie aufrief.

Kíli spürte, wie ihm ganz flau im Magen wurde. Es war Zeit.

Und so begann es.

Herr Glóin, ihr Cousin und Mitglied des Königlichen Rates, führte eine Reihe fröhlicher Angehöriger der Durin-Sippe aus der Vorbereitungskammer zum inneren Kreis um das Podium. Fíli und Fjalar stiegen herunter, um sich ihnen anzuschließen, und Kíli blieb allein im Mittelpunkt des Podiums stehen. Als Fílis Sohn Gunz die Halle betrat und dabei die Hand seines kleinen Bruders Hannar fest umklammert hielt, ging ein erfreutes Raunen durch die Reihen der Zuschauer. Frau An sammelte auch stille Anerkennung, trug sie doch einen dezenten, traditionellen _hanbok_ in Burgunderrot, dass den Anblick der Gewänder ihres königlichen Gemahls abrundete.

Bofur beendete das Trommelsignal, wartete, während er bis vier zählte, und stimmte dann einen neuen Rhythmus an.

Dann führte Kílis junger Protegé Skirfir, der eine Galauniform der Bogenschützen trug, eine Reihe enger Freunde in den äußeren Ring, darunter auch Bombur. Und ganz zum Schluss folgte Bofur.

Nachdem alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, hielt Kíli beinahe den Atem an.

Bofur gab sich die Ehre und spielte abermals einen neuen Rhythmus, der traditionell den Einzug der Braut ankündigte.

Die erste, die nun aus dem Vorbereitungsraum zum Vorschein kam, war des Königs jüngstes Kind, Prinzessin Iri. Ihre blonden Locken fielen von zwei Pferdeschwänzchen herab, die hoch über ihren Ohren gebunden waren. Sie trug einen einfachen Kinder- _hanbok_ in der Farbe dunkler Prunkwinden. In den Händen hielt sie ein Körbchen, angefüllt mit kleinen Spielzeug-Rabenküken, die aus Filz gemacht waren. Sie ging, begleitet von leisen ''Aaahhhs'' und ''Oooohhhs '', aus der Menge, schnurgerade auf den inneren Kreis zu, stieg vorsichtig hinauf und stellte sich rasch zu ihren Eltern. Sie drehte sich um, um sich scheu gegen ihres Vaters Beine zu schmiegen, und ein jeder, der Fìli sehen konnte, bemerkte seinen bewundernden Blick und die beruhigende Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

Dann trat Dwalin, gekleidet in voller Hoftracht des Durin-Clans, vor. An seinem linken Arm führte er voller Stolz die Herrin Nÿr, hochgewachsene Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht, und in seiner rechten Hand trug er den mächtigen Hammer eines Schwertschmiedemeisters. Tatsächlich war es der Hammer, den Thorin Eichenschild höchstpersönlich für lange Zeit benutzt hatte.

Nÿr trug einen _hanbok_ in Eierschalenweiß mit eingearbeiteten Details in Lavendel und Prunkwinden-Pupur, dazu hatte sie einen einfachen Strauß von Gebirgsflieder in der Hand. Hinter den beiden kam ein junges Zwergenmädel, das zum ersten Mal in einem traditionellen, dunkel-lavendelfarbigen Gewand ihres Volkes zu sehen war. Sie ordnete den Saum von Nÿrs Robe, unterstützt von Nama, der Leibwache der Königin. Nama trug hellgrau und fungierte als ehrwürdige Anstandsdame.

Sie alle schritten in würdevollem Tempo voran. Dwalin verkörperte mit jeder Faser den stolzen Vater der Braut, obwohl er angesichts der Tatsache, dass Nÿrs Eltern schon seit langer Zeit tot waren, nur als Vertreter agierte.

Kíli hatte nur Augen für Nÿr, ihr Gesicht war so wunderschön und ihre Eleganz unerreicht.

 _Ja. Das ist richtig. Sie ist umwerfend._

Dwalin hielt inne, als sie den Amboss auf der zweiten Stufe erreichten, und er lehnte sich vor, um Nÿr den üblichen, väterlichen Abschiedskuss auf die Augenbraue zu geben. Für einen so furchteinflößenden Krieger machte er das sehr liebevoll.

Dann hob er den großen Hammer über seinen Kopf und rief: _''Shamukh!''_

Bofurs Trommel verstummte. Dwalin sah Kíli in die Augen und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er schlug mit Thorins großem Hammer einmal auf den Amboss. Der Klang hallte hell und klar durch die Weiten von Erebors großer Halle. Gedämpfte Jubelrufe erhoben sich auf der Galerie.

Dann übergab Dwalin den Hammer an Fíli.

Fíli ergriff ihn mit einer starken Hand und hob ihn über den Kopf. Bofur schlug erneut die Trommel und Fíli, in Vertretung der gesamten Sippe, schritt drei mal im Kreis um seinen Bruder herum (denn sie hatten beschlossen, dass es wirklich übertrieben gewesen wäre, wenn alle aus der Familie nacheinander um ihn herum geschritten wären). Fíli war ernst, die Augen auf seinen Bruder gerichtet. Kíli stand mit gesenktem Blick, um Demut zu zeigen, während er krampfhaft ein verlegenes Lächeln unterdrückte. Am Ende der dritten Umkreisung schlug Fíli den Hammer einmal auf den Amboss, küsste den Hammer und verbeugte sich vor Nÿr.

Sie wusste, dass nun sie an der Reihe war. Also reichte Nÿr Beka ihre Blumen, und nahm den Hammer mit einem eleganten, anmutigen Knicks entgegen. Sie achtete darauf, nicht zu zitterig auszusehen, als sie das enorme Gewicht in einer Hand hielt. Sie hob den Saum ihres Kleides und trat zur Mitte des Podiums.

Kíli beobachtete sie genau, als sie ihm in die Augen sah, ihn eines leichten Lächelns würdigte und dann ebenfalls als stille Bitte um Glück den Hammer küsste.

Bofur stimmte einen neuen Trommelschlag an.

Nÿr schritt kokett drei Mal um Kíli herum und blieb dann vor dem Amboss stehen. Sie hielt inne, als ob sie überlegen würde, und vollbrachte dann eine respektable Anstrengung, indem sie den Hammer hoch über ihren Kopf hob, ihn auf den Amboss klirren ließ und damit zu erkennen gab, dass sie in die Vermählung einwilligte.

Schließlich trat Kíli vor, legte seine Hände über die ihren und nahm den Hammer, so dass ihr das schwere Heben erspart bleib. So zeigte er seinen Willen, als Teil ihrer Partnerschaft Bürden zu tragen. Er half ihr (Als ob sie das nötig gehabt hätte!) in die Mitte des Podiums, wandte sich dann zu Familie und Freunden um und zog sein Schwert. Er hielt es mit der rechten Hand in Verteidigungsposition, in der linken hielt er den Hammer und schritt dann dreimal im Kreis um Nÿr herum, um damit seinen Willen zu bekunden, sie in Ehren zu verteidigen.

Am Ende des dritten Kreises kreuzte er Schwert und Hammer vor seiner Brust und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete lächelten sie einander an. _Fast geschafft_ , schienen sie einander zu sagen.

Schließlich wandte sich Kíli zum Amboss, schwang das Schwert zu seiner Seite herab, hob den Hammer hoch über seinen Kopf und versetzte dem Amboss einen mächtigen Schlag.

Bofurs Trommel verstummte.

Um sie herum brach allgemeiner Jubel aus. Kíli drehte sich wieder zu Nÿr um und neigte entschieden den Kopf, bevor er den Hammer seinem Bruder zurückgab. Er steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide, stieg zu Nÿr auf das Podium, trat ihr gegenüber und nahm ihre Hände.

''Sehr schön,'' flüsterte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

''Und du,'' sagte er, ''bist großartig.''

Sie blieben so stehen und warteten aufmerksam darauf, dass Fíli den nächsten Teil übernahm. Sechs Zwerge aus Kílis Familie und Freundeskreis hatten sich am Amboss in einer Reihe aufgestellt.

Fíli stand davor, sah seinen Bruder und dessen Braut an. Für jedermann sichtbar hob er den Hammer.

''Wir danken Mahal,'' rief er laut und gebrauchte dabei seine beste Königliche Stimme, ''und bitten ihn, er möge diese Braut und diesen Bräutigam in Stärke und Liebe zusammenschmieden, hier und heute, im Kreise ihre Sippe und all derer, die ihnen in Freundschaft zugetan sind.''

Er schlug auf den Amboss und Fílis Stimme schallte klar durch Erebors große Zentrale Halle, als er den Dank für die erste der Sieben Segnungen ausrief: ''Gelobt seist Du, Mahal, der Du alles geschaffen hast, zum Ruhme von Eru!''

Der Hammer ging an Dwalin. Er schlug auf den Amboss und rief den Dank für die Zweite Segnung. ''Gelobt seist Du, Mahal, der Du die Erde, die Berge und das hüglige Land geschaffen hast!''

Der Hammer wurde Glóin gereicht. Er schlug auf den Amboss und verkündete den Dank für die dritte Segnung. ''Gelobt seist Du, Mahal, der Du die edlen Steine und Metalle im Herz des Berges geschaffen hast.''

Als Nächster nahm Fjalar den Hammer entgegen, und er meisterte einen respektablen Schlag. ''Gelobt seist Du, Mahal, der Du das Volk der Zwerge und ihre Sieben Häuser geschaffen hast.'' Alle lächelten, denn auch die Stimme des jungen Prinzen erklang laut und klar.

Als nächster erhielt Bofur den Hammer, er gab Fjalar seine Handtrommel, um die Hände dafür frei zu haben. Er schlug mit der Begeisterung eines eingefleischten Bergmanns auf den Amboss. ''Gelobt seist Du, Mahal,'' rief er laut, ''der Du die Zwerge die Kunst gelehrt hast, im Herz des Berges die Juwelen und Metalle der Tiefe zu formen.''

Dann war der junge Gunz an der Reihe. Er brauchte beide Hände, um den Hammer zu nehmen, den ihm Bofur hinhielt. Einige der Umstehenden glucksten amüsiert, wie sich der Kleine anstrengte, den Hammer gerade hoch zu stemmen. Allerdings war er viel zu klein, um auf den Amboss schlagen zu können.

Fíli trat vor und hob seinen zweitgeborenen Sohn an, damit er hoch genug kam, um auszuholen und den Amboss zu treffen.

Der Amboss klirrte.

Gunz war wie versteinert und starrte seien Vater an. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er seinen Text vergessen. Fíli flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

''Gelobt seist Du, Mahal,'' erklang Gunz' hohe Kinderstimme. Fíli flüsterte nochmal. ''Der unsere Hallen durch unsere Kinder erfreut!''

''Heyah!'' jubelten die anderen, als Fíli Gunz wieder auf seinen Füße stellte.

Kíli zwinkerte seinem Neffen zu.

Dann wog Gunz den Hammer in seien Händen und übergab ihn an Skirfir, der sowohl Kíli als auch Nÿr ein enger Freund war.

Kíli bemerkte, dass der junge Bogenschütze die wandelnde militärische Präzision war.

Skirfir verbeugte sich tief, richtete sich wieder auf und schlug, ganz der junge Soldat der er war, kraftvoll auf den Amboss. Irgendwo oben in der Halle erfüllte ein kurzes Begeisterungsgebrüll von seinen Wachkameraden die Luft, verstummte aber rasch wieder.

''Gelobt seist Du, Mahal,'' rief Skirfir laut, ''der Du Bräutigam und Braut erfreust!''

Der ausbrechende Applaus signalisierte das Ende der Dankeszeremonie für die Sieben Segnungen.

''Es ist noch nicht ganz vollbracht!'' rief Fíli, und die Menge verstummte augenblicklich wieder. Er stieg zu Kíli und Nÿr auf das Podium und sah sie an. Er streckte eine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben vor und präsentierte zwei aus Mitril geschmiedete Ringe — einfache Reifen, verziert mit Kílis Wappen.

Ein Rabe gab ein lautes, glucksendes Geräusch von sich, flog herbei und landete auf Kílis Schulter. Ganz offensichtlich war er sehr an den blanken Gegenständen interessiert.

Ein unterdrücktes Lachen ging durch die Zuschauermenge

Kíli verzog das Gesicht und hob einen Arm. Er stupste den Raben an und ließ ihn auf seine Hand steigen. ''Nein, nein, keine glitzernden Dinge für dich, Corax'' sagte er ganz ruhig. ''Das ist für Hen-Hen. Los, verschwinde!''

Er gab dem Vogel einen Schwung, und der sah aus, als würde er lachen, als er auf einem benachbarten Balkon einen neuen Sitzplatz fand.

Der Rabe ließ sich friedlich nieder, und Kíli nahm den kleineren Ring aus Fílis Hand und steckte ihn auf Nÿrs Finger.

Er nahm ihre Hände zwischen die seinen und sprach das traditionelle Gelübde. ''In meinen Hallen findest Du ein Heim, und in Deinem Herzen werde ich zu Hause sein.'' Er sah sie an, sein Blick voller Entschlossenheit. Die Worte waren ihm mehr als ernst.

Dann nahm Nÿr den größeren Ring, steckte ihn auf seinen Finger und wiederholte leicht abgewandelt die Worte. ''In Deinen Hallen finde ich ein Heim, und in _meinem_ Herzen,'' betonte sie, ''wirst Du zu Hause sein.''

An diesem Punkt fügte Fíli etwas hinzu, was nicht zum traditionellen Ablauf gehörte und womit Nÿr nicht gerechnet hatte.

Beka trat in ihrem lavendelfarbigen _hanbok_ vor, während ihr Krieger-Vater förmlich um sie herum schwebte. Sie trug ein kleines Kissen in den Händen.

Fíli dankte ihr mit einem Nicken und nahm einen einfachen Kronreif von dem Kissen und hielt ihn empor.

''Willkommen, Herrin Nÿr,'' sprach er, und senkte den Reif, um ihn auf ihren Kopf zu setzen. ''Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht, Prinzessin von Erebor.''

In der Menge wurde teilweise der Atem angehalten, dann waren einige Begeisterungsschreie zu hören, schließlich erhob sich erneut Applaus.

Fíli breitete die Arme aus und trat zurück. ''Hat jeder ein Ale?'' rief er.

Wie geplant, brachte Bofur einen bis zum Überlaufen gefüllten, schäumenden Krug Ale, Kíli nahm ihn entgegen und sah Nÿr an, ob sie bereit war. Sie war immer noch sprachlos, über die zusätzliche Geste mit dem königlichen Kronreif.

Doch der letzte Akt der Zeremonie stand unmittelbar bevor.

''Auf Drei?'' fragte Kíli.

Sie nickte, er zählte, hob auf drei den Krug, und sie schafften es beide gleichzeitig, zu trinken, ohne alles zu verschütten. Und als Kíli den Krug absetzte, hatten sie beide Schaum im Gesicht.

Kíli drückte seinem Bruder den leeren Krug in die Hand, nahm seine Liebste in beide Arme und hob sie hoch. Er küsste sie stürmisch, ohne sich um den Schaum im Gesicht zu scheren. Der Kreis aus Familie und Freunden trat zurück, und während die versammelte Menge zuschaute, schwenkte er sie im Kreis. Sie lachte und hob eine Hand, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Reif an seinem Platz blieb.

Nun kannte der tosende Applaus keine Grenzen mehr. Die Raben erschraken sich bei dem Lärm, flogen auf und kreisten für einen Moment in der weiten, offenen Halle.

''Denkst du, dass du mich lieben kannst?'' neckte Kíli.

Sie antwortete ihm auf die einzige Weise, die ihr in den Sinn kam — mit einem stürmischen Kuss, der keine Zweifel ließ.

..

.

* * *

 _Shamukh_! = wörtlich : Salut! oder ''Lasst uns beginnen!

 **Die Sieben Segnungen und die Gelöbnisse** : Diese stammen von Roy, alias ''The Dwarrow Scholar'' alias ''Kandral Strongbeard''. Einfach 'the dwarrow scholar' in google eintippen, da findet sich seine tolle Arbeit. Alle Anerkennung gebührt Roy.

 **Bofurs Handtrommel** : Summer stellt sich da etwas vor, was einer Irischen Bodhrun gleicht, die mit einem Schlägel gespielt wird. Es gibt auf YouTube eine Menge Beispiele.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin** : So, es ist vollbracht. Kíli ist unter der Haube. Ich habe jetzt Glückstränen in den Augen. Wie geht es Euch?

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

Ps.: … wer es noch nicht gesehen hat, ich habe das erste Kapitel meiner eigenen kleinen Geschichte ''Der Rat von Elrond'' geposted. Selbstverständlich sind auch Fíli und Kíli dabei. Vielleicht gefällt Euch die ja auch… J.

..

.


	22. Kapitel 22

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 22**

Fjalar, ältester Sohn von König Fíli und Lehrling als einer, der mit den Raben sprechen konnte, wurde plötzlich klar, dass dies das erste Mal seit langer Zeit war, dass seine ganze Familie wieder an einem Ort vollständig versammelt war. Es war der Abend nach der Hochzeit seines Onkels, er hatte seinen Teil dabei gut gemacht (und seinen Vater stolz, so hoffte er zumindest) und man hatte ihm erlaubt, Ale zu trinken. Tatsächlich war er gerade bei seinem dritten Krug. Der Abend könnte kaum besser sein.

Insgesamt war es eine recht ordentliche Feier, dachte er bei sich. Alle zusammen waren sie nicht so viele, und sie hatten die Königliche Empfangshalle mit Beschlag belegt. Schließlich war es kein großes königliches Festmahl mit anschließendem Tanz und allem Drum und Dran. Fjalar wusste, dass man bei einer großen Feier von ihm erwartet hätte, ein Mädchen aufzufordern und einige Runden auf der Tanzfläche zu absolvieren. Doch heute Abend gab es keinen Tanz und Fjalar konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er so einigen ernsthaften Peinlichkeiten aus dem Wege gegangen war.

Mahal sei Dank, dass man auf einer Feier in kleinem Rahmen bestanden hatte, da sich sein Onkel immer noch von seinen Verletzungen erholte. Selbst jetzt, während Kíli einen glücklichen Eindruck machte, lachte und seine frisch gebackene Prinzessin bei den Händen hielt, konnte Fjalar die Zeichen sehen. Sein Onkel hinkte ein bisschen, noch immer hatte er eine noch nicht ganz verheilte Schramme auf seiner Wange, und er war einfach nicht ganz er selbst, nicht sein übliches, temperamentvolles Wesen, was man bei einer fröhlichen Feier erwartet hätte. Vielleicht nahm er seine Vermählung einfach nur sehr ernst… doch Fjalar vermutete, dass es nicht daran lag. Was immer bei den Goblins geschehen war, es war nicht wirklich gut ausgegangen.

Die Tatsache, dass sein Vater nicht darüber sprach, bestätigte das eindeutig.

Und Fjalar hatte die zurückliegende Woche beim Dienst als einer, der mit den Raben sprechen konnte, verbracht. Ein guter Weg für einen Jungen, Informationen zu sammeln. Er hatte mit seiner Cousine während der ruhigeren Stunden auf der Westlichen Terrasse versucht, die Teile zusammenzufügen und sich ein ungefähres Bild zu machen. Was immer da im Gange war, es hatte etwas mit irgendeiner Art von Durin-Familiengeheimnis zu tun, da waren sie sich ganz sicher.

Er suchte den Raum nach seiner Cousine Beka ab. Wenn er gemusst hätte, dann hätte er sich wegen eines Tanzes zu ihr geflüchtet. Lieber seine Cousine als ein _tatsächliches_ Mädchen.

Schließlich entdeckte er sie. Doch was er da sah, hatte er absolut nicht erwartet.

Nicht nur, dass sie immer noch ihr Kleid trug — nichts weniger als einen traditionellen _hanbok_ — sie hatte sich auch noch auf einem Sofa gegen ihren Vater gekuschelt und schlief tief und fest, während sie immer noch einen Fliederzweig mit einer Hand umklammert hielt.

Und Dwalin saß mit geschlossenen Augen bei ihr, hatte den Kopf zu ihr geneigt und sah so aus, als könne nichts auf der Welt ihn dazu bringen, sie zu stören.

In dem Moment spürte Fjalar, wie sich der Arm seines eigenen Vaters um seine Schultern legte und er ihm ins Ohr sprach.

''Lass die beiden mal in Ruhe,'' murmelte sein Vater. ''Wehe, du ärgerst sie.''

Fjalar runzelte die Stirn. ''Ich wollte gar nicht…''

Sein Vater hob wissend eine Augenbraue und sein Blick war ernst.

''Werde ich nicht, versprochen,'' sagte Fjalar aufrichtig.

''Guter Junge,'' sagte sein Vater und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. ''Die Familie ist mehr wert, als all der Reichtum in diesem Berg, Fjalar. Vergiss das niemals.''

Und dann zog ihn sein Vater an sich und umarmte ihn fest.

* * *

Fíli, König unter dem Berge und älterer Bruder des Bräutigams, hatte die Hoffnung schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, dass er jemals erleben würde, dass sein Bruder sich niederlassen und ein Mädchen heiraten würde. Kíli war ein Kämpfer, willens und treu bis zum letzten Tropfen Ale, wie ein Sprichwort sagte.

Doch er war in vieler Hinsicht unglücklich gewesen.

Entsetzlich unglücklich… wegen einer Morgul-Wunde und eines Drachen.

Wenigstens war der Drache nun fort. Es blieb abzuwarten, was aus der Morgul-Wunde geworden war.

Und so glücklich Kíli mit seiner frisch gebackenen Prinzessin an seiner Seite auch aussah, Fíli konnte seines Bruders Erschöpfung deutlich an der Spannung um seine Augen und dem schlimmer werdenden Hinken erkennen. Auch diese kleine Familienzusammenkunft war etwas mehr, als er zu verkraften in der Lage war.

Es war noch nicht so viele Tage her, dass er sich in den Händen einer Goblin-Horde befunden hatte… und endlich einer einundachtzig Jahre währenden Schlacht mit einem Drachen entronnen war.

Mahal, natürlich war der Junge etwas müde. Das war ihm zuzugestehen.

Fíli gab seinen leeren Ale-Krug einem vorbeigehenden Bediensteten und suchte nach seiner Frau Gemahlin.

''Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, den Beiden ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden zu gönnen, Liebste.''

Sie drückte zustimmen seine Hand. ''Deine Geige liegt da drüben bei Nama,'' sagte sie. ''Bist du bereit?''

''Ah,'' antwortete er, ''lass sie mich nur noch stimmen, dann bin ich soweit, wenn du es bist.'' Er lächelte sie an.

Fíli und sein Bruder hatten als Jungs beide gut Geige gespielt. Doch mit der Zeit war Kílis Spiel auf der Strecke geblieben. Fíli spielte immer noch, doch nur im Kreise der Familie um die wunderbare Stimme seiner Frau Gemahlin zu begleiten, wenn sie für ihn sang.

Und generell pflegten der König und die Königin von Erebor nicht öffentlich für musikalische Unterhaltung zu sorgen. Fíli konnte sich ganz ehrlich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal für jemand anderen als für seine Frau und seine Kinder gespielt hatte.

Doch heute nahm Fíli seine Geige aus dem Kasten, spannte den Bogen und überprüfte die Stimmung.

Wie erwartet, brachte das Geräusch jedermann dazu, sich umzuwenden und zu schauen. Einige Gesichter zeigten völlige Überraschung. Einige andere lächelten und freuten sich über das unerwartete Vergnügen. Waren sie sich doch im Klaren, was für ein seltener Genuss sie erwartete. Selbst die verschlafene Beka wurde wieder wach und sah auf. Sie zerrte ihren Vater auf die Füße, um mit ihm ganz vorne zu stehen und zu lauschen.

Nama hatte sich vorbereitet und lud eine gute Freundin aus den Eisenbergen ein, sich dazu zu setzen. Fíli erkannte Olga, eines der fünfzig Mädels, die zum _Austausch von Sitten und Gebräuchen_ aus dem Königreich seines Cousins Steinhelm nach Erebor gekommen waren. Und sie spielte sehr gut Melodeon. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig mit ihrem abgenutzten Instrument auf ihrem Knie und spielte eine einzelne Note, damit er seine Geige dazu stimmen konnte.

Fíli nickte zufrieden und Frau An und Nama stellten sich zwischen ihn und Olga.

''Zuerst,'' sprach Fíli zu der kleinen Versammlung, ''meine Glückwünsche für die Frischvermählten.''

Die Gäste applaudierten. Kíli sah etwas beschämt aus, Nÿr wurde rot, aber beide verbeugten sich zum Dank, die Hand auf dem Herzen.

''Wie ihr alle wisst, ist es Tradition, dass die Familie dem glücklichen Paar Geschenke überreicht.'' Die Anwesenden nickten und murmelten zustimmend. ''Und Mahal weiß, ich könnte ihnen einen Haufen Gold geben und die vornehmsten Gemächer im ganzen Berg…''

Einige der Leute glucksten. Selbstverständlich besaß Kíli all diese Dinge bereits.

''Doch in diesem Fall wollte ich, dass mein Geschenk für die beiden etwas ist, was mehr von Herzen kommt.'' Er neigte den Kopf zu seinem Bruder und seiner frisch gebackenen Schwägerin. ''Also haben meine Frau Gemahlin und unsere Freundinnen Nama und Olga sich bereit erklärt, mir behilflich zu sein. Und da es für uns nun an der Zeit ist, diese beiden in etwas Ruhe und Zweisamkeit zu entlassen, wollen wir ihnen ein _Yâsithâlh Kumathur_ schenken… eine alte Tradition. Sie bedeutet soviel, wie die Frischvermählten zu Bett zu schicken.''

Alle lachten, einige Gäste klatschten Beifall. Kíli senkte verlegen den Blick und Nÿr wurde erneut rot.

Fíli schmunzelte zufrieden und erfreute sich an dem Scherz. ''Ihr alle mögt jetzt denken, dass es ein Schänken-Lied ist, das ich von Bofur gelernt habe.'' Er lachte und nickte Bofur zu. ''Doch ich freue mich, Euch allen mitteilen zu können, dass es das nicht ist. Die Melodie ist sehr alt, und sie ist als ein Segen voller Liebe und guten Wünschen zum Abschied gedacht, die ein älteres Mädchen dem Jüngeren mitgibt.'' Fíli sah für einen Moment selber etwas verlegen aus, dann sah er Kíli an. ''Das ist deine Gelegenheit, Brüderchen, dich auf diese Seite des Raumes zu begeben und dich bereit zu machen, zu verschwinden.''

Kíli folgte dem Hinweis und beeilte sich, seinen Ale-Krug einem Bediensteten zu geben und Nÿr's Hand zu greifen. ''Die Tür?'' Er grinste und zeigte auf die Tür, die zu den Familiengemächern führte.

Fíli nickte. ''Ja, genau die. Aber wehe, du gehst, bevor wir unser Lied beendet haben.'' Fílis Grinsen wurde noch schelmischer. ''Mir ist schon klar, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst…''

Die Anwesenden schnaubten und glucksten vor Lachen.

Kíli und Nÿr waren in bester Stimmung und lachten mit. Die Gäste waren mehr als willens, zu helfen und zum Gelingen von Fílis kleiner Vorstellung beizutragen. Sie machten Platz für die Musiker. Kíli stellte sich hinter seine Braut und schlang seine Arme um sie. Dann bildeten alle anderen mit glücklichen Gesichtern eine Gasse und schauten freudig zu. Es war tatsächlich nicht weit bis zu der bewussten Tür. Sogar die Bediensteten traten zurück, stellten sich hinter die Gäste und beobachteten das Geschehen mit fröhlichem Lächeln.

''Hier also ist unser Geschenk für euch,'' sagte Fíli, die Hand auf seiner Brust. ''Von Herzen, mein _nadadith_.''

Fíli setzte ein ernste Mine auf und brachte seine Geige in Position.

Olga begann mit einem leisen Summen ihres Instruments, welches einen beinahe magischen Hintergrund bildete. Frau An summte mit ihrer klaren, reinen Stimme eine Eröffnung, und nach der ersten Strophe fügte Fili mit seiner Geige die Begleitung hinzu. Nama und Olga sangen mit ihren tieferen Stimmen die Harmonien. Nach der zweiten Strophe hallten die Wohlklänge des Liedes wunderbar von der hohen Decke der Kammer wider. Fíli spielte ein kurzes Solo, und in diesem Moment drehte sich Nÿr in Kílis Armen um und schlang ihre um seinen Hals.

Und die beiden Frischvermählten waren mehr als glücklich, jedermann im Raum das sehen zu lassen, was die wunderschöne Musik am besten unterstrich: einen langen, hingebungsvollen Kuss, gefolgt von einer zarten Berührung Stirn-an-Stirn. Die beiden sahen einander tief in die Augen und wiegten sich sanft im Takt der Melodie. Beinahe alle Anwesenden begannen, es ihnen gleich zu tun, während das Lied die Liebste besang und sie in die Hallen ihres Gemahls verabschiedete. Als Kílis Hände Nÿrs Kopf sanft an sein Herz drückten und er seine Augen schloss, zweifelte niemand auch nur im Mindesten daran, dass der Krieger und die Heilerin Gefährten fürs Leben waren.

Während Fíli die letzten Noten spielte, dauerte ihr letzter, süßer Kuss an, während die kleine Versammlung von Gästen klatschte und sich vor Rührung die Augen abtupfte.

Als Kíli und Nÿr die Köpfe hoben, wurden sie beide rot, und diesmal scheuchte Fíli sie gutmütig davon.

Einer der Diener hatte die Tür geöffnet, Kíli dankte seinem Bruder mit einem Neigen des Kopfes und winkte den Gästen zusammen mit Nÿr zu. Es war niemandem entgangen, dass die beiden begierig darauf waren, sich gegenseitig durch diese Tür zu eskortieren und etwas Zeit für sich zu haben.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen, und das Stimmengewirr in der Königlichen Empfangshalle wurde vor Begeisterung immer lauter. Viele der Gäste traten vor, um der Königin und ihren beiden Begleiterinnen Nama und der schüchternen Olga für ihre Darbietung zu gratulieren. Nama ging ganz souverän damit um, doch Olga fächelte sich frische Luft zu, denn die ganze ungewohnte Aufmerksamkeit regte sie offensichtlich auf. Fíli lächelte ihr zu.

Er sah, dass Bofur sich zu ihr gesellte, um einen Blick auf ihr Melodeon zu werfen. ''Das ist eine nette Ziehharmonika,'' beglückwünschte er sie und hielt höflich seinen Hut in den Händen.

Fíli unterdrückte den Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen.

Und dann kamen Fjalar und Skirfir, beide bereit, als Haushofmeister zu agieren. Fíli überreichte seinem Sohn die Geige, damit er sie in den Kasten zurücklegte, und nahm das Handtuch, das Skirfir ihm reichte. Er tupfte sich damit das Gesicht ab und trocknete seine Hände.

''Danke, Jungs,'' sagte er lächelnd. ''Ich hoffe, es war annehmbar.''

Ausgerechnet Skirfir hatte ganz rote Wangen. ''Das war wirklich wunderschön, mein Herr,'' sagte er. ''Absolut angebracht für eine Prinzessin.''

Fíli bemerkte, dass der Junge Beka anblinzelte. Ihr hübsches Kleid war etwas zerknittert, als sie sich an ihres Vaters Arm klammerte.

Fíli betrachtete den jungen Skirfir eingehender. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass der Junge selber ein Mädchen fand. Er blickte auf Beka. Mahal, vielleicht nicht unbedingt dieses noch so junge Mädchen.

''Sei vorsichtig hier, mein Junge,'' murmelte er und legte Skirfir kameradschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. ''Vielleicht in fünfzig Jahren. Und selbst dann wird dir ihr Vater vielleicht vorher den Bauch aufschlitzen.''

* * *

Corax hatte an diesem Morgen auf dem Felssims mit Rabenprinz gesprochen, seinem Ersten Freund. Rabenprinz sprach endlich wieder mit ihm. Es ging ihm besser.

Doch Corax war immer noch beunruhigt. Jeden Tag flog er vom Berg zu den Felsspitzen. _Steine mit Eidechsen, nahe bei dem Feld mit den Mäusen_. Der Ort, zu dem er den Kriegsschwarm geführt hatte.

Irgendetwas störte ihn immer noch an diesem Ort. Etwas Böses.

Er flog über den Platz, kreiste, landete sogar auf der Felszunge. _Vielbeinige? Da sind keine Vielbeinigen mehr?_

Er krähte eine Herausforderung, laut und kräftig, gerichtet an jeden, der ihn hören mochte... an jede der Vielbeinigen, die ihn hören konnte.

Doch da war Stille.

Er beäugte den Wald, suchte in den Schatten. Keine Vielbeinigen, nicht eine einzige.

Schließlich kreiste er erneut über der Lichtung, sah den mächtigen Berg und flog dann zum Heim seines Ersten Freundes und dem glücklichen, vertrauten Ort mit den Kiefern zurück, an dem ihm Rabenprinz Nüsse und Früchte bereit legte.

Manchmal sogar eine Maus.

Doch immer noch störte ihn etwas.

 _Irgendetwas…_

 _.._

 _._

* * *

 _Yâsithâlh Kumathur_

 ****Summer schreibt über Fílis musikalisches Geschenk an seinen Bruder:**

Die Beschreibung ist inspiriert von der life-Version von ''Bold Riley'' von den Wailin' Jennys, zu finden auf You Tube. Mir ist klar, dass der Musikgeschmack sehr unterschiedlich ist und dass dies möglicherweise nicht Euer Ding ist, doch für mich ist ihr Gesang die die weibliche Version zu den männlichen Stimmen des Misty Mountain Songs. Und die einfachen, akustischen Instrumente passen zu einer Kultur mit tragbaren Folklore-Instrumenten. Wenn ihr mögt, hört es Euch einmal an. Selbstverständlich hat der Text dieses Songs eine völlig andere Bedeutung, doch dies ist ein Alternativ-Universum. Ich stelle mir eine andere Interpretation vor… Freundinnen, die ein Mädchen verabschieden, wenn sie in die Hallen ihres Mannes zieht.

Nebenbei bemerkt… Kíli und Nÿr haben ja einiges an Prügel einstecken müssen und sind sicher sehr erschöpft. Und auch wenn das ihr Hochzeitstag ist, sind sie mit Sicherheit nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, noch großartig herumzutollen. Also ist das mehr ein romantisches Schlaflied, denke ich. Ich stelle mir vor, sie schaffen es gerade mal zu ihrem Bett, kuscheln sich völlig k.o. zusammen und schlafen sofort ein. ;-)

 **Jessie meint** : Nun, wer weiß? ;-)))

Ich hoffe, auch ihr seid nun alle zufrieden und fallt glücklich ins Bett. Das haben wir uns alle verdient.

Mahals Segen, Summer, Jessie und Leobaer

..

.


	23. Kapitel 23

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 23**

Bruilan von der Vorhut der Königlichen Wache von Minat Tirith, verließ Thal mit der Königlichen Delegation. Er ritt neben Éowyn, der Herrin von Ithilien. Er fühlte sich unter all den Angehörigen von verschiedenen Königsfamilien ein wenig fehl am Platze: drei Männern, einem Elb und einem Zwerg.

Allerdings hatte der König von Erebor höchstpersönlich nach seiner Anwesenheit verlangt, und offensichtlich ging es an diesem Vormittag dabei nicht um einen Empfang zu einem offiziellen Essen. Der König unter dem Berge schien etwas Anderes im Sinn zu haben.

Die Herrin Èowyn hatte eine Unmenge von Fragen.

''Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr kürzlich Erebors neue Prinzessin getroffen habt,'' sagte Éowyn. Sie alle hatten von Prinz Kílis plötzlicher Hochzeit gehört, und ganz Thal war wegen der Neuigkeit völlig aus dem Häuschen.

Bruilan nickte. ''Ja, meine Herrin. Ein Mädchen, das Euch in mancher Hinsicht nicht unähnlich ist. Und sie ist eine geschulte Heilerin.''

''Ist sie das?'' Éowyn machte große Augen. ''Ich habe gehört, dass Erebor große Fortschritte in der Behandlung von Verbrennungen gemacht hat, und ich würde gerne mehr darüber lernen. Erzählt mir, wie sie so ist.''

''Sie ist sehr tüchtig,'' sagte Bruilan, und gab damit eine möglichst allgemeine Beschreibung ab. Er wollte es vermeiden, Klatsch zu verbreiten. Dankenswerterweise schloss sein König und Freund Aragorn zu ihm auf, so dass er neben ihm ritt.

''Ich denke, was Frau Éowyn zu fragen versucht, ist,'' erläuterte Aragorn mit einem belustigten Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht,'' ob sie stark behaart ist und einen Bart trägt. Ich fürchte, dass Meister Gimli ein ziemlich schreckliches Bild von Zwergendamen gezeichnet hat.'' Aragorn lächelte breit. ''Es würde vielleicht helfen, wenn ihr diese Vorstellung korrigieren würdet, bevor wir eintreffen.'' Er nickte nachdenklich.

Bruilan drehte sich zu Éowyn und bemerkte, dass sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Zu ihrer anderen Seite ritt ihr Mann, Prinz Faramir. Er lächelte warm und voller Zuneigung. Éowyns beharrliche Neugier war ihm offensichtlich mehr als vertraut.

''Ah,'' hob Bruilan an. ''Sie ist ein bisschen größer und weniger füllig als die meisten Zwergendamen. Schwarzes Haar, sie trägt einen einzelnen Zopf, der ihr den ganzen Rücken hinab reicht… und keinen Bart!'' Er wies auf seine Ohren.'' Lediglich dezente Koteletten.'' Er lächelte Éowyn an.

''Sie reicht mir ungefähr bis hier.'' Er klopfte auf seinen Ellbogen, um ihre Größe anzudeuten. ''Sie ist größer als Gimli, denke ich. Und bei weitem nicht so schwer…''

''War sie zurückhaltend? Ich habe gehört, dass Zwergenmänner ihren Frauen nicht gestatten, sich draußen in der Welt zu bewegen.''

''Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das so kennengelernt habe. Zwerge sind Menschen gegenüber generell etwas zurückhaltend und skeptisch, das ist wohl wahr. Doch die Herrin Nÿr ist sehr eigenständig und weit gereist. Sie hat die Blauen Berge besucht und ist erst kürzlich zurückgekehrt, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendeinen Burschen um Erlaubnis gefragt hat.'' Bruilan musste Lachen. ''Und niemand hätte sie davon abhalten können, in diese Goblinhöhle zu gehen.''

Éowyn sah auf Gimli, der mit Bard vor ihnen ritt.

Bruilan erzählte weiter. ''Ich glaube, diese Geschichte, dass Zwergenfrauen niemals ihre Gemächer verlassen, ist ein Gerücht, eine Fehlinformation,'' erläuterte er. ''Ich habe Mädchen in Uniform gesehen, ich sah sie schwer arbeiten. Es scheint da keine großen Unterschiede zu den Burschen zu geben.''

''Und Kinder? Habt ihr Zwergenkinder gesehen?''

Bruilan schüttelte den Kopf. ''Als ich dort war, habe ich keine Kinder gesehen. Doch soweit ich verstanden habe, hat der König mit vier Kindern eine ungewöhnlich große Familie.''

''Fandet ihr die Prinzessin sympathisch? Ich würde mich sehr gerne mit ihr anfreunden. Allerdings befürchte ich, mir könnte ein gesellschaftlicher Fehltritt unterlaufen.''

''Ich empfand sie als nett und freundlich. Allerdings waren wir auf einem geheimen Einsatz… also kann ich nichts über ihre Manieren bei einer nachmittäglichen Teestunde sagen.'' Bruilan zwinkerte mit einem Auge. ''Wir hatten einen anstrengenden, harten Ritt, und sie hat sich nie mit auch nur einem Wort beschwert. Sie kann blitzschnell reagieren, und sie kennt keine Gnade für Goblins. Soviel kann ich Euch mit Sicherheit sagen. Wir wurden aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen und ich verlor sie für einen Moment aus den Augen… als es vorbei war, befürchtete ich das Schlimmste. Doch sie hatte zwei von ihnen ganz alleine fertig gemacht. Einem hatte sie das Genick gebrochen, den anderen hat sie mit einem präzisen Stich ins Herz erwischt.''

Éowyn nickte nachdenklich. ''Ein Heiler wird wissen, wie man den größten Schaden mit möglichst wenig Kraft anrichten kann.''

Bruilan lächelte. ''Sie ist ein mutiges Mädchen, und sie hat ihren neuen Titel mehr als verdient. Aber wisst ihr, wir sind ganz allein in eine Goblin-Höhle gegangen…''

Éowyn nickte. Sie wusste, was es hieß, dunklen und bösen Mächten entgegenzutreten, um einen geliebten Menschen zu verteidigen.

''An einem Punkt saßen wir ziemlich in der Klemme.'' Er blickte Frau Éowyn an und senkte seine Stimme. ''Die Goblins, die uns gefangen genommen hatten, entdeckten, dass sie ein Mädchen war, und die Situation war auf Messers Schneide. Sie war bereit, in den Tod zu springen, ehe sie es zulassen würde, dass man sie anrührte. Die Tragödie konnte verhindert werden, aber es war knapp.''

Éowyn sagte zunächst nichts. Doch sie erkannte, dass ihn diese Erfahrung belastete. ''Es tut mir leid. Krieg ist generell nicht freundlich zu Frauen.''

''Vergebt mir, dass ich davon gesprochen habe…'' Bruilan war besorgt, dass er ein unangemessenes Thema angeschnitten hatte. ''Ich hatte Euch nur verständlich machen wollen…''

''Ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen,'' murmelte Éowyn, doch ihr Blick zeigte eine Spur von Furcht. ''Ich bin dankbar, dies zu wissen… manchmal bin ich zu neugierig, und ich sehe ein, dass ich etwas mehr Takt zeigen muss…''

''Du hast ganz recht, dass du etwas vorsichtiger vorgehen solltest,'' flüsterte ihr Faramir von der anderen Seite zu. ''Die Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht sind bekannt dafür, dass sie nicht nur ungeheuer wohlhabend sind, sondern auch sehr zurückhaltend und reserviert.''

''Und sie sind darüber hinaus sehr tapfer und sehr stark,'' fügte Aragorn hinzu. ''Und dieser Berg ist selbst ein seltsames und sehr machtvolles Ding.'' Er sah zum Gipfel empor, dem sie sich jetzt näherten.

''In der Tat,'' warf Arwen ein. Sie hatte sich leise mit Legolas unterhalten, doch nun zügelte sie ihr Pferd, um sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Sie hob den Kopf, um sich die morgendliche Briese in ihr Gesicht wehen zu lassen, Sie atmete tief ein. ''Er ist alt… sehr alt…tiefer und erdverbundener als jeder Ort der Elben. Und er birgt eine ungeheure Kraft.'' Sie lächelte. ''Doch ist es keine dunkle Magie. Sie ist stark… unbeugsam. Sie ist wie Erde und Feuer, wohingegen die Magie der Elben wie Wind und Wasser ist.''

Für einen Moment ritt Aragorn schweigend weiter und überdachte ihre Worte. ''Wenn Sauron jemals Macht über Erebor erlangt hätte, dann wären all unsere Pläne fehlgeschlagen. Die Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht und das Volk von Thal haben die Nördlichen Lande gehalten, und nur durch ihre Mühen haben wir obsiegt. Ich möchte dies durch unsere Beziehungen mit beiden Königen und ihren Völkern ehren. Sie waren bei unserem großen Sieg vor Minas Tirith ebenso unsere Verbündeten wie jene, die dort ins Feld gezogen sind.''

Éowyn und Faramir neigten beide verständnisvoll den Kopf, die Hand auf dem Herzen, gefolgt von Bruilan.

Gimli ritt neben ihnen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er wusste all das selbstverständlich bereits.

* * *

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, betrachtete die Zeichnungen, die auf seines Bruders Ratstisch ausgebreitet lagen: die künstlerischen Darstellungen von Zeichnern, die die Gebeine des großen Drachen in Flammen zeigten, festgehalten in unterschiedlichen Stadien. Zeichnungen von riesigen Knochen und dem gewaltigen Schädel, als er von Reihen von schwer arbeitenden Zwergen ans Ufer geschafft worden war, Knochen, die unter der Wucht von Kriegshämmern zu Staub zertrümmert wurden, und die Überreste, die von Fackeln in Brand gesetzt worden waren. Und zuletzt die gewaltige Explosion, die vom Zorn des Königs, der mit der Macht des Berges im Einklang gestanden hatte, noch verstärkt worden war… blau schimmerndes Feuer und Elemente, die verdampft waren.

Er hatte diese Explosion gespürt… durch ihre Kraft war die Macht des Drachen schließlich gebrochen worden.

''Das war eine dreiste Meisterleistung, oh König unter dem Berge,'' kommentierte Kíli mit einem Anflug von Humor. ''Das ganze Ding aus dem See zu zerren…'' Kíli schüttelte den Kopf. ''Ich kann mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Thorin irgendwo da oben sitzt und sich über uns kaputtlacht.''

Er bemerkte, dass Fíli grinste. ''Ich denke, das tun sie alle. Sogar Mutter. Doch die Idee kam aus Gondor. Ich habe es nur geschehen lassen.''

''Sind sie das?'' Kíli hob den Kopf und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die von der Großen Halle zu hören waren. Offensichtlich war dort etwas im Gange. Sie erwarteten heute die Delegation von König Aragorn.

Fíli sah von den Zeichnungen auf und nickte. ''Ich glaube schon. Wie geht es Deinem Fuß? Wir werden heute eine Menge herumlaufen müssen.''

''Meinem Fuß geht es gut,'' gab Kíli zurück. ''Hör auf, mich verrückt zu machen.''

''Und schläfst du auch gut,'' neckte Fíli, ging auf dem Weg aus den königlichen Gemächern voran und dann eine Passage zur Großen Halle hinab.

Kíli neckte zurück. ''Tief und hochgradig befriedigend.''

Fílis Augen funkelten, als er ihn über seine Schulter zurück ansah. ''Gut zu hören. Gerade mal drei Tage verheiratet, und schon ist das ganze Leben eine reine Wonne.''

Kíli lachte. '' Weißt du, eigentlich hat sich nichts wirklich verändert. Sie lernt immer noch für ihre Prüfungen, und ich bin immer noch unterwegs, um die Dinge zu tun, die du mir aufträgst, was auch immer es sein mag…''

Fíli ging durch die hohe, königliche Tür voraus und führte sie in die riesige, offene Halle. Dann gingen die Brüder nebeneinander, um schließlich vor des Königs Stuhl zu warten, den er für die alltäglichen Amtshandlungen benutzte, einer bescheideneren Nachbildung des alten Throns.

''Nun, dass sich da nichts geändert hat, ist wohl mein Fehler,'' räumte Fíli ein. ''Ich muss zugeben, dass ich eine völlig ineffiziente Anstandsdame gewesen bin.'' Fílis Lächeln zeigte einen Anflug von Selbstzufriedenheit. ''Ich habe einfach in die andere Richtung gesehen, als ihr angefangen habt, die Gemächer zu teilen…''

''Und dafür danke ich dir,'' nickte Kíli. ''Das war etwas besser als deine Methode, wie du zugeben musst.''

Fíli lachte laut. ''Allerdings. Der erste Monat mit An war ein ziemliches Desaster.''

''Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass sie ein richtiges Bett würde haben wollte,'' stichelte Kíli. ''Ein persönliches Schlafgemach, oder ein Abort mit einer Tür?''

''Ach, was du nicht sagst.'' Fíli lachte erneut. ''Wir waren reichlich ungehobelt in diesen Tagen. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass sie bei mir geblieben ist.''

Kíli schüttelte bei diesen Erinnerungen den Kopf. Sie hatten in den offenen Hallen unter den Wachen gehaust… der Teil von Erebor, in dem sich die Königlichen Gemächer befanden, war zu dieser Zeit noch nicht gereinigt und wieder bewohnbar gemacht worden. Er blickte auf die kühle Schönheit des mächtigen, grünen Malachitgesteins, dass sie umgab. Die blank polierten Oberflächen der herrlich beleuchteten Stadt im Herzen des Berges hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mehr mit der staubigen Ruine voller Leichen und Drachengestank, die sie vor einundachtzig Jahren vorgefunden hatten.

Er legte eine ernste Mine auf und stützte seine Hände in einer Pose auf seinen Gürtel, die der des Königs entsprach, und sah auf die Gruppe der Gäste, die sich ihnen näherte.

Er musste zwei Dinge tun, um für die Ereignisse der letzten beiden Wochen Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Auf eine Sache freute er sich schon, auf die andere nicht unbedingt.

* * *

Nach den offiziellen Begrüßungen wurden die Besucher in den Empfangsraum geleitet, damit sie nach ihrem langen Ritt eine Erfrischung zu sich nehmen konnten.

Kíli wusste genau, dass das Unvermeidbare nicht mehr aufzuschieben war.

''Legolas Grünblatt,'' er verbeugte sich vor dem Elben, der ein wenig abseits von den anderen stand.

''Mein Herr Prinz von Erebor.'' Legolas legte seine Hand über sein Herz.

''Ich möchte euch von ganzem Herzen meinen Dank aussprechen, ebenso zutiefst Abbitte leisten und mich entschuldigen,'' sagte Kíli aufrichtig.

Immerhin fiel Legolas nicht in das alte Verhaltensmuster zwischen ihnen zurück und beleidigte ihn als Antwort. Trotzdem trat Gimli zu ihnen und sah sie beide an, für den Fall, dass ein Vermittler notwendig werden sollte. Kíli bemerkte, dass auch Aragorn sich zu ihnen umdrehte, jedoch blieb er ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen stehen.

Kíli legte seinem Cousin die Hand auf den Arm, um ihm zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war.

''Geht es um Tauriel?'' Legolas sprach mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. ''Aragorn hat mir von dem Drachen erzählt… wie er ihre Seele fing und sie hier festhielt.''

Kíli senkte den Blick. ''Ich bereue zutiefst… mehr als ich sagen kann, dass ich nicht früher erkannt habe, dass sie gefangen war.''

Er sah wieder auf Legolas und war einmal mehr voller Traurigkeit.

Legolas blinzelte nur, ihm fehlten die Worte.

Kíli wappnete sich und sprach weiter. ''Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass sie ihre Seele verborgen hielt, um sich dem Drachen zu entziehen und zu verhindern, dass er sich ihrer bedienen konnte. Das war sehr mutig von ihr.''

Legolas nickte abwesend. Auch er wirkte tieftraurig. Doch wie bei den meisten Elben konnte Kíli auch bei ihm nicht so ganz erkennen, was er wirklich empfinden mochte. ''Ist sie nun frei?'' fragte Legolas.

''Ja,'' antwortete Kìli. Das zumindest konnte er bestätigen. ''Wir haben Lebewohl gesagt… sie war glücklich, am Ende — bereit, zu gehen.'' Kíli rang nach Worten und schluckte hart. Seine Stimme war ein wenig zitterig und wurde sehr leise, als er weitersprach. ''Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie die Sterne sehen kann, und sie sagte ja.''

Legolas schloss die Augen.

Kíli sprach weiter und die Erinnerung an sie ließ seine nächsten Worte noch einfühlsamer klingen. ''Es war, als ob ich fühlen konnte, wie ihr Geist tanzte. Ich spürte, wie sehr sie die Bäume liebte, und alle lebendigen, wachsenden Dinge… und ich weiß, ihr größtes Geheimnis war ihre Liebe zu euch.'' Kíli hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er weitersprach. ''Und ihr sehnlichster Wunsch im Leben war, eines Prinzen würdig zu sein.''

Legolas öffnete seine Augen und sah für einen Moment regelrecht geschlagen aus. ''Da kamt ihr ins Spiel. Ich bin froh, dass ihr es ward, der ihr Freund wurde,'' murmelte er. ''Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass sie nun frei ist.'' Er sah Kíli an.

Kíli nickte einmal.

''Sie hat dem Drachen widerstanden, um das Waldlandreich zu schützen, Legolas.'' In Kílis Stimme klang Überzeugung. ''Ich wünsche mir, das man sich wegen ihrer großherzigen Seele und ihrer Aufopferung an sie erinnert. Bitte versprecht mir, dass ihr eurem Volk dies berichtet, damit sich jeder an sie erinnert. Sie hat es für ihr Volk getan.'' Die nächsten Worte sprach er sehr leise. ''Sie tat es für euch.''

Legolas sah auf seine Füße, doch dann hob er eine Hand und legte sie Kíli auf die Schulter. ''Das verspreche ich, Mellon. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass wir uns ihrer erinnern.''

Und dann fiel der Elbenprinz zu Kílis völliger Überraschung auf ein Knie und verbeugte sich vor ihm, die Hand auf dem Herzen.

''Oh nein, dass ist nicht richtig,'' lächelte Kíli, schon etwas entspannter. Doch er verbeugte sich ebenfalls… sehr tief. ''Ich verdanke euch sehr viel, mein Herr. Nicht zuletzt das Leben meiner Liebsten.''

Legolas schmunzelte. ''Bitte verzeiht, dass ich sie ein wenig schon mal über die Schwelle getragen habe, bevor ihr die Gelegenheit dazu bekamt,'' scherzte er. Er meinte natürlich seine Rettungsmission. Schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, der Nÿr von dem schmalen Felssims in Sicherheit getragen hatte.

''Gute Sache, dass ich zu besinnungslos war, um mich zu beschweren.'' Kíli grinste.

Doch Legolas scherzte nicht weiter. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder sehr ernst. ''Sie haben in diesem Kampfring fünf Elben getötet… wusstet ihr das?''

Kíli war ernüchtert. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht leicht, einen Elben zu töten. ''Es ist sehr schmerzlich, auch nur einen zu verlieren.''

''Doch ihr, der ihr ein Kind Aulës seid, habt überlebt. Und darüber bin ich froh. Legolas zog Kíli zu sich heran und legte seine Stirn auf Kílis. ''Lebt euer Leben, wie ihr es schon immer hättet tun sollen,'' sagte er.

Und er erhob sich und schritt davon. Kíli blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Gimli, der den ganzen Wortwechsel beobachtet hatte, nickte gelassen. ''Er wird es verstehen, mit der Zeit,'' sagte er zu Kili. Dann hielt er inne und seufzte, offenbar völlig in alte Erinnerungen versunken. Die Trauer, die Legolas und sein Cousin für das Elbenmädchen empfanden schien ihn an seine eigene Schwärmerei aus alten Tagen zu erinnern. ''Ach, Galadriel, sie war eine Dame, die es wert war, sich ihrer zu erinnern…''

Kíli sah auf und bemerkte, dass Aragorn jetzt neben ihm stand. Sie tauschten einen raschen Blick des Erschreckens aus, als wollten sie beide sagen, ‚nicht schon wieder…' dann lächelten sie einander an.

''Ich fürchte, ich bin der nächste, der eure Zeit in Anspruch nimmt,'' sagte Aragorn zu Kíli.

* * *

Nÿr stand still neben Kíli in einem kleinen Empfangsraum. Man hatte sie eingeladen und sie recht zwanglos Königin Arwen vorgestellt. Der formelle Empfang mit allen anderen aus der Königlichen Delegation würde später stattfinden.

Immerhin standen Fíli und Nÿr Kíli zur Seite, als er eine Untersuchung seines Beins über sich ergehen lassen musste. Er sah nicht sonderlich glücklich dabei aus. Nun sahen sie alle drei zu, wie Aragorn und Arwen, Herrn Elronds Tochter, das Problem überdachten.

Natürlich ging es um Kílis Morgul-Wunde.

''Ich bin nicht so ein erfahrener Heiler wie mein Vater,'' sagte Arwen. ''Aber ich erinnere mich noch ganz klar an die Beratung, die wir speziell über eure Verletzung hatten. So eine Verwundung ist keine Kleinigkeit. Meine eigene Mutter wurde mit dieser Art Gift verletzt... und Ada konnte sie nicht heilen. Sie verließ uns zur gleichen Zeit wie Frodo.''

Nÿr bekam plötzlich schreckliche Angst und griff nach Fílis Hand. Er drückte sie, um Nÿr zu beruhigen, doch er sah genau so entsetzt aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

''Und doch tragt ihr dieses Gift schon länger in euch, als jeder von ihnen,'' fuhr Arwen fort und kräuselte eine ihrer Augenbrauen. ''Ich weiß nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat, mein Vater wusste es ebenfalls nicht. Eines jedoch ist gewiss: Die Zwerge sind einzig und allein Aulës Werk… und es steht geschrieben: Aulë machte die Zwerge stark und unnachgiebig. Ich denke, das heißt, dass ihr dem nicht erliegen werdet, auch dann nicht, wenn es den Goblins gelungen ist, dem Gift ein weiteres hinzuzufügen.''

Aragorn nickte. ''Doch niemand hat je gesagt, dass dies ohne Leid geschieht.'' Er sah Kíli an. ''Ich vermute, das wiederkehrende Fieber wird euch am kommenden Durins-Tag immer noch heimsuchen… ob nun abgeschwächt oder so schlimm wie zuvor, kann ich nicht sagen.''

Alle schwiegen.

''Doch ich kann euch versichern, dass es keine weitere Konversation mit toten Drachen geben wird.''

Kíli lächelte schwach.

''Und ich will euch Folgendes sagen,'' fuhr Aragorn fort. ''Der Unterschied zwischen eurem Zustand und dem von Frodo und Celebrian ist eure Unfähigkeit, sich außerhalb des Schutzes des Berges zu bewegen. Dieses Problem,'' er sah Kíli an, ''hängt vermutlich einzig und allein mit dem Geist des Drachen zusammen, nicht mit der Morgul-Wunde. Frodo wurde von den Neun verfolgt, weil er den Ring bei sich trug. Und sie folgten ihm bereits lange, bevor er mit der Morgul-Klinge verwundet wurde. Als der Ring vernichtet wurde, wurden auch die Neun zerstört, und er wurde nicht mehr gejagt. Sein wiederkehrendes Fieber jedoch blieb. In Eurem Fall, so denke ich, ist der Grund für die Bedrohung durch die Dwimmer-Wesen der Geist des Drachen.''

''Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass er Erebor jetzt verlassen kann?'' fragte Fíli.

''Ich will damit sagen, das wir es ausprobieren sollten. '' Aragorn hob eine Augenbraue. ''Habt ihr nicht vor einigen Jahren versucht, den Boden Erebors zu verlassen?''

''Ja,'' nickte Kíli und wandte sich mit entsetztem Blick ab. ''Doch ich will nie mehr so einem Geist begegnen… nie wieder!''

Aragorn betrachtete Kíli eingehend. ''Niemand würde das wollen. Doch ich denke, bevor ich wieder abreise, sollten wir an den Ort zurückkehren, wo ihr versucht habt, die Länder Erebors zu verlassen, und es erneut wagen.''

''Das war nördlich des Berges,'' sagte Fíli. ''Am Rande der Ebene, die sich bis hinauf zur Dürren Heide erstreckt.''

''Also werden wir einen Versuch unternehmen. Wenn meine Vermutung richtig ist, mein Herr Zwerg,'' sprach Aragorn weiter, ''werdet ihr in der Lage sein, zu gehen, wo immer ihr hin zu gehen wünscht. Ich würde es sehr gerne sehen, wenn ihr in die Blauen Berge zurückkehrt.''

Kíli sah ruckartig auf.

''Weggehen? Meinen Bruder verlassen?'' rasch sah er Fíli an.

Aragorn lächelte warmherzig. ''Ich denke nicht, dass die Entfernung irgendetwas an eurer Liebe füreinander ändern würde. Nicht mehr lange, und die Straßen werden sehr viel sicherer und das Reisen zwischen den Königreichen ziemlich einfach sein.''

''Die Blauen Berge… wieso dorthin?'' fragte Fíli.

''In den Blauen Bergen liegt die älteste Ansiedlung der Zwerge in ganz Mittelerde, nicht wahr? Das ist eine große Verantwortung. Außerdem befinden sie sich direkt an der westlichen Grenze meines Landes.'' Er sah Kíli direkt in die Augen. ''Und das Volk der Blauen Berge selbst hat zu verstehen gegeben, dass es sich wieder einen König auf seinem Thron wünscht. Die alten Ratsherren, die euer Onkel zurückgelassen hat, sind im Niedergang begriffen, einer nach dem andern geht von uns. Einst waren es sieben, jetzt sind es nur noch drei.''

Kíli konnte nur fassungslos starren.

''Ich würde ihnen keinen geringeren als einen Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht anbieten, dazu möglichst noch einen, der in ihren Hallen geboren wurde. Sie sehen euch bereits als einen der Ihren an.'' Er nickte Fíli zu. ''Ihr hattet einen weisen Mentor, und die Erfahrungen, die ihr hier gemacht habt, haben euch wie keinen anderen für diese Aufgabe vorbereitet. Es ist an der Zeit für euch,'' sagte Aragorn mit Nachdruck, ''aus dem Schatten hervorzutreten und euren eigenen Weg in der Welt zu gehen.''

Aragorn und Arwen verabschiedeten sich sodann und kehrten in den Empfangsraum und zum Mittagsmahl zurück.

Nÿr sank auf den Rand der Couch, auf der Kíli saß, und blinzelte sprachlos.

Fíli starrte auf die Tür.

Für eine geraume Zeit sprach keiner ein Wort.

''Nun,'' sagte Fíli schließlich. ''Es besteht kein Anlass, sich Gedanken zu machen, bis wir Aragorns Vermutung überprüft haben.

''An der Grenze zur Dürren Heide?''

Fíli nickte. ''Und dann werden wir es wissen…''

..

.

* * *

 **AN** : Was denkt ihr? Besteht für Kíli wirklich die Möglichkeit, König der Ered Luin zu werden? Mit Nÿr als Königin an seiner Seite? Lasst uns wissen, was ihr denkt.

Mahal's Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	24. Kapitel 24

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 24**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, zu schlafen.

Er erwachte in den frühen Morgenstunden, und nicht einmal die tröstende Anwesenheit seiner Liebsten, die sich an seine Seite gekuschelt hatte, genügte, um die rastlosen Gefühle zu besänftigen, die ihm schwer in der Magengrube lagen.

 _Goblinhöhle. Yagrat. Spinnengift und Morgul-Fieber…_

Die Stimme des Drachen…

 _''Zwerg! Abscheuliche Brut Durins. Dreckstück!''_

 _Kíli zog sich in sich selbst zurück. Er wollte sich verstecken, Zuflucht suchen._

Nein!

Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett, wild entschlossen, den Klang der Drachenstimme in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Er griff sich ein Nachtgewand und zog es über, als er aus dem großen Gemach des Annex schritt und versuchte, seinen verstörten Geist auf bessere Gedanken zu bringen. Es war nur das Echo des Drachen. Nur ein Alptraum. Im ersten Moment wollte er sich in einen der großen Lederstühle setzen, um aus den großen Fenstern zu blicken und den Nachthimmel zu beobachten… doch dann öffnete er einfach die Tür und trat auf den Felssims hinaus an die frische Luft.

Es war eine klare Sommernacht, einige helle Sterne funkelten über ihm, scharf und ungetrübt in dieser großen Höhe am Berg.

Natürlich erinnerte ihn der Anblick an Tauriel.

Ihre Stimme war wie ein Wispern in seinem Ohr. _''Dieser süße Moment kann uns niemals all die Jahre zurückgeben, die er uns genommen hat, Kíli. Mach dich endlich frei von ihm. Boe i 'waen, mellon."_

All diese Jahre. Einundachtzig, in der Tat. Kili blinzelte, um seinen getrübten Blick wieder klar zu bekommen, er spürte, dass sein Gesicht feucht war. Er war völlig aufgewühlt, all die schrecklichen Ereignisse der Tage in den Händen der Goblins kreisten in seinem Kopf.

 _Du wirst kämpfen… du wirst aufstehen und dem Beispiel deines verdammten Onkels folgen…_

 _Ich konnte ihn sssseeehen. Ich konnte Thorin Eichenschild durch seine Krankheit sehen, genau wie ich dich durch deinen Morgul-Fluch sehe…_

 _Ich habe zugesehen, wie er es versucht hat._

Bilder von Thorin, tödlich verwundet, von Goblins umringt, die er verzweifelt abzuwehren versuchte. Bolg, der sich über ihn beugte.

Die Scene spielte sich wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf ab, verlangsamt und in seiner Erinnerung seltsam verzerrt.

 _Ich habe zugesehen, Zwerg! Ich habe gesehen, wie er versucht hat, mir die Stirn zu bieten, ich habe gesehen, wie er versagt hat. Ich war es. Ich habe seinen Schwertarm verkrüppelt, ich habe Bolg gewinnen lassen_.

Und erneut waren Kílis Augen weit offen, doch er nahm die wirkliche Welt um sich herum nicht wahr. Sein Geist war erfüllt mit der andauernden, verlangsamten Erinnerung an Thorin Eichenschild, wie er fiel, tödlich verwundet auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Überall Tod, Tod auf den Hängen des Berges.

 _Ja. Lass es enden…_

Und dann hörte er Fílis Stimme im Wind.

''Kíli!'' Sie klang scharf und befehlend. Er fühlte, wie er zurückgerissen und dann von starken Armen gehalten wurde.

''Kíli…'' Die Stimme seines Bruders, jetzt bebend vor Schreck. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Nÿr… da war Panik auf ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht.

''Ich habe nur etwas Luft geschnappt,'' murmelte er. Er war doch mehrere Schritte vom Abgrund entfernt?

Er sah genau hin. _Oh nein!_ Er stand unmittelbar am Rand.

Und er hatte es nicht mal wahrgenommen.

''Kíli…'' Seines Bruders Stimme klang so verzweifelt.

 _Mahal_. ''Fee…'' Er klammerte sich an seinen Bruder und spürte, wie er selbst am ganzen Leibe zitterte.

* * *

Am Morgen wollte Kíli den Ritt auf die Ebene an der Grenze Erebors absagen.

''Auf gar keinen Fall,'' sagte Fíli und untermauerte seine Meinung mit einem finsteren, sturen Blick. ''Wir überprüfen diese Annahme über den Drachen und bringen es hinter uns, Kíli. Wir haben Hilfe, wir werden uns diese Möglichkeit nicht entgehen lassen.''

Kíli fühlte sich fast wie Gunz, wenn er unter seines Vaters strenger Mine erstarrte. Er ergab sich, lenkte ein, nahm ein Bad und kleidete sich an. Doch er fühlte sich in keinster Weise bereit für diesen Versuch. Er fühlte sich wie ausgequetscht, enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen. Es wurde angenommen, dass der Drachen endgültig verschwunden war. Er sollte ihn nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen und ihn… in Trauer versetzen.

Und das Schlimmste… er hatte Nÿr Angst gemacht.

Er schnürte sein Hemd fertig zu und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

''Bitte verzeih,'' sagte er und drückte sie an sich. Sie sah elend aus, und er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn es seine Schuld war. ''Ich sollte all das überwunden haben. Ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten. Du musst denken, dass ich verrückt bin.''

Sie machte ein Geräusch, dass wie ein halb spöttisches Grummeln klang. ''Ich habe darüber nicht zu urteilen, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht,'' sagte sie, und verwendete damit seine eigenen Worte, die er einige Monate zuvor zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Damals war sie diejenige gewesen, dich mitten in der Nacht von Alpträumen aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war. ''Meine Liebe gehört dir, ganz egal, was passiert. '' Sie nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. ''Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen,'' flüsterte sie. Du hast in den letzten Wochen eine Menge durchgemacht, jeder würde in dieser Situation Alpträume haben.

Er wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er beugte sich vor und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

''Geh mit Fíli, mein Liebster,'' ermutigte sie ihn, ''dann bekommst du wenigstens auf diese Frage schon mal eine Antwort.

Er nickte. Er würde also gehen. Für sie.

Und als sein Bruder nach ihm rief, küsste er sie sanft. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und drückte seine Hand.

Schweren Herzens verließ er ihre Gemächer.

* * *

''Guten Morgen, Jungs,'' begrüßte sie Aragorn.

Kíli fühlte sich immer noch ganz benommen im Kopf und antwortete nicht.

''Verzeiht,'' entschuldigte sich Fíli. ''Schlimme Nacht.''

Aragorn zog besorgt sie Augenbrauen zusammen. ''Wie schlimm?''

''Turin Turambar - schlimm.''

Kíli war sich unsicher, ob er diesen Bezug verstand, doch offensichtlich wusste Aragorn, was gemeint war.

''Ein Grund mehr aufzubrechen und festzustellen, was passiert.'' Aragorn nickte und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Entschlossenheit. Er wandte sein Pferd auf den Pfad nach Norden und die ganze Gruppe brach auf.

Sie waren zu acht, als sie von der Westlichen Terrasse Richtung Norden zu der Eben ritten, die an die Dürre Heide grenzte.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Skirfir, Bruilan und Bard begleiteten Kíli und seinen Bruder. Alle hatten ihre Ausrüstung dabei, die sie zum Übernachten unter freien Himmel benötigten, Skirfir und Bruilan hatten zusätzlich alles, was man für Brandfackeln brauchte, an ihre Sättel gebunden. Der Ritt würde den ganzen Tag dauern, dann würden sie den Versuch wagen und am nächsten Morgen zurückkehren.

Nach der ersten Meile hatte die frische Luft und der Sonnenschein offenbar Kílis Stimmung etwas aufgehellt. Außerdem hatte er bemerkt, dass Bruilan sein neues Schwert an der Hüfte trug.

Das war der Teil des vorherigen Tages gewesen, auf den sich Kíli gefreut hatte, und sie hatten großen Spaß dabei gehabt. Er spürte, wie er beim Blick auf den Mann aus Gondor lächelte. Wahrscheinlich sein erstes richtiges Lächeln an diesen Tag.

''Habt ihr dem Schwert schon einen Namen gegeben?'' fragte er, als er aufschloss und neben dem Mann ritt.

Bruilan guckte etwas verlegen. ''Ja, das habe ich, mein Herr. Ihr habt mir erklärt, dass es eine _zagarâl_ Form hat. Ich finde das ist gut als Name, allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, was es wirklich bedeutet.

'' _Zagarâl_ ,'' sagte Kíli, ''ein absolut passender Name. Es heißt _Schlitzer_.'' Er knurrte absichtlich, als er das Wort aussprach und grinste dabei. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Bruilan das gefallen würde.

Bruilan legte die Hand auf das Heft. ''Gut zu wissen. Ich habe Gefallen an einem guten Hieb, besonders durch Ork-Gedärm.''

Während sie weiterritten ließ Kíli das Geschehen des gestrigen Tages in seinem Kopf Revue passieren.

Sie hatten die Gäste durch die höher gelegenen Minen geführt, durch die Schmelzerei und dann durch die Schmieden. Danach hatten sie an der Waffenkammer halt gemacht… ein weitläufiges Lager mit allen Arten von Schmiedearbeiten für die Kriegsführung. Einige der Waffen stammten noch aus der Zeit vor der Drachenherrschaft.

Kíli lächelte bei der Erinnerung an den gestrigen Nachmittag vor sich hin, als Fíli nach dem Rundgang mit den Gästen seine königliche Rolle ausgelebt hatte und den Mann aus Gondor vortreten ließ:

* * *

 _''Und nun zu unser aller Vergnügen, wenn ihr mir erlaubt,'' verkündete Fíli. ''Bruilan von der Königlichen Wache, Mann von Gondor,'' rief er und winkte den Mann zu sich. ''Danke, dass ihr meiner Aufforderung Folge geleistet habt und mit uns gekommen seid.''_

 _Bruilan trat vor, die Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Ich fühle mich geehrt, mein Herr und König von Erebor.''_

 _''Wie ich gehört habe, ist euer Schwert bei dem Einsatz in der Goblin-Höhle verloren gegangen.''_

 _Bruilan nickte. Man sah ihm an, dass ihn diese Tatsache ärgerte._

 _Kíli trat zu ihm und lächelte den großgewachsenen Mann an. Er hatte das mit Fíli zuvor abgesprochen und sich auf diesen Moment gefreut. ''Ihr würdet uns ehren, wenn ihr euch einen Ersatz auswählt,'' sagte er. ''Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit im Vergleich damit, dass ihr mein Leben gerettet und meine Liebste beschützt habt. Und,'' er wies mir einer Armbewegung auf die weitläufige Waffenkammer, ''wir haben jede Menge davon.''_

 _Bruilan blickte entgeistert drein. ''Mein Herr…!''_

 _Aragorn klopfte dem Mann ermutigend auf den Rücken. ''Ihr solltet in jedem Fall einen Blick darauf werfen,'' sagte er zu Bruilan. ''Ihr könnt unsere Gastgeber schließlich nicht beleidigen.'' Er nickte seiner Wache zu. ''Trefft eine gute Wahl.''_

 _''Ich denke, ich kann euch behilflich sein, die Auswahl etwas einzugrenzen,'' bot Kíli ihm an und führte Bruilan in einen Gang, in dem nur Schwerter gelagert waren. ''Ihr kämpft mit einem Langschwert?''_

 _''Ja, mein Herr.''_

 _Aragorn, Faramir und Bard folgten Kíli, begierig darauf, zu sehen, welche Waffen in den Tiefen von Erebors Gewölben lagerten._

 _Während Kíli die Männer weiter führte, hörte er, wie Gimli mit den Damen über Äxte sprach. Die Stimme seines Cousins wurde langsam leiser, als sie immer tiefer zwischen die langen Regale vordrangen. ''Diese hier sind nach den Schmieden sortiert, die sie angefertigt haben,'' erklärte Kíli und lenkte Bruilan in eine Abteilung mit großen Klingen, die für Männer der Menschen geeignet waren. Er zog eines aus der Scheide, hielt es waagerecht vor sich, um Bruilan die Markierung des Schmiedes zu zeigen und präsentierte Bruilan dann das Heft._

 _''Dieser Schmied war für seine Kunst sehr gut bekannt… traditionelle Schmiedearbeit, hergestellt in sieben-lagigem Aufbau. Sehr hart, die Schneide hält, wie sonst bei keiner anderen Art der Herstellung.''_

 _Bruilan nahm das Schwert ehrfürchtig und hielt es empor. Seine Augen wurden ganz groß als er das wellenförmige Muster auf dem gefalteten Stahl sah._

 _Er trat einige Schritte beiseite und führte probeweise einige Schwünge aus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war überrascht und er war zunächst sprachlos. ''Ich… ich habe noch nie zuvor eine Klinge wie diese geführt…'' murmelte er. ''Sie ist perfekt.''_

 _Kíli lächelte und zog sein eigenes Kurzschwert. Und schon waren sie alle in eine Diskussion über die Feinheiten der Balance von Klingen, dem mittleren Schlagpunkt, Gewicht, Bereiche der besten Wirkung und Ermüdung der Schwerthand vertieft. Kíli hatten den anderen mit einem Nicken angedeutet, dass sie gerne Schwerter ausprobieren könnten, wenn sie den Wunsch hatten. Und das war ohne Frage der Fall._

 _''Wenn ihr etwas mehr Platz in euren Waffenkammern benötigt… ich wäre gerne bereit, euch etwas zu entlasten,'' sagte Bard, versuchte ernst zu bleiben und blickte bewundernd auf ein Langschwert, was er im beiden Händen hielt. ''Als einer eurer treuen Verbündeten, die euch ein Leben lang zur Seite stehen, bekomme ich vielleicht besondere Konditionen?''_

 _Kíli sah ihn prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß an und zog dann die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. ''Wir erlassen euch zehn Prozent des Preises,'' verkündete er mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. ''Nur Gold. Alles im Voraus.''_

 _Die Männer brachen in Gelächter aus, Kíli zwinkerte Bard zu und nickte dann, was soviel bedeutete, wie 'Nehmt es, aber erzählt es nicht weiter und verderbt Bruilan nicht seinen großen Moment'. Bard strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und sah auf die Klinge als wolle er sagen, 'Komm zu Papa, Liebling'._

 _Bruilan nahm Kampfposition ein und probierte einige weitere Paraden und Schwünge._

 _Und Kíli konnte nicht widerstehen, erhob sein Schwert und schlug die Klinge des Mannes zur Seite. Die anderen ahnten, dass es eine Demonstration der Fechtkunst geben würde, und traten erwartungsvoll einige Schritte zurück._

 _Kíli griff mit einer Eröffnung an, die oft im Übungsring verwendet wurde._

 _Bruilan parierte den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit. ''Es liegt so leicht in der Hand,'' sagte er. ''Bemerkenswert.'' Er richtete die Klinge auf Kíli und griff seinerseits an._

 _Kíli, der sein Leben lang Schwertkampf praktiziert hatte, hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten das längere Schwert zu parieren. Allerdings musste er sich einmal ducken, um einem Hieb auszuweichen. Dann konnte er sein Temperament nicht mehr bremsen, schwang sein Schwert in einer Folge von blitzschnellen Moulinets und ging auf Bruilan los. Gegen die ersten drei konnte sich Bruilan mühelos verteidigen. Beim nächsten Angriff wich er zurück um einen Beinahe-Treffer zu vermeiden, als die wirbelnde Klinge in seinen Verteidigungsbereich eindrang. Spielerisch versuchte er eine weitere Verteidigung und war erneut überrascht, wie enorm leicht die Klinge in seiner Hand lag. Schließlich trat er mehrere Schritte zurück und hob die Hände._

 _Kíli blieb stehen und verbeugte sich vor Bruilan. ''Entschuldigt, mein Junge. Ich wollte euch nur behilflich sein, ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen.''_

 _''Mit einer Klinge wie dieser,'' nickte Aragorn Bruilan zu, ''könnt ihr den ganzen Tag kämpfen.''_

 _''Ihr könnt euch noch einige andere ansehen,'' bot Kíli ihm an. Doch Bruilan war bereits voller Bewunderung für die Klinge in seiner Hand._

 _Kili lächelte. Er hatte dieses spezielle Langschwert schon seit einiger Zeit im Sinn gehabt und war froh zu sehen, dass es genau das richtige war._

 _Gemeinsam begleiteten sie den sprachlosen Bruilan zu Fíli, Gimli und den Damen zurück._

 _Bei den anderen angelangt, bemerkte Kíli, dass Bard tatsächlich das Schwert, was er sich ausgesucht hatte behalten hatte, und etwas hinter ihnen zurückblieb, um Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden._

 _Frecher Kerl._

 _''Das ist es also?'' fragte Fíli Bruilan und streckte die Hand aus. Bruilan verbeugte sich und reichte das Schwert Fíli._

 _Fíli zog gerade soviel der Klinge aus der Scheide, um die Schneide zu prüfen, dann gab er es mit einem Lächeln und einer Verbeugung zurück. ''Bruilan von Gondor, bitte nehmt diese Schwert für Eure Dienste an Erebor in Ehren an.''_

 _Bruilan sah so aus, als ob er gerade einen Schlag abbekommen hätte und nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen war, als er auf ein Knie fiel und das Schwert vom König entgegennahm._

 _''Wessen Markierung ist das?'' fragte Aragorn, als er auf das Heft sah._

 _Fíli warf einen Blick auf das Zeichen, dass der Schmied in das Metall geschlagen hatte, und lächelte. ''Thorins.''_

 _''Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen,'' sagte Kíli noch, hob die Augenbrauen und klopfte seine Taschen ab. Einen Moment später zog er einen ledernen Beutel in der Größe eines großen Apfels hervor und warf ihn Bruilan zu._

 _Bruilan fing ihn mühelos auf. Das Klirren von Münzen war nicht zu überhören. Ein weiteres Mal war Bruilan völlig verblüfft._

 _Kíli zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ''Für den Fall, dass ihr Auslagen hattet.''_

* * *

Bei Einbruch der Nacht erreichten sie den Ort am Rande der Ebene, an dem Kíli und sein Bruder vor Jahren ausprobiert hatten, wie weit der Schutz des Berges vor den Dwimmer-Wesen reichte. Es war ein kahler Flecken, ein ungeschützter, freiliegender, flacher Fels an der nördliche Grenzte von Erebors Land.

Ein scharfer Nachtwind blies von Osten. Das Land vor ihnen war trockener und mehr mit Büschen bestanden als der Westliche Abhang des Berges, der Boden bestand überwiegend aus grobem Sand.

Eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang stellten sich alle acht in einem Verteidigungsring auf. Skirfir und Bruilan reichten brennende Fackeln herum.

Angesichts der schlimmen letzten Nacht stand Kíli nun mit dem Stein Erebors unter seinen Füßen und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der argwöhnische Besorgnis zeigte, in der Dunkelheit. Sein Haar wehte ihm um sein Gesicht. Er war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was diese Sache betraf...

Noch zwei Schritte, und er würde den Schutz des Berges verlassen.

Seine Gefährten auf dieser Reise standen schweigend um ihn herum, sieben von ihnen hielten Brandfackeln. Fíli stand am nächsten bei ihm, und jede einzelne Linie seiner Gesichtszüge war von Sorge geprägt.

Aragorn stand am weitesten entfernt. ''Ist jeder an seinem Platz?''

Legolas schloss die Augen, als ob er etwas in der Luft zu spüren versuchte. ''Die Sterne sind schweigsam heute Nacht. Jegliche Zwietracht ist weit entfernt.''

Aragorn nickte Kíli zu. ''Wenn ihr bereit seid, mein Herr Prinz.''

Kíli sah den König von Gondor an, einen Mann, der sich so sicher war, dass das, was sie hier taten, das Richtige war.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und blickte dann seinen Bruder an. Sie spürten beide den selben Schauder im Angesicht dessen, was nun geschehen mochte.

..

.

* * *

 _Boe i 'waen, mellon_ = Ich muss nun gehen, mein Freund.

 **AN** : Summer und ich haben uns sehr gefreut, dass es Euch alle so überrascht hat, dass Aragorn Kíli als König in den Ered Luin sehen möchte. Die Frage ist nur, hat Kíli überhaupt die Chance, dorthin zurück zu kehren? Bald werden wir es wissen. Was denkt Ihr?

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	25. Kapitel 25

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 25**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, stand an der nördlichen Grenze von Erebors Land unter dem klaren Nachthimmel. Sein Bruder, sein Cousin und sein junger Freund und Bogenschütze bildeten zusammen mit ihren Verbündeten Bard, Legolas, König Elessar und Bruilan, dem Mann des Königs, einen Kreis um ihn. Alle waren bereit, eine Vermutung zu überprüfen. Jeder von ihnen hielt eine brennende Fackel, um ihn im Falle eines Angriffes zu verteidigen.

Und Kíli war bewusst, dass alle darauf warteten, dass er den ersten Schritt machen würde: aus dem Schutz des Berges hinaus zu treten.

Und dann würde er entweder von Dwimmer-Wesen befallen werden… oder eben nicht.

Kíli wappnete sich und entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, die Sache hinter sich zu bringen.

 _Dann werde ich es wissen…_

Er holte einmal tief Luft und trat auf den Kiesboden der Ebene am Rande der Dürren Heide hinaus. Er machte etwa zehn Schritte und blieb dann stehen.

''An dieser Stelle sind sie beim letzten Mal über mich gekommen,'' verkündete er. Dunkle Erscheinungen, nicht etwa angezogen von seinem Morgul-Fluch, wie sie all die Jahre gedacht hatten, sondern von der Präsenz des Drachen-Geistes, der ihn immer im Auge behalten und begierig auf eine Chance zur Rache gewartet hatte.

Doch heute Nacht, da der Geist des Drachen tatsächlich verschwunden war… nichts. Seine Ehrenwache war höchst aufmerksam, behielt die Umgebung genau im Auge, und alle hielten die Brandfackeln bereit.

Kíli schluckte hart und ging dann noch ein Stück weiter. Der Kreis seiner Beschützer folgte ihm.

Nichts.

''Zieht Euch ein Stück zurück,'' sagte Aragorn zu ihnen. ''Gewährt ihm etwas mehr Raum.''

Kíli wurde flau im Magen, war er doch so weniger gut geschützt. Doch während die anderen ihren Abstand zu ihm vergrößerten, kam sein Bruder näher.

Kíli war immer noch aufs Äußerste angespannt und blickte Fíli dankbar an. Dann machte er einige weitere Schritte und entfernte sich weiter vom Schutz des Berges.

Immer noch… nichts.

Sie gingen weiter und blieben diesmal nicht eher stehen, bis sie sich eine Viertel Meile vom nächstliegenden Gestein Erebors entfernt hatten.

Seine Freunde blieben ebenfalls stehen und verteilten sich in einigen Fuß Entfernung hinter ihnen.

Und absolut nichts stand zwischen Kíli und den freien Ländern von Mittelerde... da war auch nicht die Spur von dunklen Geistern im Wind.

Legolas, gut bekannt für sein feines Gespür für solche Dinge, schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte keinerlei Störungen in der Ruhe der Nacht. Vielmehr blickte er mit gelassenem Gesichtsausdruck empor in den mit Sternen übersähen Himmel. Tief am Horizont erhellte der Mond die Hügellandschaft der Heide. Legolas sah aus wie ein Elb, der sich in schönen Erinnerungen verloren hatte.

Als letzten Beweis löschte Fíli seine Brandfackel in der losen Erde. Und er stand bei Kíli, nun der Nacht ausgeliefert und völlig schutzlos.

Und noch immer geschah nichts.

Kíli spürte, wie ihn sein Bruder bei der Hand nahm.

''Mahal. Ich denke, du bist frei…'' Er und Fíli sahen einander an. ''Ich glaube, das heißt, Du bis in der Lage zu gehen,'' sagte Fíli mit Tränen in den Augen. ''Wann immer du es wünscht und wo immer du hin möchtest.''

Kili hörte, wie er ein Schluchzen unterdrückte, und um ein Haar schniefte er selbst, als er sich herumdrehte und seinen Bruder langsam umarmte.

''Aber ich gehöre zu dir,'' wisperte er. Er konnte sich ein Leben, getrennt von Fíli, kaum vorstellen. Nun, wo er frei war, zu gehen, fragte er sich, ob er das überhaupt über sich bringen konnte. ''Ich war immer bei dir.''

Fíli schniefte erneut. ''Ja, ich weiß, doch ich darf nicht selbstsüchtig sein, Kee. Jedes Küken muss einmal das Nest verlassen und seine Schwingen erproben.'' Fíli drückte ihn fester an sich. ''Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es immer gut für dich war, in meinem Schatten zu stehen. Ich wünsche mir, dass du dein eigenes Leben lebst, Kee.'' Er nahm seines Bruders Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und drückte seine Stirn gegen Kílis. ''Es würde mich glücklich machen, wenn du das tust. Auch wenn es mich gleichzeitig auch traurig machen würde.''

Kíli wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm zwanzig unterschiedliche Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf schossen… und alles war völlig verschwommen.

Aragorn trat zu ihnen und sie ließen einander los. Fílis Hand ruhte jedoch weiter auf Kílis Arm.

''Da draußen liegt eine ganze Welt vor Euch, mein Herr Prinz,'' lächelte Aragorn. ''Ich denke, ihr seid frei, loszureiten und sie zu erkunden.'' Seine Stimme klang sanft in der milden Nachtluft.

Kíli sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen so, als hätte er eins über den Kopf bekommen, und hätte Schwierigkeiten, wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen.

Aragorn legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. ''Niemand verlangt von euch, dass ihr auf der Stelle aufbrecht,'' murmelte er beruhigend. ''Viel mehr denke ich, dass ihr am Durins-Tag in Erebor sein solltet,'' sagte Aragorn, ''und abwartet, was passiert.''

Fíli nickte. ''Das ist ein Plan, mit dem wir leben können,'' sagte er zu Kíli. Er klang irgendwie heiser.

Kíli fühlte sich zu aufgewühlt, um zu antworten. Doch er ließ sich von seinem Bruder wieder an sich drücken.

''Ich danke euch für eurer Hilfe,'' flüsterte Fíli Aragorn zu.

Aragorn stand mit der Hand auf dem Herzen neben ihnen und nickte. ''Findet Frieden, ihr starken Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht.''

* * *

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wurde Fíli vom sehr lauten Ruf eines Raben unmittelbar neben seinem Ohr geweckt, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Geräusch, als ein großer gefiederter Freund auf seines Bruders Brust landete.

''Rabenprinz!''

Es war Corax. Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und er war nicht allein. Ein kleiner Schwarm von etwas mehr als zwölf Raben war in ihr Lager eingefallen.

Kíli grummelte wegen des unsanften Erwachens und Fíli scheuchte drei der Vögel von seiner eigenen Zudecke. Bard schützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen.

''Schon gut, schon gut, ich stehe auf'', sagte Kíli zu Corax. ''Ich spreche mit dir, doch ab auf die Bäume mit dem Rest von euch!'' kommandierte er, während er sich aufrappelte.

Corax war offensichtlich begierig auf Neuigkeiten.

''In Ordnung. Nachricht für Hen-Hen,'' sagte Kíli, und ließ Corax auf seinen Arm springen. ''Sag ihr, dass es mir gut geht. Keine Geister. Verstanden?''

''Hen-Hen.'' Corax zupfte an der Schulternaht von Kílis Mantel. ''Hen-Hen. Hen-Hen!''

''Sag ihr, dass es mir gut geht und dass ich sie liebe. Keine Geister.''

Corax wetzte sich den Schnabel an Kílis Arm.

Kíli sah so aus, als ob er nun genug von frühmorgendlichen Eskapaden der Raben hatte. Er hob den Arm und wies Corax zurück zum Berg. ''Flieg rasch, für mich, und bring ihr rasch die Botschaft von mir.''

Corax richtete seinen Schnabel auf den Berg, krächzte laut, sprang in die Luft und flog davon.

''Nimm deine Freunde mit,'' rief Kíli ihm nach. Einige der Raben folgten ihm.

Doch die meisten blieben.

''Hoch mit euch!'' rief Fíli und scheuchte die Raben mit einer Armbewegung auf. ''Ab in die Bäume, wenn ihr schon hierbleibt.''

Fíli stellte zufrieden fest, dass die Vögel aufflogen und gehorchten.

Abgesehen von dem unsanften Erwachen wegen der Raben hatten sie keinen Grund, sich sonderlich mit der Rückkehr zu beeilen. Skirfir hatte sich die ganze Nacht ruhelos herumgewälzt und gab schließlich zu, dass ihm die Spinnenbisse immer noch Beschwerden bereiteten.

Fíli erkannte, dass dies möglicherweise auch Kílis unruhige Nachte vor ihrem Ritt erklärte, wenn man bedachte, dass Spinnengift und Morgul-Gift so ziemlich dasselbe waren. Und Kíli hatte mit beidem zu kämpfen.

''Ich denke, dass ihr damit richtig liegt,'' stimmte Aragorn ihm zu, als sie nebeneinander auf einem Baumstamm saßen und in der kühlen Morgenluft einen heißen Tee genossen.

''Die Heiler in den Hallen meines Vaters verwenden Kletten-Tee, um das Blut von Opfern der Spinnen zu reinigen,'' erklärte Legolas.

Fíli sah überrascht auf. Auch Aragorn wirkte interessiert.

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Jedenfalls hilft er bei Elben.''

''Fíli nickte. ''Danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde das bei den Heilern in meinen Hallen vorbringen. Vielleicht ist er ja auch gut für die Jungs hier.''

''Und ich würde gerne wissen, ob es auch bei Menschen wirkt,'' fügte Bard hinzu. Seine Truppen waren ebenso von Angriffen durch Spinnen bedroht wie die von Fíli oder Thranduil.

Fíli dachte über die Zusammenhänge zwischen den Geistern von Drachen, Spinnen- und Morgul-Gift nach.

Und während die drei Könige in der Morgensonne saßen und zusammen mit Legolas und Gimli Tee tranken, kümmerten sich die andern Jungs, Kíli, Skirfir und Bruilan gemeinsam darum, die Pferde und Ponys zu putzen und zu satteln.

''Es besteht keine Eile, die Entscheidung wegen der Blauen Berge zu treffen,'' sagte Aragorn zu Fíli. ''Ich verstehe, dass euer Bruder Zeit braucht.'' Er lehnte sich zurück. ''Doch schreibt mir, wie der Durins-Tag verlaufen ist. Seht zu, ob er vorher eine kurze Reise unternehmen kann — hinaus zu den Eisenbergen vielleicht.''

Fíli nickte. ''Es war eine harte Zeit für ihn, hier eingesperrt zu sein. Ich würde es sehr gerne sehen, wenn er hier rauskommt. Erebor mag zwar ein goldener Käfig sein…''

Aragorn verstand genau, was er meinte. ''Aber es ist dennoch ein Käfig.'' Sie schwiegen für einen Moment. Dann runzelte Aragorn die Stirn. ''Ihr solltet ebenfalls bedenken, dass es eine sehr gute Lösung sein könnte, ihn in einige Entfernung von dem Ort zu bringen — dem Ort an dem er verletzt wurde und all diese Qualen erlitten hat. Die Blauen Berge sind eine ordentliche Strecke entfernt… manchmal ändert Entfernung die Dinge zum Besseren. Und selbst wenn seine Fieberanfälle hier wiederkehren, es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass sie dort nicht so schlimm werden würden oder gar ganz verschwinden.''

''Ihr denkt, dass Entfernung Einfluss darauf haben kann?'' fragte Fíli.

Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Nun, Frodo litt unter der Wunde, die er auf der Wetterspitze erlitten hatte. Und im Auenland war er immer noch zu nah an diesem Ort, vermute ich.''

Fíli dachte darüber nach. ''Ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, wie dankbar ich für eure Hilfe bin,'' sagte er zu Aragorn. ''Erebor steht tief in eurer Schuld.''

Aragorn lächelte und klopfte Fíli aufs Knie. ''Wisst ihr, dass Gimli sich in den Glitzernden Höhlen in Rohan niederlassen will?''

Fíli nickte. ''Aber er braucht nicht meine Erlaubnis, um das zu tun…''

Aragorn stimmte zu. ''Allerdings war der Krieg sehr hart für Rohan. Sie haben dort so gut wie nichts mehr, und Handel zwischen euren Ländern, um dort eine Kolonie der Zwerge zu unterstützen, würde dem Volk von Rohan sehr helfen.'' Aragorn wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Berg.

Gimli saß neben ihnen und sagte nichts. Aber das Funkeln in seinen Augen sprach Bände.

Fíli hob eine Augenbraue. ''Ah. Gut, ein Ausbau des Handels würde durchaus auch einen Vertrag über Siedlungen erfordern… sagen wir eventuell mit einer Abgabe im Austausch gegen Schürfrechte verbunden.'' Er schmunzelte. ''Und Mahal weiß, dass einiges von diesem Gold hier herauskommen sollte, um etwas Gutes in der Welt zu tun.''

Aragorn lehnte sich vor und ergriff die Hand von Erebors König.

''Ihr seit in der Tat ein bemerkenswerter Zwerg, genau wie Gandalf es mir einmal gesagt hat.'' Aragorn lächelte. ''Mukhuh _Mahal udnîn zu ra sanzigil umkhûh zu_ , mein guter König von Erebor.''

Fíli senkte verlegen den Blick, als er die korrekte Formulierung in Khuzdul hörte, die Aragorn zu seinen Ehren verwendet hatte.

Immerhin war er vorbereitet, die Geste zu erwidern.

" _No gelin a vellin idh raid gîn_ , mein guter König von Gondor,'' sagte er, die Hand auf dem Herzen, und beugte den Kopf. Gerade genug um zu zeigen, dass es ihm Ernst damit war.

* * *

Vier Zwerge ritten alleine die engen Kehren des Pfades auf die Westliche Terrasse Erebors hinauf. Die Männer und der Elb hatten sich am Fuße des Weges von ihrer Gruppe getrennt, um nach Thal zu reiten. Die Zwerge hatten den kürzeren Weg zum nächstliegenden Tor Erebors eingeschlagen, um rasch nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Fíli hatte durchschaut, dass Aragorn ihn behutsam dazu gebracht hatte, die Rolle eines Financiers für die Unternehmung seines Cousins zu übernehmen. Doch tatsächlich störte ihn das nicht. Das Leben seines Bruders war mehr wert als all die Münzen, die weggeschlossen in den Katakomben Erebors lagen. Wenn sie ihren Nachbarn in Rohan halfen, umso besser.

Kíli und Skirfir nutzten ihre Zeit im Sattel für Schwertübungen: die Klingen im Reiten zu ziehen und aus dem Sattel zuzuschlagen.

Skirfir war fest entschlossen, zu lernen, wie er es vermeiden konnte, dass ihm die Waffe entglitt. So wie er es seinem König versprochen hatte. Und Fíli war froh, zu sehen, wie er Fortschritte machte. Bislang hatte er noch nicht beobachtet, dass der Junge seine neue Klinge auch nur einmal hätte fallen lassen.

Schließlich, als das Ende ihrer Reise in Sicht kam, war Fíli immens erleichtert, dass sie von einer kleine Gruppe vertrauter Gesichter begrüßt wurden, während sie in die weite, offene Eingangshalle unter dem gewaltigen Felsüberhang an Erebors Westflanke ritten. Er erblickte seine Frau Gemahlin, seine süße kleine Tochter auf ihrem Arm, und seine frisch gebackene Schwägerin unter ihnen.

Er winkte Kíli, voraus zu reiten, als er bemerkte, dass sein Bruder seine Liebste ebenfalls am oberen Ende der Halle vor den Toren zum Inneren Erebors bereits entdeckt hatte. Kíli verschwendete keine Zeit. Er spornte sein Pony zu einem kurzen Galopp an, zügelte es wieder, sprang aus dem Sattel, umarmte seine Gefährtin und drückte sie fest an sich. Und Nÿr warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. In ihrem Gesicht stand nichts als pure Erleichterung geschrieben.

Zu guter Letzt war hier alles in Ordnung, dachte Fíli bei sich. Er sah seine Frau und seine Tochter an, blickte auf seinen Bruder und freute sich über das einfache Glück des Heimkehrens, besonders für Kíli, nach einundachtzig Jahren Kampf mit einem Drachen.

Man könne nicht mehr verlangen als Treue, Ehre und ein Kämpferherz, hatte Thorin einmal gesagt. Doch sein Onkel hatte dass wohl nicht ganz richtig verstanden.

Fíli wusste es inzwischen besser. Im Leben brauchte es auch Geduld, Beständigkeit und das unerschütterliche Vertrauen in vorbehaltlose Liebe, auch wenn ihn danach niemand je gefragt hatte.

..

.

* * *

 _No gelin a vellin idh raid gîn_ – Gondorischer Segen: Mögen Deine Wege grün und golden sein (Quelle: realelvish dot net phrasebook. Zu finden über Google.)

 _Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu ra sanzigil umkhûh zu_ – Khuzdul-Segen: Möge Mahal Dich beschützen und das Mithril Dich finden. (Quelle: The Dwarrow Scholar's common Khuzdul phrases.)

* * *

 **AN:**

Eigentlich ist das der Schluss von 'Warhammers - Gefahr für Durins Sohn'. Aber keine Sorge liebe Leser, es kommt noch ein zweiteiliger Epilog. Schließlich gib es bei einem bestimmten frisch verheirateten Zwergenpaar noch eine unerledigte Angelegenheit… ;-)))

Der erste Teil des Epilogs, der nächste Woche erscheint, ist eines meiner absoluten Lieblingskapitel des gesamten Erebor 3022-Kanons, und ich freue mich jetzt seit Jahren darauf, ihn euch zu präsentieren.

Und nach Teil zwei des Epilogs… nun, dann geht es weiter mit Geschichte 5.

Erebor 3022 ist noch lange nicht zu Ende erzählt.

Danke an alle, die uns auf dieser Reise begleiten.

Also bis nächste Woche,

Summer & Jessie , Fíli, Kíli und die ganze Familie. ;-)

..

.


	26. Epilog Teil I

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Epilog, Teil I**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, blickte nachdenklich und etwas finster, als er Corax mit seinem Arm Schwung verlieh und ihn in die Luft entließ. ''Sie sagen alle dasselbe: Da ist immer noch irgendetwas faul bei den Steinspitzen.''

Er drehte sich herum und sah den stahlharten Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders. ''Und was immer es auch ist,'' sagte Fíli mit leiser Stimme, ''es zeigt sich nicht bei Tageslicht.''

Kílis Gedärm geriet bei dem Gedanken in Aufruhr. _Goblins. Das hatte etwas mit weiteren Goblins zu tun._

Er stand in der frühen Morgensonne schweigend neben seinem königlichen Bruder auf der Höhe des Rabenberges und überdachte die beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten.

Ein böiger _hurus_ Wind hatte sich bei Sonnenaufgang erhoben, dieser merkwürdig warme Sommerwind, der manchmal schon am frühen Morgen um den Gipfel des Berges wirbelte. Es würde ein heißer, trockener Tag werden.

Sie sahen Corax nach, der zum Fuß des Felssimses flog, in Mitten des Schwarms landete und einen Aufruhr unter den anderen Vögeln verursachte.

''Ich werde die Waldläufer des Außenpostens auf Nachtwache schicken,'' sagte Kíli und sah nach Westen. ''Die Jungs dort haben Freude daran, ein Auge auf die Dinge zu haben.''

''Ja,'' stimmte Fíli zu, ''gute Idee.''

Doch vorerst standen sie weiterhin zusammen auf dem Rabenberg und arbeiteten gemeinsam mit den Vögeln, hoben ihre Arme und riefen sie einen nach dem anderen zu sich. Die Brüder standen Rücken an Rücken, lockten und grüßten ihre gefiederten Verbündeten, um sie danach mit dem Auftrag, bei Sonnenuntergang zurückzukehren und zu berichten, in alle Richtungen auf Erkundung zu schicken.

''Bis wir mehr wissen, ist das das Beste, was wir tun können,'' sagte Fíli mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, während er den westlichen Horizont absuchte. Die Haltung seiner Schultern zeigte seine innere Anspannung.

Kíli nickte. Sie sahen einander kurz an, um dann wieder in die Ferne zu blicken. Es gab immer wieder einen weiteren Kampf… immer noch wurden die Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht gejagt.

 _Einige Dinge änderten sich einfach nie._

Dann rief Fíli den letzten Raben zu sich, einen, den er bisher zurückgehalten hatte. Der Jungvogel flatterte von einem Geländer auf Fílis Arm. Er war begierig, auf Kundschaft geschickt zu werden, obwohl er ganz merkwürdig auf nur einem Fuß saß.

''Ich denke, du brauchst Ruhe, und es muss dich mal jemand anschauen, Raal.'' Fíli nahm den überraschten Vogel (der einen erschrockenen Quietschton ausstieß) geschickt unter den Arm. Kíli, der sah, was sein Bruder tat, nahm eine der tragbaren Vogelkisten von seinem Neffen hoch und öffnete den Deckel. Fíli stopfte den Raben hinein und verschloss die Kiste wieder fest. Raal würde sich in der dunklen Umgebung sogleich niederlassen und beruhigen, so dass sie ihn sicher nach drinnen bringen konnten.

''Der Junge wird immer besser darin, sich um die Raben zu kümmern,'' sagte Kíli und verbarg seine Besorgnis über eine mögliche Bedrohung bei den Steinspitzen, indem er das Thema wechselte.

Fíli nickte. ''Es ist eine gute Sache. Wenn Fjalar ein Fürsorger für Erebors Raben sein kann, dann wird er auch später ein guter Fürsorger für unser Volk.''

Kíli konnte nur zustimmen. ''Er ist ganz dein Sohn,'' erwiderte er. ''Er sorgt sich um jedermann.''

''Was ist mit dir? Schläfst du jetzt besser?''

Kíli sah seinen Bruder an. ''Ja, ich schlafe gut.''

''Und? Hilft der Kletten-Tee?''

Kíli verzog das Gesicht. Elben verwendeten Kletten-Tee um das Blut von Spinnengift zu reinigen. Und Erebors Heiler experimentierten jetzt auch damit. ''Es ist, als würde man völlig übersüßten Kompost trinken.''

Fíli lachte schallend. Es war das erste Mal, dass er an diesem Tag lachte. ''Und du bevorzugst, deinen Kompost ungesüßt zu nehmen?''

Kíli rümpfte die Nase. ''Ich bevorzuge einen guten Krug Ale, der ordentlich in den Kopf geht, danke schön. Warum kann man Spinnenbisse nicht mit Hopfen kurieren?''

Fíli schnaubte belustigt. ''Das wäre ja zu einfach. Komm mit. Ich habe etwas für dich in meinen Arbeitszimmer.'' Fíli klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, als er auf dem Weg zum Haupttor die Treppen hinab neben ihm ging. In der anderen Hand trug er die Vogelkiste. Schließlich waren beunruhigende Neuigkeiten, die von den Raben gebracht wurden, nicht die einzigen Belange, um die man sich in einem so großen Königreich wie dem ihren zu kümmern hatte.

Als sie sich Erebor näherten, erhob sich das imposante Haupttor vor ihnen und wirkte standhaft und eisern wie immer: von Schlachten vernarbt und vom Drachen gezeichnet, wie es nun mal war. Der tosende Wasserfall, der das Tor im letzten Frühling überschwemmt hatte, war jetzt nur noch ein feiner Schleier, so wie es zu Mittsommer gewöhnlich war. Als sie zum Tor hinabstiegen, passierte eine kleine Karawane Zwerge mit Maultieren den Kontrollposten. Sie kam früh von einem Besuch in Thal zurück. Das Volk des Berges suchte für den heißen Nachmittag das stets angenehm kühle Innere des Berges.

Sie fühlten den Temperaturunterschied, kaum dass sie sich zehn Schritte weit innerhalb der großen Halle befanden. Die trockene Hitze in der brennenden Sonne draußen wich der angenehmen Kühle der Kavernen Erebors.

Kíli sah zu, wie die Vogelkiste einem Pagen mit der Anweisung übergeben wurde, sie zum Prinzen zu bringen. Dann folgte er seinem Bruder durch die beindruckende Halle und dann den breiten Korridor entlang zum Arbeitszimmer des Königs.

''Letzte Nacht sind Gesandte eingetroffen,'' erklärte Fíli. ''Sie haben mir das gebracht.'' Fíli entrollte ein großes Pergament und breitete es auf dem Kartentisch aus. Kíli erkannte, dass es eine Zeichnung war, ausgeführt mit Feder und Tinte, dezent und wunderschön mit Wasserfarben koloriert.

Sie zeigte eine exquisite, mehrstöckige Berghütte, schon fast ein Schloss, mit einer großartigen Front aus Stein und prächtigem Holz. Dahinter erhob sich eine massive Granitklippe, die mit Schnee überpudert war. Darüber spannte sich ein klarer, blauer Winterhimmel.

''Erinnerst du dich an diesen Ort?'' fragte Fíli.

'' _Khelethur_ ,'' murmelte Kíli. ''Halle unter dem Himmel, in den Blauen Bergen. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich ein paar Mal dort gewesen bin, aber nicht, dort gelebt zu haben. An die Halle der Kadetten erinnere ich mich nur zu gut … und dann an Thorins Gemächer.'' Kíli lächelte gedankenversunken. ''Tatsächlich habe ich genug Zeit damit verbracht, ihm als Page zu dienen, um jeden Fingerbreit davon auswendig zu kennen.''

Fíli nickte. ''Wir haben für eine Weile dort gelebt, als du wirklich noch sehr klein warst…'' Er zeigte auf die Wohngemächer im fünften Stock, gleich unter dem Dach. ''In der Tat bist du dort geboren — ich kann mich sogar genau an den Tag erinnern.'' Fíli grinste ihn an. ''Du weißt, dass du jünger warst als Gunz, als uns Thorin in die Hallen der Kadetten gebracht hat? Es ist also kein Wunder, dass du nicht mehr weißt, in _Khelethur_ gelebt zu haben, nehme ich an.''

Kíli runzelte die Stirn. ''Gunz erscheint mir noch viel zu jung für die Kadettenausbildung…''

''Da stimme ich dir zu,'' sagte Fíli. ''Ich denke, du warst ganz sicher auch viel zu jung. Das war auch der Grund dafür, dass ich jeden Abend, wenn die Lichter gelöscht wurden, einen einsamen, völlig verängstigen kleinen Bruder bei mir hatte, der zu mir ins Bett gekrochen kam. Ich hatte meine liebe Mühe, mich um dich zu kümmern.''

Kíli senkte den Blick und versuchte seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. ''Waren andere Zeiten, nicht wahr?''

Fílis fester Blick wurde ausdruckslos. ''Und komisch, wie sich die Dinge kaum geändert haben.'' Dann war sein Lächeln wieder zurück. Er rollte das Bild wieder zusammen und steckte es in eine Hülle. ''Nimm das mit rauf zu Nÿr. Es würde mich interessieren, ob sie es wiedererkennt. Sie war schließlich vor nicht all zu langer Zeit da. Wie lange ist das jetzt gerade einmal her…ein Jahr?''

''Du versuchst, unser Interesse zu wecken…''

''Was ich versuche,'' sagte Fíli, ''ist sicherzustellen, dass du eine Wahl hast, Kíli. Du und Nÿr, ihr werdet bald eure eigenen Söhne haben. Als Cousins des künftigen Königs sind sie hier mehr als willkommen.'' Er zuckte mit den Schulten. ''Als solche, die mit den Raben sprechen können, würde ihnen hier jede erdenkliche Ehre entgegengebracht.'' Er sah Kíli in die Augen und versuchte, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. ''Doch du bist einer eigenen Königsherrschaft würdig, Kíli. Akzeptiere das Angebot, und deine Söhne werden ihr eigenes Land ererben, und dein ältester Sohn wird dir als rechtmäßiger König nachfolgen.''

Kíli sah ruckartig auf. ''Wirfst du mich raus?''

''Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Aber es ist eine Wahl, die du treffen musst.'' Fíli trat vom Tisch zurück. ''Mahal, ich erinnere mich noch, als es nur Heiratsanträge waren, die die Gesandten reihenweise brachten. Es war schwierig, sie auf Dauer abzuweisen. Das hier…'' er hielt Kíli die Schutzhülle mit dem Pergament unter die Nase, ''ist eine viel größere Sache, Kíli. Selbst Aragorn wünscht es.''

Langsam nahm Kíli die Pergamentrolle an.

''Es besteht keine Veranlassung, die Entscheidung bald zu treffen,'' sagte Fíli. Er sprach jetzt ganz ruhig. ''Jeder erwartet ohnehin, dass du am kommenden Durins-Tag nahe beim Berg bleibst… und danach wird dich das Wetter bis zum Frühling hier festhalten.'' Er boxte Kíli gutmütig auf den Arm. ''Und bis dahin ist das einfach nur ein hübsches Bild.''

''Was ist mit den Gesandten?''

Fíli zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Triff dich mit ihnen, wenn du möchtest… doch als Bursche, der gerade frisch verheiratet ist… ich bin mir sicher, dass du viel bessere Dinge zu tun hast.'' Er hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue, als er Kíli ansah.

* * *

Nÿr saß in der friedlichen Kühle ihres Arbeitszimmers, vor sich ihre aufgeschlagenen Bücher, und sie versuchte, zu wiederholen, was drei verschiedene Heiler unterschiedlicher Lehren über die Behandlung von ausgerenkten Gelenken sagten. Vor ihr lagen Prüfungen, und sie wollte bestehen.

Aber sie hatte sich noch nie derartig zerstreut gefühlt. Alles war irgendwie verkehrt: ihr Appetit, ihre Konzentration (an letzterer fehlte es ihr völlig), und ihre Hände waren ungewöhnlich ungeschickt…

Das waren nur Anzeichen, verdammt nochmal. Mit dem Wissen einer Heilerin verstand ein Teil von ihr, dass sich ihr Körper lediglich bereit und willens für eine Empfängnis zeigte. Die Legenden nannten es natürlich ein Zeichen von Mahal selbst, dass er ein Kind senden würde. Selbstverständlich hatte sie den Zyklus schon früher erlebt, genau zur richtigen Zeit, alle dreieinhalb Jahre. Aber es hatte sich noch nie so stark angefühlt. Alle sagten, dass es anders war, wenn Mahal einen mit Liebe segnete… dass es sein Weg war, die zukünftigen Eltern auf ihre Aufgabe vorzubereiten.

 _Vorbereiten_! Sie schnaubte. Es überwältigte sie förmlich! Ihre Beine waren zitterig, ihre Haut überempfindlich… Sie hatte ihre gesamte Garderobe nach den weichsten Kleidungsstücken, die sie besaß, durchwühlt. Nun war sie sehr eigentümlich gekleidet… nichts passte zusammen. Doch das kümmerte sie herzlich wenig. Es war das Gefühl des Gewebes auf der Haut, auf das es ihr ankam. Wer ihr Aussehen nicht mochte, der sollte eben seine Augen bemühen und gefälligst woandershin gucken.

Sie griff nach dem Ausschnitt ihres Kamisols und bewegte ihn in der Hoffnung, etwas Luft auf ihre Haut zu bekommen und die Wallung zu kühlen, die sie aus ihrem Inneren heraus zu erhitzen schien. Zu allem Überfluss schmerzte es sie auch noch beinahe überall. Und es war ihr zum Beispiel überaus bewusst, wo genau sich ihre Gebärmutter befand: tief unten ihn ihrem Leib, zwischen ihren Hüften… sie bebte förmlich vor einem Übermaß an Empfängnisbereitschaft.

* * *

Als Kíli sie weinend über ihren Lehrbüchern fand (sie hatte gerade ein und dieselbe Seite sechsmal gelesen, ohne in der Lage zu sein, sich auch nur auf irgendeine Einzelheit davon zu konzentrieren), war es nur zu offensichtlich, dass er genau verstand, was vor sich ging.

''Wehe du sagst auch nur ein Wort,'' warnte sie ihn. Es war demütigend, dieser Zustand hatte völlig Besitz von ihr ergriffen.

Er war weise genug, nichts zu sagen und sich drei Schritte entfernt zu setzen, mit der Ecke des Tisches zwischen ihnen. Er hatte eine Dokumentenrolle bei sich, legte sie aber zur Seite.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Besorgnis und sie fragte sich, ob er vielleicht befürchtete, sie könne ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er auch nur falsch atmete.

Das würde sie nicht.

Zumindest dachte sie, dass sie dass nicht würde… solange er sich weiter so weise verhielt wie bisher. Vielleicht zahlten sich ja die guten Ratschläge seines Bruders jetzt doch aus?

Er legte seinen Arm auf den Tisch und bot ihr seine Hand an. Für den Fall, dass sie sie halten wollte.

Nun gut, dachte sie. Das war nett. Das konnte sie tolerieren. Und außerdem, er sah so…

Sie verspürte plötzlich den ungeheuren Drang, seine großartige Unterlippe mit ihrem Mund zu berühren.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen seine Handfläche berühren.

Er sah sie an, als würde es auf dieser Welt niemanden sonst geben, und wieder einmal wurde ihr klar, wie umwerfend gutaussehend er war, ganz besonders, wenn er so ernst war und all diese für das Geschlecht Durins so typische Intensität ganz auf sie konzentrierte. Nur auf sie!

Er schloss seine Finger behutsam um ihre, erhob sich und half ihr ganz ruhig auf.

''Pst!'' sagte er. ''Sei ganz still.'' Seine tiefe Stimme klang äußerst verlockend.

Er führte sie langsam und wortlos in ihr Schlafgemach, schloss die Tür und sah sie an. Seine Hände berührten kaum ihre Wangen, als er sich zu ihr neigte.

''Ist es das, was du dir wünscht, meine Liebste?'' flüsterte er. ''Ein Kind?''

Sie konnte nur nicken. Er ließ sie den letzten Abstand zu ihm schließen und war sichtlich beglückt, als sie ihn zu küssen begann.

 _Ja, Liebster. Dein Kind. Unser Kind_. Sie nahm für einen Moment nichts anderes mehr wahr, als seine aufregende Unterlippe. Sie berührte sie mit ihrem Mund, fuhr mit der Zunge darüber.

Sie tastete an seinem Hemd herum, sie wollte es von ihm herunter bekommen, doch sie war nicht mal in der Lage, auch nur hinter seinem Waffengurt vorzudringen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern, wie man die Schnalle aufbekam…

''Ich mach das,'' murmelte er.

Er trat seine Stiefel von den Füßen.

Und während sie zusah und seine Augen stets auf ihre gerichtet waren, öffnete er langsam und genüsslich Knöpfe, Haken, Schnallen (Mahal, er hatte Unmengen von Riemen und Schnallen an seinem Zeug) und schüttelte seine lederne Überweste ab — dann sein Hemd.

Als sie schließlich seine Unterweste über seinen Kopf gezogen hatte konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und legte ihre Hände auf seine Haut. Seine Muskeln fühlten sich so stark und fest unter ihrer sanften Berührung an.

Noch ein paar mehr Schnallen… und seine Hosen waren fort.

Sie war sich sehr, sehr sicher, was sie dann wollte. Mit weichen Knien setzte sie sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes und zog ihn zu sich herab.

Ihre nicht zueinander passenden Kleider, ihr Kamisol und ihr Rock, flogen zu Seite.

Sie ließ sich zurückfallen und genoss es, sich von seiner Stärke überwältigen zu lassen. Er küsste sie liebevoll und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

''Ja, meine Süße, das ist es.''

 _Ja._

''Mahal… Nÿr…'' stöhnte er mit geschlossenen Augen, und es gab für ihn nichts mehr außer ihr in der Welt.

Und nachdem sie sich zum zweiten Mal völlig verausgabt hatten, war sie keineswegs abgeneigt, noch eine weitere Runde einzuleiten.

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass es so intensiv sein könnte.

Sie gaben sich einander völlig hin, tief... innig… und die Heftigkeit ihres Liebesspiels trug sie in höchst befriedigender Weise davon. Es steigerte sich noch für eine geraume Zeit, bis sie beide schließlich völlig fertig waren. Sie keuchte mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Namen und sie hörte, wie er ihren flüsterte… und noch lange danach lag sie eng an ihn geschmiegt in seinen Armen.

 _Ihre Liebe, ihr Mann… der Vater ihres Kindes._

Sie dösten. Sie schlief vielleicht sogar ein wenig. Und als sie sich erhoben, ganz still und in völligem Einklang, gestand sie sich ein, dass sie sich deutlich besser fühlte, dass ihre Gedanken jetzt irgendwie viel klarer waren.

 _Mahabrûf_ , schnaubte sie vor sich hin. Das Zeichen Mahals, mit einer Kur, die ebenso befriedigend wie sicher war.

..

.

* * *

 _hurus_ (Khuzdul) = Wind

 **AN**.: Ja, liebe Leser, jetzt wisst ihr vielleicht, wieso das eines meiner Lieblingskapitel im Erebor 3022 Kanon ist. Summer hat es ganz besonders große Freude bereitet, es zu schreiben (wieso wohl?) und ich habe mich jetzt seit Jahren darauf gefreut, es zu übersetzen und Euch zu präsentieren… aus welchen Gründen auch immer… sicher der Witz mit dem Kletten-Tee... hmmm ;-)))

Kíli hat das in jedem Fall verdient.

Teil I bedeutet, natürlich, dass es noch einen Teil II vom Epilog geben wird.

Wenn ihr eine Inspiration für _Khelethur_ , die Halle unter dem Himmel in den Blauen Bergen, sehen möchtet dann tippt Ahwahnee in google ein.

Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn ihr uns wissen lasst, was ihr von diesem Teil der Geschichte haltet.

Also, was denkt ihr?

Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


	27. Epilog Teil II

**Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Epilog - Teil II**

Bei Sonnenuntergang hatte Fíli, König von Erebor, seine handverlesenen Truppen bereit für einen Angriff. Sie lagen im Unterholz gleich nördlich der Gesteinsformation, die sie die Steinspitzen nannten, auf der Lauer und warteten auf den geeigneten Moment.

Eine Woche lang hatten die Waldläufer vom Außenposten die Gegend während der Nacht nicht aus den Augen gelassen und schließlich entdeckt, was die Raben so beunruhigt hatte.

Mit Fíli waren nun eine Handvoll erfahrener Krieger und sechzig Kadetten im ersten Ausbildungsjahr.

Ihre Eltern würden über die Gefahr, in die er sie hier brachte, nicht begeistert sein, doch zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt ihrer Ausbildung mussten die Jungs und Mädels schließlich ihren ersten Kampf bestehen.

Und das hier war die beste Gelegenheit, die sie bekommen würden.

Nun kauerten sie in der dunklen Deckung des Gehölzes und ließen den riesigen Haufen aus wirr übereinanderliegenden Felsblöcken, unter dem sich ein Spinnennest verbarg, nicht aus den Augen. Und die Biester waren bereits geschlüpft.

Düsterwaldspinnen!

Und obwohl sie noch nicht diese massiven Kreaturen wie die Erwachsenen waren, so stellte auch nur eine eben erst geschlüpfte Jungspinne schon eine Herausforderung dar.

Sie waren schnell, angriffslustig und in der Lage, schmerzhaft zuzustechen. Und da waren leicht mehrere hundert davon, die sich nach dem Schlüpfen noch in den Überresten ihres Nestes aus feiner Spinnseide verbargen. Doch sie wurden mit jedem Tag kühner, erkundeten des Nachts die Umgebung und waren bereit, alsbald auszuschwärmen.

Die Zeit, sie zu erwischen, bevor sie sich überall im Land verteilten, war jetzt.

''Jeder von euch,'' hatte Fíli den Kadetten zuvor erklärt, ''wird es mit sechs oder sieben von ihnen aufnehmen müssen, wenn wir obsiegen wollen.''

Die meisten hatten ihn mit vor Entsetzen vorquellenden Augen angestarrt.

Sein Sohn, so erinnerte sich Fíli, hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen und sein neues Schwert fest gepackt, als ob er den Kampf kaum erwarten konnte.

Fjalar, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht, Thronerbe von Erebor, war im Begriff, seine erste Gelegenheit zu bekommen, sich im Kampf zu beweisen.

Die ersten Jungspinnen krochen gleich, nachdem der Mond früh am westlichen Horizont untergegangen war, aus der Höhle hervor.

Dwalin und Kíli schickten die Kadetten lautlos in Vierergruppen voran. Zutreten, zuhacken, zustechen... die Kampftechnik war nicht so wichtig wie das Ergebnis. Und das gewünschte Ergebnis war der Tod der Spinnen.

Die ersten Angriffe waren einfach: zwei oder drei junge Spinnen gegen vier Zwergen-Kadetten… es ging schnell.

Doch als die Nacht fortschritt, brachen die jungen Spinnen in größeren Horden aus dem Nest hervor, und dann in regelrechten Wellen.

Zum Höhepunkt der Schlacht befürchtete Fíli, dass er vielleicht doch mehr erfahrene Krieger der Wache hätte mitbringen sollen. Die Kadetten wurden beinahe überrannt, ihre Schlachtrufe verwandelten sich in Angstschreie, als die jungen Spinnen sie ansprangen.

Er sah, wie einer der Kadetten aus Fjalars Trupp vor Entsetzen kreischte, als eine der Spinnen seinen Rücken hinauflief und ihre Beine von hinten um seinen Hals schlang. Fíli war schon fast im Begriff, vorwärts zu stürzen, doch er hielt sich zurück, als er Fjalar brüllen hörte: ''Steh Still!'' Er traf die junge Spinne zielsicher, so dass sie im hohen Bogen weggeschleudert wurde. Den Schwung nutzte er, um sich einer weiteren entgegen zu werfen. Er zerteilte ihren Leib in zwei Hälften und beendete den Angriff mit einem gewaltigen Tritt, der eine dritte vollständig zerquetschte. Der Junge, den er gerettet hatte, verfolgte eine vierte und schwang seine Axt genau im richtigen Moment, um seine Beute vom Kopf zum Hinterleib zu zerhacken.

Fíli grinste zufrieden. _Die Jungs machen das gut_.

Wie zu erwarten, tauchte eine kleine Gruppe Goblins auf, um sich ins Kampfgetümmel einzumischen. Offensichtlich hatte jemand die Idee gehabt, sie als ziemlich abnorme Kindermädchen zurückzulassen, um das Nest zu bewachen und sicherzustellen, dass die Spinnen unbehelligt schlüpfen und erneut den Wald bevölkern konnten.

Kíli führte die Wachen an, um die Kadetten zu verteidigen. Sie töteten die meisten Goblins, doch ein paar nahmen sie gefangen, um sie zu verhören.

Sie wussten, dass Fíli erfahren wollte, wer hinter der Sache steckte. Die beiden Gefangenen wurden verschnürt und geknebelt, um sie zum Berg zu bringen, wo sie ein Besuch im Kreis von _Ahyrunu_ erwartete. Die Macht des Berges selbst würde die Wahrheit aus ihnen herausholen.

Und Fíli hatte mit Sicherheit keinerlei Skrupel, sie dann vom Berg selbst zu Asche verwandeln zu lassen.

Zehn tote Goblins und zwei Gefangene später erschien ein weiterer Trupp von acht Goblins auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sie waren deutlich größer als ihre mickerigen Verwandten und fast schon so bedrohlich wie Orks .

Der Kampf gegen diese Horde wurde erbittert geführt, und diesmal war Fíli bereit, in das Schlachtgetümmel einzuschreiten, als er beobachtete, wie sein Bruder sein Schwert in Richtung zweier Goblins wirbelte, die doppelt so groß waren wie er selbst, während ihn ein dritter von hinten angriff.

''Kíli!'' brüllte er, da ihm bewusst war, dass er noch zu weit weg war, um ihm rechtzeitig zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Doch im selben Moment war Skirfir zur Stelle. Sein Schwert klirrte gegen die Klinge, die auf Kílis Hals zielte. Eine kreisende Bewegung wehrte die gegnerische Waffe ab, dann trat Skirfir einen Schritt zurück und stach zu. Sein Schwert drang tief in den Leib des Goblins, dann riss er seine Klinge zur Seite. Innereien traten hervor, doch der Junge verschwendete keine Zeit, das grausige Bild zu betrachten. Er blieb hinter seinem Anführer und hielt ihm den Rücken frei. Er begegnete kraftvoll der nächsten Klinge, die er mit einem Rechtsschwung abfing, und schlug im gleichen Zug einen Kopf ab, als er sein Schwert wieder nach links zurückschwang.

Fíli war beeindruckt.

Zwei Stunden später war die Schlacht gewonnen.

Einige Zwerge, die sich besonders gut damit auskannten, vernichteten das Spinnennest. Sie steckten die Überreste der Spinnseide in Brand und räucherten das gesamte Höhlensystem aus, um sicherzustellen, dass eventuell vorhandene weitere Kokons zuverlässig zerstört wurden.

Fílis Kadetten trugen die im Kampf erlittenen Verletzungen mit Stolz — Kratzer, ein paar Schwerthiebe, die sie sich im Eifer des Gefechts gegenseitig beigebracht hatten (das war zu erwarten gewesen), etwa ein Dutzend Spinnenstiche, doch Mahal sei Dank, war keiner ernst.

Ein übel zugeschwollenes Auge, das aber heilen würde. Blaue Flecken und Schürfwunden. Ein paar gebrochene Finger.

Alles in allem eine erfolgreiche Nacht.

Die Kadetten nahmen auf der Lichtung vor der Felsformation im Halbkreis Aufstellung. Fackeln waren angezündet worden. Erst jetzt konnten die meisten von ihnen einen ersten richtigen Blick auf Goblins werfen, wenngleich es auch tote Exemplare waren.

Fjalar hatte natürlich schon vor Monaten seinen ersten Goblin getötet, stand aufrecht und selbstbewusst da und sah verächtlich auf sie hinab.

Es war Dwalin, der nach seiner Genesung wieder auf seinen Posten als Waffenmeister Erebors zurückgekehrt war, der sich an die Versammelten wandte.

''Ihr neuen Kämpfer von Erebor!'' dröhnte er in die Nacht. " _Shamukh ra ghelekhur aimâ_!"

Flaschen mit Branntwein wurden herumgereicht, die rituelle Anerkennung, dass ein Kadett in den Kreis der Kämpfer aufgenommen wurde, die Blut vergossen hatten.

Fíli griff sich selbst eine der Flaschen und stellte sich in den Mittelpunkt des Halbkreises.

Er hob eines seiner Schwerter mit der rechten Hand und die Flasche mit der linken.

''Skirfir!'' rief er. ''Kíli!''

Die beiden traten vor. Kíli grinste schelmisch, Skirfir jedoch sah aus, als würde er seinem möglichen Verderben entgegengehen.

''Es gibt nach der Schlacht eine weitere Zeremonie, um Tapferkeit in Ausübung der Pflicht anzuerkennen. Skirfir von Erebor!'' Fíli sah dem jungen Bogenschützen in die Augen, der gerade das Schwert, was ihm kürzlich überreicht worden war mit Bravour auf dem Schlachtfeld geführt hatte.

''Kniet nieder, Skirfir,'' befahl Fíli. ''Sohn von Órgolvur , dem Schmelzer.''

Skirfir fiel vor seinem König auf ein Knie.

Fíli zog den Moment in die Länge und ließ den armen Skirfir schwitzen. In einer wohlkontrollierten Bewegung, die eines Thorin Eichenschild würdig gewesen wäre, berührte er die Schulter des Jungen leicht mir der flachen Seite seines Schwertes.

''Nun erhebe dich, _Zagarundâd_ , Schwertbruder meines Schwertbruders.''

Als Skirfir ob der Ehre, die ihm gerade zuteil geworden war, vor Schreck erstarrte, packte Kíli ihn beim Ellbogen und zerrte ihn auf die Füße. Fíli warf seinem Bruder die Flasche zu, und Kíli benutzte seine Zähne, um den Korken zu ziehen, und spuckte ihn aus. Dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck.

Als er fertig war, drückte er Skirfir die Flasche in die Hand.

''Sieh zu, dass es richtig grimmig aussieht,'' wies er ihn mit einem aufmunternden, schalkhaften Grinsen an.

Skirfir hob die Flasche und kippte einen tiefen Zug herunter. Das feurige Brennen überraschte ihn, doch er überspielte den Schmerz mit dem einzigen Schlachtruf, den er im Sinn hatte, als er zu Ehren des Königs und seines Bruders die Flasche hochhielt. '' _Du Bekar_ , Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht!''

Die Kadetten hoben ihre Waffen und erwiderten den Ruf, während Skirfir die Flasche seinem König zurückgab. Und nur Fíli bemerkte, dass Skrifir tapfer die Tränen zurückhielt, die ihm als Nachwirkung der scharfen Flüssigkeit in die Augen stiegen.

''Gut gemacht,'' sagte er betont gnädig, jedoch mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. ''Und danke, dass du meinem Bruder den Rücken frei gehalten hast.''

''Zu Euren Diensten, mein Herr,'' hustete Skirfir.

..

.

* * *

 _Shamukh ra ghelekhur aimâ_! = Seid gegrüßt!

 _Zagarundâd_ = Schwertbruder (Etwa gleichzusetzen mit Ritterwürde)

 _Du bekar_ = Zu den Waffen!

* * *

 **AN.:**

Liebe Leser,

das war der kurze zweite Teil des Epilogs von Erebor 3022: Warhammers – Gefahr für Durins Sohn. Sie schließt mit meinem absoluten Lieblings-Schluss-Satz im Erebor 3022 Kanon ;-) Armer Skirf! Und Keiner muss jetzt mehr zittern, was Corax und seine Freunde da so beunruhigt hat.

Wir sind am Ende der Geschichte angekommen. Wir hoffen, sie hat euch gefallen. Bitte schreibt uns, was ihr denkt. Auch wenn ihr später noch was schreibt wäre das toll, wir würden uns freuen.

Unser besonderer Dank geht an Leobaer für seine heldenhafte Jagd nach Tippfehlern, Satzknoten, die sich beim Übersetzen zwangsläufig einschleichen, und nach einigen Unstimmigkeiten, die im Schlachtgetümmel auch mal passieren können.

Es war ein phantastischer Ritt. Wir hatten jede Menge Spaß.

All diejenigen, die jetzt nicht auf Fíli, Kíli und all die anderen verzichten mögen… keine Sorge, es geht weiter mit Geschichte 5, **''Erebor 3022: Swordbrothers - Schwertbrüder''**. Die Handlung teilt sich in zwei Schauplätze auf. Es werden neue Territorien erschlossen, während die Geschichte in Erebor weiter geht.

Ich erlaube mir, mal eine Woche Ferien zu machen. In zwei Wochen am 2. Mai geht es dann weiter und wir laden Euch ein, hier wieder dabei zu sein. Drückt uns die Daumen (ja Summer ist auch dabei), dass wir in der Zwischenzeit eine Audienz bei Fíli… äh… Dean O'Gorman bekommen, vielleicht klappt es ja diesmal.

Bis in zwei Wochen, Mahals Segen, Summer & Jessie

..

.


End file.
